You Were Meant For Me
by williz
Summary: The biggest and most complex adventure on is still here! Romance, adventure, action, and comedy! Read at your will. WillElizabeth! COMPLETE!
1. Life in Port Royal

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK...I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

Her large room was especially lonely as she sat on her windowsill watching the calm waves on the beach. Two small children, a boy and a girl, were splashing each other while frolicking in the ocean's roar.

Elizabeth was pulled out of her reverie when she heard a brisk knock. "Come in." She didn't much like the silence of her room, so she welcomed any sort of company... except for him. Captain Norrington's stiff form entered with what the young woman believed to be a sneer. Her growing frown caught his eye as he said, "Good morning my lady." He bowed. "You're looking _especially_ radiant this morning."

She looked down at her nightgown with her robe wrapped tightly around her sixteen-year-old frame. She raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him. "I'm sure, Captain Norrington, that you have someone else to sneer at and flatter," she batted her eyes, "so I'll just let you be on your way."

"Miss Swann, I just came to convey your father's message that you are requested in the dining room for breakfast," he told her icily. "Thank you Captain. You can tell my father that I'll be down after I'm dressed properly." He turned stiffly and took firm hold of the door handle. "Oh! Captain Norrington, could you send Estella up to tend to my needs?"

He bowed politely and left in time to miss her roll her eyes. She looked back out to the ocean to see that the two children were gone. Disappointedly, she turned back and stood to await her favorite maid's arrival. Elizabeth Swann stood to her full height and walked over to her vanity. She looked at herself consciously, fingering her honey-colored, long, wavy hair. It used to be darker when she was in England six years before, but the Port Royal sun that she was exposed to every day since then highlighted her hair with honey wisps of light. Her pouted lips and high, precise cheekbones brought an undeniable beauty to her face and her chocolate, light brown eyes complimented her hair perfectly.

Estella knocked first and entered, as was her habit, to smile at the blooming girl.

"Ah, you look lovely Miss Elizabeth. Like an angel." Her look turned stern again as she scolded, "Stop picking at yaself, missy! Your father wants you down for breakfast happy and proud, not self-conscious."

Elizabeth smiled, which brightened the room as it always did, much to the fancies of most men who saw it...if they ever did.

See, Elizabeth was extremely bored with her life ever since she'd turned 16. And only being in the company of high-class nobles, she longed for someone she could talk to without having to worry about being proper. Her mother had died almost a year ago, for pneumonia wasn't something that could be cured as easily as now. Her mother, Emma Swann, had been the one person she _could_ let go of her propriety with. Her father too, but it had died in him slowly after Emma's passing. She hardly ever graced anyone's presence with a smile since then, and when she did, it was, in fact, an incredible sight.

Estella started getting the dress out for Elizabeth as the lonely, suffocating (as she often thought of herself) girl sighed sadly, casting her eyes on the beautiful dress presented in front of her.

Governor Weatherby Swann sat impatiently with Captain Norrington, who fingered his sword habitually. Governor Swann cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"I'm sure Elizabeth is tired from her long arithmetic lesson last night. She'll be down within a moment's time, I assure you." He smiled sheepishly.

A tall, skinny man with a white, rather absurd, powdered wig snarled. Sitting next to him was a homely woman with pale skin and a snobbish air to her. "I certainly hope so. I have tea to attend at Lady Rullington's rather drab home in one hour," Lady Karlson sniffed at the governor rudely. "Honestly, I'm not looking forward to it. Dust plagues the house in every nook and cranny." (A/N—Keep in mind that Lady Karlson is a HUGE snob and completely stupid and incompetent. But don't worry; she'll get what's coming to her. winks)

"I am sure Miss Swann has no idea that the most respected name and his wife are here, graciously, out of the goodness of their hearts, to visit." The captain bowed his head as he emphasized the last apple-polishing comment.

The Karlsons both sent proud looks at Norrington as if to say, "And we know it too!" As Weatherby sent an appreciative glance in the direction of the younger man, who nodded.

"Lord and Lady Karlson. What a pleasure it is to see you both again." All eyes turned towards the entrance of the dining room. Elizabeth stood there, looking absolutely gorgeous to everyone in the room, including Lady Karlson, much to her own jealousy.

The governor smiled as he rose to escort his beautiful daughter to her seat. "Pleasure to see you too my dear, "Lady Karlson said toneless. "And now," Lord Karlson growled impatiently, "we may begin!" It seemed to Elizabeth that both Karlsons, if at all possible, had grown snootier than the last time she saw them.

As the morning wore on and breakfast had been politely, but nonetheless devoured, Elizabeth began to feel so bored, she wished pirates would break in and kidnap her like the stories she read.

"Girl! What are you thinking about? It's completely rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you!" Lord Karlson coldly stated at the poor girl. She was shocked, but more angry. Her father noticed her change in mood and shot her a pleading look that said, "Keep your temper."

She chose to ignore it.

"Pirates, actually," she said nonchalantly. "I was thinking about pirates and their grand adventures." Lady Karlson gasped with outright shock and confusion.

"They are disgusting, vile creatures that deserve to be hung, all of them!" Her husband nodded in agreement with his wife.

"I think they're quite fascinating actually! And just because I disagree with you, it doesn't mean you have to become your stubborn self and gasp like it's such an outrage!" She sat calmly, as the others looked at her like she was a monster.

"Elizabeth!" Both the captain and the governor jumped up, frightened of what Elizabeth's outburst would cause the Karlson's to do.

"What an absolutely, positively RUDE child!"

She continued, matter-of-factly.

"Honestly, I'm not the only rude, selfish person in this room!" She got up and thought of one more thing to add for the flabbergasted, older couple. "And don't think your spoiled, unattractive son is going to appeal to me! Don't look at me like that!" She raised her voice at her father's innocent look. "Yes, I overheard your conversation of my meeting with him as one of my suitors.

"Well, I've met him..." She stomped to the door and paused, turning to give four of the most damaging words to her father's reputation.

"And I hated him!"

She left in a flurry of skirts and smiled contentedly to herself as she climbed the steps to her room.

The nervous, yet at the same time proud, girl sat in her room, waiting for the onslaught of her father for being so rude. She could hear Lady Karlson's snotty voice and Lord Karlson's heavy footsteps on the marble. When their voices died down, she braced herself. Slowly, her father's steps came closer and closer and she winced with every step she heard. Her door opened to see Governor Swann with a shade of red in front of his eyes.

"Elizabeth, what did you do?" At first, his voice was low and shaky. She was honestly afraid. Her eyes were open wide, but she managed to keep calm and a nonchalant tone in her voice.

"Yes, father. What did I do? I must've snapped. I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet sullenly.

"Lord Karlson thinks I haven't raised you properly..." She cut him off.

"What, do they think I should be more like Humphrey Karlson? Their dear, sweet, handsome, _FAT_ son? He's spoiled!" Governor Swann gasped.

"What's gotten into you, my daughter? You never were _this_ bold." She gave an unladylike snort which made her father close his eyes, wincing at her brutality.

"Bold, father? I'm supposed to sit and take their rudeness and insults and laugh along with their vulgar gossip, like you? Or am I supposed to polish the apple and sit stiff, only to move around and fidget uneasily when they make harsh comments towards me, like Norrington?" She turned around and gave him a glare that would send anyone else but her father running.

"Don't glare at _me_, Elizabeth Jane Swann! I wasn't the one who put a damper on everyone's spirits at the breakfast table...of all places!" He huffed.

She chose to sit at her window again and smell the ocean's breeze. "It's beautiful," she thought. Meanwhile, her father was ranting and raving.

Elizabeth wanted more than anything to just sail away on an adventure like the stories she used to read with her mother. She looked down sadly, but held in her tears.

"And furthermore," he continued, "your mother and I raised you in a proper society! With a proper teacher! She, hopefully, taught you proper etiquette..."

"Proper!" she interrupted. "Proper! Why do I always have to be proper? Proper this, proper that! Properness is what makes our small, little, cheerful world go round, right Father? I can't stand being proper anymore... or at least _your_ definition of proper...and especially not _Lady Karlson's _definition of proper." Her voice was calm and collected, but sadness plagued it.

Governor Swann turned on his heel in disgust and gave up his rampage to slam the door of Elizabeth's room. The girl kept a straight face but started sobbing. She broke down and cried into her hands that were placed on top of her bent knees.

A man who looked to be her father's age stepped into her room and put his hand on her back.

Mr. Phillips, I can't stay here anymore," she sobbed. He hugged her with his handsome face crinkled as he thought.

Estella stepped in and tried to comfort the girl. "Listen Miss Elizabeth. My father and I can't stand here and watch you slowly rot away like this. But you can't leave. You must stay here... for your father's sake."

Mr. David Phillips was a kindly man. Emma Swann hired him and Estella, his daughter, to work and live in the household when Elizabeth was but three years old. They took care of the strong-willed girl since then, perhaps even more than her father did.

The two servants gave each other knowing looks and turned to leave. "Wait!" Elizabeth jumped up and started pacing. "I could sneak onto a merchant ship tonight. It would lead me to a place I've never been before. It'll be a grand adventure!" Estella and David looked at each other with looks that said, "Uh oh" and tried to stop her as her eyes lit up.

"Miss Elizabeth! It's very dangerous! Your father would be worried and not to mention furious if you did something foolish like that!" Elizabeth seemed not to hear her, for she was already taking her dress from the morning fiasco off behind the screen.

"Estella, would you please get my simplest dress out?" Estella looked to her father for help, but he was too shocked to do anything but shrug.

"Elizabeth, no! This is out of the question!" Mr. Phillips broke out of his shocked state. "What would you do if you were captured by pirates on your voyage?" David tried a new approach. Maybe by using a different method of referring to her pirate books, he could get her to stop.

"Oh! Yes, that would be fascinating! I hope it would be a dashing pirate who's handsome and an excellent sword fight like Captain O'Malley in Two Seas!"

Estella and David both gave up and plopped down into the nearest seat, rolling their eyes at Elizabeth's naivety.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to tell your father your plans, Miss Elizabeth."

Her head shot out from the screen with a surprised look on her face. "You wouldn't dare, Mr. Phillips!" He shrugged matter-of-factly at the girl glaring at him.

"It's my duty." She let out a disgruntled sigh and came out from behind the screen wearing her robe over her bodice. "All I wanted was to get away from this place where I can't even have a friend to climb trees with or read out of my _own_ selection without being scolded." She sat down, very downcast.

"Be happy you have this Miss Swann." Estella sighed as she and her father exited the room. They missed the young woman raise her eyebrows mischievously as they closed the door.

Ok. Chapter one is done! This is my first story, so be kind...rewind. No... just kidding. Please review. I love it!!!

And a really big THANKYOU to Araminta Ditch for beta-reading my first chapter. It was a big help!!! THANKS ARAMINTA DITCH!!!!!!! She supplied the awesomely cool title for my story too! Thanks so much!! Ok, R&R!! Thanks guys!


	2. The Escape

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK...I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

It was late at night when Elizabeth Jane Swann snuck onto a ship while the guard had fallen asleep. She didn't know where it was going or who would sail it, but she did not care.

A small box was enough for her, so she sat in it and munched on some of the food in an open crate. When her eyes drooped, she cuddled into the side of her cloak and fell into a weary slumber.

Elizabeth shuffled into a sit position. She was stiff and her stomach growled from hunger.

Steven Barley, the captain of the Swashbuckler, had sent his crew to the place where they stored the food. As the girl heard footsteps, she tried to silently creep into hiding.

"Shh. What was that?" One of the men stopped the others and walked quietly around the room. The others, just as curious, followed suit.

Elizabeth, realizing she couldn't hide any longer sprang up holding a wooden stick threateningly. Then men were startled at first, but then looked at each other, amused.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The man held up his hands in mock fright at the 16-year-old girl.

"Don't come any closer. ANY OF YOU!" She threatened, raising her voice. The men were amazed at her fiery spirit and also a bit apprehensive at the look she was giving them. Fires blazed in her eyes and her nostrils flared as her lips pouted threateningly.

The men laughed, in spite of the look, and started grabbing the dumbstruck girl's arms.

"Unhand me at once!" Then she remembered something. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out of their grasps shouting, "Parley!"

She knew what a stupid idea it was for her to say that the moment it came out of her mouth. These men were merchants, not pirates. But as she mentally smacked herself, the men stepped back, disappointed. "What's going on," she thought.

"Parley?" the first man asked. "Now we have to take 'er to the Cap'n!" The men groaned as the escorted the young lady to their captain, Steven Barley.

When they reached the captain's quarters, the first man whom she spoke to knocked on the ornate door.

"What is it ye be wantin'?"

The men entered and Elizabeth emerged in front of them. Her appearance was striking to him. Her icy gaze was almost identical to the woman he knew he'd never forget as long as he'd live. His sister. Dead, she was. But she still plagued his heart in ways he couldn't describe.

Elizabeth noted with dread at the way the captain was studying her. She noted that he must've been at least 30 years older than her and she became nauseous at the thought of him raping her. His beard hung five inches off of hi face and was graying and ratted. His face was scarred beyond recognition and sun burnt beyond repair. And he was fat too!

"Men leave!" They did so with scowls on their faces. Elizabeth turned a questioning eye to Barley.

"Don't worry lass. I have no want to hurt you. I couldn't look at you without seeing my very own sister in ye." He smiled at her but it seemed a bit forced and she became utterly confused.

"And what's yer name lass?" He folded his hands in a business-like manner. "And yer story, maybe? Hmm?"

"E...Eliza...Swatter. Yes, Eliza Swatter is my name. I needed to get away from Port Royal so I hid myself in your food crates for a day or two before your crew found me there." She inwardly shook her head at herself. Eliza Swatter?! What am I thinking?! Why don't I trust this man as much as I think I should?

"Well, Miss Swatter... I have a crew to get to. I'll be leaving ye then." With that, he walked out the door and left Eliza (Elizabeth) standing there in his quarters.

"We're headed to where, then?" Elizabeth asked while following Captain Barley around on the dock.

"Tortuga. It's a lovely port. Lots o' nice people there." He smiled knowingly at the crew who chuckled at his remark, knowing full well he was lying to the lass.

Elizabeth missed his look to the crew and believed him fully. But she thought, "How is it my father has never mentioned a place nearby called Tortuga before. If it's so nice and friendly, we would have gone there to negotiate with the governor there." She brushed off the suspicions and kept following him.

"Just two or three more days, deary. Just two or three and we'll be there to restock. I suggest you stay there though when we leave on our voyage. You will find yourself a very 'appy lass if you stay there." Again, the crew had to conceal their grins from the girl.

"Why can't I stay with your crew?" He raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled. "I don't think you'll be wantin' to do that."

With that she turned, frustrated that she couldn't stay and decided maybe he'd change his mind if she showed she could help.

She marched up to Barley and stood proudly in front of him. "I want to help until we reach Tortuga!"

He raised an eyebrow once more at the stubborn girl and said, "Can ye cook, lassy?" She looked at him thoughtfully and, embarrassed, she shook her head no. He just nodded at her as if to say, "I thought so."

"Ahhh... I know. The best place for ye on me ship is...hmm...MEN! LEARN THE LASS TO SCRUB THE BRIG!" A few men glared smugly at her and took her to the brig.

"Captain Barley! I trusted you!" She called after him.

"I'm a bloody pirate, lass! What'd ye expect?" She gasped. A pirate? A _pirate_?! She had been surrounded by pirates all this time and hadn't known it?! Then she burst out of her thoughts and yelled at Barley.

"But you said I reminded you of your sister! Even a pirate can sympathize with _that_!" She looked at him angrily and waited for his answer. His back was turned to her as he was walking away, but as he heard what she said he turned back calmly.

"My sister was the most stubborn wench in all the seven seas! I hated her! You really _do_ remind me of her, though. I must admit." With that he grinned at her and the whole crew laughed at her as she gasped, appalled at how he talked about his sister.

She broke free of the pirates who were too busy laughing to pay heed to her and tried to escape when she was grabbed again by one of her captors.

"Where you going to go, girly? Hmm? Don't worry Miss Swatter," the putrid pirate who had her arm snarled, "We'll let you out when we get to Tortuga. It'll be worse there!"

Elizabeth was guided away from the laughing and jeering pirates. She was so incredibly frightened now. And more so angry. How did pirates come to Port Royal without being caught by the military? Now she would be stuck on some confusing little port where she'd be killed most likely.

The men threw her into the cell and slammed it shut. She yelped when one of them threw a chunk of old wood through the bars and it hit her. Blood started dripping from the cut it made on her cheek.

"There," the pirate who hurt her said, "Eat that. Because that's all ye be gettin' til we get to Tortuga." They laughed as they stepped out of the brig.

"What did I do now?" she thought. A wave of both fright and sadness took her as she started to cry, tears mixing with the fresh blood on her face.

How was chapter 2, then? Good? So-so? Really stinky?! Read and review.

THANKS TO ARAMINTA DITCH FOR BETA-READING MY CHAPTERS!!!!! You're the coolest Ashley!


	3. Tortuga and Will

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: Williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK...I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

"Come back here, you whipper snapper! Thief! Thief!"

A teenage boy, age 16, sprinted as fast as he could through the clumps of people. He wore a defiant, yet soft and pleased look on his handsome face. His dark brown hair was tied back with a dirty, gray piece of cloth. A loaf of bread and two apples struck out of his vest pouch.

He turned to see if the man he stole it from was still on his trail. William Turner smiled mischievously at the absence of the store keeper behind him. Apparently, the fat old man had grown tired of the chase and aborted it.

Will regained his breath as he bit into an apple and walked nonchalantly ahead.

Tortuga was a rotten place indeed for a child, considering the many scarlet women and drunks who stumbled around looking for money. Pirates plagued these parts too. It was one of the few places in the Caribbean where a pirate could find services.

Will was used to it, though. He had lived there all his life. His mother was a scarlet woman herself, who had fallen in love with Will's father, a merchant who paid for her services one night.

flashback

"_Charlotte, how 'bout a kiss for ol' Harry?" A man with a scraggly red beard was gripping the young woman around her stomach from behind._

"_That's Miss Charlotte to you, ya brute!" She turned around and hit him across the face with her elbow, sending him to the floor. "Not without the money I'm _sure_ you don't have." The pirates surrounding him laughed at the scorned man._

_She stormed off to go flirt with another pirate-looking man who seemed to have funds enough for a night with her. _

"_Hello, handsome. How about a night with Charlotte? I don't cost but a couple shillings per hour," she cooed in his ear. The man turned to look at the young girl of twenty-two and saw that she was indeed beautiful, with light brown hair flowing down the back of her tight dress. Her eyes sparkled an emerald color and her skin was slightly tanned._

"_Yes ma'am!" He grabbed her around the waist and started trying to kiss her. She grew annoyed at his persistence and hit him too, but this one had been stronger than the other. He didn't flinch. _

"_Leave me be! I get my money first!" _

_Charlotte had just started her little business of selling herself to men. She still had no idea what to do. She only sold herself about twice this week and felt horrible that she had to do it even _that _much. It was a horrible job, in her opinion. A disgusting, horrible job._

"_Alright Jaders. Leave the lass alone. Ye've 'ad enough of that." _

_The man called Jaders lifted Charlotte easily off his lap and set her down roughly, causing her to fall right on her backside, emitting a grunt as she landed._

"_Yes captain." He scowled in the direction of a young man with dark brown hair tied back. He was tall and looked to be about twenty or so years of age._

_He was extremely handsome to Charlotte and she couldn't keep her eyes off of the lad. He bent to help her up and smiled, showing her his dark eyes and soft gaze._

"_There ya are, miss..." He paused, waiting for her to tell him her name._

_She was still in a state of shock as she looked into his eyes and became lost in them. She shook out of her state and smiled at him. Not a fake smile that she gave other men, and not a seductive smile that her customers received, but a genuine smile that showed her perfect dimples and teeth._

"_Charlotte. My name is Charlotte." He smiled at her and was going to say something else when a boy started causing a raucous behind him._

"_Hey Bill. What're you doin' with that pretty lady?" The boy stood to the young man's belt and was tugging at his shirt._

"_Oh... Jack. Lad, we were just talking. I'm going to be back in awhile. Make sure the crew is kept in order. I'm giving you command for a while." With that, Bill Turner guided Charlotte up the stairs and into an empty room._

"_Pardon me, sir... but what's your name?" She was still wondering what it was about this man that made her trust him more than she'd ever trusted anybody else in her life._

"_William Turner. But you may call me Bill." _

_They sat for hours talking and getting along fine, when Bill took out some coins and shoved them at her._

"_There. For your services. I thank you very much, Charlotte." She looked at him, extremely confused._

"_No. That's the wrong amount of money for talking with me." He frowned at her._

"_What? You need more? I haven't anymore with me..." She interrupted him by holding her hand up._

"_You get more for what you pay for." She raised her eyebrow seductively and stepped up to the handsome man and kissed him. He caught what she was saying and proceeded with what he had paid for._

_During their love-making, Charlotte noted that Bill was soft and caring, unlike any other man she'd been with. She wondered if she was in love with him. He was so incredibly handsome and kind and gentle and she felt like she could talk to him and he wouldn't force her into having intercourse right away. That was it... she loved him. This Bill Turner man was making her fall in love with him. More and more as time went on, her love increased._

_What Charlotte didn't realize, was that Bill was in love with her too. He thought, "She's a scarlet woman. She won't remember me tomorrow. I'll just be another one of her customers." _

_They both reached their breaking points and withdrew from each other, still slightly overwhelmed. He touched her face and kissed her. "I love you," she said. _

_He was shocked that she had told him she loved him. How could a woman like her ever love him. But the shock wore off as he whispered something in her ear he could not control._

"_I love you too."_

__end flashback

She had woken to find he had gone and couldn't find him the next day. Then she'd found she was pregnant. He came back a month later for her again and found that she was pregnant.

one month later

"_Miss Charlotte, a man's here to see you," the bartender said. She wondered why he sounded so secretive and then he winked and she became worried at what he was getting at._

"_Bill!" She sprinted up to him and hugged him fiercely. He was startled at first, because he hadn't expected such a greeting, but then he hugged her back, laughing at her eagerness._

"'_ello Charlotte. How 'ave you been?" She grinned at him, showing him she was glad he had come back. Then she pulled back and eyed him with hurt._

"_You just left me there and didn't say goodbye." He cupped her face with his hand and said in a gentle voice, "I had to, my crew was restless to get back to work and I couldn't wake you."_

_He looked her up and down for a moment and noticed something different about her. She noticed and smiled brightly._

"_William, I'm with child." She was afraid that she'd done the wrong thing in telling him as his face took on an angry look._

"_So you've been with other men since I've left, I gather," he said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice._

_Charlotte recognized it immediately and put a hand to his face tenderly._

"_I've been with no one since I met you, Bill." He looked at her as if saying, "Me?" and she looked back, nodding._

"_I'm going to be a father?!" She nodded once more._

_He whooped and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'm going to be a daddy!" _

_She laughed at his happiness with relief but noticed with dread as he looked at her regretfully._

"_What is it, William? What's the matter?" She looked into his eyes and noticed him trying to hide sadness._

"_I can't be this boy's father. I can't." She was stunned. What was he saying?!_

"_Yes you can. You're a merchant, I understand and you'll be on voyages throughout our lives, but when you come back, we'll be a family." She looked up at him hopefully._

"_It won't work. I'm not that kind of merchant." He started walking away from her. He loved her with all his heart, but that's why he was walking away. She had _no_ idea how much trouble would follow her if they were a family._

"_Marry me William! Marry me! We'll be a family!" But he kept walking, and once he reached the door of the pub, he sprinted back to his crew._

__end flashback

So, eight months later, Charlotte named her newly born son William Turner, after her Bill, who ran away from her that day. She raised Will there in Tortuga until her death seven years later.

"Well," thought Will, brought out of the memory of his mother, "atleast I'll have something to eat to last me a day or two."

Will took a bite out of his apple and kept walking with his empty hand stuffed in his pocket. All of a sudden, a wave of depression overtook the boy's jolly mood that morning. He was lonely. A lonely boy who had lived nice whole years in seclusion, by himself, stealing to eat and cloth himself.

The street was empty in this small portion of Tortuga. Hardly no one went there. Why, only Will knew. There was a presence there. A presence of his mother. It scared everyone out of that alleyway except for Will. He didn't receive the goose bumps that caused the others in Tortuga to hurry past the alleyway. It was where his mother laid to rest. He'd buried her there and built his home in the niche on the side of the broken down building.

Will wished desperately for someone to talk to and to share his feelings with. He wanted his father to come back for him. But that wouldn't do. He had heard that his father was dead from some pirates who had been talking near him one night.

The boy shuffled into his alleyway and into his hide-out that no one knew was there but him. He pulled down the wooden door that granted him entry into his little home and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

He laid in the pile of hay and just drifted back off into a nap, thinking of how alone he was in the world.

Will woke up with a yawn as he realized it was late morning.

As the boy exited his home cautiously, the sun and light breeze brought a wonderful feeling to his skin. As he took a deep breath, Will thought cheerfully, "If you take away the crime, prostitutes, and drunks, Tortuga wouldn't be all that bad!"

He smiled and started jogging to the dock where the ships usually made berth when pirates and merchants on them alike needed restocking. He'd always enjoyed watching the ships and the pirates who came out of them. Sometimes he'd just lay on the clean little spot of beach he'd reserved for himself watching the hustle and bustle all day.

Nobody in Tortuga had reason to go onto that beach because there was nothing there that fit their needs. No alcohol, no prostitutes, and no beds. So he knew he was always alone when he went there.

A ship came into port that was unusually large for the regular ships and brought Will unknowingly closer to the scene where men were watching the ship idly.

"Tha's the most beautiful ship I've ever seen!" One of the men chanted, awaiting it's arrival in awe.

"_The Swashbuckler_, eh?" Will snorted at the name he heard the other man mention. That ship must have a hell of a time with the royal navy with a name like that.

Will shook his head as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. He figured he'd hide himself in the shadow provided by the nearby hut and wait to see who came out of the ship.

Will started to hear harsh voices and laughs and disgusting grunts.

"Surely another crew of violent pirates," he thought as he looked at the massive _Swashbuckler_.

A girl clad in irons was being man handled by pirates down the gangplank of the ship. She squirmed in their grips, on the verge of crying.

But Will noticed the way she tried to look menacingly at them, which made them laugh more.

With a shove, they sent her reeling to the wooden dock. She fell onto a metal piece of a hook, probably left behind by another crew. The gash on her cheek reopened, causing her eyes to water as she stood up.

"They didn't even let me out of these bloody irons," she cursed as she walked to the street.

She stumbled around and was beginning to feel weak from the loss of blood. She braced herself against the nearby post to try to stop the dizziness overtaking her.

"Hello purty lassie. How 'bout a room, hm?"

She turned around to see a drunken man covered in mud. He held out some money to her with a sniveling grin and raised eyebrows.

"Get away from me, you brute." She started to _try_ and walk away but the man grabbed her and forced himself close to her. She screamed and that's when a soft, but still piercing voice entered her hearing.

"Stop it! Leave her alone, you scallywag!" The man looked at Will and laughed. A puny teenage couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted to this girl.

Or so he thought...

"Don't you have anythin' better to do lady? Leave us grown-ups alone!" He started trying to touch Elizabeth's face again.

"I said... leave her alone. Pick on someone your own size, ya bastard." The man let go of Elizabeth, who was incredibly in trauma right now, and stepped sloser to Will.

"Then how about you, huh? How 'bout I pick on you?"

Surely, Will didn't expect that but he knew what he was doing. The man was fat and sloppy. He could take him.

"I must say... I certainly _hope_ I'm not your size. Honestly man, you're a beast!" Will chuckled at the anger in the fat man's eyes.

He tried to charge Will, but the boy deftly sidestepped him and kicked his arse as he fell over to hit his face and the ground with a loud grunt. He was knocked out cold.

"Sober up friend," Will said as he clapped his hands together in a satisfied way. That's when he realized that Elizabeth was staring at him.

"Hello," he said, sticking his hand out in greeting, only to find that her eyes rolled back and she fainted into his arms.

"I'll take that as a hello," he grunted as he set her down softly.

Then he bent over the drunk and stole his money, tucked it into his pocket, and lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, her wrists still bound by iron chains.

"And I'll take _that_ as an apology." He grinned at the still not moving man lying on the street.

Thanks to Araminta Ditch once again for making the corrections on my story!!! I really appreciate it Ashley! Oh yes!!! And now for the reviewer thanks:

**BlackJackSilver: **Thanks for your review! Ah yes. The sister bit is a bit tricky, yes. HeeHee!! Oh...and I am being a bit harsh to Norrington, I know...but there IS a good reason she's being mean to him. You'll see why later. I made him different than in the movie.

**fearlessfreak:** Hahaha! Yes, I was laughing when I typed Swatter too! I thought the same thing about the fly swatter. But I couldn't think of anything that started with an "sw" so I thought... swatter sounds good. Thanks for reviewing my story!!!

**Araminta Ditch: **And the OH-SO-FAITHFUL Ashley! Thanks so much Ashley for reviewing _AND_ beta-reading my story. It means a whole lot, this being my first story. THANKS SO MUCH!

And to everybody else.... hope you enjoyed my story even if you didn't review!!! Thanks guys!!!

-Williz


	4. Where Am I?

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: Williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK...I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

When Will entered his small home, he laid Elizabeth on his bed of cloth wound around straw.

"She's beautiful," he thought as he finally took a good look at her. That's when he decided to take care of the gash on her cheek and to get those pesky, weak, irons off her wrists.

He laid the drunken man's stolen money in the corner and got up to get some cloth to clean her wound. As he ripped some clothes in his cupboard up, he turned away from the girl, who at this moment, unknown to him, was waking up.

Elizabeth groggily opened her eyes and adjusted to the scene around her. She found herself in a clean, but rough bed and a small building. She turned her head for a better view of what was going on and saw Will standing against the wall, cleaning bandages. When he turned, he noticed she was awake.

He walked back to the confused girl and she at once noticed the heavy instrument he held, as well as some wet cloth. She quickly scooted back against the wall, frightened and ready to defend herself.

"Don't worry miss. It's to take off these irons and to clean your wound." He approached her slowly now, so that she knew he meant her no harm. She seemed less apprehensive so he took it as a sign to continue.

"Pirates usually only use these weak shackles to subdue female captives or children... There! That hand's done." He had broken the irons off her left wrist. "Now you're right..." The same thing happened on her right wrist and Will threw the irons in the corner.

"Thankyou," she stated under her breath.

He grinned at her as he soaked a cloth in rum again and said, "Ah, she speaks!" At her small smile he held out his hand.

"I'm William Turner. But those I know call me Will. You're welcome to use whatever you like though." He smiled kindly at her as he held the cloth to her cheek, receiving a wince from her as the alcohol seeped into the wound.

She sat up straighter, trying to get a better look at Will. Elizabeth was intrigued by this boy. He looked about her age. "Will, where am I?" She asked softly. He smiled again and stepped into the small empty space in the middle of the home.

"My humble home. Welcome to the greatest place on Earth. It's small, I know, but it's got a sort of peacefulness to it." He looked fondly around at the shack and looked back at her.

She found herself smiling at him. She thought him quite attractive. His dark, brown, wavy tresses pulled back by cloth, and deep, soulful brown eyes stood out amongst other things.

He came closer and she crawled back to the corner, cautiously eyeing him. He stopped and smiled warmly again, making her calm down a bit.

"Don't you trust me?" She shrugged, not shifting her eyes from his kind ones.

"Well, what's your name?" He looked at her in an inviting, friendly way as to give her reassurance.

"Elizabeth..." She paused. She thought, "Should I reveal that I'm the governor of Port Royal's daughter? It seems as if I could trust him... but then again...that pirate captain..."

"Elizabeth? Have a last name? Or are you one of those pirates that only have one name, like Blackbeard, Cackles, Cannonball...all the others in those stories?" He gave her a joking smile and her suspicions were lifted almost instantly. She was sure he was to be trusted.

"Elizabeth Swann." He nodded. He showed no signs of realizing she was an important person in the Caribbean sea. She was rather thankful for it, but had to make sure.

"Have you ever heard of Port Royal?" He shook his head no and she was instantly relieved. The less anyone knew about her life in Port Royal, the better.

"I'm well known there, but you cannot tell _anyone_ about this." She looked at him pleadingly and he nodded earnestly.

"Ah...I see. I believe I understand what might have happened. You were kidnapped by those pirates from Port Royal and they brought you here, right? I don't blame you for not trusting me." His smile faded when she shook her head. "No? Then what happened?"

"I ran away. I'm not planning on returning either. That never was the life for me, and it never will be. I'm sure of that now." She looked down at the floor of Will's home and sighed.

"Oh. I see," Will said softly. He looked at her confidently, as though he would protect her from whatever threatened her. "You can count on me to keep your secret safe, as well as yourself. This place isn't the safest place for a girl like you... as you already know." He looked at her expectantly.

"What do you mean, 'A girl like me?' I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." She looked at Will indignantly and he smiled, amused at her stubbornness.

"Well, I won't let anyone hurt you, is all I am saying... say... where'd you get that nasty cut on your cheek? I better keep an eye on that."

"I...I was hit by some wood off the ship when they put me in the brig." He looked into her eyes and she looked down, blushing.

"What did those men do to you?" She held it in the best she could, but something about this boy told her to let it all out. She could cry in front of him and not be embarrassed.

So she let her defenses down and burst into tears and scared the poor unsuspecting boy out of his skull. He patted her on the back, afraid to get too close and said, "Oh come now. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She looked at him and tried to stop, but flashbacks of those men throwing her around the ship wouldn't let her.

"Bloody pirates," he murmured as he wrapped his arm around her, comfortingly. His touch warmed her and she leaned into his chest.

"Thankyou so much. That was incredible, what you did to that disgusting man." She smiled weakly at him but it was interrupted by a yawn. She tried to stand up while saying, "I should find somewhere to sleep now. Thanks for all you help." But she clutched her head in pain and a wave of dizziness swept over her, so she sat back down abruptly again.

"You're staying here." He laid her down and covered her with a soft blanket, and she immediately fell asleep.

That's it for Chapter 4!!! Thanks BIG TIME to all reviewers and especially Aramizzle Dizzle for being so cool!!! Thanks for beta-reading my story Ashley!!!! Big hugs!!

Now for my reviewers thanks:

**Araminta Ditch:** Of course, the best review EVER has to come from you!!! smilie smilie smilie! Thanks beta-reader!!!! You're AWESOME! And I spelled it right too!

**Bluekrystal1:** Thankyou thankyou thankyou so much for reviewing! I sure hope I've got a good story brewing up! Now I've updated! Yippeeeeee! Hehe! Thanks! Here it is!

Alrighty... I'll be back later with chapter 5!!! Not too long, though. wink Don't you touch that dial! WEEEEYAAAAA!


	5. Precious Moments

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: Williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK...I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up feeling sore. Her head had an undeniable ache and it felt as if it would explode if she moved. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar place. It was small and messy, but comfortable. She flipped her body around, away from the wall and saw a boy on the floor.

Then she remembered what had happened and the confused look was wiped right off her face.

Will was laying on the floor of his home next to the door. When he had laid Elizabeth down to sleep, he knew there was absolutely NO way he could lay there with her, for fear that she'd think him trying to take advantage or something. So he decided to sleep on the floor, next to the door so that he'd be the first to know if an intruder came into his home.

Elizabeth slightly frowned when she realized he was on the floor instead of his own bed because of her. She sat up, but the pain in her head caused her to gasp as she quickly laid back down and brought a hand up to her sore.

"Ouch," she mumbled. When she opened her eyes again, she jumped.

There was Will standing over her with a tired, yet worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" She smiled at him and slowly sat up, almost grinning when he grabbed her shoulders gingerly to help her up. He was so worried. And it was refreshing to her. Someone actually was worried about her and cared for her enough to make sure she was alright. It amazed her at how quickly Will had awoken and come to her side when she had gasped in pain.

"I'm fine, thankyou. Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" He chuckled at her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I wasn't really asleep much last night. The floor is a bit uncomfortable when you've been sleeping in a bed every night." The sorry look on Elizabeth's face was enough incentive for him to say, "But I slept like a lark! Honest I did!"

He gave her a warming smile and she just laughed at his attempts of making her feel better about his sleeping situation.

"How's your head now?" She nodded showing him it felt alright. "It's fine, except for a bit of pain when I woke up." She swung her legs around Will and set them gracefully on the floor so that she was sitting adjacent to him.

"I'll take care of you. I promise I will," William told her. She turned her head and smiled at him, sending electricity through him.

"I know. And I suppose that means I will have to take care of you too, Mr. Turner." He looked at her doubtfully and noticed her teasing look.

"Oh really? I don't need a _girl_ to take care of me! I can take care of myself, thankyou very much, _Miss_ Swann!" Elizabeth just teasingly gasped and said, "Well!"

"...but honestly, what do you think you could do to take care of me? I can fight with a sword better than all the military men in the Caribbean put together!" She raised her eyebrows at his comment.

"Well, when you get hurt practicing with your swords, (And you do all the time. I can tell by all those cuts.) I can clean them up for you. Even the best swordsmen need _someone_ to take care of their wounds." He grinned and stood up.

"Deal," he said, giving her his hand. She grabbed it and he hoisted her up.

"Good."

one week later

The morning light beamed in through the cracks at the top of Will and Elizabeth's hideout. Elizabeth had been timid of Will's presence while she slept, but after one night, she preferred his presence.

Will was sleeping on his comfy bed with Elizabeth beside him.

The first few days, the boy gave her his bed and slept on the floor against Elizabeth's insistent willing for him to share the bed with her. Will was incredibly tempted, because on the fourth morning in a row of sleeping on the floor, he woke up with extreme pain.

So Will finally relented and said he would sleep with her in the bed, but only if she really wanted him to. He was extremely bashful of it the first night of sleeping in the bed but grew less apprehensive as time went on.

As Elizabeth awoke now, she noticed Will's hand was wrapped around her protectively. She thought about how peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

As if on cue, Will opened his eyes to see Elizabeth's beautiful complexion only an inch from his. He blinked a couple of times as he noticed his arm around her. His eyes grew into saucers and he drew his arm back so fast that he fell off the bed with a "Whoa!"

She sat up quickly and peered over the side of the bed at him. Her concerned expression turned to one of amusement.

"William Turner, get off the floor. I don't know _where_ you have been."

He gave her a smug look and sat up.

"All antics aside... I have plans for today," Will provided. Elizabeth put her hand out to him so that she could help him up, but he pulled too hard and she fell right on top of him.

They just stared for a moment before Will cleared his throat as he helped her up and guided her to the middle of the floor.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed. He just smiled at her and walked to the corner of his hideout.

"I wanted to teach you swordplay. It's something you absolutely _need_ if you're going to live in a place like Tortuga." She smiled, very excited.

"Really? You are giving me lessons?!" He pulled out a sword from behind the bed and started swishing it around and flipping it in his hands impressively.

"You're teaching me to do _THAT_?" Her eyes were wide as she watched him. She was extremely impressed and was intrigued by the way he never told her before. "But then again," she thought, "it takes _some_ sort of skill to do what he did to save me from that drunken brute that one night."

He walked over to the girl and handed her the sword. "Those are just little tricks. They won't do you any good. I'm going to teach you how to use a sword to protect yourself."

Elizabeth started swishing the sword back and forth saying pirate curses, making Will laugh at her antics.

"I've always wanted to be a pirate. To have a sword like this and look for buried treasure. To stand at the helm of my very own ship..." She looked back at Will, and excited glint in her eye... "The Elizabeth." She started her tirade again, occasionally saying, "Hang the King's Navy, ye scallywags!"

"Beautiful name for a ship, I think. Not as good as the William Turner, though." This stopped her jumping around with the sword in her hand.

The girl "hmphed" and looked at him, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. "Oh surely Will. I doubt it."

"I don't!" With that he grabbed the other sword and held it up to clash with hers. She yelped and dropped the sword.

"That's your first lesson, Miss Swann. How to hold your sword firmly enough where it won't drop and still hold it loosely enough to where you can move it at your will." She nodded and picked up her sword, standing like him.

The two were circling around each other, fighting with their swords.

"Good. You're doing extremely well for only three hours." Will lowered his sword, proud that she'd learned so well. Elizabeth, seeing this as an opportunity, hit the sword out of Will's hand and kicked him onto his back, holding her sword at his throat.

"Always keep on guard until the opponent is indisposed." She smiled at his shocked look, threw down her sword and helped him to his feet. He grinned, embarrassed once again.

"It was a test." She snorted as they both picked up their swords.

"Surely," she quipped as they started blocking and parrying each other's lunges.

Elizabeth started backing up, not noticing the slight bump in the ground of the home and started tilting backwards. In a frenzy, she grabbed Will's vest for support and pulled him down with her. Their swords clattered to the ground.

Will was on top of Elizabeth, cradling her slight form, his arms under her body. He had no idea how he had managed to get her in a compromising position for the second time that day, but for some reason, he didn't want to move.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, still had her arms wrapped around the boy's neck. It wasn't until she broke out of his mesmerizing gaze that her cheeks shone bright red. As if he noticed her blush, Will's face took on the same color.

Will untangled himself, reluctantly, and grabbed her shoulders to help her up. "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?" She just cleared her throat and smiled weakly at him, nodding.

"Yes. I'm fine." Will took the two swords back to their hiding place, behind the bed and missed Elizabeth's satisfied smile.

After a full week with the boy, she learned how to care for herself and how to have fun. She'd never enjoyed herself as much as she had with Will. He was kind to her and patient with her naivety. She also had to admit that she found him to be quite attractive. She had already been sucked into his eyes more than she could count since she met him one week ago.

She knew he must have thought the same of her, for Elizabeth had caught Will staring at her when she'd steal a glance at him. Embarrassed, he'd divert his eyes away quickly.

In fact, he _did_ feel the same. William Turner never saw a girl as beautiful as Elizabeth Swann. To him, she was an angel. Someone sent to him to better his life, to make him happy.

TA DAAAAA!!! Huzzah! It's over! No, not the whole thing! But chapter 5!! YAAAAAAAY FOR US!!!

Review thanks:

Thankyou SO MUCH to....

**Araminta Ditch**: You are SO cool! As always! Thanks bestest best bud for reviewing all of this hallaballoo! I really need the support and you're there! THANKYOU!

**Bluekrystal1**: THANKS! You're one of my on-going reviewers! Here' another one! HAHAAA YEAH! Yes, chuck. HEEEHEE! I love it. I love Will/Liz stories too, as you can tell. Woohooo!

**JohnnysDoll84**: Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I hope you update your story soon. It's really cool! Thanks so much for the review! I've passed your story to all my friends!

Well thanks so much guys!! And don't forget to read Araminta Ditch's story, LOVE CONQUERS ALL

It's really good

Cheerio loves!


	6. A Familiar Ship

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: Williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK...I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

one week later

The morning light beamed in through the cracks at the top of Will and Elizabeth's hideout. Elizabeth had been timid of Will's presence while she slept, but after one night, she preferred his presence.

Will was sleeping on his comfy bed with Elizabeth beside him.

The first few days, the boy gave her his bed and slept on the floor against Elizabeth's insistent willing for him to share the bed with her. Will was incredibly tempted, because on the fourth morning in a row of sleeping on the floor, he woke up with extreme pain.

So Will finally relented and said he would sleep with her in the bed, but only if she really wanted him to. He was extremely bashful of it the first night of sleeping in the bed but grew less apprehensive as time went on.

As Elizabeth awoke now, she noticed Will's hand was wrapped around her protectively. She thought about how peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

As if on cue, Will opened his eyes to see Elizabeth's beautiful complexion only an inch from his. He blinked a couple of times as he noticed his arm around her. His eyes grew into saucers and he drew his arm back so fast that he fell off the bed with a "Whoa!"

She sat up quickly and peered over the side of the bed at him. Her concerned expression turned to one of amusement.

"William Turner, get off the floor. I don't know _where_ you have been."

He gave her a smug look and sat up.

"All antics aside... I have plans for today," Will provided. Elizabeth put her hand out to him so that she could help him up, but he pulled too hard and she fell right on top of him.

They just stared for a moment before Will cleared his throat as he helped her up and guided her to the middle of the floor.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed. He just smiled at her and walked to the corner of his hideout.

"I wanted to teach you swordplay. It's something you absolutely _need_ if you're going to live in a place like Tortuga." She smiled, very excited.

"Really? You are giving me lessons?!" He pulled out a sword from behind the bed and started swishing it around and flipping it in his hands impressively.

"You're teaching me to do _THAT_?" Her eyes were wide as she watched him. She was extremely impressed and was intrigued by the way he never told her before. "But then again," she thought, "it takes _some_ sort of skill to do what he did to save me from that drunken brute that one night."

He walked over to the girl and handed her the sword. "Those are just little tricks. They won't do you any good. I'm going to teach you how to use a sword to protect yourself."

Elizabeth started swishing the sword back and forth saying pirate curses, making Will laugh at her antics.

"I've always wanted to be a pirate. To have a sword like this and look for buried treasure. To stand at the helm of my very own ship..." She looked back at Will, and excited glint in her eye... "The Elizabeth." She started her tirade again, occasionally saying, "Hang the King's Navy, ye scallywags!"

"Beautiful name for a ship, I think. Not as good as the William Turner, though." This stopped her jumping around with the sword in her hand.

The girl "hmphed" and looked at him, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. "Oh surely Will. I doubt it."

"I don't!" With that he grabbed the other sword and held it up to clash with hers. She yelped and dropped the sword.

"That's your first lesson, Miss Swann. How to hold your sword firmly enough where it won't drop and still hold it loosely enough to where you can move it at your will." She nodded and picked up her sword, standing like him.

The two were circling around each other, fighting with their swords.

"Good. You're doing extremely well for only three hours." Will lowered his sword, proud that she'd learned so well. Elizabeth, seeing this as an opportunity, hit the sword out of Will's hand and kicked him onto his back, holding her sword at his throat.

"Always keep on guard until the opponent is indisposed." She smiled at his shocked look, threw down her sword and helped him to his feet. He grinned, embarrassed once again.

"It was a test." She snorted as they both picked up their swords.

"Surely," she quipped as they started blocking and parrying each other's lunges.

Elizabeth started backing up, not noticing the slight bump in the ground of the home and started tilting backwards. In a frenzy, she grabbed Will's vest for support and pulled him down with her. Their swords clattered to the ground.

Will was on top of Elizabeth, cradling her slight form, his arms under her body. He had no idea how he had managed to get her in a compromising position for the second time that day, but for some reason, he didn't want to move.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, still had her arms wrapped around the boy's neck. It wasn't until she broke out of his mesmerizing gaze that her cheeks shone bright red. As if he noticed her blush, Will's face took on the same color.

Will untangled himself, reluctantly, and grabbed her shoulders to help her up. "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?" She just cleared her throat and smiled weakly at him, nodding.

"Yes. I'm fine." Will took the two swords back to their hiding place, behind the bed and missed Elizabeth's satisfied smile.

After a full week with the boy, she learned how to care for herself and how to have fun. She'd never enjoyed herself as much as she had with Will. He was kind to her and patient with her naivety. She also had to admit that she found him to be quite attractive. She had already been sucked into his eyes more than she could count since she met him one week ago.

She knew he must have thought the same of her, for Elizabeth had caught Will staring at her when she'd steal a glance at him. Embarrassed, he'd divert his eyes away quickly.

In fact, he _did_ feel the same. William Turner never saw a girl as beautiful as Elizabeth Swann. To him, she was an angel. Someone sent to him to better his life, to make him happy.

the next day

Elizabeth awoke and turned over to see Will sitting in the corner next to the door smiling excitedly at her. She sat up, rubbed her eyes of the sleep, and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Good morning Liz." He grinned.

"Liz?" she thought. "What's _that_ about?"

"Good morning. What put _you_ in such an excited mood this morning?" Her question made him smile even bigger when he stood up and walked to the bed.

"I've got a surprise for ye lass," Will grunted in his best pirate impersonation.

"Oh really? And what might that be you scurvy knave?" They both laughed and Will answered, "You'll see, Miss Swann."

With that, he grabbed her arms and helped her up. He then walked to the corner and wrapped her in a heavy, but partially tattered, cloak. He led her out of the little door and started walking through the streets of Tortuga quickly.

Elizabeth had to admit she was a little excited, but at the same time, she was frightened. What could Will be taking her out so early (before the sun's even risen) for?

Will just continued to pull her quickly through small passages, frequently muttering phrases such as, "Watch your head" or "There's a step there."

Finally, he slowed to a stop and she stood next to him, still looking at his face for answers. He nodded towards her front for her to look.

When she turned, she saw the sun rising slowly over the water. Will had taken her to the beach to watch the sun rise. The vibrant colors of orange, red, and yellow mixing with the blue-green sea were breathtaking.

"It's beautiful Will. I've never seen anything so gorgeous in my life," she almost whispered, dreamily. Will just smiled and took her hand, walking down to the shore. Here he sat and took his boots and socks off, motioning for the girl still staring out into the ocean to do the same. She did and they started walking, shoes in one hand while their other hands were clasped together.

"I used to love coming down here after me mum died. It was peaceful and quiet. No drunken idiots or thieving pirates staggering around. And it's got a great view of the ships coming in and going out too."

Elizabeth stopped walking as she looked out at the horizon once more. She stayed quiet. Will, wondering why, turned to look at her. Noticing her shocked, wide eyes, he looked out to see a ship coming in.

"What? What is it? Elizabeth, what's the matter?"

All he got was the shake of her head, her wavy brown hair moving back and forth over her slim shoulders. She put her hand up to shade her eyes so she could see the ship more clearly. There was a British flag hoisted and the head of the ship's figurine was oddly familiar.

"The Dauntless!" gasped Elizabeth. She brought her hand up to her mouth and started running closer to make sure.

Will, speechless and still incredibly confused, followed her and looked at the ship, and then back at her for an answer.

"The Dauntless? Er...what's that? Oh, that's the ship? How do you know it's called The Dauntless?" She held her hand up to silence him and kept staring at the ship starting to pull into the docks.

"My father must have sent Lieutenant Norrington after me. That's my father's ship," she said to the boy.

"Oh," he said as he looked out at the ship again. "Then I expect they'll be here shortly," he said trying to hide his disappointment. She turned to look at him and smiled weakly.

"Yes."

He nodded and sat to put his shoes and socks back on his feet, Elizabeth following.

"Miss Swann! Are you alright?! Oh, your father has been absolutely _sick_ with worry! Why did you go off and do something like this? And in such a VILE place!" The lieutenant was wrapping his navy jacket around Elizabeth and she rolled her eyes at his questioning.

"First off...I'm fine. And I'm sure father's _also_ fine! And if you all wanted me to stay there, you wouldn't have treated me like a child! And for your information, this place was hardly _vile_ during my stay. I was completely safe the whole time."

Will had walked Elizabeth the distance to where he could see her safely to the lieutenant without the man being bothered by his presence. He bade her farewell and ran back to his home, grabbing his most prized possession and sprinting back to the docks.

Elizabeth was standing on the docks, still wearing the cloak, except a red and white British jacket was draped over her figure. As she turned sadly to walk up the ramp to the ship, she heard her name being called urgently.

"Elizabeth, wait! Wait!" Will ran up to the stunned girl and pulled her behind a large docking crate out of everyone's view.

"Will! What..." Elizabeth was shocked. She didn't think she'd ever see the boy again.

"I had to give you something before you left. Something of great importance to me." He held out a golden medallion with a pirate skull and patterns carved into it. She shook her head in awe as he opened her hand and placed it in, closing it once again and holding her hand.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No. I can't take this..."

"But it's all I have to give. And I want you to take it," he interrupted. "My father left it to my mother and she passed it on to me when she died, telling me, 'You will know how to use it when the time comes.' I believe that time has come and I need you to take it...to remember me by."

She let a tear fall, gliding down her cheek as she looked up at him.

"But I don't need anything to remember you by. I'll always remember you." He just chuckled and said, "You will need it. Trust me." Then he chained the medallion around her neck, hiding it in her bodice, and led her from behind the crate.

Lieutenant Norrington was searching the docks for Elizabeth, thinking he'd once again lost the governor's daughter, when he saw her with a dirty scamp.

"Elizabeth! We must go now!"

Will looked up at the lieutenant and back at Elizabeth. She smiled sadly at him and started turning to go, but he put his hand on her shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her. Somehow, her hands were resting on Will's shoulder and his around her waist. He grinned dreamily at her, receiving one back and whispered gentle words.

"Never forget." With that he ran away, looking back only once...maybe twice, leaving Liz standing there to dreamily put her fingers to her lips, whispering, "Never."

When Elizabeth walked onto the deck of The Dauntless, Lieutenant James Norrington stormed up to her and huffed angrily.

"Who was that boy, Elizabeth?" She turned around gracefully and looked at Tortuga getting smaller and smaller as they sailed away.

"My savior," she replied softly. "Never forget Lieutenant," she said louder as she laughed and walked back to the cabin.

"Never forget what?" Norrington asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't rightly know, sir," said Gillette, one of the lieutenant's men.

Norrington just turned and looked at Gillette, as the young man smiled sheepishly and got back to work.

HAHAHAHA!!! I'm SO good! Not really...but humor me peoples, k? Oh yes, now for my review thanks:

**Araminta Ditch**: THANKS FOR _ANOTHER_ REVIEW!!! I am going fast now! Yeah! And thanks for the ideas! Everyone must give credit to the oh-so-smart-and-fabuloso ARAMINTA DITCH!!!

**Bluekrystal1**: Ah, yes. Those cyber-doughnuts... you gotta give me the recipe cuz those were GOOOOOD! mmm! mmm! mmm! Thanks for reading my story! You keep coming back for more and I'm very thankful for it!! THANKS!!!! cyber-high-five

Thuuur we are folks! SMMMMMMMMOOOKIN'!!


	7. The Great Charade!

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Will had last seen Elizabeth Swann. But for some reason, he couldn't keep her out of his thoughts. 

Her hair… the way it flowed so perfectly down her back and swept about her face as he had seen it do countless times at the docks.

Her eyes… that soft brown color that was so bright and the way the sparkle in them reflected the sun right into his own eyes.

Her soft, pale skin… how it felt so wonderful when his own hand was clutching hers and how cheerful he felt when her skin brushed his when they slept.

Her perfect voice… so melodic, sometimes cracking with happiness when she smiled and how he got chills every time he heard her hum a tune.

But the thing he had been thinking of the most was…

Her lips.

Oh, how her lips felt against his that day on the dock, that last time he saw her. They just fit so perfectly together, it was…so… perfect.

"Yeah, perfect." Will thought to himself as he strolled down to the beach.

The truth was that Will missed her more than he thought he ever would. He was more than lonely now that she'd left.

"She's probably on her way home…the governor's daughter…ha! She'll probably marry a handsome general or king and live happily ever after," Will thought to himself.

As the boy stopped and looked out to the setting sun, he saw a black ship with…were those…?

"No," he thought. "What type of ship would have _BLACK_ sails? That's just _BEGGING_ the Queen's navy to shoot you down for being a pirate."

Will decided to investigate further so he jogged all the way to the docks where he saw just the tip of the black sails turning round behind the rocks jutting off of the side of Tortuga.

He squinted in suspicion and followed where he knew the ship would be going.

Any pirate who didn't want anybody taking notice would guide their shipd to the other side of the island, where there was bound to be less people.

That was one thing you could count on. Any man, woman, and child would always be welcome in Tortuga, no matter who you were or where you came from. Those who recognized you turned away as if they never saw you. Everyone just minded their own business.

There it was.

The ship with black sails had stopped now. Oh yes… these were pirates if Will had ever seen them.

"At least the captain had sense enough to take down the Jolly Roger," Will scoffed.

Men started stampeding down the planks and into the streets.

"Try to act _NORMAL_ for once ye scurvy dogs! For once! Please?!" Came the somewhat slurred voice of what Will expected to belong to their captain.

He looked up at the ramp to see a man with long, dark hair and a mustache. Beads cascaded down his tresses that were covered with a dirtied bandana.

Will lost interest in the man after a few seconds and turned to walk away when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

The boy was standing face to face with a drunken burly man.

" 'Allo _young man_," he said sarcastically. He grinned a toothless grin and swung back to hit Will.

All of a sudden, a fist shot out and Will heard the sounds of beads knocking together. The fist slammed into the jaw of the drunk, rendering the vile man unconscious.

Will turned to see the pirate captain from the ship with black sails looking satisfactory at the man sprawled on the deck.

"Ah, there we are," he smiled as he wiped his hands on his dark blue coat.

"You didn't have to do that for me you know… I can take care of myself," Will snapped at the captain.

"First of all, I didn't do it to save _your_ pitiful life, ya rascal… I did it 'cause that bastard owed me money. Damn scamp," the captain spit.

"And second of all," he rushed so the Will couldn't interrupt. He squinted a bit suspiciously at the boy. "Your attitude reminds me of someone I used to be acquainted with… what's your name?"

"William Turner, or Will…" The captain's eyebrows shot straight up, practically floating above his head.

"Turner, eh? Your father…also a William, am I right?" At Will's perplexed nod, the pirate jumped and whooped at the boy. "And who are _YOU_ then?" The man calmed and grinned in his special silver-toothed way, stroking his mustache.

"William my friend… I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow of the infamous Black Pearl." Pride shown in his far-off gaze into the sea.

"Never heard of you, Captain Sparrow… But thanks a lot for helping me out with that drunken bloke… now I'll be on my way…"

"Wait boy!" Jack had grabbed Will's arm to keep him there.

"Well?"

"How would you like to learn a bit about your father?" Will immediately became more interested, coming closer with his eyebrows crinkled suspiciously.

"You knew my father?" Jack smiled, which confirmed Will's question as a yes.

"Ah…yes…Wait a bit. Before we get any further with this really grand talk we're havin'… how'd you like to be a pirate on me ship? Hm?"

"What?! A pirate?!" Jack dragged Will behind a wall and hushed him. Will lowered his voice considerably and said, "Are you absolutely _MAD_?!"

"Yes… I think I am." He then shrugged.

"I had to ask, didn't I?" Jack then slapped him on the back.

"So… how 'bout it boy? You in?"

Will just looked at him while thoughts ran rampant in his head. "Hold on. Why would you want me? And what's this about my father?"

Jack just smiled. "Ye've got all the know-how of sailin' I expect… and if yer _anythin'_ like your dad… Well, I'll only reveal everything about tha' if… you agree?" He asked, grinning.

Will thought it over. It was a good way to find out about his father and who he was. "It's not like I'll be leaving behind anybody or anything important behind," he pondered wryly.

"So's it a deal or not?" The captain shot out his hand to Will. The boy just looked at it for a few moments,

He took his hand. "Agreed."

* * *

"Land ahead, Cap'n!" Came the raspy cry from Jericho, the look-out. 

Jack ran from the wheel of the Pearl to under Jericho.

"Land you say?" He pulled out his spying glass and looked off the side of the ship. He slapped his hand on the railing and grinned wildly.

"Well bless me bloody whiskers… King's Coral… ALREADY!" He turned around and yelled, "WILL! GET UP HERE, YE WHELP!!"

Clattering was heard as the young man busted out of the door from below deck.

Will Turner was older now, with facial hair. His shoulders were broader and he gre to be about 6 feet tall.

"Six years and you still call me whelp…" Will said grudgingly.

"Yes, well I've grown to like it a bit… 'aven't you?" He turned to grin at Will with his signature smile.

"Whatever you say, Captain," he said smiling a little. He walked up to the railing and looked out at the island. "Ah, so I see we've arrived at King's Coral." He paused. "That was fast." The two men looked at each other for a moment and suspiciously narrowed their eyes.

They both simultaneously shrugged and walked back to the deck to shout orders at their fellow pirates.

"Is it just me, or does this seem a bit too inhabitant for a supposedly _un_inhabitant island?" Gibbs asked Jack as they stepped on the dock.

The captain shrugged a bit and turned to Will. "What do _you_ think, young William?" Will turned and looked at Jack and Gibbs solidly.

"I think we're on the wrong island, Captain." They all three stared at each other for a little while with straight faces. Then they each started laughing.

"You stupid bloke!" Will laughed. "What a captain!" Gibbs barked between chuckles.

Jack, laughing uncontrollably, gasped, "I…I really wondered why we got 'ere… so fast." They were still chuckling a bit when they got back onto the Black Pearl.

They had easily disguised her as a merchant ship, for safety reasons of course. The black sails were now white and the sneering Jolly roger was replaced by a British flag.

"William and I are goin' exploring. If the lot of you scurvy dogs want to get a drink or two, be my guest!" Jack yelled to his crew. A few cheers and whoops sounded as the two men climbed down to the docks.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Jack asked quietly. Will looked around and nudged Jack.

"Look! Women and children… _Respectable_ women and children at that!" Jack looked at the townsfolk and widened his eyes curiously.

"Well, that's not an everyday sight, mate." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I grew up in Tortuga, alright? THEN I got taken on a pirate…" His voice slowly died down at the way some people were looking at him frightened. "…killing adventures." He finished as the people let out their breath and walked away.

Jack just stared at Will nonchalantly before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Will watched as Jack walked ahead.

"Now you _know_ why I call you WHELP!" Jack snarled.

"Yeah yeah," Will mumbled, still rubbing his head. He followed Jack and they looked around for a little while.

They had reached a lone street when they heard hoof beats slowly nearing. Both pirates took out their swords and dove into an alley way.

The carriage stopped and the driver got off and rounded to the wheels.

"What's the hold-up Bernard?!" Came an angry shout from inside the carriage. "I am sorry Colonel! The wheel is stuck in a ditch!" the driver apologized.

"Well hurry up then!" A younger voice said, rudely.

Will and Jack grinned mischievously at one another and slinked out from the alley.

"Colonel Jackson Rockwell waits for NOTHING!" The older, booming voice said. "William—go help Bernard fix the wheel!"

"I'm a lieutenant! I will do no such thing!" William Rockwell said haughtily.

Jack snuck up on the driver and hid his sword behind his back.

"Need a lift?" he asked before knocking him out. Will stood behind. "I kind of felt sorry for the old chap," he said. Jack nodded sympathetically at him.

Then both went to action as they entered the carriage on either side. Both Rockwells gasped and said, "Who are you?!"

"Where are we going, Lieutenant?" Will asked. Jack smiled and held his sword to their throats. "Better answer, gentlemen," he taunted. "And don't be thinking about getting those navy swords out, because I'll run ye through," he warned.

"Don't worry, Jack. Both of them probably have their navy swords stuck up their pompous a-"

"WILLIAM! Language."

"Sorry."

Jack pressed the sword deeper, as did Will.

"The…the governor's mansion!" Jackson Rockwell whimpered. "Very good," Will smiled.

Then they both got hit on the head by the handles of Jack and Will's swords. Jack and Will shook hands as Jack said, "Very well done Lieutenant." Will smiled, understanding his meaning. "And you as well, Colonel."

"I've always wanted to be a colonel," Jack smiled, proudly.

Gibbs was walking around, drunk, and bumping into walls saying "Excuse me ma'am," when he heard laughter.

There was Jack and Will, slipping fancy coats on their shoulders.

"Hey mates! I've been lookin'…" he stuttered loudly until they grabbed him.

"Shut up Gibbs! Jack, it looks like we've got a driver." Jack looked up and smiled.

"Eh? Driver? Whaddu mean?" Gibbs asked Will and Jack slipped the driver's clothes onto him.

"To the governor's Bernard!" Jack shouted at Gibbs. He clibed up to the seat and started pulling away without his fellow pirates.

"HEY!!" Will and Jack shouted, before chasing after him and diving into the moving carriage.

"Yer lucky I can't find another driver… because you'd definitely be FIRED!" Jack yelled out the window.

"AND TRY TO STAY SOBER!" Will added out his window.

* * *

"What are you not telling me, Elizabeth?" Governor Swann was sitting at his desk looking at his daughter over the bifocals perched on his nose. 

"All I did was take a walk out on the beach father. _Must_ I tell you every time I take a breath?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, losing her patience.

Now a beautiful young women at 22 years of age, Elizabeth caught sight of every man in the Caribbean, young and (to the utter disgust of the girl) old. But, alas, every one of them was denied her hand in marriage, to the governor's dismay.

"My dearest, that is an unnecessary tone of voice you are using. I only wish for your safety." Elizabeth huffed and crossed to the window of the office to stare out at the sea.

Memories flooded back to her as she watched the sun set on the horizon.

Will…

How she wished she could see him again.

"He's probably a handsome man now," she thought. He was already tall and well built… with a perfectly chiseled jaw-line, dark brown locks of slightly curly hair, and eyes that made her melt at first sight. She knew there was no possible way they'd ever meet again.

With that thought, she looked downcast to where she saw her father's guest, Colonel Rockwell, whom they'd been expecting step out of his carriage. Another man was getting out on the other side, but she lost interest altogether and looked away.

"Father, the colonel is here." She turned and smiled at him.

"Oh! Goodness _knows_ it took him long enough to get here!" He started shuffling papers around as the butler came in.

"Pardon me, Governor Swann. Colonel Rockwell and his brother, Lieutenant Rockwell have arrived."

"Yes, yes. I am aware. I'll be right there, tell them." The butler nodded and exited quickly to the guests. The governor straightened his wig and suit, then strted walking towards the door.

"Get yourself made presentable please, Elizabeth. I have someone I'd like for you to meet." With that, he closed the door behind him.

With a sigh, Elizabeth straightened her hair and dress and exited the room to the guests.

* * *

So? How was it guys? I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK 3 AND A HALF MONTHS TO DO THIS!!! I wrote about five different versions of how I wanted this to progress and I settled on this one. There are about 3 recycle bins FILLED with LOADS of crappy writing. I really am sorry. But I promise that I'm already writing what's coming next. 

Now for my reviewers thanks! Ahem......

**JohnnysDoll84:** You ROCK girl! You ARE the queen of triquels! Geez! I'll read your story... but I must say truthfully that it will be done painfully. hangs head in disgust at self HEEEEEERE'S YOUR UPDATE!!!! does a jig

**mz-turner: **I am honestly honored by your review. bows And SHUCKS, a great author? blush Ok...well, I'll take your word for it. No use being modest. Hehe. Kidding. I'VE GOT A BIG FAN!!! WHAT NOW PEOPLES?!?!?! Thanks for that. Now my head can't fit through the bathroom door and I've got to GO!

**pirate girl 35: **w00t!!! That's so cool! You really liked the house? ME TOO! I want one like it when I'm 16! Not really, but it would be sort of cool, am I right?

**Midnight Pirate:** I am SO lovin' it! And I'm not talking about McDonalds either!!! And was that a threat? shifty eyes

**kate and jack:** Sweet, eh? ALRIGHT! punches fist in the air I'm UPDATED! YIPAAAA!

**Pyrate Rose:** Well, you're story was COOOOOL! I always review for GRRREAT stories! Thanks for reading mine! KUDOS ROCKS!!!!!

**fearlessfreak:** YES! SMMMOKIN' chapter is RIGHT! sizzle Heehee! THANKYOU!

**cornishxxxpixie: **You know what? YOU RULE THE SCHOOL! Thanks so much!

**PiratesNpoppets91: **Ok, **_NOW_** she's 20. Fer cryin' out LOUD!

**chinchillator: **I REALLY REALLY REALLY do appreciate the advice. I really do. Because now I tried a lot harder to make my chapters longer. And, believe me... there will be some later stuff that will be Rated R. For right now, though... I'm just trying to get the story going. I think I'll make it PG-13 until it gets to the R part... you're allowed to do that, right? shrug So thanks a lot, really! And I'm glad you love my story! It's fun to write, I'll give it THAT much.

**Araminta Ditch:** Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. You're still the best! KEEP ON ROCKIN' IN THE FREE WORLD!

Alright guys... I'll be seeing you! Not really, but whatever.

* * *


	8. How to Make The Governor's Daughter Hate...

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

* * *

"The gov'ner Will! Can you imagine how much we could get from a _mansion like this_!" Jack whispered to the young man next to him conspiratorially. 

The two pirates were walking up the steps to the front door of the masion, when Will snapped his fingers as if he had forgotten something. He ran back to Gibbs as he was pulling away and hopped onto the seat momentarily, leaving Jack looking perplexed by the door.

"Gibbs, get some of the crew and bring them to where we left the Rockwells. Tell them to bring the two navymen to the Pearl and lock them up. Got it?" At Gibbs' "aye-aye," Will jumped off the wagon and started running back to Jack, who was already being let in the house.

"Good day, Colonel Rockwell," said the bowing manservant. "…and of course to you Lieutenant," he added.

"Good day, my good man." Will walked in and took off his hat.

An older gentleman with a very pompous-looking gray wig came down the stairs towards them.

"That's the governor, I bet…" Jack mumbled to Will.

The governor stepped up to them very jovially and smiled. "It's so very nice to be able to meet you both!"

The two "navymen" nodded their heads to the man. Jack started twitching a bit, so he reached back and scratched his collar away from his neck.

"Erm…I—am… Weatherby Swann, governor…of erm…Port Royal…" the governor said, watching Jack scratch. Will noticed and elbowed him so that he stopped scratching and glared back at the boy.

"Well Governor… Swann, was it? Yes. We are certainly honored to be here," Jack said, completely transformed from his usual roguish self. He turned to Will, who was practically white and staring at the ground in shock.

"Please excuse him, Governor. Seen a bit too many pirates for his own good at such a young age," Jack grinned to the man who smiled back.

Jack grabbed Will and shook the pirate who looked at him finally. "Jack! Swann…Weatherby Swann…father of…"

"You are…Lieutenant Rockwell, right?" Swann interrupted. "William, it is?" Will looked up at him. The color came back to his face and he smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am. Lieutenant William Rockwell, Governor sir." Will bowed to the governor as he shook his hand.

"And I am, of course, his older brother Jackson. Colonel Jackson Rockwell of the Queen's navy!" Jack piped up as he also shook Swann's hand.

"Oh…goodness Robert. Take these men's coats and hats. Do your job!" Weatherby Swann snapped at the man.

"Oh yes…sirs, please. I am sorry," the man mumbled as he took their things and hung them elsewhere. "One can hardly _ever_ find a good manservant these days, eh?" The governor started chuckling as Will started nervously joining in. He nudged Jack who was staring blankly and not amused, and he started laughing also.

"Very true, Governor. Very true indeed," Jack answered. The governor smiled happily once more and said, "Good to see men of good humor around these parts again." Both pirates smirked at each other, then turned to the governor and grinned simultaneously.

"Father…"

The governor turned to see his daughter, gracefully walking down the steps. "Ah…good. Seems she's in better moods now," he thought, relieved.

"Ah…Elizabeth." Will's head shot up at once at her name. "Good. I'd like for you to meet our guests." He walked to the stairs and met her on the bottom, guiding her to the two men.

"Colonel, this is my daughter Elizabeth." Jack stepped up and smiled the most charming grin he could muster.

"Very please to meet you sir," Elizabeth said politely as she curtsied.

Will's mind was in torment as he looked at Elizabeth. She was beautiful! Even more so than she was the last time he had seen her. "Oh no. Very good work, Will. Excellent. Damn, I'm in big trouble," he thought.

"And let me present to you my younger brother William." Jack stepped aside to reveal Will. Will stepped forward, silently hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

"Lieutenant William Rockwell, miss." He slowly smiled as he took her hand and bent to place a sweet kiss on it.

He seemed so familiar to Elizabeth. But she shook the thought away and smiled genuinely at the boy. "It's an honor to meet someone of your high social standing, Lieutenant," she stated softly as she took her hand back.

"And of course, it's an honor to meet such a very beautiful young lady such as yourself, Miss Swann," Jack cooed to the girl.

Will nudged him and Jack turned to glare. "Wot? I was telling; her she was pretty!" Will gave Jack a look like, "_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"_ and smiled back at the Swann's.

Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth to cover the giggle that was threatening to come out. Maybe having company wouldn't be so bad this time around.

"Please gentlemen, why don't we sit in the foyer and talk." He turned to his daughter and said, "Elizabeth, dearest… why don't you ask Estrella to come bring tea and rolls for these men. You two must be positively starved from your trip." The pirates smiled hungrily.

"Ah yes. My thoughts confirmed," Swann chuckled. He shooed his daughter away good-naturedly. Will and Jack followed the governor into the foyer as Jack flopped down in the chair, sighing contentedly.

Will nudged Jack's foot with his toe at his rudeness and Jack opened one eye lazily to look up at him. He shot up immediately and smiled apologetically.

"Oh no…no! Make yourselves comfortable," laughed the governor. Jack flopped right back down and Will followed as he sat on the love seat in front of the tea table.

"Must've been a long journey. You both look extremely wearied," the governor stated as his daughter strode back into the room.

"Well, captaining so many men is a tiring job, father," Elizabeth provided. She came and sat on the other side of the loveseat, making Will's heart leap.

"Indeed, dearest." The governor agreed.

Just then, Estrella entered the room with tea, followed by another maid carrying rolls.

As they set them on the table, Will grinned and thanked them.

"Yes thankyou…" Governor Swann said. "So Lieutenant Rockwell…" Will looked up from his tea. "Oh please sir, call me William," he interrupted.

"Ah… William then. How long have you been in this business. You look almost _too_ young for being a Lieutenant." Will took a sip from his tea set it down, and looked to the governor.

"Well sir… I've been in the…family business, you could say…" Will and Jack gave each other knowing smiles. "…for about six years. Since I was sixteen."

"You've been in the navy since you were sixteen!" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of her tea. At his nod, she put her teacup back in its saucer and set both on the table, smiling at him.

Meanwhile, Will hoped he was accomplishing his mission: to keep his face from showing any of his emotions that were threatening to overtake him when he saw her smiling.

"Oh, has Will got stories about it, too! Great stories! Why don't you tell her them, William?" Jack winked at the governor, who smiled knowingly. "The governor and I have some business to attend to."

Jack and Governor Swann left the two by themselves on the loveseat, Will feeling extremely flushed and trying desperately at finding a story to tell the beautiful, eager girl sitting next to him.

"Erm…yes. A story…Well I—or atleast…I should—well no—I…" Will stammered before Elizabeth put one of her soft hands on his rough hand to calm him down. Will flushed bright red at the contact.

"Not helping, Elizabeth. Not helping at all," his thought screamed.

"A story. What type of story would you like to hear? I have many. Six years out on the sea provides you with many a story," Will said to Elizabeth, who still hadn't removed her hand.

"Have you met many pirates?" she asked eagerly. "Oh yes, many… and I've killed most of them too. Dirty scoundrels, aren't they?" Will was very proud of his answer. A high society girl like Elizabeth must _hate_ pirates!

Now, Elizabeth removed her hand. Her face flashed in anger. Will noticed and though, "She really must hate pirates." So he continued. "Ah yes… they are deep down in their watery graves. Not a soul to save them now… so please do not worry Miss Swann. Those monsters are gone and Colonel Rockwell and I will see to more of them meeting that same fate!" he stated proudly.

Elizabeth was indeed angry… at Will. "How could someone speak of killing human beings with such a happy heart?" she pondered.

At that moment, Jack and Governor Swann reentered to their respective spots. "And how was the story, dearest?" the governor asked. "It's a very exciting life you men must live, but very dangerous also, what?"

"Yes. Very exciting and very dangerous. Pardon me gentlemen, but I must excuse myself," Elizabeth stated a bit coldly. She smiled politely, but it seemed forced to Will. Confused, Will stood and called out to her.

"It was very nice meeting you, Miss Swann. We shall see each other again, I hope?" He smiled at her and she turned to glare, taking Will aback.

"Indeed." With that, she walked as quickly as she could back to her room, holding her skirts as she practically stomped into her room.

The governor was appalled at the way his daughter behaved. "Oh well. I'll just let her be and have Estrella speak with her. She and I will have our own little talk later," he thought grimly.

"Charming girl!" Jack said, oblivious to what just happened. He bit into his roll hungrily after drenching it in his tea.

"Lieutenant Rockwell, I assure you she… she had a bad day. It couldn't be you, surely," Governor Swann said, trying to appease the situation.

"No. It was me. I'm sure of it. I just wonder what I said to make her despise me so," Will wondered, speaking softly to himself.

"Well…" The governor cleared his throat as he paused. "…she'll warm up to you in no time. Don't you worry young William." Will turned and smiled a bit sadly.

"Would it be much of an imposition to have my room shown to me?" he asked the governor politely.

"Of course not!" Swann stated. Then he turned towards the door. "Estrella!" When she appeared, curtsying, he continued. "Show this fine gentleman his quarters! And…" he continued a bit more softly. "…find out what is wrong with my daughter, hm?"

She smiled and beckoned Will to follow her. "I hope… well I mean… what I mean is I hope I have not done anything to insult her," Will told the maid.

"Oh no sir… but just between you and me, she has a bit of a temper sometimes and let me tell YOU something! Not one man has pursued her any further once they found that out firsthand." Estrella said to the boy as they reached his room above the stairs.

"This is it sir. I hope you find it fitting of your needs." As she turned he stopped her.

"Wait!" She turned back. "Um…would it be too bold to ask where Miss Swann's room is?"

"Well, I'm going there now. It's two doors down… the room right there," she pointed.

"Ah yes. I see, thankyou very much… Estrella, was it?" He asked. "Yessir." He smiled as she walked away and he turned to his room. As an afterthought he pulled back.

"Oh…and…erm…could you tell her that… I apologize for any unrest I've caused her?"

The boy looked troubled. "What _happened_ down there, anyways?" Estrella thought. "Of course, Lieutenant." Then the young man disappeared after a thankyou.

Estrella stepped into Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth turned from her position at the vanity and saw her old friend. She turned back and viciously continued brushing her long tresses.

"Elizabeth…" Estrella took the brush and started softly, but efficiently, combing the girl's hair.

"What caused you to treat that boy like that?" He's very troubled. He was wondering what he did wrong and wanted to apologize…"

"Oh, did he?" she interrupted. "I'm glad to know he atleast has _somewhat_ of a heart." She finished, grudgingly.

"Don't pretend you don't think he is good-looking Elizabeth. I saw the way your eyes sparkled when you saw him for the first time. Believe it or not, I was watching from the kitchen," Estrella said matter-of-factly.

"You sneak!" Elizabeth complained good-naturedly.

"Oh alright. I admit that he _is_ a very handsome man…but _ohh_ is he insufferable," she huffed to her maid.

"Oh goodness, Elizabeth. What did he do? He didn't seem insufferable to _me_." Estrella finished combing Elizabeth's hair, set the brush down, and watched as the young girl she observed grow into a beautiful, graceful, and stubborn young woman walked to the window sill.

As Elizabeth sat, she leaned her head back to rest on the wall and dangled a leg down to the floor. "He's killed so many pirates. Innocent people." At her last words, she watched Estrella open her mouth to speak. "I know what you're going to say. Pirates aren't innocent people, Elizabeth. _They're monsters_!" she mocked.

"Some pirates were born into piracy. It's all they _know_! They probably don't even understand the effects of their crimes," she ended sadly.

As she watched the men on the docks and the ships from her window, she only heard Estrella's next words.

"What about young Lieutenant Rockwell, hm? Do you think they teach boys as young as sixteen _anything_ but how horrible pirates are and that at any cost, you must kill them?" Estrells gave a little nod that said "Think about it" and walked out of Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth huffed stubbornly, knowing Estrella was right. William probably didn't understand anything about pirates other than what his navy officers had told him. That pirates were evil, and they stole, killed, and raped.

"That's it then! I'll have to show him the other side of piracy. The side they _don't_ teach in the navy." Elizabeth thought aloud.

She stood up, smoothed down her hair and her dress, and exited her room.

"As much as I despise him, I'll have to make him understand." She walked down the stairs in search of the young lieutenant, but in dismay.

She saw her father talking with Robert. "Father!" His head whipped around and he frowned at her.

"Elizabeth… your treatment of that boy was…"

"Where has Lieutenant Rockwell gone?" she interrupted quickly.

"Uh… up-up there. To his room," the governor, extremely flustered, answered.

"Thankyou father!" she answered and continued back up the stairs. She came to his room and knocked. Then she straightened herself out.

"What am I fixing myself for? I'm supposed to despise him! Elizabeth get a hold of yourself," she silently scolded.

"Get a hold of yourself," she whispered. The door swung open and Will revealed himself to his hostess.

"Oh! Hello Miss Swann." He was shocked. What was she doing knocking on his door? He thought she was angry with him.

"It's _you_ room. Of course: he answered, letting her through into his room. She turned and glared, not liking the tone he used.

"But may I ask you something first, Miss Swann? Perhaps?" He turned, shut the door, and leaned back on it.

"He certainly _is _handsome," she thought, noticing that he had taken off the pompous uniform and changed into regular clothing. She shook herself. "Yes of course, Lieutenant Rockwell." She crossed her arms, waiting.

"William, Miss Swann… But I must ask you what I've done to make you despise me so?" he asked with a small smile.

His question caught her off-guard. "Is it_ that _obvious that I don't like him?" She caught some laughter in his mysterious, dark eyes… She shook herself again. "What's he doing to me?" she wondered.

"I do _not_ despise you!" she snapped. He grinned at her.

"Yes you do."

"I don't!" she answered, flustered.

"You most certainly do, Miss Swann. I can see it in your eyes. They flash with hatred," Will answered back, still grinning, noticing how it made her even _more_ angry that he was amused.

"_Ohh_…" she huffed. "You are absolutely impossible!" She then stormed out of the room, seeing his smug, but still incredibly handsome—"STOP IT!" she screamed in her head.

She marched to her room and slammed the door. She then leaned against it, closed her eyes, and slid down to rest her head on her knees as she sat.

"I hate men," she complained sourly as she took deep breaths to calm herself. And _still_ she found him unnervingly attractive.

Will slinked out of his room to Jack's room, which was right across from his. He knocked once and leaned against the door. The door immediately swung open, sending Will sprawling to the floor at Jack's feet with a "WHOA!"

"Bloody thankyou, Jack." Will grumbled, as he was helped to his feet by Jack, brushing himself off.

"Well, 'ow was I to know ye'd be leaning on me door when I opened it, eh?" Jack asked, shrugging.

"Just forget it Jack. Forget it." Will had a smug smile on his face that Jack couldn't place. "How'd it go with the governor's daughter, Will? I'm guessing that's the smug look on your face. She loves ye, don't she?" He asked, nudging Will in a teasing manner.

"No. Actually, she despises me and wants nothing to do with me," Will said matter-of-factly.

Jack's grin was displaces as he gave Will a confused frown. "Wot? How'd _that_ happen?" He walked to Will and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Will, I know I taught you to be roguish wit' yer women, but _NOT_ when it's the gov'ner's daughter, mate!" Jack chuckled, patting Will on the back.

"Jack, please. You _know_ I've never listened to your advice about women and never will," he chuckled. Jack frowned at him. "And her hating me has nothing to do with me makin' passes, either! For Blackbeard's sake, Jack! I like her… I wouldn't treat her like that."

"You like her, eh?" He chuckled. "Do you find it even in the least bit ironic that right now she's probably in her room, fuming over a man she claims to despise, not knowing that it's the same boy she fell in love with six years ago?" Jack asked Will, leaning on the dresser.

"Love me? How do _you_ even know she loved me? That's ridiculous." Will shook his head.

"Because you love _her_… and have loved her since I first met ye, Whelp." Jack answered. He saw Will open his mouth to answer, but Jack continued to stop him.

"And don't deny it either, cuz I _know_ you were about to, Will." He smiled, knowingly.

Jack turned and walked to his bed, only to flop down onto it. "Comfy bed," he mumbled, his eyes closed. Then one eye opened, the other following, and he sat up to see Will watching him.

"Ey! Wot's wrong wit' the advice I give about women!" Will just shook his head laughing and turned away. "Everything."

* * *

So... how'd you guys like it! Good? Not so good? Weird? Not so weird. Shutting up. Just leave a review. 

Review THANKS:

**pirate girl 35: **Thanks! I'm glad you think it's original! I hope you like their antics in this one. Very nice! THANKYOU MUCH!

**Jilene Marr: **Ahh! You left me SO many reviews in a row! My head spun! AHHH! And just so you know, I think your story is awesome and HILARIOUS! Thanks for being supportive of my story! grin

**JohnnysDoll84: **I love your Will/Elizabeth trequil! It made me so happy! I LOVE IT! And your reviews for my story are VERY NICE! Thanks so much for everything!

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox: **Awwww shucks! Really? shuffles feet Thankyou so much! I felt all lighthearted and etc. when I read your review! Thanks mucho! I love you! high-five

**SilverHawk 27: **Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! "UPDATE SOON! this is proably the BEST AU EVER!" I almost went through the roof! Do you know how many other AU's out there are better than this! But thanks so much! Now my head is bigger than all get-out! DO ALL YOU OTHER AU'ERS SEE THIS? BEST AU EVER! Just remember, SilverHawk, you said it not me! hug

**Araminta Ditch:** Do I even have to say anything other than I love you? I THINK NOT YOU SPECIAL PERSON YOU! HAT NOW! laughs The hiiiiilllss are aliiiiive with the sounds of muuuuussiiiiiic!

* * *

Until next time my friends... I shall be back! (disappears behind cape and big puffs of smoke) 


	9. Breakfast Fiasco and Mother's Special Pl...

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

* * *

The sunlight streamed onto Will's face, as morning broke. With a soft groan, he turned over, shielding his eyes with the arm draped lazily over his forehead.

With an indignant grunt, he sat up slowly and yawned, stepping out of the bed to change. The young pirate walked to his window and opened it, smelling the crisp sea air as it filled his nostrils.

Satisfied, Will walked to his dresser. The governor's servants removed the bags of clothing belonging to the Rockwells and put them in their rightful places that last afternoon while Will was visiting with the governor and his daughter.

Elizabeth. She was infuriated with him yesterday. He'd almost forgotten. But, oh… how beautiful she was when she was angry.

He changed into William Rockwell's civilian clothes, which didn't particularly fit him well, being as he wasn't as meaty as the original wearer.

"Oh well, no matter," he thought to himself as he walked out of his room and into the hallway. Just as he was nearing the staircase, he heard sounds erupting from Elizabeth's room sounding an awful lot like arguing.

He made out muffled yelling. "Please miss. Your father wants you to look your best for the guests…oh please let us fit you with it…" he heard a maid beg.

"Well, I _will_ look my best—_without_ that cursed garment!" Will grinned. Ah, there's fair Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann. It's not all that bad," proclaimed an older-sounding maid.

"Not all that bad! I will die of suffocation if I am forced to wear it! I can barely even take a _breath_ when I have those bloody things on! NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Elizabeth! Honestly, I do not know where you've acquired that foul mouth and tone…" Will heard Estrella mumble.

Quickly, Will turned towards the stairs, as he heard Elizabeth stomp out of her room. He turned to look at her as his breath caught in his throat once more.

Once again, she looked absolutely angelic in her soft yellow sundress. The material accentuated her tall, stunning form and curves perfectly.

She stopped short when she saw him. "Lieutenant Rockwell. I had no idea military men actually awoke this early," she said as she came closer.

"What's the saying? Ah yes… early bird gets the worm," he provided, a twinkle in his eye that made her blush.

"And what exactly is this worm you speak of, sir?" She asked him suggestively, walking closer to him as she spoke. His eyebrows shot up, as a sly smile puched to break on his face.

"That's something I have yet to find out," he said as he offered his arm to the beauty at his left. She looked at it for a moment before glancing up at him, haughtily.

"No, thankyou…but I can manage on my own," she said stubbornly, a slight teasing tone breaking through as she stepped down the steps with a grace Will thought unknown to the human race. She turned for a moment with a smirk as she descended. She caught Will's stunned eye, turned back and walked away, a celebrated smile hidden from his view.

"Now _that_ is most definitely,… a woman," Will mumbled, completely taken aback at how she rudely, yet smoothly, shunned him. He grinned and stepped down the stairs, slightly giddy.

"Ey! Will!" Came a loud whisper from the top of the stairs. "WILL!" He heard again. He shook his head a bit and looked up. Jack was standing there with a frantic, yet excited look on his face.

"What? What's the matter, Jack?" Will asked, a confused look on his handsome face. Jack half hopped-ran down to Will, grabbing the boy's collar and pulling him closer.

"The commodore is here," Jack said. At Will's indifference, Jack elaborated. "Will, me boy… the Commodore… that Norrington bloke… the one out to hang me an' me crew! He's here…right now!" Now, Will understood.

"What!" He exclaimed, Jack having to clamp his hand over the younger pirate's mouth. Will, removing Jack's hand, whispered, "Jack! What if he recognizes me!"

"Recognizes _YOU_! Who gives a bloody rip 'bout you! What if he recognizes ME! I'll hang!" For extra emphasis, Jack circled his neck with his hands.

"I wont let you hang, Captain!" Will said as he stood up tall. Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh now I feel _so_ much better."

Just then, a loud and prominent knock was heard at the door. Jack and Will started walking towards the sitting room quickly, being intercepted by Governor Swann, trailed reluctantly by his daughter.

"Gentlemen! Come and meet our guest! He's eager to meet you both!" The man said jovially. He grabbed both pirates and walked them towards the front entrance.

"Well sir, I have this problem that…" Jack started fidgeting.

"_Nonsense_!" The governor silenced him.

"Right," Jack said, shutting up.

Will turned and caught sight of Elizabeth, who looked to be in a somber, yet annoyed mood. He walked to her and gave his best comforting smile as she looked at him.

The door swung open as the most pompous man either pirate had ever seen entered, handing (rather…shoving) his hat and cloak at Robert who mumbled a sarcastic "Thankyou sir" and bowed.

"Good morning Governor," he said, a smile never coming close to gracing his face.

"Ah Commodore. So glad you could make it!" They shook hands as the Commodore turned on his heels towards Jack and Will.

"And this…" Swann stated proudly, "…is Colonel Jackson Rockwell, along with his brother…" turning to gesture at Will, "…Lieutenant William Rockwell." Jack bowed as low as he possibly could to try and hide his face as Will hoped with all his soul that he wasn't recognized.

"Finally, I get to meet both of you." He shook both of their hands, Jack still slightly bowed. Once more, Will was forced to nudge him so he'd stop making a fool of himself. Jack stood up and smiled. "Likewise, Commodore Norrington."

The Commodore turned and looked passed Will to Elizabeth, a strange look in his eye that Will intended to watch out for.

"And Miss Swann. Elizabeth. Your beauty never ceases to amaze me. It's as if you grow more beautiful every day…by the second." He reached over to kiss her hand, but (to Will's delight) she smoothly tugged her hand away.

"Thankyou Commodore." She smiled, tensed from head to toe, Will noted. Still… he hadn't smiled…up until now. "But it was a weasly smile, not charming as the Lieutenant's was," Elizabeth thought.

"Oh please, Elizabeth. Call me James." She shuddered involuntarily.

"Pardon me, sirs… but the cook is ready with breakfast," Robert droned to the party.

"Ah, thankyou." The governor placed a hand at Jack's back and guided him towards the dining room. James turned and tried to offer his arm to Elizabeth, but she pretended she hadn't seen it and jumped to grab hold of Will's outstretched arm roughly.

"Oh thankyou, Lieutenant. You're much too kind." She purred to William. The navy man glared in the pirate's direction and stomped huskily towards the other room.

As they started walking towards the dining room, Elizabeth stopped Will and looked him in the eye. "Just keep me away from that dreadful man and I'll be forever indebted to you, sir." Elizabeth almost begged.

Will nodded to her and Elizabeth started again but was pulled back when Will didn't budge. She turned to him.

"One request, Miss Swann," he said. "This calls for a truce between you and I…if only a temporary one." He smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it with a small smile. "Truce," she answered as they walked to join the others.

As Will entered the dining room, he was awed by its elegance and wonder. The three men had been waiting for the couple to join them before sitting down.

Elizabeth walked to her regular seat, as Will followed and pulled her chair out for her, receiving a warm look from the young woman. As he pushed her chair in for her, Will leaned back and whispered in Jack's ear. "Keep Commodore away from Liz." With a knowing look, Jack sat in the seat next to Elizabeth, blocking James from doing so, and Will quickly sat on her other side as James crossed to sitthere.

Elizabeth fought hard to keep the grin from crossing her face at the Rockwells' efforts to help her get away from her admirer.

"Pardon me! How rude of me for not introducing you to the Rullingtons. Lord and Lady Rullington… Colonel Jackson Rockwell and Lieutenant William Rockwell." Both stone-faced and crude-looking, the Rullingtons looked an interesting couple. Will caught the look in Jack's eyes that meant he was planning on misbehaving.

Will grinned. "It's an honor," he said as he stood and bowed, a lock of hair escaping from the tie, almost covering the mischievous look he sent Jack. Almost, because Elizabeth caught it.

"I know that look well," she thought. Grinning, she added, "This might be a more enjoyable morning than I would have thought." Will sat back down next to her and tucked the unruly strand back behind his ear.

Just then the maids came out with bacon, fried eggs, sausage, potatoes, and all sorts of dishes both Jack and Will hadn't experienced yet.

"It looks absolutely delicious!" Jack grinned as he tucked his napkin onto his lap, everyone else following.

Conversation was like throughout the feast. The food tasted so delicious, that no one was tempted to speak.

"So, Lord Rullington…how was your voyage to England? And of course…the voyage back? Good sailing, I trust?" Governor Swann asked, refilling his plate with sausage.

"Dreary," his wife answered snootily. She dabbed her tight lips with her napkin and placed it back onto her lap. "I was sick all the way there and back…" she added. "Absolutely dreadful!"

Elizabeth almost snorted as she thought, "My father asked your husband, not _you_…you ugly old hag."

"I trust you don't sail well, either Lord Rullington?" Norrington asked.

"I cannot _stand _the sea and whatever lives in it! Or _spawns_ from it… cursed pirates," the man mumbled.

"So you met with pirates?" Jack asked as he shoved bacon into his mouth.

"I dare say not! I wouldn't let a pirate come within feet of one of _my_ ships!" Norrington answered sharply.

"Those pirates…dear me, they're frightening…aren't they Jack?" Will asked, looking at his captain. No one but Jack himself and, of course, Elizabeth noticed the teasing tone.

"Devils! The lot of them!" Jack answered. Everyone said their "Hear hear" and waited for him to continue. "The evil things we've seen done! Right, William?" Jack sent Will a look.

"Oh yes, treacherous. Why…just a week ago we found rotted, magled corpses of dead men. Nigh unidentifiable. Ghastly…just _ghastly_ beings!" Will answered. The other parties went pale.

"And of course the smell! Oh, they smell of rotted flesh themselves! The very scent cane be smelled from two miles away!" Jack continued stuffing unnecessarily large piece of egg into his mouth, chewing noisily.

Elizabeth was covering her mouth with her napkin, trying _so_ hard to keep from laughing at their reactions.

"And the songs they sing! Scandalous songs of drinking all night…" Will started, shoving sausage into his mouth. "…and regurgitating it all up in the morning!" Jack finished.

Elizabeth couldn't hold it in any longer. Her giggles uncontrollably erupted from behind the napkin, exploding into a fitful laughter.

Will then started laughing, followed by Jack. Governor Swann, Lord and Lady Rullington, and the Commodore glared at the three from across the table.

"I'd like to see all three of you now, please." Governor Swann said as he rose, exiting the room. As the pirates and Elizabeth got up, making their excuses to the Rullingtons and James, they exchanged glances.

Commodore Norrington proceeded to try and appease the situation with both guests, who were grunting in dismay to each other.

"Honestly…I would have expected better out of all three of you. Especially you, Elizabeth…" Governor Swann started.

"But Father, I…"

"No Elizabeth. Last time the Rullingtons were here, you made a mockery out of them then…just like you did today!" He huffed at his daughter, who lowered her head in shame.

Will stepped forward. "Governor, sir…I'm afraid it's all my doing. You see… the Rullingtons…well they just…" He couldn't get his words together.

"They deserved it, Governor," Jack finished for him. "Erm…Jack? That's not really what I was going to say…" Will tried, but was silenced by Jack's hand.

"Governor. You're a man of humor, aren't you? And you also called us 'men of good humor,' did you not? Well, we were trying to lighten the mood a bit, weren't we William?" Jack explained.

"Yes, that's right. They seemed fatigued and a bit, um…well, they seemed to be in a foul mood, sir." Will said.

"They're permanently in a foul mood," Elizabeth mumbled after her long absence from the conversation. After a stern look from her father she defended, "It's true, Father!" Once again, she blushed and looked down.

"Whatever the reason, it was a rude and improper thing for you _all_ to do. You belittled my other guests and acted like children," Swann pointed out.

"It was all William's doing!" Jack defended. Will's head swiveled to look at Jack. "Oh thankyou so much, big brother," Will said with a dark look.

"Alright," the young man said, sighing. "Look. Jack's right, it was all my doing, as I said earlier. It was a very morbid thing to say to the Rullingtons… _and_ the Commodore, I might add. And I am ashamed. But, you must know that your daughter had nothing to do with the belittling of your other guests. And yet, you find reason to belittle _her_. Goodness, why can't we _all _be like your daughter, whose only fault is to find humor in everyday follies? Is it so horrible, Governor Swann? You cannot blame another for something you have also done yourself… to someone whom you care about, especially… without also blaming yourself, sir." The governor turned beet red with what they all believed to be anger, but really (bless his heart) it was embarrassment.

"Elizabeth, the boy is right." He amended. Will let out the breath he'd been holding when he thought he had been much too bold. "I have been accusing the wrong people. I am sorry my daughter. I was much too hard on you," the governor continued as he hugged his daughter. "You, my son, are a very bright, courageous, and humble young man. Your apology is accepted, to be sure." He exited the room to the Rullingtons and left Will, Jack, and Elizabeth alone.

Elizabeth turned to watch as Will regarded his brother with a weary look. Jack shrugged sheepishly.

Will just chuckled, shaking his head. He then turned to Elizabeth to see her slight smile. "Thankyou," she said. He just smiled at her.

"Yes, brother. That was a valiant attempt at righting the situation, if I might say so myself. You're taking the consequences of your actions. I think it's safe to say that I taught you well, young William," Jack said, patting the younger man on his shoulder proudly.

"Who's learning from whom, brother?" Will asked laughing. Jack just smirked, wagging a finger as Elizabeth looked on. Jack grabbed Will suddenly, bringing Will into a headlock and pulling his jacket over the head of the unsuspecting victim of his affection. Will struggled his jacket off and smacked the back of Jack's head, receiving the same treatment right after from his captain's palm.

"Boys! Boys!" Elizabeth said, laughing without restraint. They stopped and Jack grinned, putting an arm over Will's shoulder. "Brotherly love… been like this ever since I can remember," Jack said, trying to pinch Will's arm inconspicuously.

Will let out a yowl, quickly disguising it with a laugh, and grit his teeth at Jack. He tugged Jack's coat-tail, pulling Jack back unexpectedly. Jack laughed again and shoved Will one-handedly. Elizabeth just laughed as Jack ran up to his room. Will scratched the back of his head and grinned at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Yes. Brotherly love it is then." They both laughed.

"I must say…that was the rudest, most selfish and berating show you put on Lieutenant." The commodore stepped towards the young couple with long strides and stopped right in front of Will. "A careless mistake, if I do say so myself," he sneered.

He then turned to Elizabeth with what he believed to be a charming smiled, but only made her blood boil even more. "Elizabeth, my dear… I was thinking of courting you through the garden this morning. The sun is shining this beautiful day…"

Elizabeth looked down at her shoes and flushed with nervousness. "Think of _something_ Elizabeth!" She thought frantically.

"Well, I would…but—I mean I cannot…" She paused, not knowing what excuse to use.

"She has already promised me a tour of the grounds, Commodore. I am afraid it is my fault," Will lied to the angering man. James shot the boy a withering look, but Will didn't flinch and only smiled. He'd been threatened by drunks in Tortuga who were more frightening than one of Norrington's worst looks, which wasn't saying much for the navy man.

"Yes, well…maybe some other time then." The Commodore gritted his teeth and strode to the front door. Elizabeth threw a grateful look in her savior's direction and made excuses to tell her father of her outing, leaving Will with the furious man.

"Just know this _young_ William," the Commodore said as he walked back to stare the pirate down. Will clenched his jaw, waiting for his enemy to continue.

"I will be keeping an eye on you, along with your colonel of a brother, understand? I have men all over Port Royal who'd be happy to help me," he spat. Will just raised his eyebrows, partly amused, yet cautious at the same time. Commodore James Norrington turned on his heel to leave, almost running Robert over in the process, grabbing his cloak and hat.

Will hurried over to Robert, righting the poor man and helping to dust him off. "You alright, old friend?" Will asked him, patting him on the back. "Yes sir, quite. Thankyou kindly." Robert smiled and went back to his task, thinking of how to tell the other servants that someone actually stood steadfast in the face of Norrington's temper.

Just then, Elizabeth came back to Will, her hat in hand, at the request of her father, of course. He smiled and offered her his arm. As she took it, they left out the door and Elizabeth guided the young man down a crooked brick path. "Watch where you're stepping, Lieutenant. The bricks were laid when we first came here, so they are protruding all over the path," she advised.

After unhooking her arm from his, she set her hat on a bench, and proceeded forward to some trees, brush blocking the dirt path that continued into the forest. Will, puzzled, stopped her, asking "Whatever did you leave your hat there for?" She came back and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. "I hate that abominable thing. Father says I need to keep my pale complexion." She rolled her eyes and they continued, Will chuckling to himself.

As the trees evened out a bit more, and the path widened, Elizabeth let go of his arm and allowed him to come up beside her. "Thankyou for rescuing me from that man. Going _anywhere_ with him would make me ill."

"Don't worry, Miss Swann. I could see your peril. Why does he pursue you so?" Will wondered. She snorted. "Only he himself could know," Elizabeth answered.

Satisfied, Will clasped his hands together behind his back. Their pace slowed as they became more serene in the beautiful environment around them. "It's very comfortable out here. I would've liked something life this if I were a child. Playing pirates would have been really fun in here," he said, almost getting childlike features on his face.

Elizabeth smirked, teasingly. "Pirates? One would have thought a navy man such as yourself would _never_ play pirates." She mocked.

"Ah yes, but nothing can stop a child's imagination! Not even civil duties or stone-faced commodores," he joked. They both laughed together and let a comfortable silence elapse.

Elizabeth looked up at Will and took his arm, signaling him to follow her. He obeyed as she broke off the path and stepped into the brush.

"Where are we going, Miss Swann? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Will asked as she half-pulled him along. She turned back to look at him smiling, but never answered.

After about fifteen minutes, Elizabeth stopped her confused partner and said, "Here we are." Will walked ahead and through a small clearing, but looked back uncertainly.

"Go on," she gently probed, laughing. He turned back and walked through all the way. What he saw took his breath away.

He was on a small cliff, overlooking the bay. The water was clear and inviting, and the sun glinted off the top. Will was absolutely entranced by what he saw and had to grab a tree to keep from falling. He head rustling behind him as Elizabeth gollowed him through the clearing and came to stop next to him.

She chuckled at his dreamy face and asked him what he thought about it. "It's rendered me speechless, Miss Swann. I have no words that could describe this. It's almost magical," he breathed.

Elizabeth left his side and went to sit on a stump protruding from the ground. Will turned and looked at her.

The sun was glinting off her honey hair, and her eyes were closed as she leaned back against the trunk of the large tree, smiling. Once again, Will was "rendered speechless." Her beauty stunned him. Not until he head her speak, did he break out of his trance.

"This is a special place for me, Lieutenant. Like sacred ground." She moved her soft hand down and let some of the smooth sand run through her fingers.

Will moved to her and stood over her, motioning to the place next to her on the stump. "May I?" He asked her. She scooted over to give him enough room on the large stump to sit. "Thankyou." She just smiled at him.

"Sacred, you say? How so?" Will asked, quizzically.

After a sigh, she answered. "My mother and I used to sneak here whenever we could to have some time ourselves. No one knew of it but us and we called it 'Our Place.' When my mother died, it still held her spirit, so I come here every once in awhile to calm down."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Swann. It must've been hard for you." Elizabeth just turned to look at him thoughtfully.

"And what about you?" She asked the pirate. "Me?" She nodded. He took a deep breath and looked back at her, trying to think of how he could explain it.

"I never knew my parents. My father left before I was born, and my mother died when I was but a boy," he answered. She looked down at her hands, wringing them in her lap.

"I'm sorry William." He smiled at her reassuringly and put his hand on top of hers. "Think nothing of it, Miss Swann."

"Please sir. Call me Elizabeth. I'd actually prefer it," she told him, her hand still prickling from when he touched it. "Of course, Elizabeth." He paused.

"Would you like to head back now? Your father might get worried over you," Will said. Elizabeth turned away from him and stood.

"Perhaps you're right." She walked to the edge of the tree line and turned, waiting for him. Will, having already memorized where they were, lead the way through the low hanging branches and brush, protecting the girl from any unsightly tears she might acquire on her dress from the protruding branches.

When they arrived back at the garden, Elizabeth walked ahead. "Ah! Elizabeth, wait!" Will called urgently. She spun around and looked to see Will holding her nearly forgotten sun hat. With a gasp, she hurried back to him and took the hat, fastening it onto her head.

"I had almost forgotten! Thankyou Lieutenant Rockwell." She smiled gratefully as he offered his arm to her.

As she held his arm, he looked at her with what she perceived to be a charming smile. "Please, if I am to call you Elizabeth, I must ask you to address me as Will." A wave of recognition passed over her but she shook it away and walked through the door he held open for her.

* * *

So how'd you guys like it? Good? Yes? Bad? Yes? Or no? Maybe so? I don't know.

You guys got to review! I LOVE REVIEWS! Some of you guys really make my day, I'm SERIOUS!

I'm SO sorry this took five years to post...SCHOOL SUCKS! burns down school

Ok here goes nothing...

Review thanks:

**x pirate x girl x:** Must I say... Elizabeth is very feisty, yes. Teehee! And I'll try to make it longer. Essays and stuff are making it harder for me though... but I definitely will TRY! grin THANKS!

**Things-One-And-Two:**Are you two people? Just wondering...if so...THANKYOU TO BOTH OF YOU! And then you signed Thing-One... so maybe I should be thanking only Thing-One... Well thankyou anyways. Teehee.

**Jilene Marr:** You ROCK! That's all there is to it!

**SilverHawk 27: **You are so tight! I'm-a still goin'!

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox: **Thankyou so much! high-five

**JohnnysDoll84:** I love you. I really really love you. You are SO cool! hug

**melleh1: **MELANIE! YOU ARE THE COOLEST MELANIE EVER! Keep up your CRAZY stories! YES!

**mz-turner:** You, my friend, rock my socks. Thankyou so much for the advice and help. And I hope you continue your stories too because YOU ROCK! MUCH LOVE HALI! wink

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape:** Love the name! w000000t! And yes... I wondered the same myself...Will's face is VERY hard to forget! WILL DIARY FROM HOT TOPIC! Givey! GIVEY GIVEY!

**Luke Skywalker: **Thankyou very much, my friend.

**Drama Queens rule: **THANKYOU SO MUCH! YAY!

OKAY GUYS! BYE! runs away


	10. What's In a Duel?

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me. But Harold's wussy butt and his weirdo folks are MINE! MUAAAHAHAHAHAH! Ha! Ahem. Oh yeah...and SO IS THIS PLOT! grrrrr!

* * *

Elizabeth stood in her room, her large cumbersome dress pooling at her waist as her maids undressed her. She was required by her father to dress more elegantly for dinner tonight. Why, she knew not, for it was only to be the governor, Elizabeth, and the Rockwells.

She thought back to her walk with Will that same morning. She had felt something then, not just any something, either. It was something she didn't understand. He had seemed so familiar to her, for only a split second of course, but it was there.

She brushed it off again as Estrella, who was the only maid left, started fixing her hair. "Milady, you look positively _radiant_!"

Elizabeth smiled at her from the mirror reflection and continued to look down in thought.

There was a slight knock on the door and the governor entered. He nodded to Estrella, and she left out of Elizabeth's room quickly. The governor cleared his throat.

"Yes, Father? Was there something you needed?" Elizabeth asked as she stood, fully dressed. Weatherby Swann smiled proudly as he saw his daughter.

"My dear, you must be the most beautiful vision since your mother," he breathed. She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thankyou, Father," she whispered.

The governor placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Ah yes," he paused, stepping to look out of the window. "I must ask you to do me a small favor, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in a knowingly way. So _this_ was why she had to dress so elegantly. "What is it, Father?"

"Well," he nervously chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back, "…there are

some—people I invited for dinner. They have a son. Very charming…he is a striking man, really."

"Father…please. Get to the point."

"I'd like you to keep him company. He may like to court you if you act civily to him. A marriage into that family would do wonderful for us." He smiled at her.

Elizabeth just said, "Marriage! Oh please. What about the lieutenant! I can't just ignore _him_!"

"Oh, yes…the lieutenant _does_ pose as a problem. No worries, I'll keep him busy with other things." Elizabeth just stood gawking at what her father just said.

"Father…with all due respect… NO! The lieutenant has been very kind to me and he's a very sweet man…" The governor watched the features on her face, as they morphed into that of a dreamy state.

"Hm. Just be kind to Mr. Jamison is all I ask." And he left, wondering if his daughter had felt something for the dashing lieutenant.

Will was dressed in the best suit he could find. He wanted to look his best tonight for Elizabeth. It was as if he was falling in love with her all over again, except doubly this time around.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs with Jack, fixing his cuffs on his dinner jacket, nervously. "For bloody sakes…just _breathe_ man!" Will thought.

Just then, Weatherby Swann came out of Elizabeth's room and walked down the stairs. "Ah, gentlemen. You look dashing, if I may." The pirates smiled as Will answered, "As do you, sir." A carriage was heard coming up the gravel outside and a resounding knock was heard.

"The Jamisons are here. Good. I hope you both don't mind the extra company?" He didn't wait for their answer as he left to greet the new guests at the door. They entered the room.

It was a tall young man, who might've been considered handsome… if he didn't carry himself with such an air of arrogance. Two older people then entered who looked a bit more amiable, but still seemed arrogant.

"Gentlemen, this is Lord Charles Jamison, his wife, Lady Martha Jamison, and their son Harold," the governor of Port Royal introduced to Will and Jack. "And these strapping young gentlemen are Colonel Jackson Rockwell and his younger brother Lieutenant William Rockwell."

Will stuck out his hand to shake Harold's as he said, "It's an honor to meet you." Harold took his hand reluctantly and then let go quickly, only to wipe his hand on his pants, rolling his eyes.

"I would hope so," Harold sighed, as if he couldn't stand the presence of navy men.

"Elizabeth, darling!" The governor walked closer to the stairs as his daughter descended, gracefully. She smiled amiably and started over to the guests.

Will was in absolute awe at the figure coming towards him. She looked like an angel; all she needed was her wings. The light blue of the dress accentuated the matching ribbon holding her hair in an elegant bun, a few strands curling down to her shoulder daintily.

The young pirate walked to greet her, grinning from ear to ear, but someone came up in front of him and bent to kiss her hand. "That pompous idiot, Jamison," Will fumed in his head.

"My dear, sweet Miss Swann. You are lovelier than any words can describe." He looked up at her, expecting a blush and seeing one. Except it wasn't a blush as much as it was a flush.

Elizabeth noticed how William was almost tossed aside by this pompous man. She already abhorred him, and she was to "be kind and amuse him," as her father told her.

"Thankyou. You're much too kind, sir," she feigned a smile and took her hand back, quickly.

"This, my dear, is Harold Jamison, and his mother and father, Lord and Lady Jamison," the governor said. Elizabeth curtsied to each and turned to Will.

"Nice to see you again Lieutenant Rockwell. And you Colonel," she addressed them. Will bowed, smiling at her. He was glad that egomaniac Jamison didn't get to her. "She's a smart girl," Will thought with a glint in his eye.

"Dinner is served, my Lord," Robert said as everyone gathered to go to the dining room. Lady Jamison took her husband's arm as the followed Governor Swann. Jack soon followed by himself.

Both Will and Harold looked at Elizabeth at the same time, but Harold reached her first, almost grabbing her arm painfully. Elizabeth flinched, then looked back at Will helplessly.

"So he wants a war, eh? Then he'll get one," Will thought grudgingly as he followed with his fists clenched.

When they entered, the smell of pork roast enticed their appetites as they walked to their seats. Harold pulled out his chair and sat, not even glancing twice at Elizabeth.

Shocked at his rudeness, Elizabeth was about to seat herself when Will gently moved her aside and pulled out her chair. "My lady," he added softly. She turned and regarded him with the sweetest smile she could and sat. He then helped her scoot in, as he took a seat next to her.

Once everyone was seated and talking, Elizabeth leaned over to Will. "Thankyou, Lieutenant." He turned his head and raised his eyebrows. "For what, Miss Swann?" He asked. She just smiled down at her plate, then looked up at him.

She shrugged shyly, unaware of Harold looking at the short exchange. "So, Lieutenant…" he almost spat. Will tore his gaze away from the governor's beautiful daughter and looked at the man, preparing himself for whatever he was going to be hearing.

"You sail with your brother?" Will wondered whether Jamison's voice was always so snappy, or whether it was only with him. "Yes, I do." The boy figured that if he kept his answers short, there would be less room to tell the man off.

"I've _never_ been fond of water," he said, crinkling his nose. "It's always made me positively ill. I don't know how in the _world_ you could bear it!" Harold sniffed to Will. "Don't you agree, Elizabeth, darling?" He asked.

She smiled an almost impossibly fake smile and turned to give Will a perturbed look. "Well, Mr. Jamison, it takes a strong soul, not to mention a strong stomach to be fond of sailing. And of course, a strong presence of mind," Elizabeth said. "None of which you have," she added.

The room went silent. "Ok," Will thought. "She beat me to it." He fought to conceal a smile, but when he looked at Elizabeth's face, he almost lost his control.

Elizabeth was constantly wiping away the grin that plastered itself on her face. "Excuse me," she barely got out.

But as Elizabeth caught sight of her father's glare, she stopped all humorous thoughts and only thought about how she had disgraced him. Her face turned into one of anguish and embarrassment as she fled the room.

"My goodness, Governor. Your daughter has quite the temper!" Lord Jamison scoffed. The governor looked very embarrassed as Will stood up. "If you'll excuse me," Will said. As he was leaving to go after Elizabeth, the governor stood up.

"Just leave her be, Lieutenant. She needs time to think about her actions," Weatherby said sharply. Will turned around, disbelievingly. How could he be so heartless towards his own daughter?

"I'm sorry sir. But 'tis dark outside and I fear for her safety," Will amended. The governor watched disapprovingly as the boy quickly stepped outside.

The full moon provided enough light for Will to follow the path to the garden safely. He had a feeling she'd be out there. It was quiet and secluded enough to where you could be alone.

"Elizabeth," he called softly. "Elizabeth, where are you?" He came around the corner and stopped when he saw her. She was sitting on the bench with her head in her hands.

He approached slowly. Elizabeth heard the crunching of boots on gravel. "Oh great. Here comes father to lecture me and make me feel worse than I already feel."

She looked up to see Will approaching, an unsure look on his face. She smiled, tears settling on the edge of her eyes. He hurried over and sat next to her. She looked at the ground, embarrassed that he was seeing her like this.

He put his arm over her shoulders and used his other hand to turn her head back up to him. His rough, but gentle hand under her chin made shivers go down her spine as his eyes bore into hers.

"Why are you crying, Elizabeth? _Please_ don't cry." At that moment, she felt the need to cry harder. And she did. She turned her body away as she wept. Will's heart was breaking with each sob. He stood up and moved to kneel in front of her. Once again, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You can talk to me, Elizabeth. Please talk to me." She sniffed and looked up. "You wont understand, Will," she sighed. She looked to the side, trying to avoid his eyes again, but he tilted his head for her to look at him.

"Try me, hm?" He comforted. He had a small, calm smiled on his face, a strand of his hair escaping the tie he had it in.

Elizabeth sniffed. "It's my father. I've let him down too many times to count… yet I can't remember him _ever_ being embarrassed. _Ever_! I ruined everything. I feel awful, just AWFUL!" Will just gazed at her, hurt evident in her features.

"Embarrassed! No, Elizabeth. Your father should be thankful to have a daughter who can take care of herself," Will said.

"No! I'm a disgrace to him and my mother's memory. I should composed myself! I'm an absolute disgrace!" She answered. The anguish in her features brought Will great pain.

"Look at me! You are a wonderful person! You're confident, courageous, strong-willed, humble, and an absolute beauty! Anyone who makes you believe otherwise is a fool!" Will declared, strongly.

He stood up and sat next to her again, bringing her closer as he wrapped his arms around her. Placing her head in his chest, she continued to cry. Will just comforted her with soothing words as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

Elizabeth could feel herself falling in love with him. This caring, funny, intelligent, strong being with a physique more handsome than any other she'd met. His embrace was so warm and gentle. And she felt so safe sitting here with him, so at ease.

Will felt Elizabeth shiver, which was enough for him. He rubbed her arms to keep her a little warmer, but she started shivering a bit more as the sea-breeze picked up.

"Come. Let's get you inside. You'll freeze out here," Will stated as he stood with the girl still wrapped in his arms. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as he led her back inside.

"Thankyou," she muttered as her teeth chattered. As they walked back up the path, Elizabeth wiped all traces of her tears away from her face. Will watched, then smiled when she looked up at him.

"Elizabeth, if I may?" She nodded. "Why did your father insist on you being so kind to that insufferable cad!" She chuckled a bit at his wording and stopped him, looking at him again.

"I believe Father wants me to become Mr. Jamison's bride," she answered.

Will's jaw dropped. "His bride? What!" He looked down as his jaw tightened again. Elizabeth nodded at Will. "You can't! I—I mean…no!" He stumbled.

"I'm not going to," she interrupted him softly.

They both smiled, then continued to walk the path. When they got to the end, it curved to the back entrance of the Swann Manor.

Elizabeth stopped Will from entering by placing a hand on his arm. "Wait…" she said, uncertainly. He turned around and looked at her. She caught herself staring into his dark brown eyes once more. "I really need to stop that," she thought, shaking her head.

"I…I am too tired to be in anyone's presence at the moment. Is there a way I can retire to bed without being met by any of… _them_, Will?" She looked up at him and he noticed she did indeed look tired.

"Follow me, then." He said as he opened the door as quietly as he could. He let her in first, then proceeded in himself, closing the door silently.

Will led the tired young woman to the stairs, unnoticed the whole way. Elizabeth started giggling, bringing her free hand up to stifle it. Will let out a chuckling shush and held his finger to his lips.

"Well honestly," Elizabeth amended, whispering. "This _is_ quite amusing, you must admit." He nodded, grinning, as they reached the second floor. Elizabeth walked to her door, grabbed the handle, and started to enter, but she stopped.

When she turned, she caught Will's eye as he stood still by the banister. She bit her lip and motioned him to come closer with her hand.

He obliged and walked to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Goodnight, Will. Shall I see you tomorrow?"

He inclined his head. "You shall." He took her hand and placed a soft, sweet kiss upon it. "Goodnight, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth took her hand back and rested both hands on his shoulders. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's Elizabeth," she whispered.

She turned, bit her lip to stifle a squeal, and walked into her room, smiling at the handsome young man once more before closing the door. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, letting out a long, dreamy sigh. Oh yes, she was falling for him.

Will turned around with a silly grin and walked down the stairs and into the dining room, where the guests were still conversing. Swann looked up at Will and stood.

"Where is she?" He asked William, distastefully.

"She was tired, sir. She was very upset and asked me to make her apologies to the Jamisons for her speedy departure," Will answered, a bit perturbed at the way the man was treating his daughter still. Governor Swann nodded as he took a seat, along with the young man.

"You allow you daughter to be escorted to her room by a man she isn't even _betrothed_ to! My word, Governor. I would never…" Lady Jamison reprimanded, raising her head higher and pushing her shoulders back, haughtily.

Embarrassed, the governor became flustered as he tried to explain himself to the woman. Will was tiring of keeping his temper with these people. The governor of Port Royal shouldn't have to clear how he raises his OWN daughter with these people!

"I am afraid I do not understand you at all, Governor Swann," Will said suddenly. Jack gave the boy a "I hope you know what you're doing" look and was silent. Harold gave an indignant sniff.

"You don't understand much of _anything_, do you navy men?" Harold asked. Will gave him a challenging look and continued.

"Why do you feel you have to defend your decision on how you've chosen to raise your own daughter to _them_… of all people? These people who raised their son to have as many manners as a pig, if not less?" Will asked as he turned to the governor.

Jack slapped Will on the back. "Well said, Brother. Couldn't have said it better myself," he said proudly. The Jamisons sat in shock at his words. Never before had they been confronted so rudely in their lives.

Governor Swann sat in complete embarrassment. Nothing was said until Harold Jamison stood up and glared at Will, who sat just as calmly as before.

"My good man! My manners exceed those of the entire Queen's navy! How _DARE_ you insult my upbringing! _Obviously_ you have no social upbringing at all. It's a wonder the governor allows you to frolic with his daughter!" Harold crossed his arms as his red face looked as if to explode.

"FROLIC!" Will exclaimed, as he stood. "We have done _NO_ such thing! How dare _you_ insult Elizabeth like this! You think you can parade into the Governor's household and get away with _EVERYTHING_?" Will and Harold started leaning closer over the table as they argued. Everyone else sat in complete shock as they watched the exchange.

"Well not anymore, Mr. Jamison. Because I'm here. And from now on the Swanns shall be treated with respect… do _you_ understand! Or am I correct in thinking you shameless aristocrats 'don't understand much of anything' as well?" Will stated calmly.

As Will was about to leave, Harold stopped him immediately. "I CHALLENGE YOU, LIEUTENANT!" Lady Jamison gasped and started fanning herself.

"Harold, you don't know what you're doing!" Lord Jamison exclaimed. "Yes, I do Father!" His son bellowed.

"Now?" Jack asked, completely ignored.

"A duel!" Harold said. "At daybreak on the morrow!"

Elizabeth sat up in bed at the commotion she could hear from downstairs. She got up from the bed and donned her dressing robe, opening the door and exiting curiously.

She spotted Estrella at the foot of the stairs with Robert. At seeing her mistress, Estrella hurried to the foot of the stairs.

"Estrella! What is going on!" Elizabeth loudly whispered, curiously. Estrella hurried up to Elizabeth. "I don't rightly know, Elizabeth. All I know is that Mr. Jamison just challenged the lieutenant to a duel!" Estrella proclaimed urgently.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth proclaimed. Just as she finished, the Jamison stormed into the entryway. Robert hurried over with their cloaks and hats as they grabbed them quickly.

Elizabeth then noticed her father hurrying in with a worried expression, followed by Will and Jack. The older sported a somewhat amused look, but Will looked oddly indifferent, maybe even confused.

As Harold threw his cloak on and thrust his gloves on, the governor turned to Will. "Are you really going through with this!" He asked the young man.

"Of course he is!" Harold snapped. Then a sneer graced his face. "Unless, of course… he's frightened?" The man chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous," was all Will replied. Harold nodded curtly as he prepared to leave after his parents.

"What is the meaning of this!" They heard Elizabeth, as she descended the stairs. All turned to look at her as she stood, baffled.

"Your dear Lieutenant Rockwell and I are dueling tomorrow… at the break of day," Harold sniffed, now putting on his pompous hat.

"That is ridiculous!" She yelled. "Exactly what _I_ said," the governor proclaimed.

"What have _you_ got to say about this!" She barked at Will, whose face still held its indifference. "Nothing," he answered. "Which is exactly the say I've had in this from the beginning," he continued, exasperated.

Elizabeth turned to glare at Jamison. "What in the _world_ could be your reason for challenging the lieutenant?" Elizabeth asked him, severely. She shot a questioning look at Jack, who just shrugged.

"He—He called me a pig! Or…at least, he compared my manners to that of one!" The man said, flustered.

"Is that your _ONLY_ reason?" Will asked. What was this man _thinking_!

"Do you need another, boy? Alright, how is this for a reason?" Harold looked over at Elizabeth and sneered slowly. "We'll fight for Miss Swann's hand as well," he finished.

"On no you will NOT!" Elizabeth snapped, eyes wide as saucers. Will's jaw dropped, as Jack's grin grew wider and Weatherby gasped.

"Oh PLEASE!" Will threw his hands up in the air. "Why don't we send word to our good Commodore and make this a threesome! Surely, you don't think he'd want to miss out on the fun!" He raised his voice sarcastically.

"This is between you and I…and Elizabeth now," the pompous young man said. "Tomorrow," he finished as he exited.

"Fight for my hand!" Elizabeth scoffed loudly. "Now really!" She turned and glared at the three of them. "You are NOT letting them go through with this, are you Father?" She asked the governor.

"It must go on, now. There's nothing we can do, Dearest," he answered regretfully. She huffed and crossed her arms, thinking, as she noticed the amused look still plastered on Jack's face.

"And I don't proceed to know why you think all this is so terribly amusing!" She snapped as she stormed off.

"Wot?" Jack shrugged with wide eyes. The governor just sighed as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder. Will watched Elizabeth until she was out of sight in her room. The door slammed and all three men flinched.

"You should get your rest for tomorrow, my boy," the governor sighed. He gave Will a pitying smile as Will walked up the stairs, Jack on his heels.

"So?" Jack asked. "So what?" Will stopped and looked at him helplessly. Jack shrugged.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever experienced in my life," Will said through clenched teeth. "Aye, mate… I actually thought it was rather amusing," Jack said, chuckling.

Will glared. "It wont be when there's a dead man lying beneath my blade first thing tomorrow," he said seriously. Jack shrugged. "What's new?" he mumbled.

"Elizabeth must think I'm some sort of…egotistical…barbaric sailor, now," Will said, frustrated. Jack just grinned at him and said, a little too loudly for Will's comfort, "Well ye are a pirate, Will me boy."

Will spun around and whispered, "Yeah Jack. And why don't you say it loud enough for everyone to hear, eh?" Jack just backed off and walked to his room.

Will sighed when Jack's door shut. "What am I supposed to do now?" He thought in agony. The pirated turned and looked at the door to Elizabeth's room. He took a deep breath and walked to it, knocking lightly.

Elizabeth opened the door, thinking it might be her father. Instead, she found Will. He looked up at her and caught her eyes before looking down again. "May I… speak to you, Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

Elizabeth stepped aside and motioned him in. He walked just inside as she poked her head out to be safe and shut the door behind her.

"What were you thinking?" She asked after a long pause between them. "I'm not sure, actually," he provided. She walked straight to him and held onto his shoulders. "I don't want you to get hurt on account of me," she said.

Will grinned. "I'm a sailor, remember? Nothing to worry about Elizabeth." He grabbed her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him.

"Just be careful." A teasing look came to her eyes as she looked back up at him. "Lord knows I don't want _him_ as my husband!" Catching the gleam in her eyes, he played along.

"Oh, I see. Don't care about me, then. Do you? Just as long as you aren't tied to him, you wouldn't care about _me_, would you?" He started laughing as she joined in.

"Honestly Will," Elizabeth said, looking down soberly. "Please… be careful." He took her chin in his palm and raised her eyes to look at his. "Don't worry about me. Worry about him," Will said.

"I am, a bit. Not for _his_ sake… but for yours. Who knows what they might try on you if he dies by your hand?" She looked down again and stepped away.

"Ahem, yes. It's getting to be quite late, isn't it?" Will said, blushing. She looked up with a slight smiled on her lips. "Yes…Well, goodnight once more," she said, chuckling.

"Ha! Yes, goodnight for the second time, Elizabeth." He grinned at her, but it turned into shock as she threw her arms about his neck in a hug.

"I'm rooting for you, Will." Elizabeth whispered in his ear, sending chills cascading down his neck. "Thanks," he barely muttered back. She let go and smiled a small, sad smile at him. He smiled back and walked out of her room.

* * *

"I don't want to do it, Father!" Harold said. His father just frowned and crossed his arms.

"I tried to warn you, but your hot-headedness wouldn't allow for you to LISTEN!" Lord Jamison said. Harold just pouted. "Isn't there anything you can do, Father? Go tell him it's off. I'm ill... YES! Tell him I'm ill!" Harold pleaded with his father.

"Oh goodness! Harold, you put disgrace on the men of this family!" The man yelled.

* * *

"What is this?" William said as he took the message from Robert while he stood on the docks waiting for Harold Jamison.

"I don't rightly know, Lieutenant." Robert conceded.

Will tore open the seal as Elizabeth came up behind him to look over his shoulder. He noticed and turned a bit to allow her a better view of the letter.

"Dear Lieutenant Rockwell… I am regretting to inform you that my son, Harold, has a horrible ailment and shall not be able to go on with the duel…" Will read out loud.

Elizabeth read on. "Regretfully yours, Lord Jamison." She looked up at Will and they both laughed. "An ailment," she howled with laughter as she threw her arms around Will with relief. Jack laughed.

"Not unless cowardice is considered an ailment," the governor stated, steamed. "I cannot believe them! William, my boy… I believe you are correct. I should not have to prove myself to people like the Jamisons." He patted Will on the back as he walked back to carriage they arrived in. He suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Come, children. We need not stay here any longer." He smiled as he gestured for them to follow.

"Actually…" Elizabeth interjected, looking at Will. "We will follow you in a short while on foot. Is that alright, Father?" The governor nodded and motioned for the Commodore and Jack to follow.

Jack grinned at Will and inconspicuously winked before he strode towards the carriage. Norrington followed quickly, after glaring at Will, who still had Elizabeth's hands on his arms.

"Governor Swann, sir. Do you seriously trust the lieutenant with your daughter? I must protest…" he complained. But Weatherby shook his hand and, "Nonsense, Commodore Norrington. He's a very responsible young man." With that, they got into the carriage and were pulled away.

Elizabeth and Will watched them go up the street back to the mansion. She turned to look at the young man before her. Will was still watching the streets as Elizabeth watched him.

His features were chiseled and she thought that at that moment, he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He turned back to look at her and smiled. "Why didn't you want to go back with your father, Elizabeth?"

She stepped back and linked her arm in his and started walking towards the beach. "I…wanted to spend time with you, actually." She looked down, all of a sudden shy, and said, "I find myself really enjoying your company. I feel…safe," she concluded. A lopsided smile graced his features. She couldn't help but love when he smiled like that.

They spent a half hour just talking and enjoying each other's company on the beach. Will just spotted a shady tree under which to sit, so they relieved their legs and sat down.

As they were sitting in a comfortable silence, Elizabeth started tracing her name in the sand in front of Will and herself. She chuckled when she finished and asked for Will's approval. He scrutinized it before saying, "Hmm… I think it may need something…Ah! I know!"

He wrote "IS BEAUTIFUL" under her name and brushed the sand off his fingers. "There," he said softly, watching Elizabeth's features. She blushed, furiously, and looked down. "Thankyou," she muttered.

"It's true, you know. You really _are_ beautiful, Elizabeth." The boy said, looking at her with a faint blush. She just looked back and grinned. "You aren't so bad yourself, Lieutenant." She nudged him with her shoulders as they sat.

He chuckled. "Thankyou."

As they sat, Will couldn't help but watch Elizabeth staring out at the rising sun, a small smile gracing her features. The breeze made her loose chestnut hair whip about her face softly as she brought up a hand to gently push it behind her ear. "What's it like to sail for a living?" Elizabeth asked, turning to look at Will, resting her cheek on her knees curled in front of her. Stunned out of his thoughts, which were somewhere along the lines of, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he just looked down and had a small smile.

"One word I've always used to describe it is…lonely," Will answered. Elizabeth had a small frown on her face now. "Lonely?" She asked. "But you have Jack, and your crewmates, don't you?"

"Well, that's not it. There's just a need…I suppose..erm, well…that isn't the same. I mean, Jack's the best brother I could ask for, but it's hard for him to be serious and (hate to say it) sober for a long period of time. At least not enough time for me to talk with him." Will picked up a stick and threw it towards the water.

"I never thought about that before," Elizabeth said, softly. Will sighed and leaned back against the tree as Elizabeth watched. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath that caught in his throat the moment he felt a smooth hand take his rough one.

He opened his eyes and looked at the governor's daughter, who smiled up at him. "Dows this mean the truce is off?" Will asked, teasingly. Elizabeth laughed and said, "The truce is off."

* * *

"Will. Open yer door, mate," Will heard through his locked door. He was polishing his boots in his room when he heard Jack. He got up after replacing his boots and polish on the table.

Jack slipped in and closed the door quickly. "Elizabeth is inviting you down to the docks old man. Some ship will be arriving or somfin'. Don't know. Just thought I'd tell ye," he said as he opened the door, revealing Elizabeth, about to knock.

"Oh! Hello, Jack," she grinned. He tipped his hat to her and slinked away. Elizabeth turned back to Will and smiled. Will smiled back.

"Oh, Elizabeth… please come in," he said, apologetically, stepping aside so that she could come in. She entered as he closed the door.

"Yes, well…ahem…Would you like to join me at the docks today? A new ship is arriving…a navy ship," she made a bored face. "It would be much more enjoyable if you were there." She peered up at him as he grinned.

"Of course! I'd be honored, my lady." They left arm in arm.

* * *

"When were they due to arrive, Commodore?" Elizabeth asked, trying to hide her impatience. They had been standing, waiting for the arrival of _The Deception_ for hours, it seemed.

"Only an hour ago. You need not worry, Elizabeth," James said, eager to come closer to the girl. As he started nearing her, Will pressed in between them and spoke to Elizabeth, making the navy man scowl.

"Thankyou," she mouthed, silently. He winked, but noticed something glinting beneath her bodice. "What is that?" He pointed as he guided her away from Norrington's prodding ears. Elizabeth peered down and took out the medallion. "My medallion," Will thought.

Will's eyes widened significantly. "Amazing, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked her admirer. "Er…yes. Where'd you get it, Elizabeth?" Trusting the lieutenant, Elizabeth had to really stop herself before telling the truth.

"What shall I tell him, now? That I received it from a boy I was in love with when I was sixteen? Who am I kidding! I _still_ love him! But I have feelings for the lieutenant also," Elizabeth pondered, rapidly. She just smiled, nervously, and unhooked the clasp.

Suddenly, the chain slipped out of her fingers as she gasped, and the medallion plummeted into the water's depths. Will let out a surprised and frantic yell as he took off his jacket quickly and dove straight in after the medallion.

He knew, now, what sort of horrible things that medallion could do when it touched the sea's lapping waves. The evil man who would awaken from his search to find that medallion.

Elizabeth gasped as she watched Will go underwater. "It was just my medallion. Why is it so important to him?" She pondered. Growing worried, she bent closer to the water, yelping when Will resurfaced, holding the medallion. He was gasping for air as he tried climbing up onto the dock.

James hurried over to help Elizabeth pull the young man out of the frigid water. "Will, are you alright!" Elizabeth asked, concerned as he climbed up. Elizabeth quickly rehid the medallion in her bodice, flinching at the cold that met her skin.

The wet shirt clung to his arms and torso as Will was helped out of the bay by Commodore Norrington. (Elizabeth couldn't help but notice.) But as James pulled him out, with a mumbled thankyou from Will, he noticed a part of Will's arm that had something quite shocking to the older man.

A pirate brand was singed on the man's arm.

"Guards! GUARDS!" James yelled.

Jack came running down the docks until he reached Will. "Wha' happened?" He asked as Will shrugged.

The guards came running and slid to attention before Norrington. "Guards…arrest this men!" He yelled, pointing at William. Elizabeth gasped.

"Um…sir. This is Lieutenant Rockwell. We cannot arrest him, Commodore. We…" The young soldier stopped.

"Arrest him, I say!" Norrington yelled. The men obliged, locking Will's arms in theirs in a tight grip. "Ow! What's going on, Commodore!" Will demanded to know.

"COMMODORE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! UNHAND HIM!" Elizabeth yelled, trying to free Will of the soldiers' grip on him. Jack tried to remain unnoticed as he quietly snuck away. But James grabbed him and lifted his sleeve as well. A pirate brand resided there.

"Aha! Just as I thought! These men are PIRATES!" The commodore yelled, quite pleased with himself. Elizabeth stood absolutely stock-still, letting the words register. "What?" She murmured.

"Take them to the fort," James commanded. He marched ahead of the men as the pirates were roughly dragged, receiving bruises and cuts. Elizabeth followed, raving the whole time.

* * *

"Pirates…and you've been in _our_ home?" The governor asked the men. He had arrived on notice at the fort where he was to interrogate the prisoners before they were subjected to the gallows. "You had us all fooled… this whole entire time." He pounded his fists on the table.

"I was _hospitable_…. To PIRATES! In my home, none the less…with my DAUGHTER!" He sat, heavily, in a chair and fanned himself.

"With all due respect…we only wanted your money… we _never_ harmed ANYBODY! I swear it on me mother's grave!" Jack protested.

All of a sudden, two soldiers came into the room, both holding the limp bodies of the real Rockwells. "These, sir," a soldier claimed as he laid down the body of the colonel against the wall, the other doing the same with the lieutenant, "…Are the Rockwells. The _real_ Rockwells. We found them out abandoned, as if they'd just been thrown there recently."

All eyes turned to Jack. "Well…" He chuckled, nervously. "Almost…everybody." Norrington sprung upon him and lifted Jack from his chair. "Start swearing, PIRATE!" He spat in Jack's face. "Listen, mate. There's no _actual_ proof that those men are the _real_ Rockwells… we _could_ still be the actual…" Jack tried.

"Sir…here's some identification. These are the Rockwells, sir." Once soldier said.

"Ahem…yes. That went the wrong way for us, didn't it? Completely different direction than I wanted. Ironic actually. Did you know…"

"SHUT UP! Don't you _ever_ NOT talk!" The Commodore barked. He threw Jack down onto his chair and hit him across the face. Will jumped up, only to be subdued by a punch in the stomach. "S'alright, mate. I'm alright," Jack said to Will.

As Jack wiped the blood from his chin, Norrington saw a flash of color on his arm. James lifted Jack's shirt higher up his arm, roughly. A tattoo of a sparrow was there, causing the man to sneer. "Ahh! So you're Jack Sparrow, are you?"

"Really, mate? Are you sure about that?" Jack mumbled, sarcastically, knowing he was in big trouble now.

"And who would _you _be BOY!" Norrington hissed, coming too close to Will for his comfort. Will looked up and saw Elizabeth glancing curiously. She looked as if she felt betrayed by him. He knew why, too. Will, himself, would feel betrayed also if someone had lied to him when he'd trusted them so much.

"W—Will…ahem… W—W—William Turner," Will stuttered as he looked to the ground. The commodore made a face. "What was that? Speak up, pirate."

Will, avoiding Elizabeth's stare, looked straight into Commodore James Norrington's eyes, defiantly.

"William Turner," he stated proudly. Jack shook his head, a bit amused and chuckled a bit.

Elizabeth gasped, holding a hand to her breast in shock. "W—Will?" She asked, almost unheard. Unheard by everyone, except Will.

Finally, Will looked up at Elizabeth who was leaning heavily against the wall, staring at him intently. "Is it really you?" She asked, tears starting to form and her legs feeling like jelly.

The pirate stared straight into her eyes, comfortingly as a small smile graced his features.

"Aye."

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUN! Wasn't that nice and dramatic? "Aye." Bow chica bowWOW!

Alright, sorry for the bad updating that's going on. School school school and more school. Hey, did I happen to mention SCHOOL! Oh yes... and we had the High School Exit Exams and more tests and Practice SAT II Tests... WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!

But I'm glad I still have you guys, RIGHT! RIGHT! Ok... here's my thanks:

**JohnnysDoll84:** I worship the ground you WALK ON! Best Will/Liz stories on the BLOCK! Anybody like Will/Liz stories? THEN GET CHO BOOTAYS onto her site and read some! A whole bloody TRILOGY and more! Love you and THANKS!

**Things-One-and-Two:** You, my good friend, are so totally cool. Thanks for clearing up the confusion Thing-One. MJ. Yes, I'll call you MJ... YOU ROCK MJ! Thanks for the review! (high FREAKING five)

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape:**You too, my fine feathered friend. Thanks so much. But don't send out a search party... I'm not one for coppers... Ahem... I was HERE ALL DAY... RIGHT! (twiches)

**mz-turner:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! And hey, you know what? I think my story likes you too... it told me that it TOTALLY digs you! I was like, "Oh my god! RU Ser? And it was all, "Oh my god! Like...YEAH!" So I think you're in. Ahhh yes. I saw Man U lose. I was like, (sniff sniff) NOOOOOO! WHY GOD! (sob) WHHYYYY! Not really...but I was sad, no doubt.

**Jack Da Monky 92: **Thankyou much, kind person. Ya'll come back now, ya'here! Aheelk! (that was my attempt at sounding like Goofy...did it work? No? Ahh well, better luck next time, eh? No? Alright, then. Fine.)

**Drama Queens rule:**Well, you rule too sugah! Mmmmhmm! No, Elizabeth didn't know it was Will... BUT SHE DOES NOW! MUAHAAAAHAHAHAHA! Yes! I'm a big fan of your reviews, so we're even. HA! YEAAAH!

**Jilene Marr:** You, my dearest of dearness, are so incredibly TIGHT! You, with your hilarious with a capital H story. Yes'm, you rock my socks. (bows)

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox: **YOU ARE SO FUN! I love those Englishnovels TOOOOO! Mmm! FUN! Have you heard that Keira Knightley is going to be the main role in Pride and Prejudice? Yes, she is. She's SO cool. WHAT NOW!

**melleh1: **What should I say? You are SO fun and I love you a whoooole lot. You and your Australian self. Riding kangaroos to school and all... Not really. I just remember you saying something about stereotypes and thought it would be funny if I wrote that. No? Right. Ahem. Hahaha... you are muy...TIGHT! Yes! I said it! You said it too! You sly dog you!

**Daftlilme: **Ah... daft like Jack? Sorry...had to. DIDN'T SEE IT COMING DID YOU! Thought I wouldn't review, eh? Well, I bet you didn't even THINK I would, did ya! Well, guess what! I DID! WHAT NOW! Oh yeah... thanks for the review. You're nice times 7.

**harleybabe1334: **(looks aruond frightened) You're not a witch, are you? I'll be right back to check and see if you turned my dog into a rug or something by twitching your nose or something...Ok, he's fine. But he does kinda look like a rug still. I should get him trimmed. Note to self: Getdogtrimmed. K, that's it. Oh yes, and please don't do anything bad...please? Thanks for the review. Ha! Damn, I'm sidetracked.

OK, my buddies and pals... EVERYONE who reviews gets some Kicks... Just one more...

I LOVE YOU ASHLEY! YOU ROCK FOREVER AND EVER YOU COOL CAT ARAMINTA DITCH! (hug)

That "Moonfall" song from "The Mystery of Edwin Drood" is dedicated SPECIALLY for you! By me! Don't know if that's possible, but I DID IT! HOHOHOOOO! Whatcha gunna do! Huh!

Ok, bye guys...be back later! I promise!

williz ;)


	11. Of Thoughts and Cannons

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

Just for your reference:

The flashbacks will say **FLASHBACK**above it, **END FLASHBACK** below it...and it will be in _italics_.

Happy reading, mates!

* * *

Jack sat in the corner of his cell with his knees tucked up under him. His hat was stripped from him, but the uniform still adorned him. Jack picked up his head and looked in the cell next to his.

"Will?" He whispered. "Hey! Will, are you sleeping!" Will looked up from his boots and looked at Jack. "Yes, Jack. I'm sleeping. Now leave me alone." Will dropped his head back down.

"There's no need to be touchy, mate. I'm thinking up a plan to get us outa 'ere! Now listen…" Will just rolled his eyes. "Jack…" Will interrupted. "Just…forget about it." Jack crawled to the bars between the two cells. "Aye, mate. You plan to give up everything just because of a setback with your lassie?" Jack said, rolling his eyes at Will and batting his eyelashes.

Will picked up some dirt and tossed it at Jack. "Shut up!" Will barked. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Jack, I'm sorry. It was just… I don't know what to make of all this. I mean, she just stood there…not even blinking." Will stood up and walked to the bars to look at the door of the prison.

"Elizabeth probably hates me, now. I was _so_ close…but that damn PIRATE BRAND!" He leaned his head against the bars and closed his eyes.

"The governor's daughter," Jack said, chuckling and shaking his head. Will turned and looked at Jack. "What?" Jack just kept laughing. "Will, me boy… only your father's son could win the heart of the governor's daughter." Will just smiled sadly. "Have I? You know, I fell harder for her this time. Now that we're both grown. Six whole years between now and then, and she still held my heart…. It's the worst feeling to know you have an unrequited love," he said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, William! Stop feelin' sorry for yeself! The lass is in love with you!" He droned, disgustedly. Will grinned. "You think so?" He asked his friend. "I know so, whelp."

"Say…" Will said as he walked closer to Jack's cell and plopped down. "…how do you think they found the Rockwells but not the crew?" Jack just shrugged. "I dunno. There's always the fact that me crew threw 'em out there when those redcoats cam barreling down towards me ship."

"Would they leave us here like this, though? I mean, the crew really does like you, Jack….they always say they'd never want to be on another's crew." Will smiled a secret smile, as Jack sat up and leaned closer to him. "Really?"

"No," Will answered matter-of-factly.

"Har har har," Jack said, sarcastically as he sat back down again. "Damn boy," he mumbled. "What was that, Cap'n?" The younger pirate asked, teasing. "Ehhh, shut your mouth." Jack started pouting in the corner with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I wouldn't worry though, Jack," Will said, a bit more serious. "The crew'll be back, I'm sure. This absolutely won't be the end of Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate, the son of Bootstrap Bill himself, William Turner!" Will grinned.

"Aye, mate! They better not count on getting that rope around me neck! It won't happen!" Jack said, determined. "It won't happen!" Will repeated. "No, it won't."

A distant boom sounded as Will and Jack's eyes shot wide open. Both dove down to the ground as a cannon exploded through the wall. Half the wall fell out of place, leaving a large hole.

Both Jack and Will coughed and slowly rose, dust and dirt falling off their clothes as they did so. "Oh no…" Jack said, looking out of the hole, a frightened, yet perturbed look on his face. Will, meanwhile, dusting himself off, noticed the look and followed to look out of the wall. "What? What is going on?"

"It's Barley," Jack said. He turned and looked at Will. "Barnacle Barley, Will." The younger pirate just started climbing out into the setting sun, quickly. Jack grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing! Where are you going!" He hissed at his friend. "Jack, we're free! Let's get out of here while we still can!" Will said. "C'mon!" Will walked out and crouched behind a bush. Jack glanced behind him to see if the coast was clear and followed his first mate.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed, completely rigid. She had been spending the last couple of days, two to be exact, pondering whether she should go to see Will or not.

Her thoughts wandered back to what had happened at the fort.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Aye," Will said._

_Elizabeth just looked at him. "It can't be! Why didn't you… you could have…" Elizabeth just turned away quickly, breaking his deep brown gaze._

"_Elizabeth, I…" Will tried. But the commodore had interrupted him quickly. "You what? _You_ are a pirate. Scum. I have not given you permission to speak, Turner!" The man spat in his face._

_Will stood tall. "I'll speak when I feel the need to speak. You, sir, have no authority over me!" Will said, angrily. The navy man blanched and stood up rigidly. "Bad idea, mate. Baaaad idea," Jack said, wincing._

"_You shut up!" James yelled at Jack, completely irate. "Right," Jack said, shutting his mouth. "You see now, Elizabeth? _This_ is a pirate!" He said, his voice dripping with disgust as he gestured to Will. "A no-good, vile, treacherous pig with no sense of honor, decency, or respect. The saddest part is that you deserve to be that way." He shot the last part at Will himself. Will was about to speak, but Norrington punched him down to his chair and backhanded him hard across the face, his anger far from being in check. Jack winced as Elizabeth took a small step towards them, her arm stretched a bit in front of her. "No," she breathed._

_Will raised his head and caught her eyes once more. The governor's daughter winced when she saw the blood on his lip from where James' hand made contact._

_Elizabeth kept eye contact with him, finally seeing the boy she fell in love with those years ago in the pirate who was now a man. "Definitely a man," she thought. She could hear the other pirate, Jack, making another sarcastic comment in the background of her thoughts, but all she could focus on right now was Will._

_Why hadn't he told her? Didn't he trust her with his secret? Maybe the whole thing was a cruel joke on her. A pain cursed through her heart at that horrible thought. What a way to play with a girl's heart._

"_That's enough, Commodore Norrington," the governor said, looking extremely bitter. "Guards, take these men to the gallows. You will both be tried as pirates and hung in a week's time."_

_Elizabeth gasped. "Father, no. This is wrong! You can't!" Elizabeth pleaded as she crossed to her father. "Do not plead with me, daughter. These men are not only pirates, they betrayed us and betrayed the kindness we bestowed on them. THEY ARE UNWORTHY OF YOUR SENTIMENTS!" Governor Swann roared._

_Elizabeth flinched. She'd never seen her father so angry. She turned around and glanced at Will. He was watching her so intently, that she felt weak. He sent her a reassuring and calming look. "Please, Father. Don't," she mumbled._

_With a newly strong boldness, Elizabeth spun around to look at her father. "These men did no harm! You can't do this! You can't!" She said, looking into her father's eyes desperately._

"_I can and I will. That will be all, men. James, take Elizabeth home…now!" He cast a look at Elizabeth and strode away._

"_No!" She said, angrily, as James took her arm to lead her out. "Don't touch me!" She growled at him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she was pulled away from Will for the second time in her life. "Maybe the last," was her next thought, for right behind her, Will and Jack were being dragged away._

_Elizabeth turned and looked at Will who was roughly shoved in the other direction. He got up and turned to her, desperate, it seemed, to see her once more._

"_Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!" Will yelled as he was violently pushed to the ground and forcefully lifted back up. "Keep going, _pirate_!" One guard said._

**END FLASHBACK**

That was the last Elizabeth had seen Will. In these past few days she had been on the edge of anguish. The way the pirate looked at her in the fort put to rest any ideas that sprouted about Will keeping his disguise from her secret because he hadn't cared about her.

And the way he had screamed her name proved to her he _must_ care. "But what of it, now?" She asked herself.

The tears started prickling her eyes once again as she thought of her peril. _Her_ peril! "And what about Will's peril?" She thought. "At least I'm not going to hang in five days' time." That thought brought a full fledged cry on, as she buried her face in her pillow.

Once she had gotten most of it out of her system, she laid fully on the bed and just closed her eyes. "Maybe I should go see him now," she thought. No, she could not; her father would never allow it. But then again… when had that ever stopped her before?

The whole reason she had even _met_ Will in the first place was because she had disobeyed her father. The young beauty opened her warm brown eyes and smirked a bit. She would go see Will.

Elizabeth sat up and dried her tears, getting off the bed. She crossed to her window. The girl would have chuckled at herself if the man she loved's life wasn't on the line.

The man she loved. Did she love him, still? He lied to her, even worked himself into her affections meanwhile. The whole thing was a lie. A blatant lie.

Oh, who was she kidding, anyway? She fell in love with the same man twice, all the while believing they were two separate men. She was in love with Will Turner, and she'd be damned if her father _or_ the commodore tried to keep her from him again.

Elizabeth had just started crossing back to her dresser for a cloak to disguise herself when she heard a loud bang in the distance. "What was that?" Elizabeth said, stunned.

She hurried to her window and saw a menacing sight. A large, frightening ship with a torn Jolly Roger and sails loomed in the bay, shooting cannons at Port Royal. "No!" She yelled. Just as she turned around, Estrella burst into her room.

"Miss! Pirates! I bet they're in league with those two who were here!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with fright.

"Come, Estrella! We must get out of here now!" Elizabeth said. Although she'd never admit it, she was petrified.

As the two women ran down the stairs, Elizabeth demanded, "Where's my father, Estrella!" The maid turned and regarded her mistress with fright.

"I don't rightly know, Miss Swann!" Elizabeth just turned to look at her father's study, but kept running down the stairs. "Estrella, make sure the others are safe!"

What about _you_, Elizabeth?"

"I'll be fine, just GO!" Estrella ran off after kissing the younger woman's hand. Elizabeth ran through the rooms to the back entrance.

But as she opened the door, a disgustingly ugly pirate with all teeth but two gone from his mouth gave her a toothless grin. " Hello, missy. And what might you be doin' 'ere? Hm?"

What the pirate didn't notice was that Elizabeth snuck a hand around the door to grasp the sizzling fire poker for the oven.

"None of you business!" She said, as she brought it down on his head, knocking him out cold. She dropped the poker and fled over the pirate's unmoving body and ran as fast as she could towards a group of cowering mothers and children.

* * *

Jack looked around a bit, then motioned for Will to follow him. "Ay! Lookie 'ere boys. It's a Sparrow," Jack and Will heard behind them. Will had found a sword discarded by a dead citizen and had picked it up earlier.

Will quickly drew the sword and swirled on them. Jack winced and turned around, placing his hand on Will's arm. He shook his head as Will lowered his sword a bit, confused.

"Why hello there Lambry. Long time no see!" Jack said as congenially as possible. Meanwhile, Will was mentally counting how many pirates he and Jack were up against. Six of them. "This'll be fun," he thought.

"And who's _this _whelp?" Lambry asked, mockingly eyeing Turner.

"Not important," Jack tried, but the men egged Will on.

"Turn…" Will tried.

"Turning around now, actually. We're a bit late, so we'll see you soon, then? Good, good!" Jack covered, quickly.

"I don't think so, fellas." The six enemy pirates drew their swords, preparing for a fight. Will raised his sword as one came at him. He blocked the swing and brought his other hand around to hit him across the face. Another pirate sneaked up behind Will and raised his sword. At the last moment, Will dodged the pirate in front of him, causing the pirate in back of him to get a blade through his middle. Will turned and looked. "Ha!" He told them, matter-of-factly. Then he turned and ran the other slightly shocked pirate through with the cutlass. "Two down, four to go!" He mumbled, excited.

Meanwhile, Jack caught a small pirate's hand and grabbed the pistol from the man's belt, turned around, and shot a pirate running at him. The pirate dropped his sword and grabbed his stomach, falling over dead. Then, Jack turned and kicked the small pirate, stealing his sword. "Thankye, kindly," Jack said, out of breath.

Will finally subdued his third pirate and punched the man across the face soundly, before running him through quickly.

Jack turned and picked up the fallen man's sword. "Good thing this one's dead," he spoke to himself. Now that he was holding two swords, one in each hand, the pirate turned to throw one to Will so the boy could help him out.

Two pirates were sprawled out dead on the floor, a third just now being killed by his first mate. "Hm…" Jack said. "Guess he's doing just fine, then."

All of a sudden, Will was surprised by Lambry coming up behind him. Will spun as he was hit across the face, a large cut sprouting blood just below his eye, on his cheekbone. As he scrambled up, ready to fight, Jack came up behind Lambry and hit him on the back of his head with the hilt of one of his swords.

"Thanks," Will drawled, wiping his cut with his sleeve. Jack saluted with the blade as Will sheathed his sword in his belt. "Shall we?" Asked Jack as he tossed one of his two cutlasses aside. "We shall," Will answered.

They ran as fast as they could to the bottom of the hill. As Will ran, he saw a girl with the same color hair as Elizabeth.

ELIZABETH! He had almost forgotten about her! What must be happening to her right now? What if she is alone, in the dark, frightened? What if she's hurt!

Will ran through every bad thought he could think of. "She might need me!" He thought, frantically.

Unknowingly, he had stopped dead in his tracks as he went through every catastrophe possible in his head. Jack stopped when he didn't hear Will beside him. He saw the horrified look on Will's face and said, "Let's go!" Will was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Jack! I need to find Elizabeth! If they find her, not only will they kidnap her, but they'll also have the medallion!" Jack waved him off and started walking away…but stopped and turned back to Will with slanted eyes. "Wot?"

"The medallion, Jack. The medallion they're looking for! It's in Elizabeth's possession!" Will was becoming frantic. He had to get to Elizabeth before Captain Barnacle Barley and his crew could get to her.

"How in Davy Jones' locker did it GET THERE!" Jack's voice exploded by the end of the sentence. Sometimes the boy was too much like his father for his own good.

"I gave it to her when she left six years ago… as something to remember me by! I didn't know it would…" Will tried to explain. Jack silenced the boy.

"S'Alright. Stupidity in the face of love runs in your family," he droned over the flames roaring in the background. "I'll help you look for 'er." He rolled his eyes as they set off.

"Let's look in the manor first," Will suggested. They ran all around the mansion when they got there, trying to find the girl. Will was distressed when they didn't see her, but as they exited the front door of the Swann manor, he saw her in a crowd of frightened people rushing down the cobble street.

"Jack, I see her… make sure I'm covered until you that I have her, got it!" Will said to Jack. "Aye-aye, _Captain_," Jack sarcastically answered. "Who's he think 'e is, anyway?" Jack mumbled, watching the young man run towards the lass.

Will rushed into the crowd and grabbed Elizabeth, spinning her to face him by the shoulders. She let out a gasp, thinking it was one of the evil pirates destroying her city, for reasons unknown to her.

"Will!" He got close to her, but she pulled away. "Where is my father!" He shook his head, not knowing.

"I need to get you out of here! You are in grave danger!" He told her urgently. "I can't! Where's my father, Will!" She asked.

"Don't worry, he's safe! Just come with me," he begged as he caught sight of the medallion around her neck under the dress. She turned an started moving away, refusing to leave, not knowing what danger would await her if she stayed. Just then, Jack ducked under her and threw the girl over his shoulders.

"Let's go, princess," Jack said as he started moving, Elizabeth pounding on his back screaming, "LET ME GO!" Will followed quickly, pushing away some pirates still attacking citizens. He yelled Jack's name. Jack turned, still being beaten furiously by the lass, and looked at his first mate.

"That's _my_ job."

"Bloody 'ell, Will" Jack mumbled as he set the fuming governor's daughter on her feet. Elizabeth turned to give them both a good yell, only to find her speech cut off as Will hoisted her over his shoulders as he ran. She screamed in surprise.

Jack stood and watched, rubbing his aching back. He shrugged.

"Your funeral."

* * *

(A/N) I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry it took SO BLEEDING LONG to put this hella' short chapter up! But it's been horrible at home and school for me these past weeks and I've been really..ahem...well, I'm not trying to excuse it. So, I'll just say that I hate school and parents.

Yeah, so I thought this would be a good place to end my story. It's a nice place to just put it to rest. So no more chapters. I know, I know...what happens now? Well, you guys can figure it out.

NOT! JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA...HAHA...aha...ha...ahem. Sorry. Couldn't resist. (shrug)

And next week is STAR testing at school, so most of my teachers won't give me homework, so I'll have a chapter up by next week I'm sure. Sometimes tests are ok, this one'll suck...but sometimes they are ok.

So anyways, here are my REVIEW THANKS:

Ahem...

**melleh1**: Melanie, Melanie, Melanie. THAT WAS THE COOLEST TOY KANGAROO I'VE EVER GOTTEN! Well, the only kangaroo toy I've gotten...BUT IT WAS COOL! THANKS!

**JohnnysDoll84**: (hangs head) I know...I know...I'm a horrible poster...(sniff) I should be hung, nevertheless. (HAHA! GET IT! POSTER! HUNG! AHAHAHA! No? Alright. Ahem.) But I promise I'll do better with that new advice you gave me! THANKYOU! It really helped! I have a couple pages of chapter 12 written already JUST FOR YOU! You're the coolest EVER! Thanks!

**mz-turner**: My story totally accepts! It said TOTALLY! Alright, that aside... I seriously blushed and felt all warm and fuzzy inside. (sniff) Thanks for the nice review. (tear) How did her reaction turn out? Is it good, or no? Clue me in on anything. The flashback was kinda lame, I know...but I got really into the story and then was like, "WAIT! NOBODY KNOWS HOW SHE REACTED!" So here we are! I LOVE YOU TOO! (high-five)

**Thing-One**: You, MJ...are the coolest. You're so cool, that I'm not even going to use an exclamation point (like this!) when I write to you. I thought the "Aye"was a nicedramatic touch. THANKS. (See? No excamation point.)

**Daftlilme**: Daft like Jack, eh? (Sorry, I had to put that.) Thanks for the review!

**WillsOneLove**: I could kiss you! But I won't because I don't swing that way...

**garnet**: Hey! Look pappy! I found me a PATIENT one! (grins a toothless grin and claps uproariously) Thankyou for your patience...garnet-san. (bows)

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox**: Thanks dudette. And I must say... if I were gay...which I'm not (no offense to gay people up in herrr) I would totally dig Keira Knightley. I DO dig Keira Knightley...but who doesn't? (shrug) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! YOU'RE SO COOL!

**Drama Queens rule**: You, my dearest reviewer...are my dearest...erm...reviewer. Yeah, anyways...what can I say? I guess I'm just...the evil type. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (strokes beard devilishly) I loved writing Harold because he was such an arse, and at the same time, sooo...lovable? Yes, lovable. (pause) PSHYCHE! AHA!

Right...so that's it. Oh..and sorry for the evilness up there. It was just so tempting...I bet nobody even fell for it, did they? Figures. (slumps down in chair)


	12. Catchin' Us a Bird

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

* * *

A tall, dark man walked out of his cabin. His long, red overcoat billowed past his knees as he stomped loudly onto the deck of his ship. A scar graced his stoic face. The man withdrew his sword and held it to his mate's throat.

"Where be the medallion, Jansen?" He growled. Jansen gulped, audibly, and stammered, "Uh...Cap'n…we…don't 'ave it, sir." Barley put his sword away again and angrily shoved his first mate to the deck.

"It was a Turner, Captain…" Barley heard behind him. He stopped and turned to the voice. "What was that?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"A Turner." Lambry stepped out of the lame crowd of pirates. "It was Jack Sparrow and Turner." The captain's eyes shifted to Lambry. "Sparrow, eh? And Bootstrap? I thought 'e was dead."

"His son, sir….I think it was 'is son," Lambry corrected.

"Looked just like Bill, 'e did!" Another pirate piped up. "Ah, so he had a son. And Sparrow… I'd almost forgotten about that idiotic excuse for a pirate. What were they doin' there!" He grabbed Lambry's collar and brought him close.

"Don't rightly know, Cap'n…but they're gone now." Captain Barley let him go and stormed up to the helm.

"Set sail! We're catchin' us a bird!"

* * *

What Captain Barley hadn't known was Jack and Will were still fighting to get to a boat. "Will, 'ow ya doin' over there!" Jack yelled as he ran through a group of civilians.

Will sprinted through right behind him, huffing and puffing, due to the burden of Elizabeth draped over his shoulder. She had long since stopped fighting, much to the relief of the young man. "Never been…" Will kicked a burning barrel over as he paused. "…better!" He grunted.

Jack suddenly stopped. "She's back! They brought her back to me! AHA!" He screamed with joy. Will stopped and put Elizabeth down. She smoothed her skirts, begrudgingly, and said, "Thankyou."

She gasped suddenly though when she noticed the ship with black sails looming in the distance near the shore. "Let's go! Quickly!" Will said as he grasped her hand, running towards the ship.

He spun as Elizabeth's hand was ripped from his, seeing a pirate taking her captive. He was about to attack when Elizabeth jammed her elbow into the rogues stomach. He grunted again as she turned and leveled him with her fist angrily.

The governor's daughter straightened herself and strutted passed a stunned Will, smirking at him.

"What a woman!" He murmured as he followed, quickly.

* * *

"Told ye we'd be back!" Jack said as he stepped onto the deck of the Black Pearl. "Yeah, but ye didn't exactly say it would be a whole BLOODY month, either, Captain," Ana Maria smirked.

"aye, but it wasn't _my_ fault, was it Will?" Jack eyed his mate, teasingly, as the younger pirate climbed over the side. "I had good reason!" He defended, as he reached over and pulled Elizabeth up to stand on deck next to him.

"Is that his reason?" A tall pirate asked. Will nodded. Elizabeth looked around, wide-eyed, at the unfamiliar pirate crew. "Good reason," the pirate concluded.

Jack and Will shared a knowing look and Will led Elizabeth down to his cabin. "What's going to happen, Will?" the governor's daughter asked as he opened the wooden door and led her through. "We're putting that medallion back where it belongs," Will said, looking pointedly at the chain around her neck.

"My medallion! Well, you can't…it belongs to me!" She said, grasping it beneath the dress. "If you remember correctly, Miss Swann…it belongs to me," Will said, teasingly.

Elizabeth moved to sit down, but paused when she realized her lack of manners. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to a chair in Will's cabin. "Oh, yes! Of course!" He answered, silently berating himself for not offering before. He felt worse when he noticed how tiredly she plopped down in the chair.

"You must be tired. You should sleep. You'll feel much better afterwards," Will said, solicitously. Elizabeth just smiled up at him softly and said, "We should take care of you, first."

She stood and crossed to him, inspecting his bleeding lip and bruised face. "Come," she said, gently taking his hand and guiding him to the chair. He sat as she looked for a cloth. Conveniently, there was one on the cupboard, as well as a small bowl.

"It's in the corner," Will said, watching as she searched for some alcohol to clean his wounds. She turned and smirked before going to the bottle of alcohol and pouring it in the bowl. "There we are," she said as she walked back to him and kneeled, putting the bowl on the floor.

Will stood and went to his bed. At Elizabeth's confused look, he stated, "It is easier for you here, I think." She let out a small smile and walked with the bowl and cloth back to Will.

She dipped a corner of the cloth into the alcohol and started cleaning his face. At his wince, she chuckled, "Brave pirate, William Turner flinches at a bit of alcohol?" He grinned, but winced when a pain seized his face. So he shifted the smiled more to one side.

While cleaning his face, Elizabeth started thinking. Noticing her look, the young man took her hand and looked at her. "What's on your mind, Elizabeth?"

She looked into his deep eyes and asked, sincerely, "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Embarrassed slightly, she brought the cloth back to his face. Will brought his hand back to hers and looked at her. "I—I don't really know," he answered, looking away. "Tell me the truth," Elizabeth said, exasperated. Then she added, quickly, "Shirt off."

Will's head shot back to look at her, his eyes wide. "Wha—Wha—What?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "Don't think I hadn't noticed you wincing every time I touched your arm. Let me see. Take your shirt off." Will shut his mouth and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he shrugged it off with a dull soreness in his features, Elizabeth's gaze traveled down towards his now bare abdomen and chest. Her breath caught in her throat.

How could he have grown into a man who was more than she ever had imagined. She had spent almost full nights pondering over what he could have grown up to look like. If he was even more handsome than she had known him to be. If he still lived in Tortuga. If he'd met someone and started a family already. If he'd forgotten her. But as she looked at him before her, she knew one thing for sure. She'd _never_ forget about him. Elizabeth's eyes started glazing over as she stared at his muscles, but then she shook out of her thoughts, blushing.

"Th-Thankyou," she stuttered. A large bruise showed on his abdomen and Elizabeth noticed a large scar on his upper chest. "How did you get that?" She asked, barely running her fingers over it.

"When I was eighteen years of age, a captain of the French navy overran the Pearl. When I fought beside my fellow crewmates, a man from the French ship attacked me from behind. I swerved around to block it, succeeding in doing so, but he brought a dagger out from his belt and brought it straight across me," he concluded, bringing his finger to his scar to trace it. Elizabeth looked up at him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"S'Alright. No fault of anyone's but mine." He smiled at her softly. Elizabeth smiled back and scooted a bit closer. Will slowly lowered his face to hers as she became lost in his deep gaze. She slowly brought a hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down to meet him in a gentle and sweet kiss.

The kiss was tender and slow, neither of them wanting it to end. Finally, after several long moments, Elizabeth brought her hand down to his abs and brushed it over his muscles as they twitched painfully.

Will withdrew quickly with a wince as he let out a soft hiss. Elizabeth, still feeling the emotions of the kiss, looked at his apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Will…I forgot. I'm sorry," she murmured, looking concerned.

"I'm not," Will grinned. Elizabeth grinned back and threw her arms around him in a hug. "I missed you so!" She said, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his neck. He wrapped his bare arms around the girl and squeezed her affectionately. "It was so hard for me not to go to you the first moment I knew who you were. I swear, I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven… and you were my angel." He paused, receiving no answer. "Sounds ridiculous, I know…"

"No! No…it….it doesn't. That was actually the most wonderful thing I've ever heard in my life, William." She broke away from him enough to look up at his face. She lowered her head, quickly, biting her lip shyly.

"Um…how—how are your ribs, now?" She asked, changing the subject. "Better. Thankyou," Will smiled at her shyness. "Six years, Elizabeth… what have you done in these six years?"

"I've missed you."

"And besides that?" He chuckled.

"Besides that….nothing." She sunk against him and turned her head to kiss his shoulder. They each held each other tighter as a comfortable silence broke through. For the second time, Elizabeth actually noticed the rippling muscles of his bare chest and abdomen and the tan hue of his skin overcame her senses. He had the physique of a god. She shook her head, trying to distract her mind.

All of a sudden, everything came back to her at once. And tears sprang to her eyes, as she softly started sobbing. As Will heard this, he pushed her back gently and looked at her now tear-streaked face.

"Why, whatever's the matter Elizabeth?" He asked, softly. She just shook her head and dove back into his arms to cry again. His heart broke at Elizabeth's form-racking sobs. "Let me help you carry that burden you've got on your shoulders. Might lighten the load, hm?" He brought his finger to her chin and tapped it. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his stubbled chin.

"What's going on, Will? Tell me everything. I want to know why you're here. How did you get here? What is it about this medallion that made those pirates attack my home? Everything, Will." Elizabeth unclasped her fingers and let go of him. The moment she did, though, she felt a great loss of warmth and comfort, so she leaned against him, lightly.

Will just heaved a heavy sigh, getting ready to tell her everything. As he opened his mouth to start his story, she quickly stopped him by placing her hand on his bicep. A chill shot through his body at the warm contact of her hand on his arm.

"Wait, I…" She was interrupted by a yawn. "Pardon me," she said when it was gone. Will just chuckled softly. "What's so humorous, Mr. Turner?" She asked, her eyes drooping, slowly.

"I told you that you were tired." Will smiled at her as she leaned more heavily on him. "Please sleep for now. Get your rest, Elizabeth." Will tenderly kissed the top of her head and slowly laid her down on his bed.

"Well, alright. But we have much to…" She yawned. "…discuss. Later," Elizabeth drawled, tiredly. Will lifted her body gently and pulled the covers out from under her. Then he laid them over her, kissing her forehead as he did so. "Sleep well, my love," Will whispered against her skin.

As he stood to grab his shirt, he felt Elizabeth's hand grasp his and hold him back. "Don't leave me here alone," she said, pleading with him.

Elizabeth sat up and pulled him down to her. "Please," she whispered, looking into his eyes. Will just smiled as he pushed her back down. "Alright," he conceded.

Will stood back up and grabbed the chair, bringing it back over, next to the bed.

"No," she said, stopping him. "Here," she gestured to the spot next to her. He just nodded as he draped his shirt over the now forgotten chair. The second Will climbed into bed next to Elizabeth, she crawled next to him and held him tightly, resting her head on his chest. "You're my anchor, William Turner. Don't ever leave me again," Elizabeth whispered.

"Never again," he answered, feeling love radiating from his heart as he watched her sleep.

* * *

(A/N) I know, I know... "IT TOOK YOU TWO WEEKS TO POST _THIS_ LITTLE PIPSQUEAK OF A CHAPTER! YOU'RE LAME!"

Well, you're right! (sobs uncontrollably) I'm so lame!

Ok, so I'm not really crying. But I know, I'm a slacker. AP US HISTORY TEST! And of course, evil mothers who decide to GROUND YOU for no reason!

Actually, it wasn't no reason...but she was OUT OF LINE, OK! OUT-OF-LINE! And PMS had nothing to do with it, for all of you chica's out there whispering, "Man, she has PMS, or what?" (sticks tongue out)

Alright, now I need to stop. Here are Review Thanks:

**mz-turner:** I have no proper words to express my gratitude. You are so totally awesome that you're almost un-awesome. Like, you know when you turn on your shower and the water is so hot, that it almost feels like it's cold? That's you...except without a shower. And water. Ahem...anyways... SOCCER PLAYERS RULE THE WORLD! soccer player handshake> (Well, there is no actual soccer player handshake, but who cares?)

**melleh1:** Your welcome Mel! bows>

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **Well, THIS one is a short chapter...mind you. STAR testing is now officially over, so I get to study for my damn AP test now. WOOOOOO! rejoices> (not really)

**Drama Queens rule: **Well, I was EXTREMELY intimidated. heart thumps in chest> Phew.

**rollinpeaches: **Thankyou very much, my friend. You don't know how much that means to me! tear>

**WillsOneLove: **You are so cool, Cait! You are so cool! For a newcomer to writing, you rock at that too! hug> Thanks for being tight! You're also included in Hali and I's soccer handshake. JESSSSSSSSS!

**Cap'n DaVinci 92:** Thankyou my friend! And I'm glad you got an account...everybody should have one. They rock. high-five>

**Greki: **TEEHEE! I love the "and entertaining so!" part. That was fun. Thankyou, my fine feathered friend. (You probably don't have feathers... well, let me rephrase that... You HOPEFULLY don't have feathers, but I like that phrase.)

**x pirate x girl x:** I liked that bit too. Yes! jumps in the air> Thanks for the review!

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox:**Definitely cool. Look! points> I made them kiss! And there's more where _that_ came from! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha...aha...ahaha! Aha! Ahem.

**rockergurl13: **That's alright. As long as you read it and have fun, the reviewing part doesn't really matter! You cheeky monkey, you! waggles finger> HAHA! Not really.

**Araminta Ditch:** Ashley. Ashley. Ashley. Ashley. Ashley. YOU ARE SO COOL! Wha--Wha--What! MEASURE OF A MAN! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO MY HERO! That was the best story ever...it's just not up to date, but that's ok. I thought I'd die without that story. Phew. You rock.

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **You have the coolest name ever. HA! Great! Thanks for reviewing my story! You rule the school...which school? I don't know...but _a_ school.

And last but not least...

**Galaxia-Dawn: **You haven't reviewed these chapters yet, I know...but you are reviewing my other chapters and for that I'm thankful! Thanks for the suber uber advice!

Ok, guys. I'm done. I'm really sorry for the short-arse chapter, but I'm extremely short on time these days. I wont get any good good good writing done til summer, I'm sure. Well, OK GUYS! Til summer, I bid you all good night.

Just kidding, I'll be updating before then...that's like...in June or something. O.O Oh noooo! So long! cries>

I bid you all ado.

Karen

(williz)


	13. Storms A'Brewin

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

But I _do_ own this plot….and Barley and his crew.

* * *

The steady rhythm of waves hitting the side of the Black Pearl was what awakened the young woman first. She let out a small sigh and slowly opened one eye. Elizabeth cuddled back into the warmth of the other body in bed with her and sighed again, before letting out a gasp and turning over.

Everything from the night before had been hazy, but now it all came back to her as she looked at Will.

The pirate's dark brown hair cascaded down his head, masking the lower half of his face. Elizabeth reached up and smilingly brushed it away from him to look at his whole face. He was even more handsome when he was asleep. A peaceful expression was on his face and he sighed and brought her closer with the arm, she hadn't noticed until now, still draped over her side.

Elizabeth grinned as she snuggled up to him, resting her head under his and smelling his neck. He smelled like the Will she remembered from six years earlier. If she had any doubts, any at all, that this man wasn't her Will before, they were gone now.

Will squeezed her to him harder and snuggled into her warmth in his sleep, sighing happily as he did so. Completely content to just lie in his arms, Elizabeth closed her eyes once more, piecing together everything that had been happening lately.

She had found out that the man she loved happened to be the same as the other man she loved. "This is so confusing," she thought to herself. Alright, she had fallen in love with the same man twice, except the second time she thought he was someone else. "That's better," she thought. "But it still needs improvement." Nevermind.

Not to mention, almost getting kidnapped by pirates for reasons unknown to her. That brought her out of her reverie. Why had they been coming after her? And what was it Will said, again? He had mentioned they needed to bring the medallion back. But to where? And why? Elizabeth was so incredibly confused and felt herself getting frustrated.

So, she gently pried herself from Will's strong arms and sat up, placing her head in her hands. Elizabeth felt the bed move, so she whipped about to look at him. He had only turned in his sleep though. She smiled. He looked so cute, the way he smacked his lips like that. Almost like a little boy. She chuckled, but quickly held it in as he moved. He started to open his eyes, but Elizabeth wanted him to rest. So she tenderly laid him back down with her hand at his shoulder. "Shhh, go back to sleep love."

Will started a low snore as he cuddled her again. "Oh dear, not this again…" she thought trying to get away again. "Not that I don't enjoy it, though." She grinned.

Finally, after getting away, she leaned over him, pulling the sheets up, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He crinkled it up slightly and she smiled.

When she got out on deck, the sea breeze calmed her instantly. It was so soft and cool, making the sun not as warm as it ought to have been. She breathed in deeply and let it all out as she crossed to the bow of the Black Pearl.

The crew was draped about, haphazardly on deck, some sleeping, and some just lying there. Then, of course, there were the pirates actually doing the work and sailing the Pearl. "Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked Ana Maria, as the dark-skinned woman tied a sail down tightly.

"I don't know where 'e is….but he's most likely sleeping off the gallon of rum he drank out 'ere all night," she huffed, annoyed. Elizabeth smiled at Ana and continued to the bow.

Once there, she stood and let the breeze sweep her long honey locks about in whichever way it pleased. Taking another deep breath, Elizabeth rested her head on her elbows, watching the lazy lull of waves and the fish chasing the ship.

Will snuggled deeper into the coverlet of his bed and reached a hand out to pull Elizabeth closer. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have her asleep in his arms at night. He had watched her for hours before he had finally gotten to sleep. He didn't mind it, not at all. Just lying there with her cuddling into him, her face so peaceful and absolutely angelic. Her wavy hair billowing over the pillow and her chest rising and falling with each breath and sigh she took.

Not that he was looking there, of course.

But, alas, he was a man….and being a man, he had noticed her chest rising and falling with each breath and sigh she took. The only things he missed when she was asleep was her incredible eyes. They were light brown, and yet, the outsides were lined with a color he knew had no name. The most beautiful color he'd ever seen, but still had no name. He also missed her soft, feminine voice that made his heart skip each time he'd heard it.

Will's hand felt nothing though. His eyes were still incredibly heavy, so he felt around the bed with his hand, becoming frantic when he felt no soft body at his fingertips. Will opened his eyes, quickly, and sat up. "Where's Elizabeth?" He murmured.

He stood and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on as he opened the door and ascended the steps to the deck of the ship. Not even bothering to button up his white flowing shirt, Will walked into the partial sunlight, for the sun was not fully awake yet, and shielded his eyes.

There she was. At the bow.

He stared at her, awed by the magnificence of her appearance. She'd somehow become even more beautiful, a feat he'd deemed impossible as he laid watching her sleep last night.

Her hair was whipping about her face, and her lips were pouted in the way only Elizabeth could pout, her dress was flowing behind her as she tightened and untightened her fist on the railing.

Will walked up behind her and stood next to her, still staring, fixated, at her. "Good morning, Elizabeth," he said softly. She turned and looked at him for the first time since he'd first stood there. "Morning," she answered. She smiled a soft smile at him. "Looks like you're feeling better, Mr. Turner. Let me get a look at that cut of yours," she said, teasingly as she studied his injured face.

"But of course. I had the most wonderful nurse, doctor. She was beautiful too. Like an angel descending down to Earth on her cloud." He grinned at her blush and continued his teasing. "Wait a moment…" he lifted her chin with his index finger. "It must've been you, doctor. Yes, it must have been," he nodded at her and grinned even more, wincing finally.

"Stop it, you're hurting yourself," she berated. The truth was that she loved him when he acted like that. She had only seen it on occasion, but when she _had _seen it, it made her heart flutter because she knew Will only acted like that on her behalf.

Will turned to look out at the sea and placed his hand atop hers as they both watched the fish dart around under the water. Elizabeth turned to look at the young man next to her and studied him. His eyes seemed troubled, rather pensive, as he looked out to sea. His long hair moved slightly behind him in the wind that was slightly picking up and his shirt flowed behind him, still unbuttoned, almost revealing his strong shoulders to Elizabeth's gaze.

"Is something the matter, Will?" She asked, partly in concern, but more so because she was curious. He smiled, a bit forced she noticed, but a smile nonetheless. "I—I was—wondering what was troubling you. You seemed, uh….tense." He said, still looking at the horizon.

Elizabeth noticed he hadn't yet looked at her while speaking and decided to brush it off. She'd ask him about it later, she decided. Now, she wanted some answers.

"What is going on, William? Why was my town ransacked by those pirates? And what is it about this medallion that makes it so important to them?" She asked, feeling the weight of the chain about her neck.

"It's a long story, but I suppose you need to know." Will led her to a large crate and sat her down on it as he started his story. Elizabeth just looked on.

"A long while ago, even before you and I first met, a curse was put upon Captain Barley's crew. 'Twas the worst curse, for the worst crew." Will sat down next to her and continued, with a sigh.

"Barley and his crew were cutthroats in every definition of the word. They would do horrible things to innocent people for pleasure…"

"What sorts of horrible things?" Elizabeth asked, wide-eyed. Will let out a small smile, thinking about how adorably childlike she looked when she did that.

"I don't know if you would want to hear the things they did. They really were horrible, dastardly…" He tried.

"I'm not a child, Will. Just tell me," Elizabeth huffed.

"Indeed, you're not a child," Will raised his eyebrows as he smiled appreciatively, teasing her. She blushed slightly and urged him to continue. "Well, they would sneak into towns and villages late at night and break into houses, kill the families in cold blood by using the most despicable means, and take everything the home had to offer. If the home had nothing to offer, they'd punish the families, first….then kill them. They'd cut their throats and leave the women and children to die, as well as the men of the family."

Elizabeth gasped and clutched her throat, gulping. "That's the most terrible thing I've ever heard in my life. Who could do that….I mean, how is it possible to be that horrible?" She asked in dismay.

"Would you like me to continue? I didn't mean to give so many details," Will smiled sheepishly. Elizabeth gave him a nod that said to go on.

"Well, other pirates on the sea thought Barley's crew gave them bad names. No pirate ever kills without a reason, especially women and children! Maybe they'd kidnap the women and…" Will stopped there when Elizabeth slanted her eyes dangerously at him. "Well, uh…right. But they would never kill someone like that. So pirates all over the Caribbean joined together to try and find the sideways captain and his equally sideways crew…Jack was amongst them."

Will stood up and walked to the nearest rope that tied down the sail and tightened it while he continued talking. Elizabeth followed his every move.

"So what did the pirates do with them? Did they find the captain?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yes…and no. You see, no one could find the whereabouts of Barley's ship or crew, or the man himself...no one except Jack. Jack had gotten a hint from one of his many allies about where Barley had run off to and followed the lead in his _Black Pearl_," he said, gesturing respectfully towards the ship they were sailing on. Elizabeth smiled.

"So Jack and his crew found the ship, but there was no crew inside. Jack took a few men with him and went on land to try and find the missing pirates."

"Did he?" She asked, excited. "Did he find them?"

"Yes," Will chuckled, receiving a frown from an embarrassed Elizabeth. "Yes, Jack and his crew found them. But Jack was surrounded. And Jack being…well, Jack….decided to trick Barley into thinking he was on his side. Barley took the bait and had Jack and his men join him in trying to find the cursed Aztec treasure."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wider as Will came back to sit next to her again.

"Cursed?"

"Cursed. Of course, none of them believed it was cursed. They were pirates, not warlocks." He received a small giggle from Elizabeth and smiled at his success. "But, alas, the curse was almost upon them. Jack and his crew acted fast and escaped before anything could happen, but because of the massive size of Barley's party, none could escape without the curse being hung upon them all."

"So that's what happened? Then…how did _you_, of all people, come about this medallion?" She asked, raising it from her dress and holding it in front of him.

"I intend on ignoring that comment…" he said, teasingly offended. "…and I'll ask only this. How did you know that medallion was a part of the Aztec treasure?"

"I meant no offence," Elizabeth stated.

"I know it," Will said, smiling at the lass.

"And besides, it only makes sense. You said we needed to return this medallion back to….oh, I don't know. I just figured that the Aztec gold meant this, is all. I don't know why," she finished.

You see…" Will continued, looking down in slight depression. "My father sent me this piece shortly before his own death."

"Your father?" Elizabeth asked, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "How did he get a piece of the treasure?"

"My father was first mate of the _Pearl_ at the time, working alongside Jack. That's how. He took a piece of the gold, not knowing it was, in fact, the same treasure they were all looking for. The whole cave was filled with treasures, see? And...well, yes. He sent it to me, so that I would know that he sometimes thought of me. And my mother, of course."

Elizabeth noticed Will's slightly pained features as he spoke of his mother and scooted closer, kissing his cheek gently. "It's such a wonderful story, yet frightful. So these are the pirates chasing after this medallion? Why?"

"Because that's the only thing keeping Barley and 'is crew from feeling alive again."

Both whipped around and looked at Jack, not even noticing him there until that very moment.

"Good morning, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said, with slightly knowing smile as she saw the slight haze in his eyes and the half bottle of rum in his grip.

"Mornin' lass!" He replied. "So ye told 'er, did ye, Will?"

"Yes, Jack. I did."

"Ye know, they're after you, Miss Swann. Not only that shiny bit 'round tha' pretty neck o' yers," Jack slurred. Will stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"What!" Both Elizabeth and Will asked together, Elizabeth joining the young pirate in his shocked stance, though his held a hint of anger.

"Yes. You, my young one, are now the keeper o' the gold, making that medallion belong to _you_ and _only_ you. They can't have it truly…unless they have you." He said, taking a swing of rum.

"Jack, you neglected to ever tell me this!" Will nearly roared, Elizabeth having to hold him back gently. "It's alright, Will. I'm with you now. Nothing can happen to me when I'm with you." They looked into each other's eyes for awhile until Jack broke them out of it.

"Hey, lovebirds…hate to break yer little gaze ye got going 'ere, but I'm getting a wee bit sick, eh? Bloody kids…" he muttered as he sauntered off.

"Now would you mind telling me how a nice boy like you got mixed up with a fellow like him?" Elizabeth laughed, as she clung to his arm, lovingly.

"I 'eard that!" They heard Will bellow. They both laughed and walked back to the bow for more privacy.

"He isn't as bad as all that, now!" The young man answered, holding Elizabeth's hand and bringing it up to place a kiss on her knuckles. Elizabeth smiled. "I know."

"Soon after you left, he saved my life from a drunk trying to pick a fight with me. He found out who my father was and I agreed to be on his crew, thinking he'd then reveal something, if anything, about my father."

"Ah, I see," Elizabeth answered, the smile wavering slowly. Will noticed this and was quick to ask, "It—It doesn't change anything….does it? I mean, I know a pirate isn't as appealing as a lieutenant…or even a poor boy living in Tortuga, for that matter…but…"

"No, Will. You're a wonderful man, no matter what social standing… you're still the boy for me. I—I love you," she said, finally saying the words she'd meant to say for six years.

Will's eyes grew wide and he opened and closed his mouth a couple times, unable to say what he was thinking. "You…love me? You mean…really?" He stuttered.

"Yes! Yes, I do. I always have. I love you, William Turner," she said, hugging him. Then she realized he hadn't returned his sentiments. She withdrew from him, thinking, "What if he doesn't feel the same way? But he kissed me and it…it felt like he feels the same way. The look in his eyes… he _must _feel the same way….But—what if he doesn't?"

"Don't you feel the same, Will?" She asked, uncertainty clouding her beautiful features.

"Must you even ask, Miss Swann?" He grinned at her brightening eyes. "Of course I feel the same, Elizabeth. I love you."

She threw her arms around him as he brought her in for a heart-stopping kiss. They stayed wrapped in a tight embrace, lips locked firmly together, as Elizabeth moved her hands up to his still open shirted chest, running her hands up over his shoulders to his chest.

They broke the kiss after awhile and just stayed in the other's arms, enjoying the love they knew they both shared. Will looked up from where his face rested, in the crook of his love's neck, and watched the horizon. The sun was now fully up, yet it was still darker than it normally should have been.

Elizabeth noticed the absence of Will's warmth on her neck and looked up at his dark features. "Will, my love… whatever's the matter?" He didn't answer her, but walked away briskly, leaving her in his dust. Confused, she looked to where she saw him looking and only saw a few clouds. Then she spun and followed after him.

"William, what's going on? You're frightening me. Will! Answer me!" She demanded as she quickly followed after him, waking some of the crewmembers as she stumbled over them, kicking some of the tired men.

But Will didn't stop. He didn't intend on stopping until he found his captain.

"Jack!" He said, as he spotted Jack coming out of his cabin, more sober now that he heard Will's urgent tone. The tone Will only used when something was wrong. Then again, the boy tended to be a bit dramatic, he was still young yet. So Jack dismissed it and asked, "Wot do ye need, mate?"

"We've got serious problems on the way, Captain," Will said, quickly. By that time, Elizabeth caught up, almost breathless.

Will grabbed Jack's shirt and both walked back to the bow, completely ignoring the girl standing next to them. Elizabeth watched them run back to where she'd just ran from and watched, rolling her eyes. Then she stomped back after them, murmuring, "Bloody pirates can't make up their bloody minds…Men!" This time, she didn't even bother apologizing to the crewmates she accidentally walked on.

When Jack was finally let out of Will's tight grasp on his collar, he stood up straight. "Aye, Will. Just pull the bleedin' thin' off me, why don't you?" He straightened his shirt and followed Will's gaze out to the horizon. Dark clouds were forming, the immediate sign of a bad storm.

"Is it just me, or are those black clouds swirling?" Will asked. Elizabeth finally came up next to Will, intending to give him a piece of her mind for making her run back and forth needlessly, but caught sight of the clouds.

"That's beautiful," she murmured. Will finally glanced at her. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what comes with those things."

"There's a bad one brewin' that's fer sure." Jack said.

"When do you think she'll hit?" Will asked, looking at Jack. "Tonight. We've got a day to decide what to do. So, Will…what do we do?" Jack asked, looking at Will pleadingly.

"What do we do! How should_ I_ know! I'm not the captain, Jack. You are!" Will said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Tell your crew, Jack. I've got an idea," Elizabeth said, with a thoughtful expression. She grabbed Will's hand and walked him down to his cabin. Jack just stood there watching, slightly dumb. "Women. Always think they know everything!" He said, under his breath.

"That's because we do," Ana Maria said from behind him, smirking. She was kinda getting somewhat fond of the headstrong girl young Will had brought on board with him.

Once in the cabin, Elizabeth shut the door and started pacing. "Elizabeth," Will said, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him and stopped. "We have to turn back, Will."

"We can't very well turn back, Elizabeth. We have blood thirsty, _cursed_ pirates after us!" Will said, trying to reason with her.

"Do you honestly think that storm is going to let us through in one piece? I've heard the stories of Mother Nature's fury out here in the ocean! We cannot risk it!" Elizabeth said, frustrated.

"Alright, let me rephrase this. I don't want anything happening to you. If we turn back, Barley might take you away from me. And what would I do then?" Elizabeth saw that he was being completely sincere and walked closer to him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Will, what then? You'd risk your whole crew in the storm, is that it? I don't want that happening on account of me. It cannot happen. I won't let it. I can't."

"I would do _anything_ for you. I'd battle the worst storm Mother Nature could give out to keep you away from Barley," Will said, passionately. Elizabeth rested her forehead against his as a tear escaped her eye.

"I know this Will, but you don't understand. All this talk would be fine if it was just your life in danger on my account. You have that right to make the decision. But all of those men out…and Ana Maria…Jack…you don't have the right to bargain their lives for mine."

"Elizabeth, I understand that. Believe me, I do. I just want to keep you with me. I've finally found you… I can't lose you again. All of those men out there…they're the bravest in the Caribbean. The best crew in all seven seas. They live for dangers like these…it's all a part of being a pirate. Adventure!"

"Death?" Elizabeth broke in. "No, I will not be the cause of anymore deaths. There have been enough in Port Royal, I don't need any of these men on my conscience." She left his arms and walked to the bed, letting more tears fall.

"Elizabeth, please don't tell me you blame yourself for all the deaths of the people in Port Royal. None of them were your fault. I told you, Barley's crew is vicious! If anyone's fault, 'tis mine. _I_ gave you that medallion. Didn't I?"

Elizabeth turned quickly, ready to protest, but saw a small smile on Will's face and walked back into his arms. He accepted her and wrapped himself around her, whispering soft words of love into her hair. "I love you," she whispered.

Will grinned and let her out of his grasp. "Come, how about we ask the crew what they think we should do, how's that?" Elizabeth nodded, wiping all trace of tears from her eyes.

They stepped out of the cabin and ascended the steps back onto the deck, hand in hand. Jack was preparing his crew for the news of the storm. Of course, being good sailors as well as pirates, they all knew what was almost upon them.

"Mates! Ye've all been with me through thick and thin…so believe me when I say this is the thickest bit of adventure you'll _ever_ see. See that, over there?" He asked, gesturing to the clouds. "That's the biggest arse of a storm ye'll ever see in a mighty long time. If ever."

He was about to go on when Elizabeth stepped up. "Wait! I suggest we turn around and go back. Get away from this—this storm and back to safety."

"Safety for a small time, lady…but evidently, not for long. Barley's coming fast behind us. Looks like we've got trouble ahead and trouble behind, fellas," Gibbs spoke up.

"I'll give myself up!" Elizabeth blurted.

"No!" Will barked. Elizabeth looked at him pleadingly. "I can't allow these men to be harmed in that storm because of me," she said, getting in Will's face, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's what you keep saying! But what of the crew's say in this?" Will smirked, smugly. He turned to the crew, who were well on their way to being amused.

"Whoever says we turn around and sail back to whence we came, say 'Aye!'" Will yelled to the crew.

Not a word sounded from the crew.

"And what of saving Miss Swann's life and sailing straight into Mother Nature and showin' 'er what the _Black Pearl_'s got!" Will finished.

"AYE!" The crew roared. They all started dancing and laughing, as Will turned to look at a stunned Elizabeth.

"What did I tell you?" He asked, smugly. She just shrugged as she pulled him closer by his open shirt. "You sure showed me," she drawled as she moved in to kiss Will firmly on the mouth.

Cat calls and whistles startled Will out of the kiss as he blushed faintly. Elizabeth shrugged again and started buttoning up his shirt finally. Will looked down as her hands skillfully finished his buttons in mere seconds, and as she reached up with a finger and tapped the stubble on his chin once. He pulled her into a hug and just held her.

"When the storm comes, I want you in my cabin, alright?" He asked, eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Her eyes shot open as she pulled away. "Just who do you think you are, ordering me about? I'm helping the crew," Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"William Turner II, thankyou very much. And what I say goes, isn't that right Jack?" Will asked Jack. Jack opened his mouth to agree when Elizabeth spun about and glared at him. He shut his mouth and walked away.

"Oh yes," Ana Maria thought as she saw Jack cower. "I like this one. She's tough. Like me." She grinned at Jack.

"Whipped by a girl, eh Jack? Kinda reminds you of me at times, doesn't she?" She grinned as he mumbled and walked past her.

"Elizabeth, the whole reason we're going into this is to keep you safe…how can I be sure that you're safe if you're out here getting thrown about—and who _knows_ what else!" Elizabeth was about to retort to Will's comment, but she saw the fear and intense love shining in his eyes, so she backed down. "Oh, alright."

He sighed, letting his relief show, and walked to her, hugging her tightly. "Thankyou," he said, muffled in her hair.

"…but you're staying with me," she finished. He pulled her back out, rolling his eyes at her stubbornness. "I have to stay out here, love. With my crew. They need me in case Jack gets himself sloshed by the time the storm hits." He tried to reason with her.

"And what if I'm trying to keep _you_ safe, now?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Will laughed and hugged her. "Please, Elizabeth. I must."

She smiled into his chest. "I know." Then she pulled back to look in his eyes. "But please be careful. I can't afford to lose you, either. I meant it when I said not to leave me. I need you Will Turner. And—And so help me, if you get yourself killed…" She started sobbing as Will brought her back to him.

"No, no…don't cry, my Elizabeth. Don't cry. I'll be fine. It's all in a day's work, aye? Now, c'mon. Let's help the crew prepare." She nodded and walked with Will back to the crew, who was busily readying the _Pearl_ for what was going to be her hardest battle yet.

As the thunder clapped in the distance, they all knew this was going to be _their_ hardest battle yet, too.

* * *

(A/N:) Jesus H. Christ. I just wrote this big huge long thing after my story and it got DELETED! ARGH! MY DAY JUST WILL NOT BLOODY **_END_**! GODDAMN!

This is for all you fluffy mc-fluffster fluff and a half fluffety fluff fluff fluffmeister heads out there. (it's a lot of fluff!)

I'm sorry about the mix-up guys...I'm updating before June. (laughing) Sorry. (laughing again) Really, I am. (laughs) Now that I've read it, though, I realize that I wrote it kinda misleading-like. Sorry guys! (sheepishly smiles)

This has been the worst day ever. I'm going to be numb for weeks now. I just took the AP US History exam and I'm going to cry. In fact...OH GREAT! JUST GREAT! Look at this! (points to tears)

Why do people do this to us! We're just kids! KIDS! This is torture! 55 questions in 80 minutes! And THREE BLOODY ESSAYS in 2 hours and 10 minutes! WHAT'S THE DEAL!

(cries) I need a hug. (reads story) How did I write this happiness? (cries again)

And now...drum roll please...

(drummer starts drum roll but gets hit in the head by a golf ball)

Aw c'mon! Who hit that!

Geez, ok...Review Thanks...without the bloody drumroll. GAWD!

Review Thanks:

**mz-turner:** Did you win the game you dedicated to me! Didja! Didja! I LOVE YOU! (hug) You make me feel so happy when I read your reviews!

**MissE: **I'm having deja vu...I just wrote this but then it got bloody ERASED! (mumbles obcscenities under breath) Alright, you're really cool. Thanks for the review!

**melleh1: **Ok, Mel...get this... I am actually talking to you on MSN messenger RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND! WHOA! Doesn't that give you the heebie-jeebies! I gives _me_ the heebie-jeebies! (chills) I heart you! (high-five)

**Things-One-and-Two:** Thing One...you-rock. Plain and simple. Hey, and thanks for being so understanding and nice about the whole not-updating-til-June thing, even though I'm updating now...but still THANKS! You are so kind!

**JohnnysDoll84:** I'm so sorry it takes me forever to update my story and stuff, but I've been VERY tried. And as you can tell up there, I'm crying. Still...yes I am. Because I totally screwed that test up, I'm sure of it, and I'll probably get turned down and everything. (sigh) And writing romantic stuff is haaard when you feel like crappola and a half...so GR! But I'm definitely not waiting to update my story til June! I would NEVER do that to you! And you know what's tight! I've been updating this thing so fast because of you, my dear friend. Thankyou...you inspired me!

**WillsOneLove: **Caitlin...you are special! (points to heart) To me...(sniff) HEEHEE! You really are quite the tight little soccer playing Pennsylvania-living girl! You get major props my LAMBRY DEDICATED FRIEND! That's right, I dedicated Lambry to YOU! (bows)

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox:** I am loving you more with each chapter you review, my good friend! (hug) You are sooooooooo wonderful to review and stuff...and you are DEFINITELY a Will/Liz fluffer, are you not? (points, but fingers all point to me) Ok, well...ahem...me too. So...yeah.

**rockergurl13: **Gurrrrrl...I am so happy to know I'm on your favorite's list because now I can't fit my head through this damn door! Thanks...a LOT! (rolls eyes) Hahahah! Just kidding. Not really, but oh well. (shrug)

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **I am greatly indebted to you, my buddy ol' pal. Oh I am definitely not disagreeing with you there. (tongue hangs out) WOO! (fans self) Hoookay...I'm stopping now.

**Afro-Stacey: **Thou mustn't cry, dearest. I'm BACK! (Flourish) Yes, tis I...williz...(otherwise known as Karen, but who gives a shit?) (stands with cape flying around. cape covers face) Hey! Who turned out the lights? (falls off building superheroes usually stand on in comic books when they make their entrance)

ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! THIS IS IT! TIL JUNE!

No, no, no...READ THIS! It's a JOKE! A JOKE! I'll be updating NEXT WEEK...not June...NEXT WEEK!

Alright, my friends...good NIGHT! (dies)

Karen


	14. The Storm and After

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

But I _do_ own this plot….and Barley and his crew.

Oh…and just so you guys know, the whole _italics_ bit is meant to be a flashback. Alrighty…here is chapter 14, my friends! Enjoy!

* * *

_CRASH!_

Elizabeth gasped as she heard more thunder. She had never been on a ship in a storm as violent as this.

_She and Will had been talking out on deck when the first drops of rain had started. The crew had been preparing for the storm all day, and had taken a break. _

"_It's starting," Will murmured as he looked up at the impending clouds. "Will! How long do ye think we've got?" Jack yelled. Will looked up at Jack and ran to the railing. He hopped up, grabbing a rope and stared at the clouds. Squinting, he felt the wind encircle him and he turned his head slightly so that Jack could hear him._

"_We have an hour or two at the most, I'd say. We better get going, before the big one hits," he said. Elizabeth watched as Will relayed the information. She came up to him as he stepped back down._

"_How'd you know all that? I mean—how'd you do that, Will? How can you be sure?" She asked him, curiously. "I dunno. There's something about the wind…I can just tell. Always been able to tell."_

"_It's in 'is blood," Jack answered, grinning his golden-toothed grin. Will looked down for a bit, and looked back up to the clouds. "Let's go, then," he said, changing the subject quickly, Elizabeth noticed._

_Elizabeth took a rope and started tying it down, but a hand stopped hers. She looked up into Will's face. "C'mon. You're staying in my cabin, remember?"_

"_But I—I…Oh alright," she conceded as he led her away. _

_They walked to the door that led down below deck, where Elizabeth stopped him. "Can't I stay with you until the storm hits?" Will looked nervously up into the sky, as if debating. "Alright. But in one hour…hear me, ONE HOUR, I'm taking you down there, right?"_

"_Yes." She nodded. Will took her underneath a tarp hanging from the mast by the bow, so as to keep her as dry as possible. The rain wasn't coming down as hard as it should have been, but instead of making Will feel better, a sick feeling snuck up on his stomach. Elizabeth noticed his nervousness._

"_What is wrong, Will? Tell me," she commanded. He just looked at her. "This isn't a regular storm. I think it's a hurricane."_

Elizabeth remembered the chill she got when he'd told her that. She shook the feeling off. That was the one time she'd wished he _hadn't _told her what was on his mind. Out of all the times she'd had to badger him about revealing his thoughts to her, _this_ was the time he had decided to tell her a hurricane was coming upon the ship.

"_A hurricane! But—out in the sea?" She asked, stepping closer, without thinking. Will wrapped his arms around her. "I know. But it's possible. And that's what it looks like to me."_

_Elizabeth hid her face in his neck. "Can the Pearl take it?"_

"_Out of all the ships in the seven seas, _this_ is the one to fight that storm and win," Will said, rubbing Elizabeth's back comfortingly. "Do you trust me, Elizabeth?" He asked._

"_I'd trust no one else, but you." She grinned at him and ran her hand over his cheek._

"_Then trust me to get this ship safely out of this storm," Will said as he looked at her. She looked up at him. "I _do_ trust you to get the ship out of this, along with the crew…but what about you, Will?"_

"_What about me?" He asked, his eyes raised to hers._

"_What if something happens to you? I—wouldn't know what to do if something went on out here and—and you were hurt…or—or something?" Elizabeth looked down, as she felt tears prick her eyes._

"_Nothing will happen to me, love. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you either…that's why you must stay down in my cabin. Please, Elizabeth." Will begged, stroking her hair lovingly._

"_Alright." She smiled up at him as he guided her out into the rain again. It was pounding down harder now, and Will was extremely worried. He did the best he could at keeping Elizabeth dry as he maneuvered them skillfully around the crewmates, who were stumbling about trying to gather the sails tighter against the wind that was picking up._

_Once Will got both of them safely down into the galley of the _Black Pearl_, he led Elizabeth into his cabin. She was wet and shivering, so he went to his cupboard to pull out some clothes. _

"_I'm sorry about these. We don't have any dresses on board, Elizabeth. Not even Ana wears them. She hates dresses," he grinned. Elizabeth smiled appreciatively. "Thankyou." He nodded._

_A loud crash sounded and light flooded the cabin for a split second. Elizabeth jumped into Will's arms, and he caught her. "You alright?" He asked, pushing her a little bit away to check. She blushed and apologized under her breath._

"_That's alright." He grinned. Elizabeth swatted his arm lightly as she caught the teasing smirk he gave her. He chuckled lightly as he moved away to place the dry set of clothes on the bed._

"_It'll get a bit rough, so don't light any candles. We can't risk fires, in case the candle falls or anything like that."_

_When he finished, he turned to come face to face with Elizabeth, who had come nearer to him without him realizing it. "Oh! Hello," he said. She grinned and reached up to kiss him. Will brought his head down to hers as they shared another kiss._

_Elizabeth brought her hand up to his hair and pulled him closer to her. Will sunk into the kiss with all the love he had and wrapped his arms around her soundly. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed herself closer to him. _

_When they separated, Will just opened his eyes wide and looked at her. "Er—well, I should—yes," he mumbled, backing out of her arms. Elizabeth just watched him, amused._

"_I should go out there now…it's getting violent."_

_She just nodded, sadly and walked to him. Elizabeth kissed the man she loved on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Please be careful."_

_With one last look, he was out of the door and Elizabeth walked back to Will's bed to change._

The ship lurched to the side suddenly, shaking Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She dove to the desk and held onto everything, keeping it from falling. When the _Pearl_ straightened again, she sat back down on the bed.

"I can't just sit here and wait for him to get back," she thought. "I have to see if he's alright."

"I'm just sitting here… I need to make myself useful! I'm only a dead weight, sitting in here like this!" She pondered, as she laid down on the bed.

Will's scent filled her nostrils and she closed her eyes, calmed down by the remembrance of him. She sat bolt upright. "That's it," she growled. "I need to go and _do _something, or I will go MAD!"

Elizabeth walked to the door and opened it. The ship was almost tipped over again as she heard the wind howling and rain splattering against the deck above her. She grabbed onto the doorway and pushed herself out of it. Elizabeth huffed, annoyed, and smoothed her braided hair out of her face.

She groped her way up the dark hallway and finally reached the hatch to the upper level. Rain water was seeping through the lock and dripping down onto Elizabeth's head. She moved out of its way and looked up at it grudgingly.

The young woman took in a deep breath, preparing herself for an ultimate blast of weather she knew she was going to experience by the sounds of the yelling and rain pounding.

_1…2…3…_

_BOOM!_

Elizabeth had only unlocked the latch when the hatch was exploded open by the wind's force. She gasped as rain water came down so fast, it had already drenched her. Elizabeth ran backwards into the semi-safe nook in the corner of the wall. She gathered her wits and sprinted out onto the deck.

Wind blew her all over as she made her way over to a large crate to hang on. As Elizabeth hang on with all her might, she scanned the deck as best she could. She felt an intense pang in her heart as she noticed that Will was nowhere to be found.

"WILL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She started making her way out to the mast of the ship. "WILL! WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled, bringing her hands up around her mouth.

* * *

Will had been tiring throughout this whole ordeal. He'd spent more than seven hours working the ship with the crew, watching as Jack steered the ship, using all his weight to keep the wheel straight.

Jack looked up at his first mate, trying to repair a rope on deck, a knife clenched in his jaw. The captain saw as the knife flew away from Will when he took it out of his mouth. Will scrambled after it, but stopped, cursing himself for losing his knife over the side of the railing.

"Will, me boy!" Jack called. Will looked up at his captain.

"Go up the rigging and help Harold! He's 'avin a spite o' trouble!"

Will nodded and tripped over a rope as he rose. He picked himself up and got to the ladder which led up to the rigging. The young pirate started climbing as fast as his arms and legs could lift him. Many times, he would stagger and have to grab onto the rope alongside him to keep from falling, and other times, he would loose footing on the rung, hanging only by his arms.

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow watched, flinching every time Will almost fell. For now, the boy was way up in the rigging, next to Harold.

"Harold, you alright?" Will asked the man tangled in the ropes. The only thing that kept him from falling was the rope that tightened itself around his ankle. "Ya gotta help me, Will," the man said, frantically.

"I am, I am….just hold on to this." Will moved the man slightly to the right, so that he could hold onto the mast securely while Will untied him. Harold started eagerly climbing down the mast, yelling a "Thanks mate!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'll just finish up, here!" Will yelled back down, sarcastically. He started bounding the ropes to the mast and tugging, clutching the mast with his lower body so as to keep his hands free.

"WILL!" He heard. It sounded female to him, but with this wind, he could never be too sure. He looked down onto the deck. All those people down there were hard to see with the rain clouding his vision, as well as it was the middle of the night.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled as he realized who it was. He started descending down the rigging as fast as he could. What in bleeding hell was she _doing_ out here!

Elizabeth looked up when she heard his voice. There he was. Her heart leapt as she let go of the crate.

That was a huge mistake, for the second she stepped away from her safe spot clutching the crate, a humungous wave came crashing over the side of the ship. Elizabeth screamed as she was taken away with it over the side of the railing and plunged into the water.

Will's eyes grew as he saw Elizabeth suddenly disappear inside the wave. "ELIZABETH!" He yelled in fright. Quickly springing into action, Will poised himself on the mast and dove off into the water.

When Elizabeth plunged into the ocean, water surged into her mouth, practically choking her. She struggled to get to the surface, but felt a tug on her foot. Fighting for breath, Elizabeth looked down and saw a rope tangled around her leg. Frantically kicking to get her leg free of the rope, she looked up, not able to even see the surface. The girl's vision suddenly started blurring as she became incredibly dizzy and her lungs burned. With one last kick against the ropes, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her right before she lost consciousness.

Will swam with everything he had as soon as he hit the water. He was certain the woman he loved hadn't broken surface yet, so he swam down until he could see her. Finally, he saw her struggling deep under him. It looked like a rope had tangled her in it.

He swam down and saw that she was still tugging at the entangled rope at her leg. Will reached her at last, but noticed her go limp as soon as he grabbed her. Keeping calm, even though his lungs were failing him with each second that passed, Will tugged on the ropes harder.

Seeing that this wasn't working at all, Will looked around and saw an incredibly sharp object protruding from the sand. Will grabbed at it and pulled it from the sand. Then he sliced the rope and kicked up with Elizabeth in his arms, swimming as fast as he could bear to the surface.

Jack saw everything that happened and sprinted to the side of the ship. "WILL!"

After a minute, Jack's first mate resurfaced with his limp lover in his arms. "Jack!" Will yelled. "Aye, mate….I got ya!"

Will struggled to keep both he and Elizabeth on the surface. He knew Elizabeth was injured. Blood was appearing on her arm and forehead.

"Get us outa here, Jack!"

"I'm TRYING!" Jack finally threw a rope into the water, thankfully landing it right next to Will. Will fumbled for the rope as he tied it around himself, still holding on to Elizabeth as tight as he could. "ALRIGHT, NOW!" He yelled to Jack.

Jack got a few of his men to reel the soaked couple in and onto the ship. "Will, ye alrigh'? What do you think you're doing!" Jack roared.

"Saving Elizabeth's life!" Will answered back as he set Elizabeth on the ground gingerly. She wasn't breathing at all. Quickly, Will brought his lips down upon hers and blew in, plugging her noise with his hand, the other at her waist.

"C'mon, Lizzie," Jack murmured as they all gathered around. The storm hadn't let up a bit, so the men were forced to keep working around the area where Will was trying to resuscitate his love. Rain pelted down upon Elizabeth's face. She still wasn't breathing. "Elizabeth, breathe!" Will yelled, still trying his best to give her some oxygen.

Finally, after five or six tries, Will breathing all his air into Elizabeth's body, her eyes shot open as she turned over, coughing up water and breathing heavily. She groaned as she turned over, the rain flooding into her eyes.

Will rubbed Elizabeth's back as she coughed up more and more water. "Will," she murmured.

"I'm here, love. I'm here," he said.

Elizabeth was extremely dizzy, not even able to keep her eyes focused. She looked up to see Will Turner gazing at her, concerned. The girl knew she was hurt, she could feel pain wracking her body in most places and her lungs still burned, along with her eyes, practically caked with salt from the churning sea.

Will tenderly picked her up and walked through the heavy rain to the hatch. He looked at some of the crew and one stumbled over quickly to lift it up for Will. He nodded at Will as he thanked him.

The pirate walked down to his cabin, opened the door, and walked to his bed, setting Elizabeth down gently. She let out a small moan of pain as Will hurried to get some things to help her.

Ana Maria walked into Will's cabin and said, "Go, I'll take care of her." Elizabeth moaned again, causing Will to return to her side, worriedly.

"No, I—I need to make sure she's alright," Will stuttered. Ana Maria shoved him out of the room. "Wait, no!"

"I'll take care of her, Will….trust me, mate." Ana Maria gave him the most sincere look he'd ever seen on her face, so he nodded. "Go!" She commanded. Still trying to see Elizabeth over Ana's shoulder as she shut the door, he paced in front of the door for awhile.

"Mate, calm yeself. If anyone can take care of your lass, it's Ana," Jack said as he came down.

"What of the crew, Jack? Any losses? And the _Pearl_?" Will asked, looking back at Jack. "No, I've got meself a strong crew. Every man…and woman….accounted for. And me _Pearl? _She's the strongest ship in the seven seas! What did you expect?" Jack grinned.

Will let out a small smile, and glanced over at the door, worriedly. "Calm _down_, Will. She's fine!"

Will gave Jack grateful grin and started towards him, when Ana Maria opened the door. It had been hours since the storm had stopped and Elizabeth was very weary, but she kept calling for Will.

Ana finally finished dressing Elizabeth's wounds—the one just above her temple and the horrible slash on Elizabeth's leg—and she wanted to see the young man.

Will entered the room, peeking around the door for a moment, to check and see Elizabeth's condition before he came in. Her eyes were closed and she laid on her back, hair out of its braid and billowing over the pillow. Instead of the prior shirt he had given her to dress in, she had a warmer wool shirt. The covers were up to her waist and Will was relieved to see that she was breathing evenly.

He crossed to the bedside and sat at the chair. "Ye gunna be alright' here by yeself, Will?" Ana asked. He nodded, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth's face. The pirate woman smiled and left the couple alone.

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered as he grasped her hand, lovingly. Her eyelids fluttered open and her vision cleared to reveal a very nervous Will looking at her.

"Hello," she smiled. He grinned at her, lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss. Her smile widened as he did so and she sunk further into his bed. "Good morning, my love," he answered.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. Elizabeth closed her eyes and groaned. "Oh, I've been better. And you?" Her eyes opened as she asked him, concern written in her features.

"I'm alright. Just extremely worried about you. Why would you come out of this room where you're safe when I told you to stay here, Elizabeth? You could've gotten yourself killed, do you know that?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

Embarrassed, she looked at the covers and back up into his intense eyes. "I was frightened that you were hurt or gone. The storm was really harsh. I could hear it."

"But I'm fine, I've gone through storms before… I was fine then, and I am fine now. Why did you do it?" He asked, moving closer with his chair.

"I—I wanted…" her eyes started drooping. "I wanted to help, like everyone else. Ana Maria was out there, but I wanted to _do_ something! I wanted to redeem myself."

"Redeem yourself? For what, pray tell?" Will asked, moving to sit on the bed. Elizabeth readjusted her head on the pillow and closed her eyes with a tired sigh. "I brought this upon all of you." Will opened his mouth to protest, but Elizabeth stopped him, quickly. "And don't say otherwise. If I didn't keep this damn medallion with me all the time, maybe none of this would never have happened. All of those people in Port Royal who were killed so needlessly… were killed on my account. They only want me." She turned her head as she felt Will's eyes burning.

"Don't _ever_ say that again. It couldn't be stopped. And you _know_ it, Elizabeth. You do. I just want you to stay out of trouble. _Please_, Elizabeth…stay out of trouble," he said, pleading with his eyes.

She smiled at him, fondly. "Indeed, I will. As long as _you_ stay out of trouble along with me," she finished. "Ha! I'll be the one keeping you out of trouble. I don't get myself into trouble like you do," Will said, chuckling.

Elizabeth laughed with him and yawned, closing her eyes. "Sleep, you must be tired," Will said, kissing her brow.

"It's painful, yes. But I'll be fine, I know. Because you're here," she said. Will smiled as she fell asleep and pulled up the covers to her chin. On second thought, he lifted the sheets down her body to survey the damage done to the governor's daughter. He saw the intense bandages around her calf and the scratches and bruises along her arms and legs. She was in worse shape than he had first thought. Will lowered his head, angry he hadn't been able to protect her like he had said he would, and pulled the sheets back up to cover her slight form.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, sorrowfully, as he kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, shutting the door on his way out.

* * *

"A couple scratches and bruises wont hurt the lass, son."

"It's worse than that Jack. I—promised her I'd keep her safe, and I've failed her," Will said, putting his head in his hands. "I lied to her when I said I'd protect her."

"Wot? You jumped off me bloody ship's _rigging_ to save her life! I think ye've done the little lady some good, my friend," Jack said, taking a swig from his rum and turning the wheel slightly.

Will put down the hammer he'd been using to repair some of the ship's damage. "I think I should go check on her, Jack," he said, more to himself than to Jack. But before his captain could say anything, Will was already down in the corridor, making his way to his cabin where Elizabeth had been resting the past few days.

Elizabeth was fast asleep when Will entered the room. He walked silently over to the bed and kneeled in front of it. The young man reached up a hand to stroke the hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. Feeling Will's light touch, she opened her eyes.

"And how are you today, my love?" Will asked in a soft but deep voice that sent chills up her spine. She grinned. "Fine, and how is my pirate?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm alright, thankyou," Will said. She reached out to pull him to her and gave him a soft, but lasting peck on the lips. When they separated, Will sat back on his haunches and rested his chin on the sheets, regarding Elizabeth with loving eyes.

"What?" She asked, mildly amused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just find you to be the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life, that's all," Will shrugged. Elizabeth blushed and bit her lip, looking down. "Thankyou," she mumbled happily.

After a comfortable silence, Elizabeth rolled onto her back and huffed. "What is it?" Will asked. "What's wrong?" He raised her head and sat next to her, causing her to turn back to him and hold his hand.

"I can't stand it anymore. I need to move. I've been practically tied to this bed for days, ever since the accident…" She started.

"I would never keep you anywhere you wouldn't want to be unless it was for your own good, Elizabeth," Will said, urgently wanting her to understand why he made her stay in bed. "Of course, I know that, Will—it's just that I need to try and use my legs to know if they work anymore. Days of laying in bed haven't helped me any," she debated.

Will cleared his throat and stood to his full height. "My lady," he started in a mockingly rich tine, "I would be honored if you'd do me the pleasure of walking with me along the deck this fine afternoon." He bowed low and peeked at her through his eyelashes to see her reaction. Elizabeth outright laughed and held out her hand. "Of course, I'm honored that you are honored, my dearest sir…" she said, with the same tone. "And I am honored that you are honored that _I _am honored, Mademoiselle Swann," he said chuckling. Elizabeth laughed again and said, "Good."

She reached out her hand and he helped her stand. Holding onto her securely but lightly so as to make sure she didn't fall, he helped her take a step. Elizabeth winced a bit and wetted her lips with her tongue. "Sorry," Will said sincerely when he noticed her wince. "No, no, it's alright…I'm just a bit out of practice is all. And that sore on my leg hasn't completely healed, don't forget."

He smiled at her and held a bit more tightly. "Maybe—maybe we shouldn't…"

"Don't get cold feet on me now, Mr. Turner. You invited me for a stroll and by golly, I am _going_ to take a stroll," she said through gritted teeth as she walked with a limp, Will supporting her every step of the way. "If you're sure, milady—then I'm sure." They smiled fondly at each other again as Will opened the door and helped Elizabeth out of the room she'd been in ever since that stormy night.

"Well, nice to see ya out of the room, Miss Swann," Ana Maria said politely as Elizabeth and Will hobbled by slowly. "Please, Ana Maria, call me Elizabeth," she stated as she smiled at the pirate. "Aye, then call me Ana." Elizabeth nodded as she and Will continued to the bow of the _Black Pearl_.

"Ay, Will!" Will got Elizabeth to lean against the railing at the bow and turned to look at Gibbs. "The rudder's a bit shot! We might need some o' that handy work you do so well, aye?"

"Alright, Mr. Gibbs," Will called back. He turned back to Elizabeth who had raised her eyebrows as a lazy smile crossed her features. "Handy work? William Turner? Why, I never!" She said, placing a hand atop her breast, feigning shock.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but I happen to be the only man on this ship who can work with metal and wood, thankyou very much. Not to mention, the name's Will, and I'll have to ask you to use it, Miss Swann," Will said with a smirk, tipping his invisible hat Elizabeth's way as she laughed.

She watched him walk away and kept watching as he spoke with his fellow crewmates. The way he shined while he worked was the most gratifying business she'd ever seen. How he reacted with the other pirates and how they acted towards him. It seemed to Elizabeth that her lover was a well-respected man on the _Pearl_ and pretty capable too. She kept her eyes on him as he climbed onto the rail and pulled up a chain to fix the rudder.

The way he stood so proud and tall, it reminded her of all those heroes in her fantasy stories she'd always read with her mother as a child. The dashing pirate would stand at the bow of his ship, tall and handsome, his heart prone towards adventure and treasure—maybe perhaps, even a certain woman. His boots would be slightly dirtied. After all…he was a pirate, was he not? And his eyes deep and dark, filled with mystery, beguiling and bewitching every woman who crossed his path. Elizabeth had longed to meet a pirate like those she read about in her books. The pirate who would take her on adventures and take care of her, but not treat her like a fragile china doll, the way a woman is _supposed_ to be treated.

Since when did _they_ get to judge how a woman wants to be treated? She wanted to be treated with respect, dignity, and tenderness by the man she was to be with. She wanted free speech and free actions. This, Elizabeth did not receive at home. That was why she had fallen in love with William.

Every time he looked at her, his eyes would be filled with love and respect. He would hold her tenderly, as though she would break, but would never outwardly show that he worried for her safety. The only time he had was when a violent storm was crossing their path. Granted, he had saved her life when she'd disobeyed him.

And that was another thing. When all other men would find out about a woman's disobedience, they'd berate the woman and give her even less freedom than was already granted. But Will—no, not Will—he gave her even more freedom. She loved the way he always kept an eye on her but always tried to hide it when she'd look his way. He knew she didn't like to be taken care of all the time. Even though this was true, she couldn't help melting every time she saw him look away timidly, after she'd caught him watching her.

The times had also called for a woman to be seen and not heard. It was a well known fact that women were merely brought to balls, in most cases, to look good upon a man's arm. If Elizabeth had ever _once_ spoken out in a suitor's presence, he would be tarnished from ever looking her way again. Apparently, a woman with opinions and a brain was useless to a man looking for some adequate social standing, no matter how beautiful she was.

But Will treasured her mind. He treasured her everything, mind, body, and soul. Yes, that's right, body. She obviously noticed that he was a man, and she also knew that a man's thoughts, no matter how good his intentions, can stray to a woman's physical appearance. That was why she didn't mind when she'd catch an appreciative glance from Will as he looked her up and down. After all, she was a woman. She couldn't deny stealing her own sporadic glances at Will when he worked on the ship. His sinewy arm muscles twitching under his tan skin, the sweat dripping down his often bare back.

"Elizabeth, our thoughts are escaping us, aren't they?" The young woman heard next to her, ripping Elizabeth out of her thoughts about Will. She spun around and saw Ana Maria, leaning against the rail, smirking. Ana threw a glance at Will, as if knowing exactly what her companion was thinking.

"Oh, yes…indeed they are…" Elizabeth said, almost too quickly, as she looked once more at the young man. "…escaping," she muttered.

"I know," was all Ana Maria said to the younger woman next to her. "You—know?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Yes, I know. Will is a fine boy. I just have to ask you though… what attracted you to him? I've been curious as to why you'd even look twice at a pirate when you have handsome, rich blokes chasin' after ye like I know ye do."

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Well, I—don't know about them 'chasing' me, but I'd say there are many reasons why I would choose Will over any of those men back home."

"And they are…?" The pirate probed.

"Oh, nevermind. You wouldn't understand, Ana Maria," Elizabeth said, turning to rest her shoulders on the _Pearl_'s railing. "I assure you, I could try to understand. I may be a pirate, but I'm still a woman, ye know," she said, a tad bit offended by Elizabeth's words.

"Why of course you are…and—I'm sorry if I have offended you. It was not meant to be offensive. It's just that…well, you are incredibly different from the women I grew up with and learned from… I'm just not used to the company of a lady who doesn't live in the same atmosphere that I do." Elizabeth placed a friendly hand on Ana's arm.

"Which is exactly why I'm wondering what you see in 'im. I mean, Will's a fine lad, very good looking and kind…very capable…but he's a pirate, lass," Ana finished off the last sentence with a shrug.

"Yes, I know." She said. When she didn't continue, Ana Maria gave her time and decided not to push it.

"I've always looked for the same traits in a man of which I see in Will. When I was younger, before my mother died, she would read me stories of pirates…" she paused, a distant smile on her face as she thought of the way her mother would tell her tales of pirates. "…dashing pirates who sailed the seven seas to save their lady loves. Adventure, excitement…romance. Will reminds me of all those stories. But that's only part of why I'm so in love with him." She turned and looked at Will again, who was joking around with some of his mates, laughing and slapping one such pirate on the back. She smiled, squinting in the sun as she watched him.

"Then why?" Ana Maria asked, sincerely wanting to know about what love felt like. Elizabeth turned back around and regarded the older woman with kindness. "Because of the way he loves me. I can't help but absolutely adore him, the way he takes care of me and respects me."

"I'm sorry, Miss—I mean, Elizabeth…" she paused as Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her. "What I mean is, you seem like the type of woman who's more like me. Don't like to be commanded around by a man. Don't like them treatin' ye like a piece o' glass, ready to break any second. Why do you like _him_ to treat you like that?" Ana Maria asked. This young lady was extremely puzzling to her.

"Well, it's just that—well, with Will…Oh, I don't know," Elizabeth said, shaking her head and looking out to sea again. "I feel different. He treats me different. As though I'm not a piece of glass, and he knows I don't like being treated like one, but he does it anyways, you see? As subtle as he can possibly make it, because he doesn't like to cross me or something. It's rather adorable, if you think about it, don't you agree?" Elizabeth asked, turning back to see if Ana Maria had followed her or not.

Ana smirked, completely understanding Elizabeth's meaning. "Ye know, I think you must be the most cunning lass I've met since meself," she said, shaking her finger in Elizabeth's direction.

"Cunning?" Elizabeth asked, innocently.

"Yes, cunning. You've got that boy wrapped around your finger an' you know it, don't you? Well, I'm not sayin' anythin'…." She turned to walk away, but turned back again. "Except this: I know you love him, and he loves you equally, if not more. So I'm gunna let you keep him wrapped around that finger and go on as if this conversation never happened. 'Cause I kinda like you…fer a socialite," she finished with a grin.

Elizabeth watched in shock as Ana Maria walked away with a flourish of her own. She just placed a hand to her mouth and started laughing loud and clear, the chords of her laughter filling Will's ears and making his heart lighter.

Will turned and walked over to Elizabeth. "What's all this laughing about? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're in good spirits, but I can't help but think that all this levity is at my expense," Will said as he lifted an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"Maybe. But maybe not, for you'll never know," she laughed when he pouted. "I spoke with Ana Maria. I'm glad there's at least one other female aboard this ship, Will…otherwise I'd die of boredom."

"What, I'm not enough for you? Thankyou, very much Miss Swann," he said with feigned hurt, as he turned and looked out to the sea, shirt flowing behind him. He looked incredibly handsome with the post-storm breeze blowing his hair about, eyes slightly squinted against the sun, standing straight and tall, seemingly confident and charming. Without thinking, Elizabeth walked up behind him and put her head on his shoulder, whispering soft words into his ear, sending shivers cascading down his spine.

"I'm sure I can find _some _use for you, yet."

After all, he was a man. And an extremely sensuous one at that.

* * *

(A/N): I love that last bit. I couldn't help but put it in. I know, I'm a crazy, fluffy little kink-ball sometimes...ok, a lot in this chapter...well, not really. But anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it like CRAZY this week because some of my teachers and giving us a break before finals... Kinda like the calm before the storm, eh?

No pun intended, of course. Get it? Cuz of the storm? Yeah? No...riiight. Shutting up.

Here's the review thanks:

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox:** You are so tight, it's beyond all recognition of being tight. I'm glad I rock out loud though. That's really cool. That way people ALL AROUND will know that I rock, because...it's...out loud...right, shutting up. Just thanks.

**Lovely Raven Sparrow: **Thanks for the inspirational horse speech! That was soooo nice of you. And guess what, I sho got back up on MAH horse...yes'm I sho did! And I'm glad you like it. AND WILL AND ELIZABETH BELONG TOGETHER, YOU ARE SO RIGHT! (high-five)

**Afro Stacey:** You, my friend from the coolest place on the face of the earth, are...well, from the coolest place on the face of the earth. (shrug) Have you cried before in my story? (blinks) Well, anyways, here's your chapter. There's more where that came from! YIPAAA!

**rollinpeaches:** You rock, and so does your story, chica. As I said before, I am your servant. And I believe I've already done a servantish act for you, if you'd check your review for _shattered_. Ah, indeed, it IS the bees knees, my good friend. (wink)

**melleh1:** MELANIE! (hugs back) If you liked the whole insinuating bit in chapter 13, I'm wondering what you think of THIS chapter... (laugh) Muahahahaha! I love it! And I signed off because my 'rents were insane in the membrane. (lots of guys stand up behind me out of nowhere and go "INSANE IN THE BRAIN!" while I attempt to get my heart beating again)

**Amanda: **You show this to other people and they actually read it? DAAANG! I'm flabbergasted! (Love that word!) And guys like this? GUYS! Wowie cazowie, that's some crazy shiz. I'm extremely flattered that you actually printed this out for people to read. Thanks so much. (blushes)

**JohnnysDoll84: **I'm speechless. And honored. Honored to the point where I'm speechless, in fact. Erm, well...maybe not because I'm writing this, which means I'm not speechless...but that's only because I'm incredibly hyper. I mean, I read that review a couple days ago, and now I'm thanking you, so my mood has considerably changed...for the better, it's safe to say. (grin) I like to think I'm one of the smarter cubs, but we'll see when I get my AP results. I'll cry ifIfail though. (sniff) I don't watch the Third Watch, I don't watch TV anymore. I miss it, but eh...whatever. HBO, here I come! (runs off to TV) Oh wait...(comes back and gives Chrissy a cyber hug) I LOVE YOU! And I'm glad you're one of the few people who actually thinks I'm funny. (grins and runs away again, waving a flag that says, "CHRISSY, YOU ROCK MY SOCKS" on it)

**WillsOneLove: **I love you Caitlin! (hug) Yes, indeed, Lambry is yours. And he'll come back when I decide to bring Captain Barley back into the mix. YIPAAAA!

**Things-One-and-Two: **Indeed, bad days suck. (I chose to answer.) And I don't begrudge you any good days, my friend, because you are just that...my friend. Thanks for reviewing likea loyal reader and you definitely get some points. For what, I know not, but yeah...points. (shrugs) See ya, MJ. (hug)

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **I've gotten to the point where I can finally type your name out right without looking to make sure. I GET MAJOR KUDOS FOR THAT, MY FRIEND, SI? And once again, you thought I wouldn't update til June. My friend, listen to me... I am definitely posting a lot more before June rolls around, so you needn't worry. I'm GOING to post next week, I PROMISE YOU! Alrighty? No more of this June nonsense. (grins) And I'm glad I got to know so much about Henry the VIII. I've always wondered what in the hell was wrong with his head...you should tell me sometime. WHAT IN THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIS FAT HEAD! Crazy guy! Many hugs for you, my dear.

**mz-turner: **Where do I START with you, Hali? Where do I START! I can't even write anything to you anymore, but your reviews make me all soft-hearted and jelly-legged. You want to BE like me? My dear friend, I think we've already surmised that you're well on your way... well, not really, because I can tell you that I'm lamer than you, but I'm glad we're lame together. (soccer handshake) -I love that thing! I yeah, and I love you too! (hug and kiss)

**jeremy-sumpter-girl:** Thanks so much for your review! Definitely have to agree with you on that, my buddy.

**A Bit Closer Johnny:**I just love that name. TEEHEE! Isn't Will/Elizabeth the greatest! I love the social barrier thing and how they overcome it! It makes me all gushy inside! (sighs) THANKS!

**Drama Queens rule: **I love you. Honestly I do. I don't care how often you review, you seriously are so awesome. And flattery DEFINITELY gets you updates! HAHAHAHA! Charming, teehee. (shuffles feet) Shucks.

ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! That's it for me. Until next week, this was THE TWILIGHT ZONE! (creepy Twilight Zone music plays but the record machine breaks and dies down) Erm, OK, maybe not. But still, I'll see you all next week! CYBER COOKIES FOR ALL!

KAREN-


	15. Of Heat and Wax

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

But I _do_ own this plot….and Barley and his crew.

No flashbacks this time. Aren't you guys all warm and fuzzy? Here is chapter 15! Enjoy!

* * *

The sea whipped Jack's hair about his face. "Ana, where are those two lil lovebirds?" He asked his first mate, as she came to stand beside him at the wheel.

"Bow," came Ana Maria's one-syllable answer as she pointed to them. He turned around to see Elizabeth walking slyly away from his first mate.

She passed him on her way to the cabin before turning around and giving Will a wink and what Will took to be a "follow me" grin. But, unfortunately for Will, Jack didn't catch that look and proceeded to stop Will from following her.

"Jack—I…" Will said, as he tried to maneuver past Jack. "No, no, no…we have te talk, me boy." Jack dismissed the young man with his hand as he stepped in front of Will, who was staring after Elizabeth, as she had already disappeared down into the galley.

"Will, you're gunna have to get the men in order. They need to get off their lazy arses and start WORKING out here!" He turned at the last phrase and directed it to the crew, who were lazily lying about the deck, catching shut-eye.

They sat up and started bustling about the deck, rubbing their eyes of sleep and yawning. Will tried to sneak past his captain as his eyes fixed on the hatch, where he knew Elizabeth was probably waiting for him.

Without even looking, Jack reached out his hand and grabbed Will's collar, bringing him back. "Where you be goin' boy?" Jack asked him.

"Erm, down…to my cabin, Jack. That's all," he stuttered. Jack narrowed his eyes and let go. "Alright then, go."

Will smiled gratefully and practically sprinted to the door leading below decks.

"Peculiar boy. So much like 'is father, it's uncanny," Jack murmured to himself as he watched Will disappear down the steps. "Very strange," he shook his head.

Jack turned around and walked back to the helm, where Ana sturdily gripped the wheel. "Thankye," he murmured as she tipped her hat and went back to work. It was a beautiful day indeed.

Will closed the hatch as quickly and calmly as he could. Rampant thoughts were bouncing around the boy's head. What if Elizabeth hadn't meant what he'd thought she meant when she looked at him. But she said…Then again, that _doesn't_ exactly mean what he thought. She could be talking about something else she would use him for. After all, he was a man and Elizabeth's statement is bound to travel elsewhere than his brain when she puts it like that.

He stepped up to the door and took a deep breath. "Well, now's the time I'll find out," he thought as he gripped the handle that lead into the room where his lover awaited him. When Will opened the door, he peeked through to see where Elizabeth was before he entered.

Elizabeth sat on the bed, wringing her hands in the lap of her men's slacks. She seemed extremely antsy to Will, but all thoughts were lost to him once she looked up from her hands into his eyes. He smiled and shut the door, crossing over to her.

The young woman smiled back, as Will sat down next to her. "Hello, Miss Swann," he said softly, as he brought the hand he'd taken from her up to his lips for a light kiss.

"How many times must I insist you call me by my first name, _Mr. Turner_," she said, emphasizing his name purposely. "And what _is_ your first name, milady?" He asked just as softly as before, a teasing smile threatening to sneak onto his face. She smacked his arm and giggled, tucking herself underneath his chin, breathing in his scent as she rubbed her nose against his throat. "I love you, William Turner," she murmured as she pulled back and looked in his eyes.

Will pulled Elizabeth back to him and kissed her head. "I love you also, my Elizabeth." She grinned at the thought of being _his_ Elizabeth. If it had been anyone else, she wouldnever have permitted them to speak of her as if she was their possession. But this was the man she loved, the man she had always loved, the man she would never stop loving. She snuggled farther into his arms and sighed happily.

As she tilted her head back up, they accidentally brushed noses. He chuckled and she giggled, before they both dove into a breathtaking kiss. Elizabeth brought her hands up from his back to rest around his neck, as Will squeezed her closer to him. She then ran her hands up his face, holding onto his tied-back hair.

As Will started running his hands over her back, Elizabeth moaned into his mouth, pushing the tie out of his hair so that his dark brown locks fell down onto his face. She climbed up onto her knees in front of him, as their lips were still attached, pushing his face closer to hers, as he ran his hands down her hips. Both were losing their minds in the pure love and passion they felt radiating from the other.

Finally, they broke contact for a split second to breathe, before Elizabeth pounded her lips back to his. She'd never been this bold in her life, but she didn't care at the moment. A warm and willing man was opening himself to her and she was desperately in love with him. What she was doing was right, and she knew it.

Will brushed his tongue against Elizabeth's lips, at which Elizabeth hungrily opened her mouth, taking Will by surprise as her own tongue met his in the middle. He moaned as they dueled for control. But Elizabeth won, as Will had lost all control when her hands unconsciously gripped his hips. She pushed him down to lie on the bed as she laid herself atop him, both still furiously kissing each other, trying to release the pent up passion they felt for the other.

They broke apart again to breathe. Elizabeth started to maneuver her lips from his mouth down to his chin, where she kissed his stubble. From there, she started a path that went around his mouth to his nose, then to his cheek. She continued the pattern on the other side of Will's face, before she finally went all the way to his ear. Elizabeth kissed his ear and then blew on it softly, sending chills cascading down Will's body. Feeling emboldened again, Will quickly rolled over, moving Elizabeth and himself to lie properly on the bed. She squealed and giggled at her lover's sudden movement, but all thoughts went astray when he kissed her again. This one was shorter, before he stood up completely from the bed.

Elizabeth's eyes popped open, curiously. "What—What are you doing?" She asked, words barely getting out of her mouth after their recent activities. Without saying a word, Will removed his boots and stockings, before going back to the bed, and crawling to Elizabeth, who had since sat up.

When he came close enough, Elizabeth reached out a hand to brush Will's hair away from his face tenderly. "I love you, so much," she said, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Will brought his finger to her cheek and lovingly wiped the tear with his thumb. "You know I love you," Will said softly, looking into her eyes intensely. She grinned and said, "I know," before Will grinned back.

Elizabeth pulled Will to her slowly, as their lips connected once more, though much more softly and tenderly. Love exploded from their kiss as they moved ever closer to the warmth of the other's body.

"This is it," both of them thought together, as if with the same mind.

Elizabeth brought her hands from his face and latched them to Will's shirt. Each hand took hold as she pulled the shirt out from his pants. Then she slowly started unbuttoning the white silk that covered his sinewy abdomen and chest. She could feel the strength emitting from his body as her hand brushed his abdomen while she took another button into her fingers. Once her hands had unbuttoned every button but the top button, she pulled her lips away from his mouth and latched it onto his neck, sucking sensually there.

Will moaned as she unbuttoned the last button. Reluctantly, he pulled his arms away from her so that she could push the shirt off his shoulders. Elizabeth did so, but excruciatingly slow, to make the moment last longer. Not to mention, each ripple of his muscles could be felt as she dragged her hands over his chest, shoulders, and back. The shirt came off finally, as she discarded it on the floor next to the bed. Now that Will's upper half was fully naked, Elizabeth's eyes clouded as she looked at him with anew passion.

He was a god. No man could look _this _good and be so perfectly wonderful at the same exact time, and _not_ be a god. It was impossible. Yet, here he was, tanned with a bulging six-pack and firm arms that looked like they could rip the strongest metal to shreds.

Without another thought, Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and started kissing her again. After all, the woman he loved was like putty in his hands.

Oh, who was he kidding? He'd been under her control the whole time. _Will_ was putty in _her_ hands. He knew he had to face it sometime. And he figured, if she wanted it to be today, who was he to stop her?

As they kept their lips attached, Elizabeth forced her tongue into his mouth, as they wrapped themselves together in the bliss of the freedom they knew they would have on the _Black Pearl_. Will was surprised once more, as Elizabeth took his hands and placed them at the first button of her shirt. Knowing what her action meant, he started unbuttoning the white tunic. He stopped in the middle, when her breasts almost peeked out of the shirt, and pressed his chest closer to her. Fishing the buttons of her shirt, once and for all, without actually removing her shirt from her body, he brought his lips to her throat. Giving a wanting moan, Elizabeth reached around Will's body and grabbed his back, and tugging him to lie on top of her fully.

The feel of Elizabeth's bare skin touching his was enough to make Will growl. The need for this woman was mounting faster than ever before and he knew this was what he'd been waiting for all his life.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was growing wildly needy of this pirate's body. She could feel his lower half pushing on her as their passion grew, and she couldn't deny her body the feelings she never wanted to be rid of. The feel of her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, and hearing him growl made Elizabeth want him even more.

The shirt on Elizabeth's back still clung to her biceps, but neither wanted to break any contact to pull it all the way off, so they left it. Will brought his lips upon Elizabeth's hungrily, as they moaned and whimpered into each other's mouths. Elizabeth's hands had developed a mind of their own as they proceeded to kiss each other. Her hands roamed farther and farther down Will's back, dipping into his lower back slightly, before moving all the way down to his backside.

When she squeezed him there, Will's eyes shot open and his lips broke away from hers. "Elizabeth…." He moaned. His mouth latched onto her jaw line as they unknowingly moved closer to the backboard of Will's bed in their passion.

When Will's lips reached her neck and she felt him sucking her in the junction of her throat and jaw, she raised her head with a moan and pushed him closer to her.

But when she brought her head back down too quickly, her head collided with the headrest behind her. The lovers had moved to close to the headrest and consequently, a candle that had been resting on it, tilted precariously, before falling and spilling extremely hot wax on Will's bare back.

"Ow! Ow! Ah!" Will catapulted off the bed, as Elizabeth's eyes snapped open in pain, a large bump forming on the back of her head. "Will, what happened?" She asked as she saw him hopping up and down. When she saw the wax dripping down his back and the candle on the floor, fire out obviously, she put two and two together and sprung out of the bed to get a wet cloth.

As she was walking back over, she grabbed at him and forcefully put him back on the bed. "Calm down, calm down. I'm so sorry Will," she soothed as she wiped his back free of the burning wax. A large red and burning gash was there. She winced and pushed his hair away from it, kissing his neck, softly. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he said, turning around.

When he heard footsteps outside of the door, Will turned quickly, but painfully, and started buttoning up Elizabeth's shirt quickly, Elizabeth helping when she snapped out of her surprise.

Jack knocked on the door. "Will, ye alright? What's going on in there!" He yelled.

"NOTHING!" Will said, almost too quickly, as he heard Jack stomp away again.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, both feeling the loss of something that could have happened if it weren't for candles being perched precariously on Will's headrest. After an intense stare between them, Elizabeth reached up and felt the bump on her head before laughing outright. Will soon joined her as they fell together back onto the bed in each other's arms to revel in the love between them.

* * *

"So?" Jack asked as Will came up to the helm, after an hour or so.

"So what?" Will said, knowing exactly what.

"So how was she?"

Will's head whipped around with shock. "Yeah, you know what I said. I'm not stupid ye know. And I happen to be Captain Jack Sparrow. That sort of thing happens a lot in me cabin, if'n ye catch me drift," Jack answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I catch your drift and it's none of your business," Will snapped. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, excuse me, but I heard what I heard. I'm a professional, me mate… so if you have any questions…"

"Jack, no. No, we didn't. Nothing happened. Just…stop it, please," Will said, an amused smile threatening to come out. "We were just talking, getting to know one another over again. That's all," Will said, before he walked away. Jack followed him with his eyes before Will started working on the rigging at the mast.

Elizabeth came out of the cabin. "Ana Maria? Can I talk with you for a moment?" Elizabeth asked as she spotted the female pirate off to the side, leaning against the railing. Ana Maria turned around and smiled at the younger woman. "F'course."

Elizabeth walked over to her and sat on the barrel next to where Ana was standing. "Where on earth is this ship going? I've tried to ask Jack and he won't tell me. I've asked Will, and…well, being Will, he hasn't told me either. Probably for my own safety as he does nothing else with his time but make sure I'm alright. It's nice, but insufferable sometimes. So I thought that you, being a woman such as myself, would tell me and be honest." Elizabeth brought a hand up to shield her face from the sun as she looked at Ana Maria.

Ana grinned. "Aye, I'll tell ye. Just be cautious about who you say told you where we be goin', right?" She asked, glancing down at Elizabeth. "Of course I won't tell anyone," Elizabeth nodded, standing up next to Ana so that she could hear her as she spoke softly.

"Alright, well…that medallion ye have 'round that neck's important," the pirate started.

"Yes, Will told me that."

"Yeah, well it's more important than even _he_ knows. That medallion is one of the many powerful medallions that are locked away in a chest. And guess where that mighty treasure chest is, me lass." Ana looked back at Elizabeth, not really expecting an answer, but pausing for the dramatic affect to her story. The girl shrugged. "Where?"

"The Dead Sea."

"That doesn't sound too good," Elizabeth mumbled, looking down into the swirling depths of the sea.

"That's because it's not good at all. Do ye know how far we have to go to get there? It's by Egypt, lass. And not until we get to that sea, can we make sure your pretty li'l self is finally safe and Captain Barley is dead…for good."

"Egypt!" Elizabeth asked. "But…that's farther than England! And not to mention…I mean…how do we—Please explain more about why we must go _there_, Ana. I need to know," Elizabeth said, extremely excited.

"How much do you already know about the Dead Sea?" Ana Maria asked the young woman.

"Quite a lot, actually. I used to read all the books I could from my father's library. It was all I really had to do during the day. I picked up a book on Egyptian cultures, traditions, and geography. The Dead Sea was a big part of it. It belongs to Israel." Elizabeth paused to look at Ana, who was silenced by the sheer knowledge this girl possessed.

"Do go on, lass. You know more about it than I do."

"Well, I can tell you that this ship wont be slicing through those waters the way it goes through the Caribbean. The Dead Sea has more salt than any other sea in the world." She leaned on her arms. "It's said to be the very same sea of which Queen Cleopatra herself sought treatments for her face and skin to make herself more beautiful and beguiling to men."

"Cleopatra? Well, who's she, then?" Ana Maria asked. She blinked a couple times when Elizabeth whirled around in shock.

"Who's Cleopatra! You don't know! She's the most infamous queen to ever be recorded into history! I must show you the book I read it from someday, Ana Maria! Oh, I must! You'd love to read about her. She was a powerful woman, much like yourself."

Ana Maria blushed profusely. "Erm, well. Maybe that's not a good idea, aye?" She turned around and blinked into the sun.

"Well, whyever not?"

"I can't read." Ana Maria mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push everything on you." Elizabeth set a hand on Ana's shoulder as she was slightly taller than the pirate. "Forgive me for being so pushy," she giggled.

"No, you weren't."

"I was, and to make up for it, I will teach you. How's that?" She grinned, extremely excited at the prospect of teaching a pirate to read.

"Wha—What?" Ana Maria's head whipped about as she looked at Elizabeth. "No, you don't have to do that, really," she tried, shaking her head vigorously.

"But I want to. In exchange, you can teach me a bit about these men on Jack's ship and how to handle them, right?" She gave Ana a friendly jab in the shoulder.

"I think you've got Will down pat, Miss Elizabeth." Ana Maria let out a cheeky grin at Elizabeth's blush at the mention of Will.

"Ahem, yes. Well…what do you say?" Elizabeth changed the subject, slightly more flustered than she wanted to be. "I say, yes. We've an accord." She shook Elizabeth's hand heartily. "Oh…and…who told you about that Dead Sea business, Miss Swann?" She asked.

"No one told me about anything," Elizabeth said, innocently.

"Good," Ana winked.

"Ana! Get over 'ere! Ye've got work to do!" Jack yelled. Ana Maria rolled her eyes at Elizabeth as the younger woman giggled. "Keep your pants on, Jack!" Ana Maria yelled back. She started towards the captain as he said, "Keep your pants on, CAPTAIN Jack!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh! Ana Maria," Elizabeth started as she followed Ana quickly. Ana Maria stopped, and twirled about. "Meet me in Will's cabin tonight. We'll start lessons there." Ana Maria reached out and pulled Elizabeth back when she started away.

"Wait, what about Will?"

"What about him? He'll be there too, I suppose."

"But—But I don't want him to be there. It's embarrassin' for me…sort of…" Ana Maria looked down.

"I'm sure I can find a way to boot him out, then. If not, he'll be in there but I'm sure he wouldn't bother us." Elizabeth grinned and shrugged. "We'll see, Ana. Just come."

"Well…" she thought a moment. "Alright, then. I'll come." She smirked and walked away.

When Elizabeth turned around to go back to the barrel to just sit for awhile, she bumped into Will. "Oh! William, you surprised me!" She put a hand to her breast to clam her heart. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He grinned.

"No, you're not."

"I am, and just to prove it, I'm taking you over here to show you how to manipulate this here rope," Will said as he guided her gently over to the railing, where a rope was fluttering about in the wind. "What?" She asked, looking up at him, confused. "Look here," he said with a soft smile. He took the loose rope in both his hands and tied a tight knot around the loophole on the side of the ship, tightening the sail in place, in less than fifteen seconds.

"Oh my, that was quick," Elizabeth murmured in awe, still looking at Will's hands.

"I'm good with my hands," he said, unconsciously making Elizabeth blush. After all, she'd be able to attest that he was in fact, exceptional with his hands. Elizabeth's blush deepened at that thought. "Ahem…so, how do you—erm, do that?" She asked, trying to hide the blush.

"It's all in the wrist, actually," he said, noticing the blush, and knowing why, but succeeding in keeping his own blush down.

"Alright," she said, as he came around her and guided her over to the side. From behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and untied the rope really quickly, placing them gently in Elizabeth's hands. He still held on to make sure she didn't let go.

Will proceeded to show Elizabeth the sailor's knot, along with many others, as well as teaching her how to swab the decks. Of course, he'd promised her that she wouldn't be doing that anytime on Jack's ship because Will wouldn't allow it.

After two hours of lessons, Elizabeth and Will flopped down on his bed, holding hands. "How is it that you're first mate of this ship and do almost no work?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows, teasingly.

"Well, I have been doing work, milady. I've been making sure you keep out of trouble," he jested, tapping her on her nose. She giggled, before smacking his bicep. "Don't _even_, Mr. Turner. I'll be much more trouble if you decide to be insufferable."

Will smirked. "I don't doubt it."

After a comfortable silence, Will turned his head around to look at the beautiful girl beside him. "Can I ask you something, Elizabeth?" She turned to look in his eyes.

"Of course you can, Will," she said, softly.

"Do you think you'll ever go back to Port Royal?" He asked her, hope shining in his eyes. Hope for what, she didn't know, but hope just the same.

"I—I don't know. I'm frightened of what might happen if I do go back. What will become of the life I've known? As far as right now, I'm sure I won't be back for awhile. Extremely sure, as a matter of fact," she said, wryly.

"How so?" He asked, curious.

"Well, because we're going to the—well, yes. I don't know where we're going…ahem. Hehe…" She mentally slapped herself as Will sat up. "Elizabeth? Did Jack tell you where we were going?" He looked at her, concern in his features.

"No, no, he didn't. Actually, no one did! Not even you, William. And don't you think I should know? I mean… I _am_ the one wearing the medallion." She said, regaining her control of the situation.

"I suppose I should just tell you then, right?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. Elizabeth's heart fluttered. He was telling her. That lovable, warm, tender man is so….wonderful! He's going to tell her. She grinned as a tear started at her eye.

"Why, what's the matter, my love?" Will asked, seeing the tear roll down her cheek.

"Nothing, just—just tell me where we're going Will. Please?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, preparing himself. "The Dead Sea. It runs on the border of Israel and Jordan. That's—pretty far away." He kept his head down, waiting for her surprise. She gasped. "Israel? But that's—that's in Middle-Eastern Asia, right in the center! How do we get a ship there, Will?"

"No ship," he mumbled. "We're tracking there on foot."

"Through Israel?" She asked, eyes wide. "Yes," he answered.

"Will, I have a confession to make to you," she said, lowering her head. Elizabeth couldn't keep it from him any longer. And he told her anyways.

"I already knew where we were going and I know more than many people about the Dead Sea itself," she lowered her head.

"What? Who told you?" He asked, not really surprised that she'd known.

"I can't say, on account it may incriminate them," she smiled at him, teasingly. "Well, alright, I wont make you tell," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"The important thing is that Barley wont know where we're going. He thinks we're going back to London, I'm sure of it." Elizabeth leaned into his arms, comforted by his strong embrace. "It'll be fun, I'm sure."

"Are we riding the camels?" She asked looking up into his face eagerly. Will broke into a fit of laughter. "What?" She asked, sitting up and watching him roll over, still laughing. "What did I say?" She asked.

"You—said—I mean, you looked like a little girl—How you said that you wanted to ride the camels! Oh…that was perfect! You were so—like a little proper girl! I can't take it!" He said, still laughing.

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes with a smirk. "Neither can I." She shoved him over the side of the bed as he landed with a loud bang and an "Oof!"

She dove to the side of the bed and looked at him on the floor. He'd stopped laughing by now. "Serves you right, William Jonathon Turner," she said, wiping the hair out of her eyes. "That wasn't right," he said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "It was, and you know it." She answered, matter-of-factly. She stuck her hand out and helped him back up onto the bed. She started laughing as he tickled her. "You're evil, you know that?" He asked when he stopped the torture.

"I am, huh?" She asked, poking him in the ribs. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Yeah, I am," she said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

(A/N:) Yes, I know. It was a bit racey... but they'rea couple oftwenty-two year lovers...who are, in fact, in love with eachother. I mean, look at me. I _am_ Williz, right? What else would the name insinuate about my stories? Williz, people! Williz!

Alright, everybody. Chapter 15...good or no?

Review Thanks:

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrapes: **(keeps hands away from dial) Thanks for the advice. But I had no intention of touching the dial, my friend. And thankyou, I try to keep my characters cool, and in character. It's a toughy.

**Afro Stacey: **I love you! Wow, you're so cool and British. Britishcool. I know it's a very American thing for me to say because I'm a major lamo dorkface, but it's true. I love you, girl. You are tight. I GAVE YOU MORE! (rocking)

**rollinpeaches: **The cat's pyjama's! AHAHAHA! THAT'S PERFECT! Oh man...oh oh oh, that was good. I laughed for hours. Stick a fork in me, I'm done.

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **Will/Elizabeth is my bag, baby. It's all I can stand. It's an obsession, quite unhealthy, but who am I to give a bloody rip? (shrug) Thanks, man. If you loved that last tidbit...ahem. Yeah. You get it.

**WillsOneLove: **Caitlin! Yaaaaaay! (hug hug hug hug hug hug and hug again) Jessss! The pun! Yes, you were an awesome big help. I love you, you Pennsylvanian-soon to be Floridian-cool person!

**anonymous person: **Thankyou! I don't know you're name, but that's OK because I totally agree with you on a scale from 1-10 at an 11.

**mz-turner: **See? See? We _are_ incredibly alike! It's uncanny! I'm like your American counter-part and you're my Canadian counter-part! UNCANNY! (soccer handshake) Love you, Hali. You rock x 7! BYE!

**JohnnysDoll84: **(worships) Master! Master! (worships some more) Fantabulous is a great word. It really is. I'll treasure it. (nods) And, OHMIGOD YOU ROCK! That whole frosting bit? It's genius. I'm up for it and a HALF! Captain Chrissy Cupcake and First Mate Karen Kangaroo to the rescue! You guys better take advantage of the frosting you have, because Chrissy and I won't be here forever to get it back for you! YEAH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (cyber hug)

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox: **Isn't he a spicy one? Mmm. And I couldn't kill Elizabeth. What would I do with Will? Geez.

**Lonely Raven Sparrow:** Thanks so much for the review! I'm all cheeky and happy!

**Kitotterkat: **Your name rocks my socks. Wait, I'm not wearing socks. (blinks) Oh well. Anyways, thanks for the review! Did you just call my story literature? Oh my god, that's so rocking! R-O-C-K in the U-S-A!

**amanda: **Well, sometimes the gay ones are the best. And are you seriously showing everybody my story? Because that's SOOO cool, to be thinking that someone else is actually liking my story. Thanks so much. My head is enlarged to 5 times its size. TEEHEE! (head blows up like a balloon)

ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THAT'S IT!

Thanks so much to Ashley aka Araminta Ditch for being an extremely special friend and for correcting all of my crap mistakes. AND SHE CAME UP WITH THE CANDLE IDEA! HOW COOL IS THAT! I love you like my very own sister, Ashley. Thanks so much!

Bye everyone! Until chapter 16, I'm out.

Stick a fork in me, I'm done.


	16. All My Worries

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

But I _do_ own this plot….and Barley and his crew.

This is the one in which you learn what happened to Will's daddio.

(In HONOR of Bootstrap Bill Turner)

_Italics _are the letter.

* * *

"Hoist the sails men!" The gruff pirate captain bellowed, turning the wheel slightly as his crew pulled out of the Tortuga harbor.

"Where to now, Cap'n?" Lambry asked his captain. Captain Barley, extremely perturbed, turned on his first mate and grabbed his collar roughly. "Where am I supposed to go when I've searched the only place Jack Sparrow was _sure_ to have been!" He let go and growled low in his throat.

"I'm going to get that Jack Sparrow…and the bloody girl's medallion. _My_ medallion!" Barnacle Barley then laughed an evil chortle and put both hands on his steering wheel, guiding the ship away from Tortuga.

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the corridor of the galley, lightly running her fingers along hem of the tunic she borrowed from Ana Maria. When she reached Will's cabin, she knocked softly, hearing some loud rustling on the other side of the door.

"Come in," she heard Will say. So she opened the door and peered around it at the pirate. "Hello Elizabeth," she said, grinning. "You know you don't really have to knock when you come in here, right?"

She smiled softly at him and nodded. "I just didn't want to walk in on something important," she said, noticing him sitting at his desk, shuffling papers around it. "What are you up to?" she asked, coming to stand behind him and looking down at his papers, curiously.

"Oh, nothing of importance. I was just trying to map out our sailing patterns so that I can make sure Jack doesn't steer us in the wrong direction…as he's prone to do," Will said chuckling. Elizabeth giggled and bent to place her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"But, I must say…I'm glad he's a bit bad with direction, otherwise I wouldn't have wound up in Port Royal and I wouldn't have been reunited with my long lost love," Will murmured, bringing a hand up to her face and nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"Such a charmer," she said, grinning.

"Oh, 'scuse me!" Jack said, covering his eyes as he opened the door to Will's room. He brought his hand away, grinning his signature grin. "You two lovebirds bein' all lovey dovey is startin' to annoy me, I must say," he told them, placing his hands on his hip.

Elizabeth smiled again, standing up fully and squeezing Will's shoulders lovingly. "Alright, Jack. Alright, we'll tone it down," Will said, laughing at Jack's antics. Jack just smiled back and replied, "No need to mate. I'm just jestin' with ye both."

Will stood and walked to Jack. "I've been plotting the course. Slowly but surely, we're getting to Africa. It seems you have many interesting books stocked up in the _Pearl_ Jack. I've done my research out of them, and we're going to have to sail through a small squeeze to get to where we're going. It's called the Straight of Gibraltar. Goes right through Morocco and Spain," Will informed his captain, crossing to the large map, where Elizabeth was looking at the moment. Jack followed him, standing to Will's right.

Will spread the map out larger, setting a candle on either side to keep it open. Then he ran his finger over the Straight of Gibraltar, explaining the passage to Jack. "There must be hundreds of Spanish ships and ports along it though, so we would have to wear disguises, and definitely take down the black sails, Jack," Will said, eyeing Jack as he snorted.

"We can take 'em!" At both Will and Elizabeth's raised eyebrows, he murmered. "Alright, no…probably not. I'll get the crew to it at once."

"Where will we get the disguises?" Elizabeth asked both men, tracing her finger nonchalantly around the South American continent. "I have already thought about that _and_ taken care of it…well, in my head. We will have to hope it works though," Will said, running his hands through his hair, looking at Jack.

"So? Spill it, man! Spill it!" Jack said as Will paused. "Well, I have found that the Straight of Gibraltar not only divides Africa and Europe geographically, but economically also."

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "How'd you get so intelligent all of a sudden in the time span of—oh…two or three minutes?" Jack asked, lifting a flask of rum to his lips that he found lying on top of a cabinet. "Like I said, Jack…books. I read them. And they had this stuff in it," he said, patting Jack on the back, sincerely.

"What do you mean, 'economically' Will?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject. Will looked up at her and shrugged. "I read that Spain is becoming more modern, like building ships, weaponry, and other things. But Africa, the southern side of the Straight, is still using traditional ways, such as using bows and arrows, small clay huts, and the likes."

"So what does that 'ave to do with anything? I'm not getting why you're tellin' us all this," Jack said, shaking his head. Will bent down to the map, pointing out a small point on his map.

"Look at this. It's a small port. Called Toup Naroubi. Don't ask me how I know that. Please, Jack. Don't ask…"

"How do you know that, Will?" Jack asked, holding back his amused grin. Elizabeth laughed and sat in the nearby chair, shaking her head. "Let me guess before you answer, William," she said. "You read it in one of those books you talked about, am I correct?" She asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Thankyou for being so insightful, Miss Swann," Will said, bowing slightly towards her. She chuckled as he winked on his way down. "It was my pleasure, Sir Turner."

Jack laughed. "So, my good sir, what is it about this Toopy Nar..."

"Toup Naroubi, Jack. Toup Naroubi," Will said, correcting him.

"Whatever… Toup Naroubi—that makes it important enough to bring up. It seems that's a bit out of our way if we're to go through—that thingy," Jack said, pointing at the Straight of Gibraltar on the map. "That's easy, Captain. Their lack of modern knowledge most likely means that the outer world isn't very much involved with their society. That means we will be free of Spanish threat." Jack grinned a prideful grin and clapped his first mate on the shoulder. "I taught him all he knows," Jack said, looking at Elizabeth and winking. She just smiled.

Will started rolling up the map again, when there was a light knock on the door. Elizabeth turned to the door and said, "It isn't locked."

The door opened slightly, as Ana Maria poked her head in. Her eyes grew huge as she saw all the people and started walking out again, but Elizabeth hastened to her and dragged her in. "Oh no you don't," Elizabeth said.

"ANA! Nice of you to join us. What ye be wantin' then?" Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest with a grin. "Erm, I uh—I wanted to—see Elizabeth, actually," Ana said, blushing. She had _no_ idea Jack would be in the room when she'd come to learn to read.

"Oh, well…I've got some business up on deck to attend to—Wait! Ana!" Jack said, turning quickly. "Who's got the wheel of my _Pearl_!" He asked, eyes wide. "Don't worry Jack. I didn't just leave it there…" Jack's eyes reduced back to normal size as he took a relieved breath. "…Gibbs has got the wheel," Ana Maria finished.

GIBBS! What's 'e doin' with my ship! Ana, you're fired!" Jack said, as he scrambled out to relieve Gibbs of the ship's wheel. Elizabeth giggled, as Will shook his head, completely used to it. Ana Maria just rolled her eyes.

"So, Ana…you ready?" Elizabeth asked, nudging the female pirate a bit, raising her eyebrow.

"Ready for what?" Will asked, startling Elizabeth. She'd almost forgotten he was in there still. "Nothin'!" Ana Maria said, quickly. "I should go actually," she murmured, inching towards the door. Elizabeth walked around, blocking the door.

"No, you shouldn't. Will…William," Elizabeth cooed, walking seductively towards him. "Will, I know this is your room…" she continued, straightening his collar, while looking down. "…but Ana and I have some business to attend to...aaand…" She looked up into his eyes, hopefully.

"This is my room, I'll have you know, Miss Swann." Will crossed his arms in front of him. "Yes, I know…but please?" Will looked up at Ana Maria as she shrugged. "Wasn't my idea."

"Excuse me…but who's the one who wants to learn to read, Ana Maria?" Elizabeth huffed, before clapping a hand over her mouth. Ana Maria let out a loud groan and rolled her eyes. "Oh, so _that's_ what this is about!" Will said, chuckling. Ana Maria turned bright red, as Elizabeth started apologizing profusely. "Wait, wait, wait…Elizabeth…darling, slow down," Will said, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her on the nose. "Calm yourself, alright?" He said with a small smile. She stopped with the kiss and blushed, before nodding.

"So you can't read, Ana Maria? That's hard to believe. You're always so intelligent out on the deck…" Will started. "Oooh, please. Don't start with the harpin'…" Ana Maria groaned. Will just held up his hands, laughing. "No, no, no…all joking aside. There really isn't anything to be ashamed about. Seriously, I can name every single man out there and not a one of them can read…some can't even talk, come to think of it."

Ana Maria just smiled. "Right, I can attest to that." Elizabeth dropped her hands, relieved that Ana felt a bit more confident. She discretely moved her hand over and squeezed Will's lovingly, so that he knew how much he'd impressed her with his easing of Ana Maria's pride. He looked over and smiled.

"Well, go ahead and continue with your lessons," Will said, starting to leave the cabin. "You can stay if you'd like to Will. It's alrigh' wit me," Ana Maria said, laughing. Elizabeth grinned, looking at Will hopefully. Ana Maria walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. "Aye, I like the color o' this one," she said, glancing back at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded, but kept her eyes on Will.

"Uh, yeah…it's fine," he said, rubbing his neck with his hand. "I actually have some work to do on deck. Keep those pirates in order, you know?" Elizabeth nodded as Ana Maria said, "See ya, mate," already plopping down on the bed, and opening the book.

"Of course," Will said, leaving again. Elizabeth watched as he started leaving, but turned to Ana quickly. "I'll be back in a moment's time." She walked out after Will.

"Will, wait." The pirate stopped and turned to her, quirking an eyebrow at her. "What is it?" He asked. Elizabeth looked on each side of her quickly and pushed Will gently to the wall, kissing him passionately. When she broke away from him, a goofy grin slid onto his features. "What—was that—for?" He breathed.

"For being the sweetest man I've ever met. What you did to boost Ana's confidence in there was the nicest thing…Oh, I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you." She shrugged and chuckled.

They moved away from the wall and Will glanced up at the hatch. Elizabeth smiled, knowing he had to go as he kissed her cheek and went up on deck.

When she walked back into the room, Ana was squinting her eyes at the book. "Shall we?" Elizabeth asked, sitting next to the pirate and taking the book from her. "I suppose now's as good a time as ever," Ana Maria conceded, sighing.

* * *

"Oi, Will! C'mere!" Jack called, while sitting on the railing, before bringing the rum bottle to his lips. Will alighted the steps to Jack and stopped, leaning against the railing next to him. "Yes, Captain?"

"This is some good rum, better 'n lots of other rums I've had. You know what I mean?" Jack asked Will. The young man just shrugged. "Yes, I suppose I do." Jack grinned, taking a smaller sip of rum than before. "No, mate. I mean…do ye _really_ know what I mean?" Will shook his head, sincerely confused.

"This rum is stronger than me last bottles o' rum. Kinda like love, aint it?" Jack stuck his hand out, eyeing the bottle fondly before bringing it up to his lips again. "No, Jack. Actually, rum is nothing like love. I think you've had enough of that rum, now." Will walked up to Jack to try and pry it from his hands.

"No! Boy, gimme my rum!" Jack barked, standing up next to Will. Will, being the slightly taller pirate, held the bottle away from Jack easily. "Take charge of your ship, Captain."

"I am takin' charge o' me ship. I _need_ that rum!" Will just grinned, and handed it back to his captain. "Yes, Captain Sparrow, here's your rum," Will said, giving in. Jack snatched it back and cleaned Will's fingerprints off of it grudgingly, and mumbled a few curses before going back to his wheel.

"Jack, when we get to Toup Naroubi, what are we going to say? We can't just dock there and say 'Hello everybody, we're pirates!' and all of a sudden we're welcome," Will said. Jack rolled his eyes, giving the wheel a small turn to the left. "Aye, Will. _Obviously_, we aren't just going to sail in and say 'Hello! We're pirates!' I have a bit more tact than that, I mean _honestly_ Will," Jack said.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Oh, bloody hell Will! You're the mastermind of the whole thing! Why don't _you_ think of somethin'?" Jack said.

"Why don't we just pretend we're merchants who are in need of some shelter…some--Oh I don't know…French merchants? There are many French settled in Morocco. Especially in Toup Naroubi."

"Excellent! Now that we've got tha' all settled, how about some rum, mate?" Jack asked, tipping the rum bottle over to show that it was empty. Shaking his head, amused, Will left to go get his captain another bottle.

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Elizabeth sang, under her breath, as she walked through the corridor and to Will's cabin. "Elizabeth's here! Come in, come in!" Jack said, clapping his hands and motioning her to enter. He was already completely sloshed, not surprisingly, and threw his arm over the sober William Turner.

"Is there ever a time when you _aren't_ drunk, Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No," Jack and Will answered at the same time, causing Jack to laugh more, and Will to give Elizabeth an amused smile. The girl giggled and walked over to the pirates. The younger of the two men pushed the other's arm off his shoulder gently, and crossed to meet her.

Jack gave a small cheer and plopped down righteously in one of Will's chairs. "This calls for a celebration! Rum! Where's the rum!" Jack asked, looking around. Will rolled his eyes and crossed to Jack, pulling the rum from Jack's hands and waving it in front of his face, before putting it back in the captain's hands. "Ah, they you are! Where have _you_ been hiding, my love?" With that, Jack downed the flask, quickly.

Elizabeth walked to the bed and sat on it, giving Will an inviting look. The young man eagerly accepted the invitation, crossing quickly to sit next to Elizabeth. She giggled as he draped his arms around her and started nibbling her neck. "Will, please…Jack's here."

"Don't mind him, dearest. He's about five minutes away from passing out, I assure you." He continued kissing his way up her neck, finally meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Elizabeth, did I ever tell you about Kateri?" Jack asked, grinning mischieviously.

Will pulled away from his love quickly, eyes as wide as saucers. "Erm, Jack…"

"No, who was she? Or was she one of your old ships?" Elizabeth said, annoyed that he'd interrupted her moment with Will, but covering it up well with a smile. "She was no one," Will murmured, kissing Elizabeth again.

"No one, ha!" Jack gibed. Will broke off the kiss, giving Jack an intense death glare. It went unnoticed by Jack, but Elizabeth saw it, and rose her eyebrows, curiously. "Who was she?" She asked.

"An old flame of Will's," Jack said, matter-of-factly. "A what?" Elizabeth asked, teasingly glancing in Will's direction. "That's _not_ true!" Will yelled, eyes darting nervously back and forth between his lover and Jack.

"Oh, jus' admit it, boy. You fancied her. She fancied you too, I tell ya. She was always fond of Turner," Jack said, grinning. "Jack, you're completely lying," Will said, gritting his teeth.

"Will, don't worry. I'm not angry with you. You didn't know you'd meet with me again. If you had other loves, I'm not surprised. It's not as if you aren't good-looking," Elizabeth said, winking.

"But it's not true! I knew no Kateri!"

"Yes, you did! You knew her, and I knew her!" Jack said. "Oh, nevermind. I'm tired. I think I'll git Ana to relieve Gibbs of the wheel though, I still don't rightly trust him behind me _Pearl_'s wheel." Jack got up and hobbled out the door.

Will was blushing, with his head in his hands, as Elizabeth looked away from the door and back at him. "What are you getting so defensive for? I really don't care if there was another woman…Kateri was it?" She asked.

"There is no such woman. Jack's lying…I'm going to get some air. I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me, Elizabeth." Will stood and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door on his way out. Shocked, Elizabeth just sat there, wondering what in the world had gotten into her usually calm and collected William.

She stood up and exited the room, still slightly numb at seeing him so angry. Elizabeth walked down the hall and went into an empty cabin. It was much smaller than the other compartments in the _Black Pearl_ but still roomy enough for someone to feel at home. A small table was sitting there, slightly dusty from lack of use, along with a bookshelf with many books.

Intrigued, Elizabeth walked up to the shelf and took out a book. _A_ _Midsummer Night's Dream_ was what the title of the book was. "Shakespeare," she murmured. Opening the book and blowing on it, caused dust to fly into her face. She coughed a bit, and then closed it again. "Old, dusty books." Elizabeth reached up again and pulled out a thicker book. _All My Worries_. Upon opening it, a small envelope slid out and fell to the floor. Elizabeth looked down at it and picked it up, turning it over to see the name Kateri Larkin scrawled on the front.

"Kateri," she said, suddenly getting a bit miffed. She started opening the envelope, as it was still sealed, but pulled back. She felt shame course through her. "I shouldn't be opening this," she thought to herself. But her womanly instincts broke through, so she ripped it open eagerly, casting a furtive glance at the door to be sure no one came in.

_My dearest William,_

_Please forgive me for not being able to tell you this in person. I was called away soon after you left me last night. You left me quite unfulfilled, Will. I must say I'm disappointed, very disappointed. You aren't whom I thought you were._

_But it's no matter. I hope you will have gotten what you wanted from me, though._

Footsteps started down the corridor. Elizabeth quickly folded the letter back up, not finishing it, before stuffing it awkwardly back in the envelope. The door suddenly opened, leaving Will standing there looking at her.

Jack stumbled in after him, with a jolly grin that vanished when he too saw what Elizabeth held shakily in her hands. "Will, I—I…"

"You what? Thought it your place to read something that doesn't belong to you?" Will finished, eyes blazing. "No! I—I saw it and it fell out of the book, I don't know." Elizabeth started putting the letter back, before Will came and snatched it out of her hands, fingering it gingerly, an unreadable look on his face. He pocketed the letter again and started walking out.

"Will! Wait!" Elizabeth ran through Jack, who was in a drunken stupor, but sober enough to know that this was bad…and his fault, so to speak. Will kept walking until he got to his room. Then he walked in and shut the door. Elizabeth walked in right after, seeing him facing the corner, extremely tense.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth Will?" Elizabeth asked, softly. "If you had a past lover, you could have told me. I still love you. It wouldn't change anything, Will."

"You don't understand _anything_! This is an important letter! Didn't you think it was important if _I_ hadn't even opened it yet? Why did you read my personal letter!" He yelled, turning to look at her, jaw clenched.

"I—I don't know! I just did, but you haven't answered me as to why you didn't tell me of her! Why can't you trust me, William!" She yelled back. He held out the letter to her, retorting, "And is _this_ supposed to make me trust you!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D BE LIKE THIS!" She screamed, holding back her tears. "WHO IS THIS?" She asked, before taking a breath, and calming herself. "And why did you see fit to hide her from me?"

"None of your business!" Will snapped at her. He turned back around, unable to see the hurt splay across her features.

"If we can't trust each other with small things like this, how can we even be together?" She asked, a tear escaping finally. Will's eyes widened, as he turned to look at her, watching a tear slide down her beautiful face.

"We _can_ trust each other, Elizabeth. We can. I promise you, we can. But I _can't—_Nevermind, this is ridiculous." Will sat in his chair and slumped down.

"It's not ridiculous! If you'd tell me, maybe it wouldn't be atleast! That's what being in love is all about, _trust_. If I can't trust you…how can I love you, Will?" She asked, painfully. She didn't want to say these things, but she knew she had to.

Will shot straight up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you don't tell me about that—that Kateri girl, I can't trust you anymore!"

"I can't Elizabeth! Why don't you just accept it!" Will stood up and pushed over the chair. Stunned at his anger and violent nature that erupted out of him, Elizabeth screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" before running away from him and slamming the door in his face.

Will stood there, stunned. What had he done? "I did the right thing. She was being nosey and tried to push herself into my past life," he thought. He pulled out the letter and read it for the first time in the four years he'd kept it.

_My dearest William,_

_Please forgive me for not being able to tell you this in person. I was called away soon after you left me last night. You left me quite unfulfilled, Will. I must say I'm disappointed, very disappointed. You aren't whom I thought you were._

_But it's no matter. I hope you will have gotten what you wanted from me, though._

_Information about your father._

_Yes, I knew your father. I knew him well. I had thought you were him at first glance. I had hoped as much atleast, you look just like him. I'm sorry for your loss; I must admit to you that I loved him. One of the many who did, but I loved him still._

_You've been like a son to me these past few months I've spent on the _Black Pearl_; likewise, Jack was a good friend. I cannot let you go on without telling you that I care about you, deeply and whole heartedly, for you treated me so well. Thankyou for being such a kind young man, so much more of a gentleman than your father, may he rest in peace._

_Now, I must tell you about him. It will be for your own peace of mind, as well as mine…maybe even your brave Captain Sparrow._

_William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner was my lover. Please, don't think ill of him for being with me though. Yes, it _was_ after your mother's time that he was with me, but he was a pirate through and through. He never wanted to go back to your mother, for fear he would never come back. He loved her. Never loved another. I know that, for sure…but only because I told him I loved him and he never answered me back. _

_I saw the look in his eyes, and I knew he loved another. That's when I left him._

_Your father died a few years ago. That's why I was so shocked when I first saw you. I thought that maybe the stories were wrong. But, alas, they weren't. The infamous Bootstrap Bill Turner was dead._

_He was killed in battle with the Spanish Navy. He'd gone into uncharted territory by accident with his crew and was caught off-guard by a Spanish captain by the name of Gutierrez. _

_I'm sorry you had to learn this way, but someone had to tell you the truth. Gutierrez killed your father with a gunshot to the chest._

_I'm so sorry, Will. I really am; I loved him, like I wrote earlier. And I was grieved beyond belief when I found out._

_I love you, Will. When you read this, I'll probably be dead. I can't live any longer, knowing that I might've caused the death of the man I loved most. Yes, I caused it. When I left, I told him to go to the Spanish Main, but gave him directions to a navy port in which I knew he'd be attacked…and maybe killed. I cannot live. I cannot. So I must leave you with this letter, and no father. _

_If your mother were here, she'd be proud of you, as I am. Your father would have been proud to know how much you turned out like him. _

_I'm sorry, my son._

_-Forever Yours,_

_Kateri Larkin_

Will lowered the letter and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears slid down his face. He'd never known how his father had died. He'd loved Kateri; she reminded him so much of his mother and he'd wondered why she had left so soon after their adventure together.

Now he knew why. She'd killed herself, knowing that she was at fault for Bootstrap's death. Will folded the letter and put it back in the envelope before tucking it into his drawer. He laid back on his bed and covered his face, finally letting go of everything he'd held in for the full 15 years his mother had been dead.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the empty cabin once more, crying her eyes out into her hands. Never before had she been so horribly wrong about someone. The most horrible part of it was that she still loved him. After everything he'd said and done, she still loved him, and she hated him for it.

She didn't blame him for being angry with her when she'd opened his letter, but he'd yelled at her and became violent, knocking over the chair. She'd always thought he was so wonderful, so kind and sweet, loving, tender…gentle, for a pirate. But she had been wrong. He was angry and temperamental.

When this whole medallion thing was over, she was going back home.

* * *

Jack stood on deck, turning the wheel, the wind fluttering past his beads. He hummed an old tune he'd learned as a boy.

The captain couldn't keep his mind off the sounds he heard coming from Will's cabin though.

Crying, and lots of it. Will and Elizabeth had gotten into a huge fight about Kateri…and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't brought it up, the two lovebirds would be canoodling in each other's arms, watching the sunset or something sappily romantic like that.

He watched as the sun sunk lower in the sky.

Guilt flooded his senses once more.

"Now what am I going to have to put up with?" He murmured, fearing the future.

* * *

(A/N:) Soooo... I know everyone's going to be all, "WHY KAREN! WHY!" But I don't care, because this is the way the story came out. (shrug)

You know what they say: When ya get going, the story comes'a flowing!

Ok, so they don't really say that...but yeah...

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY DEDICATED TO MZ-TURNER AND HER NEW MAN!  
You GO girl! (sizzle)

Now for review thanks:

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** No, Jack isn't stupid. But he's guilty now. TEEHEE! Thanks for the review.

**mz-turner: **All for you, love. All for you. This whole chapter is for you.

**Drama Queens rule: **I hope you still like my story, even though they're fighting...eek!

**melleh1: **Don't kill me! I know they are fighting and not all fluffy, like usual...but I'll make up for it, I promise.

**Smithy: **Woohoo! Reviews! Mmmm...Will's six-pack is muy calor!

**JohnnysDoll84:** Love ya too! Oh, and a fic together? Great idea! But we're already doing the Adventures of Captain Chrissy Cupcake and Karen Kangaroo! (tight story) LOVE YOU! I'm honored to be reviewed by you!

**Things-One-and-Two: **Mj, you ROCK! Thanks for the mucho reviews! There are more than enough! If you never reviewed again, I'd still love you! (But please do review, because I like yours. TEEHEE)

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **Yes, the wax...now you're going to hate the letter. TEEHEE!

**WillsOneLove: **Jesssssssssssssssssssss! Juna is SO better than June! You rock! Love ya, Caitlin!

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox:** Ok, Lizzie...catch your breath yet? Thanks for the review. (hands Liz an extra lung)

**rollinpeaches: **I love your story! YAY! Indeed hardcore fluff. TEEHEE! Thanks for reviewing!

**Afro Stacey: **Stacey, Stacey, Stacey...you sent me that video, and now I am forever grateful. I've watched it 8 times now. 8! Insane! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! Catch you on the flip side, chica!

**rockergurl13: **A ten! YES! So happy! I'm updating! ASAP! TEEHEE! THANKYOU!

Alright, so that's it. Hope you like this one.

And once again, THANKYOU TO ARAMINTA DITCH (Ashley) for being the BESTEST help in figuring out the fight part. You are SOOOO rocking Ashley! SO ROCKING! Love you like a sister, YAY!

Bye guys!

Catch you on the flip side!

williz cha-CHING!


	17. Pirates on the High Ropes

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

But I _do_ own this plot….and Barley and his crew.

* * *

"The young blonde lass stepped up to the man and told that's it. Conspiratorially…continue." 

"Conspiratorially, that her pirate lover was coming for her." Ana Maria looked up from the book she was reading from and turned to see Elizabeth biting her lip, staring at the wall with a somber look on her face. The pirate rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong with you? Just go tell him you're sorry for upsetting him and let it be done with. No sense in beating yourself up over it." She patted the younger woman on the back.

"No, it's fine. Please continue Ana. I'm not beating myself up over anything, especially not—_him_," she said, glaring at the last word. "Oh, stop it. Both of you two and your lover's spat is startin' to _really _get on me nerves."

"It's no lover's spat. He became violent and threw things! I can't just walk up to him and apologize when it wasn't even my fault!" Elizabeth stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, she's a tough one, aint she?" Jack asked, after the governor's daughter nearly ran him over whilst storming out of the cabin.

"Aye, that she is. What are we gunna do wit 'em, Jack? It's getting under me skin now." She stood up, closed the book, and set it on the bed.

"I dunno," Jack said, eyeing the book suspiciously. "Getting a little readin' done, love?" Jack asked with a small smirk. Ana Maria blanched and snatched the book up. "Yes, and what does it matter to ye!" She barked. Jack held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, jus' a question, lass."

"So the fair Miss Swann's showin' ye how to read, eh?" Jack asked, eyeing Ana out of the corner of his eye. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Wha—What? NO! No, I—she isn't—Shut up, Cap'n." She sat down and glowered at him. "Oh come now, Ana. Ye didn't think your captain was _that_ stupid, did ye? Of course I knew ye couldn't read! Christ, Ana…_no one_ kin read on this bloody ship but me, Will an' Gibbs—and now you, apparently." Ana's jaw dropped.

"You mean you knew…and didn't care?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Why would I? Anyway, I'm going to go out and talk to Wounded Heart, formerly known as bonny lad, William Turner…see if I can git him to go apologize to the girl and maybe—_finally_ the whole bloody crew can heave a sigh of relief." Ana nodded as he tipped his hat to her and left. She looked around a bit, before grabbing the book and reopening it to the page she and Elizabeth left off on.

* * *

Will sat on a crate propped against the side of the railing running along the bow of the _Pearl_. He ran a hand through his messily bound hair and sighed. He thought back to the huge fight he'd had with Elizabeth. 

Why he had gotten so angry, he'd never know. It wasn't _really_ her fault, was it? She _had_ opened his private letter from the woman who he'd come to know as his second mother, and she _had _been a bit nosy. He put his head down on his folded knees and watched the sun start to set in the horizon.

He used to watch that with Elizabeth, as he wrapped his arms around her—

"STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!" His mind screamed at him. But his heart would not oblige, for ever since that fight a week ago, he'd thought of her every second of every day.

"Will, stop feelin' sorry for yeself and go apologize to that girl down there!"

The boy nearly jumped clear out of his skin. "Jesus, Jack! Don't creep up on a fellow like that!" Will turned back around, trying to change the subject.

"So? Go on then. Apologize."

"For what, Captain?" Jack looked abashed.

"For what! For scaring her half past hell, that's for what!" Will just stood and leaned against the railing. "I did nothing of the sort, Jack. Scare her how?" Jack rolled his eyes. Honestly, he was so much like his father at times. Bloody Bootstrap.

"By kicking over the bloody chair in your room! You've never been that violent mate. I'm startin' to get a tad bit worried about ye meself." He ran a hand through his long, unruly hair. "Look, Will..." Jack came and stood next to him, putting his hand on the young man's back. "…just try and talk to her. Apologize. I'm sure the lass didn't mean to be prying."

"She had no right to do that! If she had just left well enough alone, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Will said, getting himself worked up again. Jack smacked Will across the face, hard. "Wot in bloody hell is the matter with you!" The captain yelled. "It's not as big a deal as you're makin' it! You're throwing away somethin' special for something that's in the past! Leave well enough alone and make up with the lass!" Jack threw up his hands in annoyance and left Will standing there, shocked and bleeding slightly from his mouth where Jack had struck him.

A few of the crew had witnessed it and were staring at the first mate, flabbergasted. "Get back to bloody work! What are you looking at!" William barked, turning around again and wiping the blood from his mouth, only to have more pool out.

The hatch to the deck opened and Elizabeth Swann came out. Her hair was down, wrapped in a slightly dirtied bandana. She wore tight-fitting trousers and a slightly oversized shirt. The shirt was made for a man, so the buttons stopped low enough to show more of her chest than she would have wanted, but it was all she had, so it would do.

She climbed out, her boots making a thumping noise as she dropped the hatch door lightly. Elizabeth crossed to the railing, steering clear of the sailing pirates, trying not to make a nuisance of herself. A short, plump pirate bumped into her as he was rolling some ropes into a box. He quickly helped to right the beautiful girl, muttering a polite sorry.

"M'sorry, Miss Swann. Din't mean ter run ye over like that."

"No, no…don't worry about it Stoke," she said, smiling.

Will turned around, hearing her voice. About twenty feet away, the love of his life turned around and caught his eyes with hers. She glared at him and turned, walking to the other side of the ship as she smiled at Ana Maria, who came out after her.

Ana Maria turned and looked up at Will, sending him a small humph and grabbing a bucket to start cleaning up the deck.

Will ran a hand through his hair again, contemplating whether or not to go and talk to her. He felt like he couldn't yet, though. Had she not trusted him? Was that why she opened it? Kateri's name was on the envelope. That must have been it! Maybe, Elizabeth was jealous of Kateri, believing what Jack said about Will being involved with the woman. And then she saw that name, and was filled with a jealous curiosity to open it, so she did, thinking it would reveal a large portion of Will's past with the other woman.

Will watched Elizabeth, as her hair was waving in the sea breeze, her form outlined by orange and red, dusk approaching fast. She was beautiful. That was something he would always admit about the young woman. No matter how annoying and insufferable she was, no matter if he hated her (even though he knew he'd never be able to hate Elizabeth), no matter what she did to him to break his heart, she'd always be the most beautiful woman to ever set foot on this earth.

He finally started towards her. As he crossed, keeping his eyes only on her back, he didn't notice as the crew watched him, stopping their work momentarily.

Once he reached her, she started turning. Loosing his nerve, he spun around and tended to the roped nonchalantly. Elizabeth saw his nervous move and let out a small frown. She had hoped he'd come and talk to her deep down, but now that he was here, she was slightly perturbed.

Elizabeth fully turned around and leaned back against the railing, watching his tense movements. The way his jaw was set like that made him look extremely handsome. He was quite good-looking when he was angry about something—

"You're supposed to be hating him at this moment, Elizabeth Swann," she berated herself in her head. Shaking her thoughts away, she continued to watch him. Feeling her eyes on his back, he turned and looked at her. Her eyes got lost in his and she found herself subconsciously leaning towards him. He broke eye contact though, so she diverted her eyes down to the wooden deck below her. "That was close," she thought. She looked up at him again through her lashes, not yet raising her head. That was when she noticed the blood slowly dripping from his right lip.

"What happened?" She asked, softly. He turned and looked at her. Hearing her voice addressing him made the boy feel wonderful again. But he dared not show it, so he just raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Your lip."

He brought a hand to his mouth and dabbed at it with his finger, bringing it in front of him to look at it. "Oh, this. It's nothing." He wiped his finger on his breeches, looking down again. "Not it isn't. You're bleeding." She started to walk to him, but stopped apprehensively, and moved back to the railing.

"I hit him." Jack came up behind Will and stood there, leaning against the crate next to the netting. Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "Why?" She asked. Will huffed and started leaving again, but Jack grabbed him by the collar and brought him back. "Where in bloody tarnation do ye think yr goin' Whelp?" Jack growled. "Ye know, you're _really_ getting on me nerves, boy." Will hung his head and clenched his fists, trying to keep his anger under control. "Stop actin' like a child, Will! And tell your lass the truth!" Jack pulled Will's collar and threw Will back to where Elizabeth was standing. The young man stumbled and caught himself before he fell, standing quickly and glaring at Captain Sparrow.

"You're not my father!"

"Aye, William. I'm not. But your father is dead, so I'm taking control of you like he asked me to, got it!" Jack barked. Will had never seen him this serious before. "I'll not have any son of Bootstrap Bill acting like a bloody kid when he's twenty two years old."

Jack's words hit Will like a ton of bricks. The younger man slumped against the railing and slid down it. "You don't know what was in that letter. It had things I never wanted to see in it. Things I never thought I'd ever see. The truth. About my father. I—I…leave me alone. Just leave me alone." He looked up with unshed tears in his eyes, a bruise forming at the side of his mouth, and walked swiftly down the steps to the hatch, slamming it on his way down.

"Jack, why did you hit him and say those things to him?" Elizabeth asked, her voice quivering. "I need to show him how to be a man. He needs to take responsibility for his actions."

Elizabeth just turned, wiped her tears, and walked down to the galley. When she went down there, she paused at Will's room, hearing his soft sobbing on the other side of the door. Broken hearted at hearing the man she loved crying so hard, she put her hand on the doorknob, only to tear it away again, and run to the empty cabin where it had all started, crying brokenly into the pillow on the bed.

* * *

William Turner climbed the rigging as fast as he could. He'd noticed a tear in the sail at the top, near the crow's nest. "Oi, William! Get down here! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, BOY!" He heard Mr. Gibbs shout at him from down below. Without saying a word, Will pointed up to the jagged rip in the slightly dirtied sail. Gibbs squinted up to where Will pointed and nodded. "Aye, mate. Carry on!" 

The young pirate sat himself securely in the rigging, propped up against the side of the crow's nest while he stringed the needle. He placed it in his teeth while he knotted the string and started pulling it through the tiny loop in the needle. Once he had it through, he pinched it between his pointer finger and thumb, threading it through one side of the sail's tear.

Elizabeth walked up from the cabin. It was just over a month or two ago since they had left Port Royal. She missed her father, undoubtedly, and many other things about the quaint little town, but she couldn't dismiss the intense feelings of happiness she felt at being out on the sea. The freedom she had on the _Black Pearl_ was a freedom she'd longed for ever since Norrington had taken her away from William Turner in Tortuga just six years ago.

That seemed like ages ago though. Now, she could tell that Will was different. Although she wasn't sure, at the same time. Maybe there really was something terribly upsetting for Will. Something about his mother or his father, maybe?

At that moment, she heard a loud yell. Frightened, she scanned the deck quickly.

"Help! Gibbs! Jack! Someone!" The crew stopped all work and ran to the base of the mast.

"Will!" Jack made Ana Maria grab the wheel as he rushed through his crew to the mast of his _Pearl_. "Will, ye alright?"

"Not really!" Will yelled. He was strung up by the leg, hanging upside down, held only by a rope encircling his ankle. "Someone get the lad down! Now!" Jack started gesturing for someone to climb the mast and untie Will.

Elizabeth had already reached the crowd when she saw her beloved fighting to get free of the tight rope holding him at least 75 feet above the deck and certain doom. "Will! Oh my god! Will! Somebody help him! Will, are you alright!" She wrung her hands together, her face paling as she looked up at her lover, frightened.

"I've been better," she heard him say. All of a sudden, the rope slipped. Will began to dissent at a rapid pace, yelling. Elizabeth screamed loudly as he started falling. The rope tightened on his ankle as he was jerked to a stop again. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, we could just wait 'ere til he falls down eventually."

"Jack, not the time," Gibbs said, still watching Will in fascination. "I'm glad you find this so funny, Captain…but this _really_ hurts and I can't feel anything anymore, so if you'd please GET ME DOWN I'D APPRECIATE IT!"

"Alright, alright…keep your pants on, mate!" Just as Jack said that, the rope slipped more, Will only falling a few inches this time. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

Jack started climbing the rigging as fast as he could towards Will, who had already fallen about forty feet and was still hanging high enough to be killed if that rope slipped one more time. Jack reached him and grabbed a hold of his shirt, bringing Will closer to him. "Just a moment, William."

"Just a moment! I have no blood left in my body! I don't have a moment!" Jack ignored him and took out his knife. Then he tugged on the rope, allowing Will to fall further. Once he was ten feet of the ground, he was jerked back up, hanging limply and groaning. "That wasn't necessary Jack!" Elizabeth screamed, trying to reach up to Will, but not being able to touch him yet.

"Probly not, but it was quite comical." Jack climbed down, level with Will's foot, before he cut the young man down fully. Will yelled and let out a grunt when he fell flat on his back onto the deck. "Ow," he wheezed.

Elizabeth clamored up to Will and gently put his head in her lap. "Will, oh dear. Will, please tell me you're alright!" He opened his eyes, and sat up, immediately falling with his head back into her lap. "Did you have to cut me off so high, Jack?"

"Probly not," he answered again. "But—like I said…it was funny." Jack grinned as the crew laughed.

"Aye, mate…I know just what ye need to make ye feel better," a dirty man named Grunge grabbed Will away from Elizabeth, who was worriedly stroking his hair away from his face, as he had showed no signs of full consciousness. "No! Leave him be! Something's wrong with him!"

But Grunge had already pushed Will over the railing. Of course, Grunge had been teasing, thinking Will was perfectly fine because the pirate was a man of simple mind. But what none of them besides Jack and Elizabeth knew was that something had happened to Will when he had landed and he wasn't as well as he should have been. The rest of the crew started laughing, not knowing what was happening.

"WILL!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw him disappear over the edge and heard the distant splash. She jumped up and ran to the side, seeing only the remnants of the splash caused by Will's body plummeting into the sea.

The next second, a body came flying by next to her. Jack had dived into the water after his first mate, hitting the water gracefully and soaring down through the water to find Will. Elizabeth started to jump up on the railing to go after him, but a hand pulled her back down.

"No Elizabeth, don't worry. Jack's an excellent swimmer." Elizabeth nodded at Ana Maria and looked extremely worried down into the ocean. "Something was wrong with Will. I just know it." Elizabeth watched the water fixedly.

Jack swam around in search for his best friend. Feeling intense pressure on his lungs, Jack swam back up to the surface. "I can't find him!" Elizabeth brought a hand to her mouth. "WHERE IS HE! Jack, PLEASE!" She watched as he went under again.

A dark shape was slowly sinking out of the corner of Jack's eye. He spun quickly and kicked himself as fast as he could over to his fellow pirate. He grabbed Will by the shoulders, trying desperately to ignore the stinging in his chest. As he struggled to get his head out of the water and keep Will's above as well, Jack started wading towards the ship that had long since stopped, as Gibbs had ordered the lowering of the anchor.

"Will! Is he alright, Jack! He's not opening his eyes! Oh my god…" Elizabeth quivered as she saw Jack and Will being tugged onto the ship. She stumbled down next to Will's shivering body and stroked his head. "He's not breathing. Will, love…please breath."

Elizabeth bent down and started pushing air from her lungs to his, meeting his lips and blowing. She gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation for several moments, holding in her tears as her lips trembled. "Will, please breathe," she murmured, bringing her lips back down to his. After about a minute of trying to get him to breathe, Elizabeth pushed down on his chest hard, causing Will to start spitting up water.

It seemed to Jack that the boy emptied his stomach and lungs of at least a gallon of sea water, before turning himself over and gasping in deep breaths.

"Oh Will, Will you're fine. Oh thank heavens!" Elizabeth leaned over him, placing her arms around him as he laid his head on the deck. He rolled back over, mumbling incoherent words. "Tiny, take Will into his cabin fast! He doesn't look too good." Jack motioned for the large man to take lift Will. The man quickly followed orders, trailed closely by an extremely worried Elizabeth, still brushing her fingers over Will's wet locks.

Jack turned and stomped up to Grunge. He struck him across the back of the head. "Grunge! You bloody idiot! When a man has just fallen from the crow's nest, you DON'T throw him overboard into the sea! Unless you don't like 'em, but that's different!"

"Well, damnit Cap'n! I'm not the smartest bloke, and I was only funnin'!"

"I know Grunge. You're an idiot. A bloody idiot. HOIST THE ANCHOR! We're getting outa here!" Jack yelled to his crew, stomping down to Will's cabin.

When he reached the room, Elizabeth didn't even look up from where her gaze was fixed, on Will. Jack came and stood next to Tiny. "Is he alright, Tiny?"

"I'm not sure…I don't have doctorin' in meh skills, Cap'n!" He was just as frantic as the others in the room. "Get Ana Maria down here. She might know something."

Elizabeth was reaching over to Will's face. A large bruise was growing just below his eye. "That's not a good sign," she murmured. She lifted his eye lids and peaked into them. "Jack! Jack, he has a concussion. His pupils are dilated."

Jack came over and took a look at Will's eyes. "You're right. I don't know what to do!" He shrugged, nervously.

Will groaned and Elizabeth leaned closer to him. "Will, Will open your eyes darling. Open your eyes." He at first squinted but then opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. "Will, stay awake. Come one, you're fine. Just stay awake."

Jack strolled closer to the bed, and sat down in a chair next to it. "Will, ye alright?"

"Did I die? There are two angels. Beautiful angels." Will gave a weak smile in Elizabeth's direction.

"He must have double vision, because I'll be damned if he's calling _me_ and angel," Jack murmured. Elizabeth glared and started wiping Will's face with a cool cloth. "No, Will. You're still alive. I just need you to stay awake for me, please. Please Will. Listen to me." He just started closing his eyes. "No! Will, wake up! Wake up, Will! For me!" At that, he opened his eyes again. "But I'm tired," he said in a strained voice as he groaned.

"Poor kid," Jack murmured as Ana came in. "What's the matter wit' him?" She asked, urgently. "Concussion," Elizabeth answered quickly. Ana pulled Jack off of his seat as he fell on his bum with a "Oi, woman!"

* * *

"Stay with him at all times and make sure he doesn't sleep until the swelling goes down a bit more." Elizabeth nodded as Ana got up and started to leave. "Wait for me, love," Jack said as he stood up from where he perched on Will's desk. As he started exiting, he turned on his heel and swaggered a bit. "Oh, and 'Lizabeth…if anything happens while we're gone…get me, right?" 

She nodded as he left, shutting the door behind him and hearing Ana Maria bark orders at the crew. The young woman looked down at Will, whose eyes were opened, but a bit glazed over. What could she do to keep him awake?

"William, you need to stay with me please. If you sleep now, I don't know if you'll wake up." She whispered the last part with a shaky voice, wiping the pirate's forehead tenderly with the cloth.

"I—don't know if I can, Liz..." His eyes unclouded as he took a deep breath. She knew what to do then, she had to keep talking to him. As long as she kept his mind off sleep, he'd be fine. "Liz?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Yeah…" he paused as he coughed. "…Liz." He gave her a weak grin.

"I like it," she whispered, getting nearer to his face. "Keep talking Will. Keep talking to me."

"About what?" He asked, tensing up as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Anything. Anything and everything…..about that letter." She said, softly.

"No…I—can't Elizabeth. It's hard for me, please. Not now." A tear sat at the edge of his eye, to which the girl wiped away. "I'm sorry. I wont bring it up until you do. This is a bad time. I'm sorry, Will." He just smiled.

"Hey, Liz…wonder what Commodore Norrington is up to at this moment."

"I don't. I'm sure he's scouring the whole Caribbean for you and I right now." They both had a good laugh, though Will's was weaker. This wasn't so bad. She could keep him conscious for a little while, at least until the swelling subsided.

All of a sudden, Will's eyes started drooping again. "Will?" She asked, voice shaking. "Will? Will, no. Will, stay awake. Come one, William." She started dripping drops of water from the basin on his eyelids, trying to get him awake again, but it was no use. Will had fallen asleep.

"Will, please be awake. Will—I can't lose you again." She started crying, thinking she hadn't done enough to keep him awake. Elizabeth bolted up from where she was sitting and ran on deck. "Ana! Ana, he's fallen asleep and I can't wake him up again!" Ana looked up from her work and brushed past Elizabeth who looked to Jack. Jack nodded and quickly followed, Elizabeth moving in behind him.

All three filed into the room, Elizabeth in tears as she sat next to Will. "I should've done more," she murmured, feeling Jack clutch her shoulder comfortingly.

"You? Look at _me_. If I hadn't been messing around with the boy, none of this would've happened. It was I who let the boy fall that far. I had no sense. And I hit Grunge for being an idiot. _I'm_ the idiot."

Ana Maria finished checking on Will, and rolled her eyes. "Will both o' you stop the martyring? It's no one's fault…and anyways, he's fine. The swelling subsided enough to make it safe for Will to fall asleep. He's unconscious, but that's better for him at the moment. He'd be in a lot of pain otherwise. His arm is broken."

Elizabeth gasped. "What! Broken? How didn't we—I mean, didn't he feel it!" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"Ye know, lassie…for all those books ye've read, you must not 'ave read any medical books. Then you'd know that sometimes concussions cause so much pain in the head, that all other pain is numbed away from the victim's mind. Therefore, 'e doesn't feel a thing until the head pain subsides."

"A broken arm! But I need 'im to work for me out there…" Jack stopped when he saw menacing glares from both women. "Alrigh', alrigh'…I won't make 'im work. I'll find someone else. And just so you both know, the boy's like a brother to me…it isn't as if I don't care about the whelp." Elizabeth just smiled softly and moved to run her hands over Will's arm. "Is it this one? It seems a bit off." She saw a bit of a discomfort in Will's face when she brushed her fingers over his wrist.

"Wait, yeh…it must be that arm. But it isn't a bad'un. Just a small break."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and wiped Will's sweating brow with the cloth. Warmth radiated from his body. She gasped and felt his head. "He has a fever, Ana!" She felt his head frantically and looked over at the older pirate woman with worry clouding her vision.

"Calm down, calm down…the fever comes with the head injury. It's good; means it's healing properly. Just keep wiping his head with the cool cloth for awhile and it'll go down. Get me if anythin' else happens."

"What about his arm?" Jack asked, seeing a slight wince grace Will's features in his unconscious. "Oh yes, 'is arm. I should bound it up." She got up and crossed to the bandages Will kept in his cabinet. The pirate came back and sat next to Will.

About a half hour later, Jack and Ana had left, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone. Will was fast asleep, a peaceful look on his face, as Elizabeth sat next to him, feeling his head and wiping it every once in awhile.

"You'll be fine Will. I know it," she thought to herself, laying down next to him and looking into his face. "I love you," she mumbled as sleep overcame the beautiful young woman.

* * *

"Ahoy! What's this I see? Is little broken Will up and about then?" Jack came and stood in front of Will a week later as they got closer and closer to Toup Naroubi. Will had gotten better. His concussion had healed after a few days of bed rest, but Ana Maria had made him stay in bed while the rest of his limbs healed. His arm was still in a brace, folded in front of him and he had a limp from the rope wrapping too tightly around his ankle during his ordeal. 

"Will? What are you doing out of bed, young man!" A stern but lovely voice, broke into his answer, making him turn to see Elizabeth Swann standing a few feet away, arms at her hips and eyebrows raised. "Erm…I feel better," he shrugged, but winced when his arm tightened a bit at the movement.

"It's almost better. Ana said I should be alright within a day or two. I only have the brace on to protect it for now." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh no, that's not getting you off the hook, mister. That's what you _always_ say. Come on over here and sit down." Will came and sat down next to her. Jack laughed and said, "What are ye, 'is mumsies!" He doubled over in laughter as the crew followed suit, making Will hang his head in embarrassment. Elizabeth started giggling when she saw him blush and knelt her head down next to his. "What? Do I embarrass you, William?"

"Ha ha. _Very_ funny, all of you." Will glowered as he started taking off the brace. "Will! What are you doing!" Elizabeth screeched, trying to stop his movements. Ana came up beside her. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. His arm's not completely broken. The bone's healed already…Will's a strong'un."

Will beamed at Liz with pride. "I'm a strong'un," he repeated, undoing his brace again.

A loud screech resounded through the calm seas. All work and conversation was halted as everyone looked up at the seagull circling around the _Black_ _Pearl_'s sails. "Land," Jack murmured, a grin starting to stretch across his face.

"Land ho!" Came the call from the crow's nest. "Land ho, Cap'n! We're here!"

The crew gave a loud cheer, as Will stood up and grabbed his Elizabeth's hand, pulling her to the bow of the ship. "Jack! Toup Naroubi straight ahead! MEN, ARE YOU READY!" A loud "Aye!" reverberated through the crew and they all set about to changing their clothing to that of a regular merchant.

"Ready Elizabeth?" He turned and looked into her eyes. She nodded and he smiled, pulling her below deck quickly, as it seemed the rest of the crew intended on changing right where they were standing, even with a new lady on board in their presence.

* * *

(A/N:) Hello everyone! Once again, I am a bit later than usual, because I usually post every Friday to Sunday...but I had a monologue to memorize, as well as a play to perform, AND a history project that I'm working on right at this moment. 

You guys are SO lucky I love you all...and this story, not to mention...because if I didn't, I'd be in bed or something. I've got a 100 degree temperature, and I'm running to the bathroom to throw up every fifteen minutes. I'm also sorry for anyone who's reading this and trying to eat some food.

Anyways...yeah...my history project's about Abraham Lincoln's assassination etc., etc. so I have lots to do.

Did you know that Mary Surratt was accused of being affiliated with John Wilkes Booth, the assassin of Abraham Lincoln, and was hung wrongfully? They kept IMPORTANT evidence out of the trial...evidence that could have saved her life. (sniff sniff) And the poor woman's two bit Confederate son never stepped up on her behalf either. Geez. Society is WACK!

This is a R.I.P. and an ODE to Mary Surratt who was the first woman ever executed, officially, in the publiceye by hanging.

WHOA! Talk about getting off subject! Ahem...

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...I want to bring to light some important facts about You Were Meant to Me and its author, williz. (That's me.)

If you guys would care to notice, go back and read my earlier chapters, then come to my later chapters of the story. Notice a difference? WAY! The other day, I was bored so I read the first 6 chapters of this story and I was like...wow...I've gotten WAY better. It just goes to show...experience is WAY good for your writing.

The moral of the story is...HOLY HELL, KAREN WRITES TO MUCH AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Wait, no...that's not the moral...actually...

Nevermind (sigh) Review thanks:

**mz-turner:** I'm sorry it rained in LALA Land! (cries) I know I made Will seem temperamental, but I needed it in the story. And if I got a letter like that, I'd be a bit frustrated too, I mean...yeah. AND I'M SO GLAD EVERYTHING WORKED OUT FOR YOU WITH...ahem...your guy. I told you I'm good with the guy stuff. (wink) Love you Hali!

**Things-One-and-Two: **I hope I appeased your mind with this chapter. Everything's close to being alright with Will now. He just needs to get it off his chest.

**melleh1: **I LOVE YOU! Gore and Jerry Bruckheimer? Hire me? HA! Noooo...

**IndiaPyro: **Thanks so much for the review! Oh...yes, indeed. Orlando Bloom is dyslexic...but so is Keira Knightley. And--believe it or not-- I am too. Yes, it all comes out. I'm dyslexic. Well, I was...I'm getting over it slowly. Yeah...

**Drama Queens rule: **HAHAHAHA! Passion...nice. Oh, and the name Kateri is all Araminta Ditch (Ashley, I love you!) She came up with the name when I asked her to help me out. And thanks for the random hug! I won't ask why. I'll just return it. (random hug!) There you go. Thankyoooou!

**Smithy: **Indeed, it is a misunderstanding. You used big words...(blink) assests? (blink again) What are those?Like I said up there, I'm dyslexic...probably has nothing to do with why I don't know what assests means, but it is a good excuse. (shrug) Thanks!

**rollinpeaches: **You genius, you. You and your SHATTERED story. I'm wallowing in the emotions of that story! It's ingenius! See? WHY CAN'T EVERYONE SEE IT THIS WAY! When Will and Elizabeth fight, what do they do? THEY MAKE UP! There we are...look at my name...williz (actually it's Karen, but yeeah) I can't make them STAY mad at eachother. Hellooo!

**WillsOneLove:** I'm in love with your reviews. THEY ARE NOT BREAKING UP! Look who it is who's WRITING this story, chica! Believe me, or my name isn't williz...I'm NOT making them break up. Title, child...the TITLE. YOU WERE MEANT FOR ME! Teehee. Lambry is all for you, Caitlin. Alllll for you. Love you, Cait! Bye! (waves)

**Lovely Raven Sparrow: **I'm glad I portrayed drunken Jack well. I was actually very worried about that. I'm not too good with Jack's character. That's why I almost started subconsciously fading away from him for a bit there in chapters 13-15. But I brought him back. Because...everybody now--"HE'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" Yaaaay! Applause for you all.

**JohnnysDoll84: **Yes, yes...I know you didn't review the lastchapter, but I can at least say I hope youread it and maybe enjoyedit, because your opinion matters a LOT to me. Like I said, I IDOLIZE you! You and your novel writing self and your TOO AWESOME AND FANTABULOUS (copyright of Chrissy) STORIES TO BE REAL! I hope we continue our Candyland adventures because they are fuuuuuun...and I have Joe. While you, my Cap'n, have Willy. Arrrgh, I love you! Brilliance should be your middle name. And if you think about it... Brilliance actually sounds like an awesome name. Brilliance...yeeeah. Maybe you should consider THAT for your character's name in your novel. TEEHEE! That'd be great. HAHA! Ok, well, love you! Thanks for everything and PLEEEEASE come back!

And last but not least, I LOVE YOU ASHLEY! ALWAYS AND FOREVER, YOU'RE THE BEST BETA AND NEW YORKER THAT EVER LIVED! (hugs Ashley so tight she suffocates) I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER!

HAT NOW?

Alright guys! I have to go throw up now, since I've broken my fifteen minute barfing barrier (that's what I've dubbed it. The B.B. , barfing barrier) See you all for the next installment! Chapter 18! YAAAY! Things will be cooking up in the next bit.

See you all!

Karen...cha-CHING!


	18. Toup Naroubi

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp (or Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), the commodore, the governor, and the rest of those guys in this that you recognize from the movie. Disney owns the movie, not me.

But I _do_ own this plot….and Barley and his crew. And the natives of Toup Naroubi...and Toup Naroubi, come to think of it, because I made it up.

* * *

"My, my Jack Sparrow…don't you look snappy in that get-up…" Ana Maria smirked at her captain, as she put on her round-rimmed women's hat. Jack spun around and eyed her appreciatively. "I know I do, lass…and you look dandy yeself." 

"Thankyou, Captain." She fluffed down her thin skirt, as she wasn't supposed to look aristocratic, just like a girl. Elizabeth had helped her in finding the right type of dress for the trip into the Toup Naroubi marketplace. There, they would get all the supplies they needed, as well as the proper dress of the natives, so as not to look completely tourist when they embarked upon their journey to the Dead Sea.

* * *

"Will, come out. Will, let me see you!" Elizabeth stood, hands on her hips, smirking at the changing screen in the corner. She'd spent at least an hour trying to make Will try on his clothing. "It's incredibly dirty, Elizabeth…I don't want you to see me like this," he jested, sticking his head out from the screen. "You, know…I have to put on my dress too…I can't just frolic around the town in my pirate garb." She raised her eyebrows at him.

Will grinned at her and quipped, "Ah, but you look right dashing, Darling." His head flew back behind the screen as a boot flew where his head was a second before and hit the wall. "My my, Miss Swann. You've got an arm, and great aim, might I add." Will put on his hat and walked out from behind the screen.

Elizabeth latched her fingers together under her chin and grinned with happiness that reached her eyes. "How do I look?" He asked, outstretching his arms and moving around the cabin with a heroic look plastered on his face. "It will do…I suppose," Elizabeth teased, before taking her plain maiden dress behind the screen and changing into it.

"You suppose? What's _that_ mean, Liz?" He plopped down on the bed and moved his hat to sit beside him while he waited for her to finish changing. The pirate heard grunting and shuffling behind the screen, as well as a few under-the-breath curses.

All of a sudden, a knock sounded on the door. "What is it?" Will asked, hearing someone scuffle on the other side. "The Cap'n says we gots about ten minutes til we disembark. We'll all need to be ready by then, Will," Gibbs said from the other side.

"Will do, Gibbs." He heard Gibbs leave and go back up to the deck before looking back over to the screen. His jaw dropped. Elizabeth was standing there in nothing but a petticoat, trying to keep her dress up to cover her body. Will thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

He stood and started to her. "William, stop ogling at me and help me, please?" She said sheepishly, blushing under his scrutinizing and awed gaze. Will shook himself and walked around her. "Of course," he murmured. He started up the ties and pulled them while Elizabeth held up her long, soft locks. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder lightly, lips blazing a path on her skin. Elizabeth bit her lip and looked up at him. "Could you finish, Mr. Turner," she said softly, for fear her voice would break.

"Anything you say, my lady." He smirked and finished tying up her dress, allowing her to drop her hair down again. Will watched in admiration as she skillfully tied her hair into a stylish, but plain bun at the back of her head. "Ready?" She asked, smiling softly at him.

His dark brown eyes caught her lighter ones, and he smiled too. "Almost, I need my hat."

"You have your hat, William," she said, amusement cracking her voice as she pointed to the bed. "Well, oh yes, I do…how about that?" He asked, laughing as he crossed behind her, Elizabeth watching him all the while, and came back to her.

She took the hat from him and put it on his head, lovingly, fixing his jacket on his shoulders and brushing the front of his breeches. "There, dashing."

"Might I add, you look absolutely beautiful." She turned and smiled at him. "Thankyou, Lieutenant." With that, she walked out of his cabin, leaving him flabbergasted. "She does it _every_ _time_," he muttered, following after her.

"Oi, Mr. Turner…I've a new name for you, got it?" Jack crossed over to him and patted his back once he returned on deck. Will rolled his eyes, "I almost think I've had enough playing dress up, and here _you_ come to tell me I need to change my name _again_?"

"Just a lil' bit," Jack said, shaking his hand in front of Will's face. "First mate Henderson," Jack said, proudly. "I made it meself, how 'bout it?" He asked, grinning.

"Henderson! That's not a little bit…"

"But you still have the first mate in there, William!" Jack interrupted, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm not totally cruel as to get rid of that."

"What's my first name to be?" Will asked, giving in.

"William…wot' else would it be, boy?" Jack looked at him as though he was shocked at Will's dumbness and strode away.

Elizabeth walked up behind Will and patted him on the back sympathetically. "William Henderson's not bad. Mine is worse…" She rounded on him and pulled at his collar a bit, straightening it.

"Why? What'd he do to you?" Will cocked his head to the side a bit, curiously. Elizabeth smirked ruefully. "Elizabeth Henderson." Will still held his head cocked. "Who?" His eyes widened. "Elizabeth Henderson," she reiterated. "I am to be First Mate Henderson's newly wed wife."

Will's jaw plummeted down to the deck. "Did Jack do this?" At Elizabeth's nod, he rolled his eyes. "I would have figured as much."

They both turned their heads as high-pitched yelling sounded and a wide-eyed Jack exploded from down below decks. Ana Maria stomped up behind him. "You bloody imbecile! What are you thinkin'!" She yelled smacking her captain across the face.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, first confused, then amused. The young man left his love's side to intercede in the conversation. "Whoa, now…Ana Maria, I know you hate him and all, but we need our captain for the time being…don't kill him just yet," Will chuckled as he held her away from the cowering Captain Jack Sparrow.

"YEAH!" Jack barked as Ana calmed down. "Bloody _crazy_ woman," he muttered, before the female pirate started growling and clawing at Will to get to him. "Ow! OW! Calm down—OW! Ana stop it! Calm down!" Will was getting smack in the face, but a pain surged through his arm again. He jumped away, holding his arm.

"God _damn it_ that hurts!" He winced and held his arm. Elizabeth's amused face turned into that of concerned as she flew to his side and took his arm gently. "Are you alright, Will?" He nodded, shaking it off. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just the broken arm…It's fine now, don't worry." She nodded, concern still etching at her features, and let his arm down.

"Sorry Will, it was my fault," Ana Maria mumbled, guilty. "No, not your fault…I shouldn't have jumped in like that. You wouldn't really kill Jack, I know." He shook his head, to be sure she didn't feel bad.

"Yes…yes, I think she would," Jack said, eyes wide as he noticed Ana Maria wasn't being held back by Will anymore. Ana noticed it too and leapt at him, smacking him across the face one more time and wiping her hands on her skirt.

"What's going on, anyways?" Elizabeth asked, grinning as she watched Jack rub his jaw sorely. "Ana Maria isn't very happy," is all Jack said.

"He said I'm to be 'is wife! Never in _'ell_ will I agree to that! There's no point to it anyways!" She threw up her hands wildly as she finished.

"Why would a merchant ship 'ave two purdy lasses on their ship if'n it weren't cuz Will and I missed our wives so much, we had to take them wif' us! It's all that can be done!" He said, trying to reason with her.

"It's a good point, Ana," Elizabeth said, shrugging. Ana squinted her eyes at Jack, mulling it over. Elizabeth continued, "I mean, it's either him or one of them." Elizabeth motioned to the crew. Half of them didn't even have a half full set of teeth.

"Aye, so Jack it is….But if you even so much as _touch_ me when nobody's watchin', I'll kill ye, got it!" She said through grinding teeth, as she pointed her finger in Jack's face. He nodded, gulping a bit. "Aye, agreed."

Will and Elizabeth sighed, relieved and amused still. Jack had actually cleaned up rather nicely. He combed his hair back into somewhat of a ponytail, while he begrudgingly allowed Gibbs to cut back his beard so that it looked less pirate, more merchant. His clothes were clean too, which was saying a lot, considering the state they were in before.

Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand and went to check on the crew's status. Elizabeth stood steadfast and watched him walk away. Even though he wore shabby clothing and wasn't exactly dressed to par, something about him was incredibly handsome still. He wore a white flowing shirt with the sleeves rolled to just above his elbows and was buttoned down to reveal part of his toned, tan chest. A pair of beige trousers clung to his bottom half, finished off with black, dirtied boots that went up to about 3 inches below his knees. He left his hair down, and the curly locks waved to and fro in the calm sea breeze. The hat was a small sailor's hat, much smaller than any seaworthy hats, but as first mate, Jack made him wear it.

"Miss Swann," she heard behind her as Ana came up. "It's Elizabeth Ana, how many times must I say it?" She answered good-naturedly.

"Aye, Elizabeth…I was just wonderin' how things…erm…are with you an' the young'un…" she paused slightly, hoping she hadn't asked into something her companion didn't want to share. "Well, it's as well as I could hope after what happened, I suppose." Elizabeth lowered her head and moved it back up again, a forced smile playing on her lips. "Well, I should get ready to go on land. It's been awhile, I don't really know if I'll be able to walk on ground that doesn't sway all the time," she joked with Ana. Ana smiled, politely, but kept watching as Elizabeth walked away, shoulders slightly slumped.

"Those two are trouble," Jack muttered behind Ana. "Aye, Captain…I wish they'd just stop with all this nonsense and be together… never thought I'd say it, but I'd rather see them all kissing and mushy." She looked back to see Jack's response and only saw him nod.

"Hey, Jack…I'm sorry for smackin' ye like that…I just din't know the reason _why_ is all…I dunno." She turned back around and stayed like that, waiting for his answer. Captain Sparrow came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm used ter it," he grinded out, smirking, before leaving the smiling pirate behind him to go help the crew steer back into the bay.

* * *

"WILL! Tell the men ta lower the gangplank!" Jack yelled from the helm of the _Black Pearl_.

Will nodded and turned to the men. "Alright, lads…heave ho." He helped them, but did only a small part of the work, so as to ensure his arm healed safely. They got it down and tied it sturdily.

Many townspeople had gathered, too astonished by these foreign merchants to leave, but still cautious and wary enough of them, that they stayed at a safe distance from the crew of the Pearl.

Jack stood at the top of the wooden board and held out a hand for Ana Maria to grasp it. He strode down the gangplank, standing tall and proud, his "wife" beside him. They stopped at the bottom to wait for Will and Elizabeth to descend.

Will turned to give the crew one last look. "You're all good men, and the captain and I trust you. Stay here, and we'll bring everything you'll need to you. We'll be a few hours, no worries, aye?" The crew nodded, some saying "aye" but none wanting the townsfolk of Toup Naroubi to become suspicious.

Elizabeth took Will's arm, as he laid a gentle hand atop hers, and walked off the ship with her walking gracefully beside him. "Ah, it's a beautiful town, isn't it Mrs. Black?" Jack asked Ana Maria, raising his eyebrows. She sent him a dark, nigh noticeable glare and smiled. "Yes, Jack…very beautiful."

Will stood besides Jack and started walking through the crowd. A group of women came and were giggling, touching the clothes Elizabeth and Ana Maria wore.

"I—I like the clothes…" one woman said, nodding to Elizabeth as the young society woman smiled back at her. Jack motioned for Elizabeth and Ana Maria to go with the tribal women. "We—get you clothes…nice clothes," another woman said in broken English.

They started pulling the two women with them, but Will took Elizabeth's arm and brought her back, worriedly. Elizabeth smiled slightly, and kissed his cheek, flattered that he seemed worried for her well-being. "I'll be back, Will." He let go and allowed the women to take her into a small hut with them.

"They better not harm one hair on her body, I'm telling you right now, Jack," Will said, eyes latched to the hut.

Jack rolled his eyes and guided Will to the market. "It'll be fine, mate…they're both very capable young lasses," he slurred, mouth watering at all of the foods stacked in the different stores.

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Will came walking down the street, laughing and talking with some of the men who spoke English. Jack had asked how some of them knew the language, and they had told them English was important for them to learn because of their hatred of the Spanish. Because the English were enemies of the Spanish, they figured the enemy of their enemies could be their ally.

The men had been very kind to the two pirates, showering them with gifts and supplies for very low prices. Jack and Will had walked back and forth to the ship, carrying the supplies there for the cheering crew.

"Will, this Topo Narby town was a _great_ idea! Now I know why you're my first mate!" Jack laughed and patted one of the men to the right of him on the back. "Right, mate?" He asked, as the man laughed with him, but didn't understand a word Jack had said.

"We would be honored, if your crew stayed with us for a few days…before your journey to the Straight, Captain Black," one of the better speaking natives said to Jack. "Stay? You mean, as in sleep?" Jack asked. They stopped walking as Jack looked at Will, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, you know? I think that'd be rather nice, don't you think so dear William?" Jack raised his eyebrows. Will just smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. The men surrounding them cheered and shook their hands as they laughed. Somehow, they'd rounded back to where they had first entered the marketplace.

"Ah, Ana Maria… we're staying for a few days with these kind people!" Jack waved his arms around, motioning to the numerous tribesmen gathering around. They all smiled welcomingly at the newcomers.

Ana Maria stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. They'd dressed her in flowing robes, covering most of her body. "Is this how I'm expected to dress, cuz I don't like these itchy things," she muttered to Will under her breath.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked, nervously eyeing the small flap into the hut. "Don't worry, loverboy, she's fine," Ana Maria said, reassuringly, turning him away from the hut.

Will watched as Jack, who was having a conversation with another man, turned and looked behind him. "Ah, there's your lass," he said, winking. Will spun, and saw a few of the women walking towards him part, revealing Elizabeth in the most beautiful clothing Will had ever seen. "Your wife—very pretty, yes?" A man next to Will said, jabbing him in the side. Without letting his eyes stray from the young woman, Will muttered, "God yes."

Elizabeth had been clad in what looked like gypsy wear. The women let her hair down and pulled some back out of her face, letting a few curl down onto her shoulders. A dark veil hung over her face, covering only her nose and mouth and leaving her bewitching eyes free.

Her strong stomach showed in between the black fabric covering her chest and below her belly button. The loose slacks made of what looked like silk flowed down to the middle of her calves, tapering off and clinging to her legs at the bottom. She had no shoes on her feet, but didn't seem bothered by it.

"Elizabeth—you look…stunning," Will said, eyes bulging out of their sockets. He took her hand and kissed it, never letting his eyes stray from hers. She blushed and looked down for a moment, before looking back up. "Thankyou."

The people grinned all around them. "You are pleased?" One of the ladies asked Jack and Will. Both nodded as Will answered, "Incredibly pleased." The tribeswomen grinned and blushed, thanking him.

"Lizzie, we're staying 'ere for a few days, so…" Jack was cut off as the crew was led by them by some of the women. "HEY! 'at's me crew!" Jack bellowed. He grabbed one of them as they strode by. "Wot' in Hell's depths are ye doin'?" He asked him as he brought the man to his face by his collar.

"Those men told us we was stayin' 'ere, so we left a few men on the ship and came 'ere!" The man stuttered. "You left some on me ship? Responsible some?" At the pirate's nod, Jack released him and let him keep going. "Carry on, then."

"We're staying here?" Elizabeth asked. Will turned and nodded. "We have huts prepare…for each," a woman said slowly.

Some women led Will and Elizabeth one way, while others led Jack and Ana Maria in another direction. "See ya in the mornin' Will!" Jack yelled, laughing.

Elizabeth was roughly pushed into a hut. She slid to a stop and glared at the hut's flap. "Bloody eager, they were…" she muttered, rubbing her arms where she'd been grabbed by the women as they led her in.

She turned and saw blankets on the floor, as well as a set of beautiful rose petals spread over the ground of the hut. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and crossed her arms, before she heard voices outside.

"Yes, we _are_ married, it's true, but—really, that's not—please listen, we aren't _really_…"

All of a sudden Will was pushed backwards into the hut and he landed at Elizabeth's feet. Elizabeth looked down at him with wide eyes and leant down to him, picking up his hat and putting it over his face, before she went and sat in the corner, sitting cross-legged and watching him.

Will just sat up and let his hat fall off his face before getting up and dusting himself off. He turned and looked at Elizabeth. "Did you do this?" She asked him, motioning to the hut. "No! No, I wouldn't do this…without your knowledge. Honestly, Elizabeth!" He held up his hands.

"Why would they—do this?" She asked herself out loud. Will came and sat down. "I suppose they figure we're married and we would want to—ahem…spend the night together," Will said, diverting his eyes.

"I suppose so," she said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Should we make use of it then?" Will asked, grinning slyly at his so-called wife. Elizabeth opened her eyes and snapped her head up. "What!" She smacked Will in the arm, angrily.

"It's a joke, Elizabeth! A joke! I would never—although I almost—but no…That's not what I mean…" he sighed, flustered. "A joke," he sighed lamely.

"Oh, I—knew that…I'm sorry," she muttered. He smiled his forgiveness to her as she smiled back. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

She grinned at him and nodded. "Thankyou, Mr. Henderson."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Henderson," Will drawled as he laid down on the blanket, smirking at her. She chuckled and started laughing outright, as Will started laughing with her.

When Elizabeth stopped laughing, she leaned over Will and propped herself up with an arm. "Why didn't they change _your_ clothes? I mean, _you're_ the ones with the dirty shirts and everything like that. Atleast Ana and I had _clean_ clothing," she said, giggling. She sat up and waited for his response. Will followed suit and looked into her eyes. "Maybe they'll do it tomorrow," he shrugged. She nodded and looked down at the sand next to the blanket she and Will shared. Twirling her fingers around in it, she said, "Nice people," but stopped when she felt Will take her chin in his hand.

The young man looked deeply into her eyes as he held her in place with his soft touch. "Elizabeth—I…want to tell you something," he said, his voice becoming deeper. Elizabeth's mouth opened, but instead of ruining the moment, she just nodded.

Will smiled softly at her and unhooked the veil around her face, letting it slide off of her head. They both watch it fall to the ground, as if in slow motion, and Will leant forward, catching her scent. Suddenly, he was filled with desire for this woman again.

He leant so close that their lips were scant centimeters away, before she crushed her lips against his in a slow and deep kiss. They were engulfed in the other's lips, dueling for control as they gripped at each other. Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's bare midriff, feeling himself drown in her at the touch of her skin.

The young woman moaned into his mouth, loosing all control of her thoughts. "Will," she whispered as he moved his lips down her jawbone. He started moving to lay her down against the blanket when he moved to kiss her lips again.

He stopped and turned his head away when she yawned. He sat up, his blood pumping through him like a bullet, panting. "Will, no I…" She was cut off again with another yawn.

"You're tired Elizabeth. Sleep then." Will pulled up the other blankets to cover her form and stood to cool off his body. "Sleep well, Elizabeth," he murmured, partly perturbed because another opportunity was lost, and partly because he would have to sleep in the same hut as her and try to keep his hands away from her.

"Will, wait! Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up to look at him, tiredly. He turned, just outside of the hut and stuck his head back in. "Erm, to tell you the truth…I need to cool off." He raised his eyebrows and walked out.

Elizabeth smiled at the waving flap, and laid back down to sleep, cursing her horrible timing.

* * *

Ashleys protective shield is now covering Karens fragile body so that no cans of woop ass shall be laid upon her for the dreadful yawn of Elizabeth>

So there! All of you must go through Ashley's shield to kill me. Muahahah! I know, I know...SHE YAWNED! Yes, she did...I mean, I wrote it...I know she yawned.

Ashley already tried to kill me... you can all try it too. (sniff sniff)

And you guys wouldn't kill me, right? Because you take pity on my poor soul...(sniff sniff) I mean, California is having earthquakes like FREAKING CRAZY right now! EEEK! (hides)

So anyways, I just wanted to give credit to whoever designed the costume Rachel Weisz wore on The Mummy...because I used it.It was such a pretty outfit...I had to! (shrug) So, nobody sue me...please?

Anyways, here's review thanks:

**melleh1: **You're beautiful, chica...just beautiful. Don't kill me for this chapter. You'll get what you want soon. (winks)

**LegolasLvr71: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm much obliged!

**Things-One-and-Two:** MJ...you are cool. Definitely WAY cool! I definitely didn't take offense. I don't offend easily for some reason...I'm very tolerant. I'm SO confuzzled by this new set-up...YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!

**rollinpeaches:** Shattered! WOOOO! I really love that story. Anywho, your theme song should be "Shattered" by the Rolling Stones...because...yeah. Anyways, thanks. (runs away, embarrassed)

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **(sings happy birthday to Johnny Depp) AHAHAHA! YEAH! Thanks mucho!

**kitotterkat:** Thanks for the review. And I'm better, you rocker, you! I love you! Dang!

**JohnnysDoll84: **(sniff sniff) When I read your review, I just about cried. That's the most COOL (or coolest, if you wanna be grammatical about it) THING ANYBODY'S EVER SAID! Use MY name is a _bloody** NOVEL!** _I'm FREAKING OUT HERE! Thanks so much for teaching me some good skills and stuff. I'm much obliged. You treat me better than my own family! Sheesh! (hug) Thanks chica! Love you!

**Smithy:** You rock my socks. Your REVIEWS rock my socks! LOVE YA!

**Drama Queens rule: **You've been here this WHOLE time...and never ONCE have you complained. You, my friend, are PHENOMENAL! And you're still here...that's a lot. Thankyou. (tear)

**WillsOneLove:** I love you Caitlin! You're so cool! When you move to Florida, everyone's going to line up to meet you, my friend. Because they'll be like "Hey, she's really cool!" and stand in line. Very cool. Thanks for reading this crap on here. TEEHEE!

**Lovely Raven Sparrow: **Yes, both Jack _and_ Will were being poopoo's in this. Teehee! Thanks for the review! (hug) LOVE YA!

**mz-turner: **Holy hell! What a review! I always love reading those whoppers you send me! HAHAH! HUGE reviews! Very flattering, my friend. I'm glad everything is working out for you, because you're the coolest girl in Canada, as far as I'm concerned. Keep on the cool side, AND DON'T LET THE FLOODS COME! (cries) I'd die if you got washed away! And w00t for Jack bitchslapping Will! HAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU HALI! Catch ya on the flip side!

Alright everyone. That's it.

Have fun in SUMMER VACATION! Oh yes, I forgot...(sings) SCHOOOOOOOOL'S OUT FOO SUMMA!

So I'll be posting more often, probably. See ya all next time! DUN DUN DDDDDUUUUUN!

cha-CHING!

Karen


	19. The Journey Begins with Tangier

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having  
a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"How far away is the Staight, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he strode up to the helm, where Jack steered the wheel.

"I dunno…I'm not the navigator, ask Will." He turned around and yelled. "William! Me boy, c'mere!"

Will poked his head out from around the mast. "Yes, Cap'n?" He yelled back to Jack.

Giving a sigh of annoyance, Will pushed his rope to the hands of an older crew member and walked to the helm. "What is it Jack?" He asked upon reaching the captain of the _Black Pearl_.

"Aye, lad…how much longer will we be sailin' til we get to the Straight of Gibraltar?" Jack said it with pride, for he thought the name sounded good when it was said. "Give it about a day or two and we'll be there. Sailing along the edge of the water makes it easy to follow, eh Jack?" Will said, nudging his friend. Jack grinned. "Aye, mate."

"Where's the bonnie lass, boy?" Gibbs asked, narrowing his eyes partially.

"She's down in my room, doing I don't know what…" he paused seeing the pirate open his mouth to say something but interrupted. "I know, I know…having a woman on board is bad luck…but Ana Maria has been on board longer than I have, Gibbs…we're fine, right?" Will said, shrugging and raising his eyebrows.

"She dun't count," he said, jumping when Ana barked up at him, "I 'eard that, you oaf!" He grinned sheepishly at the pirate woman and slinked away quickly, hearing Will and Jack laugh behind him.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at the desk in Will's cabin, pouring over the map of the Middle East and Europe. It seemed that this was almost too easy for them. They would sail into the Straight, yes…but then what of it? And how would they know the Spanish navy and military would be letting _anyone_ through, let alone mysterious merchants.

Elizabeth traced their course with her finger on the map, brows furrowed. They'd move on into the Mediterranean Sea then, out in the open, surrounded by large land masses. Was that even safe for pirates to be surrounded by land masses owned by one of their worst enemies, the Spanish navy?

Who _knew_ what other oddities lurked there? She shook her head and set her head down on the desk, wondering what Will was doing right at that moment.

A knock startled her and caused her head to shoot up. Will poked his head in cautiously. "Hello," he said, smiling at her.

She turned and smirked at him. "William, you needn't knock to come into your own room, honestly. We have problems with this whole knocking concept, the both of us."

He blushed slightly and came in, shutting the door with a click. "I—didn't know if you'd be changing or not in here. You never know, I could barge in here one day and you'd be half-dressed." Will shrugged at her as he walked to where she sat and leaned against the wall near the desk.

"There's nothing on me you haven't seen before, Mr. Turner," she said, raising her eyebrows coyly. Will leant down next to her face, placing both hands on either side of her chair. "If you remember, my dear—every time I try to become better acquainted with…the _things_ on your body, someone interrupts." She blushed profusely and diverted her eyes from his piercing gaze.

"I was tired," she murmured, embarrassed. She truly had felt horrible that night in the hut when the opportunity arose to finally make love with Will, and she yawned right when it was starting to progress.

"Elizabeth…my love, don't fret about that. I was only jesting, Liz," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and kneeling next to her. She looked into his face as he smiled. It was addictive when Will smiled at her, a small dimple teasing in and out of his cheek, depending on how big he smiled.

Elizabeth set a hand on the side of his face and leaned down to bring his lips to hers. They met for a sweet kiss before Elizabeth pulled away, resting their foreheads together. "How long til we reach the Straight?" Elizabeth asked him. "A day or two, why?" Will answered.

"I'm having some…bad feelings, you could say, about this…" she said, reluctantly. She figured he was the best person to talk to about all this. "Bad feelings?" He asked with a curious look on his handsome face, as the young woman stood and crossed to his bed, sitting there.

He followed her to the bed and sat next to her. "Will, there are so many things etching at the back of my mind…I know I'm just worrying, but I'm frightened about all of this. What should happen if we get captured by the Spanish?" She asked, wringing her hands in her lap.

Will leaned to her and caught her lips in a kiss, taking her by surprise. She brought her hands up to his face and deepened the kiss. When Will pulled back, Elizabeth's bottom lip unconsciously pouted out. "Then we'll get out. I wont let anything happen to you, Elizabeth. You know that," he reasoned.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you, Will. I care about you, you know…and you being a pirate does not help your situation much, if you know what I mean," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Good point…but I can take care of myself, Miss Swann, thankyou very much," he said, chuckling. He laid down on the bed, legs dangling off, waiting for Elizabeth to join him, but she never did. After a few seconds he lifted his head to look at her. He sat and put a hand on her back.

"You're really bothered about this, aren't you, Elizabeth?" He lifted her eyes to his. "Yes, I am…I can't help thinking that we'll be surrounded by land. This wont be like sailing where Jack can outrun everyone in his _Pearl_ Will…we'll be traveling in a small area…and Jack's without the comfort of his _Pearl_. What then?" Elizabeth looked up at him and cuddled into his chest, holding onto his collar with one hand, and wrapping her other arm to clutch his belt.

"Then we'll just—I don't know. It'll all be fine, Elizabeth. Don't worry," he said, squeezing her lightly.

"Ey, Will…are yer pants on?" Jack asked from the other side of the door. As his face turned beet red, Will cleared his throat and glared at the door. "Yes, Jack…come in."

Jack stuck his smirking face around the frame and chortled, "No need to come in, just thought I'd tell you that we're comin' up on the Straight a tad bit earlier than you'd expected."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other with wide eyes. "WE NEED TER BLOODY GIT READY!" Jack bellowed urgently. Will sprung from the bed, letting his love go as he ran to his desk and started hiding things. Preparing for the journey through the Straight of Gibraltar, the whole crew was in a flurry.

Everything had to be flawless. The Spanish had to _know_ beyond a doubt that these men were _not_ pirates, just a band of merchants. If need be, they'd be a band of Spanish merchants. Some of the _Pearl_'s crew knew their fair share of the language and they could most likely pull it off.

Will climbed up on deck with a few sacks on his back. He emptied them on the floor and each crew member took some of the effects out. In the bags were various disguises that made them look more like merchants and less like the cutthroat pirates they would be known as elsewhere.

Elizabeth had kept her maiden dress on, and stuck as close as she could to Will. It would be less than two hours before they reached the point of no return and entered the Straight, and she couldn't have been more afraid than she was at that very moment.

There it was. Will walked to the bow of the ship and climbed the rigging until he was standing on the railing. It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long while. Two very large rocks were perched on each side of the opening. With a grin, Will muttered an expression of awe as he watched the large parting of land draw nearer.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of hands latch onto his leg. He looked down and smiled. Elizabeth had followed after him quickly and held onto his legs for support as she almost toppled at the beauty of the site. "Oh Will, it's beautiful," she breathed, tightening her grip on his leg.

He climbed down and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame and cuddling his face in her soft, honey waves of hair. "See those huge rocks on either side of the Straight?" He asked, pointing them out to her. He felt her nod, so he continued. "Those are called the Pillars of Hercules, named after the Greek hero who was part God, part human." Elizabeth grinned and turned to look at him.

"Really Will?" He nodded. "Mmhmm, and the waters from the Atlantic Ocean pour into the Mediterranean from the east through the Straight. This will definitely give us some major pull." They stood in each other's arms for awhile longer as the Straight of Gibraltar moved closer.

"Oi, Will!" Jack came up behind him and stood next to the lovers. "Sorry ter interrupt or anyfin', but what is this Straight of Gibraltar's economic outlook, perchance?" He asked.

"Spain lies on this side," he said, pointing to the left bank. "…and Morocco…Africa, is on the other." Jack nodded, looking at both to try and see if there were any navy ships in the straight.

"What about Gibraltar?" Elizabeth asked from inside the circle of Will's arms. Both men looked at her.

"Wot?" Jack asked. "This _is_ Gibraltar, lassie," he said, raising an eyebrow at the young woman.

"No—It isn't," she answered simply. Will let go of her and circled around to stand in front of her. She leaned against him.

"Can you two keep yer hands off each other for a bloody second!" He said, eyes wide. "And Lizzie, will yeh explain what yeh mean by, 'Gibraltar' then?"

She smiled at his annoyance and moved away from Will. "Jack, lemme explain something to you." Will started towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The actual province of Gibraltar is a small peninsula off of Spain. It's been conquered by Spain at least twice over the expanse of one-thousand years or so…the Spanish own it." He whirled Jack around to face the Straight of Gibraltar again. "This, my friend, is the _Straight_ of Gibraltar."

Jack nodded and left Will and Elizabeth alone. "How'd you know about Gibraltar, Liz?" The pirate asked the girl behind him as he looked at the water below the _Black Pearl_, using her recent nickname.

Elizabeth smirked and walked to lean against the railing next to him. "Well, Turner, you aren't the _only_ one who knows how to read a map and open a book." Will chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. Just as their lips met, they heard Jack yelling.

Will ripped his lips off hers for a moment, looking over to the waters. Small boats were sailing out towards them from the right side of the bank. Every crewmember prepared themselves for what was sure to happen.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, gripping Will's vest between her fingers and getting closer to him. He rested his arms on her petite waist and kept watching.

"It seems there are two possibilities about these people. One: They are friendly, coming to help us out, maybe they're curious even…." He paused.

Elizabeth watched the boats come closer. "And what's the second possibility?" She asked, looking up into Will's cautious dark brown eyes. "They're meaning to do us harm."

* * *

"Yes, the…Spanish? Wot? Well, we'd be much obliged, friend. Yes, of course…"

Elizabeth had her head pressed against the door of Will's cabin as she strained her ears to hear the conversation up on deck.

Will had grabbed her hand and took her down to his cabin, telling her to stay there until he or Jack came to retrieve her. It was for her own safety, she understood, but by the sounds of things, these people weren't hostile by any means.

She could only make out a few of Jack's words because he talked so damned loud, but she couldn't hear anything from the local of whom she imagined Jack was speaking with.

She heard the latch open and soft-booted footsteps coming towards the door. She started away from the door until she heard the deep voice she loved so much on the other side. "Elizabeth?" Will said, cautiously from the other side of the door.

She sprang at it and tore his cabin door open, throwing herself at the young man. "Will, I was so worried! What's going on up there?" Will was grinning from the close proximity to the girl, but quickly sobered as he turned to look at the latch to the upper deck.

"There's naught to worry about, Elizabeth. We've made friends with the locale of Tangier. It's on the right bank of the Straight…for some reason, they're saying it isn't safe for us to be going through the Straight." At Elizabeth's cocked head and confusion pouring out of her features, Will smiled and grabbed her hand, taking her up on deck with him.

When they came up, the captain of the _Pearl_ looked up and grinned. "Ah, William, mate…there ye are!" He walked over to where Will was shutting the latch, and grabbed his arm, pulling him along, while Elizabeth linked her hand in the boy's free hand.

"Will, this is Captain Jauques Corday…he's lived in Tangier and has led the local uprising against the Spanish trying to take command of this spit o' land since 'e was a boy," Jack said. "Captain Corday, this is William Turner, meh first mate of the _Pearl_."

Will and Jauques shook hands heartily, until the older man's eyes roved over to the side. They opened wide at the sight of Elizabeth standing slightly behind Will. Grinning, he gently pushed Will aside and came up to the young woman.

"And who might this lovely vision be?" He asked in his French accent. He took Elizabeth's hand and bent to place a chaste kiss on it. Will's eyes narrowed dangerously and he meant to show that man where his place was, but Jack stopped him with a hand and walked around to Elizabeth's side.

"This, my good friend, is Elizabeth. Last name—off-limits, if you get what I mean," he uttered, nodding his head toward Will, whose face was turning red. Corday opened his mouth wide with an, "Ahhhh, yes I see." He smirked at Will with a glint in his eye, making Will glare.

"Well, it's a pity…" he said, chuckling. He got one last longing look at Elizabeth before revealing a plan to Jack for safe arrival on the other side of the Straight.

"We've found that all crews who attempt sailing through the Straight of Gibraltar deal with the Spanish one way or another. My scouts saw you from the bay and sent for me. I trust you are all good men…and women," he said, glancing at Elizabeth with raised eyebrows again and a smirk, making Will move next to Elizabeth and clutch her hand.

"Let me tell you what the best route is, eh?" He took Jack away to the helm and they started their own conversation away from the rest of the crew. Will just stood there, hand clutching Elizabeth's.

"Will, are you jealous?" She asked, teasingly smirking up at him. He diverted his eyes to his feet and muttered a quick, "No." Elizabeth nudged him with her hips and giggled. "Then why are you clutching at me as if I'm going to run away any second?" Will flushed and started chuckling, letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry, Liz…I suppose I must be." She grinned and draped her arms about his neck.

"Well, I must say, Mr. Turner—I'm extremely flattered, don't get me wrong…but I won't go running off anytime soon, so you can exhale." She nuzzled the stubble on his chin and tucked herself beneath his jaw. As Will wrapped his arms around her, he noticed Jack and Jauques staring at him. He tightened his grip on his lover, unconsciously, before pulling away lightly and striding over to where the two captains were.

"Jack, what's the plan?" He asked, as he came to a halt beside the two men. Elizabeth came up beside him, wanting to know the plan as well.

"Well, whelp…I been 'avin' a conversation with the Cap'n 'ere, and we've got ourselves a bit of a plan. Corday, you do the honors," Jack said, giving the older man a bow of respect.

Laughing, Jauques turned to the young couple. "The Straight is trouble, so going through it is out of the question for your crew…" He paused just enough to give Elizabeth time to question him.

"Excuse me, sir…but why exactly is it so dangerous? This is a merchant ship as far as they know and we just want to do our business, am I right?" She asked, curiously.

"Ah, so she's got a head on her shoulders, eh?" Jauques said, impressed. Elizabeth blushed slightly, but stopped when she saw Will clench his jaw subtly. Captain Corday smirked amused-like at Will and leaned tauntingly against the railing.

"Well, it seems Mr. Turner isn't quite the amiable researcher he thought he was…because he overlooked something very important in those books of his."

Will blanched and clenched his fists, glaring out at the sea, not wanting to look at the incorrigible man in front of him. Elizabeth placed an unseen hand on his back and rubbed calmingly. Will took a deep breath as she questioned further.

"What did he overlook, Captain?" She asked. He turned and pointed through the Straight. "You all know about the actual province of Gibraltar, am I correct in assuming so?" He asked. At their nods, he continued.

"It seems young William doesn't know about the recent happenings on that little peninsula, does he?" He asked, teasingly as he watched the young man become angrier. Will was fighting to keep his frustration inside because he knew the captain was doing it for amusement purposes.

"The English bastards—no offense meant to you, milady," he said quickly, not bothering to address Will. "An English naval force came upon it a few years back and they're trying to get the Treaty of Utrecht signed for complete ownership now. It's said that in a year or two, Gibraltar will become full English property."

All three listeners looked at each other with worried looks. "Wait, Captain Corday…you mean to tell me there are _English_ ships docked there?" Will asked, forgetting his anger towards the man. Corday nodded. "Oui, and there's more, of course."

He continued. "There's a general there, famous for his dealings with pirate hunters. He's said to be the best hunter of them all. Captured hundreds already and he's but un jeune homme."

A loud bang reverberated all over the _Black Pearl_ and caused the four to spin around. "Sorry, Cap'n, jus' tryin' ter lower the boats," Gibbs said, giving Jack a sheepish smile.

Jack grinned. "Continue on, then mates."

The four left to help with the boats. Some of the crew chose to stay onboard while others chose to go on land and see the sights of the city.

* * *

"We're glad you have come, Captain Sparrow…really, we are. I must advise you on this journey you are planning though. You must do it, I understand, to save la vie de la belle fille…but there's much danger involved, oui?" Jauques asked, conspiratorially as the two men drank tankards of ale in the private quarters of the captain of Tangier.

"Yeh, I know it…but Barley's been on meh last nerve fer too long, not to mention the Royal redcoat navy probably comin' after us soon…no other way ter go but forward," Jack said, taking a long gulp of his ale.

* * *

"Four horses! Four, I say!" Will said, waving a bag of coins in the smaller man's face. "Do you speak English, sir?" Will asked. The man was holding onto a few of the reins on some horses and Will was trying to buy enough for Jack, Ana Maria, Elizabeth and himself. It was all they could afford.

"Parlez-vous français?" The man asked, waving his hands around, angry that this boy was treating him so rudely.

The pirate turned and gave Elizabeth a helpless look. "I can't get through to him Elizabeth!" He said, dropping his shoulders, frustratingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took the coins from the handsome young man, coming up to stand in front of the horse trader. "Je parle français, monsieur. Combien pour quatre chevaux?" She asked in a soft tone. Will's jaw dropped down to his boots.

The man nodded. "Oui, oui…" After some mumbling, Elizabeth came back to Will. "He says he'll let us have four horses…eighty shillings for each one," she told him, under her breath.

"I've never bought a horse, Elizabeth…I—EIGHTY SHILLINGS! WHAT!" He went up to the man. "Are you mad! I'm not paying three-hundred and twenty shillings for a couple of damn HORSES!" He yelled. The man, not budging, just smirked.

Elizabeth hurried to Will and dragged him away. "Calm down, Will…it's alright." He took a deep breath and dropped his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair once and left to go reason with the Frenchman.

"Y a-t-il une manière que je peux changer d'avis?" Will watched as she spoke with the unruly little man and opened his eyes extremely wide in shock when she smacked his face hard. Fuming, Elizabeth walked back to Will and clutched him to her.

"What? What'd he say?" He asked urgently. She looked up at him angrily and growled, "He said the only way he'd give us the horses for cheap was if I allowed him to—Oh!" She paused, completely flushed and fuming mad. "Allowed him to what?" Will asked, before his eyes narrowed. "Oh."

Pulling away from Elizabeth gently, he stomped over to the smirking man and lifted him straight off his feet by his robes. "Wanna reconsider that one, friend?" Will growled through gritted teeth. The man nodded eagerly, frightened out of his mind.

"Cinquante! Cinquante! Je vous donnerai trois chevaux pour cinquante!" The man whimpered. He looked over to Elizabeth who nodded.

"He says he'll give us three for only fifty shillings a horse, Will…you can put him down now," she said, slightly amused now. Will let the man down. "That's better," he muttered.

He fished out 150 shillings and paid the man, taking the reins of the three healthiest looking horses and left with Elizabeth to where they had been given rooms for rest. As Elizabeth tied a horse to a stump, Will tied the other two down to sturdy looking objects protruding from the ground.

He rubbed the snouts of one of the horses muttering, "Good boy…" as Elizabeth came up to him. She pet the horses mane and murmured, "What a beautiful horse he is." Her companion turned and looked at her. "I picked him out," he grinned, mockingly proud.

"Yes, with a lot of trouble…If it hadn't been for me, what would you have done?" She asked, tsk tsking at the pirate. He smiled softly at her and brought Elizabeth into his arms. "I suppose I'll never know," he spoke softly into her hair, before pulling back and kissing her, sensuously.

"Will!"

Elizabeth and Will jumped away from each other out of shock and nearly bumped heads. "Will, where are ye!" Jack asked, coming up. He saw two pairs of human legs behind horse legs. "Ah, there ye are!"

Will walked around, ducking underneath the horse's head, and stopped in front of his captain. "Yes, Captain Sparrow?" Will asked.

"Are these our horses? I specifically asked fer bloody four boy, where's the last'un!" Jack asked, throwing his hands in the air. "Cain't ye do the math, son!" He said, exasperated.

"Jack, give William a break, will you?" Elizabeth came out from behind the horse and stroked it softly. "The man got saucy with me and Will had to set him straight…we could have gotten four…" She paused, looking at Will.

"Yeah, for eighty shillings a horse," Will mumbled grudgingly.

"He got saucy wit' ye, Lizzie?" Jack raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Te fellers jus' can't keep their eyes off yeh, can they lass?" He started laughing.

"Been wonderin' bout that too…what is it exactly yeh see in the whelp…he's a eunuch, you know…" Jack said, laughing harder now. Will's eyes shot open as Elizabeth started.

"I am _not_!" Will shouted. Groaning, Will turned and looked to the sky, exasperated.

Elizabeth came towards Will and dragged a hand across his back, the other going to his face. "Because he's a great kisser," she said, smirking with a raised eyebrow. She brought his head down to hers and kissed him passionately. Will grinned and wrapped his arms around her, dipping her lower as the passion grew. When they broke apart, Elizabeth hung onto him tightly, grinning cheekily.

"No, Jack…he's _definitely_ not a eunuch," she said, giggling as Will waggled his eyes at her. With a grin, Will bowed to his captain and walked towards a shop, Elizabeth still clutching at his arm possessively.

Jack shook his head. "I need a woman," he murmured, setting up the saddle of the horse he decided would be his.

* * *

"Cap'n, we've only got three horses, if yeh 'aven't noticed!" Ana Maria sighed at her captain. He grinned. "Aye, love…three horses." Jack left it at that.

"And if yeh 'aven't counted, Jack—we've got _four_ people makin' the journey ter Cueta…" Ana Maria said, following Jack as he walked to his horse. "Jack Sparrow, you ain't leavin' me behind! I'm a part o' this too, yeh know!" She barked, threateningly.

"Ana, love…the lovebirds are sharin' a horse…there's no need ter bark at me," she said, smirking with his back to her as Will came out of his cabin in proper riding wear. He wore a navy blue shirt with buckles strapped around his chest, and black trousers. Some of the men had leant him their machetes and one of them gave the young pirate a double-barrel pistol, which he had holstered in the buckles wrapped around his torso. His boots came up to just below his knees, making him look like a professional adventurer.

"Well, well, well Turner…you're all decked ou' aren't yeh?" Jack laughed, but felt the worse for wear as he hadn't changed his clothes and had only a single-barrel pistol and his cutlass. "I guess ye're gunna be the one leadin' the way, mate…ye've got all yer snappy weapons." Will grinned and started saddling the horse he and Elizabeth would share.

Elizabeth exited her cabin that was next to Will's, as she had forced Will into another one so she could change without his prying eyes. She was wearing her pirate trousers again and had pinned her hair tightly to the top of her head so that she could move more freely without it coming loose. Her flowing white shirt was tucked into the hem of her pants, as a wide belt perched there. Hanging on the belt was the cutlass Will had bought for her and a small pistol.

She handed Will a sack of her things so that he could tie it on the side of the horse, next to some of the food the locals had given them, while sizing him up at the same time. "You look good," she whispered in his ear. He smirked and turned to look at her, but found that she snuck away from him. He shook his head, amused, and started tying her bag next to his.

"Hop on, we need ter get goin'" Jack said, climbing up onto his horse and waiting for the others. Ana Maria pulled herself up onto her black horse. "Ey, Isabel...good girl," she muttered to her horse, stroking her mane.

Will took Elizabeth's hand in his and helped her up onto the horse. She swung her leg over to the other side and scooted a little bit farther up, making room for Will to climb on. In one quick movement, he hopped up behind her, pulling her back slightly to rest against his chest.

The brown horse neighed as it started moving forward. Will leaned forward and grabbed the reins, quickly. "Whoa, boy…whoa." He soothed the horse softly with his deep voice. The horse stopped and stomped in place for a bit.

Elizabeth smiled at his caring nature towards the horse as all three horses started off on the trail.

"GIBBS! Take care o' meh _Pearl_!" Jack shouted back to the crowd, hearing the distant "Aye-aye Cap'n Sparrow! Godspeed!"

* * *

(A/N:) Yes, yes...Will/Elizabeth flirty wirty. I'm such a dork! HAHAHA! I crack myself up! Ehhh...what's sad is that I really do crack myself up.

Anywho, people...for some reason I have "I'm Your Boogieman" by KC and The Sunshine Band stuck in my head, so I'll make this quick.

Translations:

**_un jeune homme_:** **a young man**

**_Oui_: Yes (oui oui, senor...with the tilde...nevermind, I'm a dork.)**

**_la vie de la belle fille_: the life of the beautiful girl**

**_Parlez-vous français?_:Do you speak French? **

**_Je parle français, monsieur. Combien pour quatre chevaux?_: I speak French, sir. How much for four horses?**

**_Y a-t-il une manière que je peux changer d'avis?_: Is there any way I can change the price? (more or less...my translator's kinda broken.)**

**_Cinquante! Cinquante! Je vous donnerai trois chevaux pour cinquante!_: Fifty! Fifty! I will give you three horses for fifty!**

Ta daaaa! And, yes, I used an online translator...so sue me! I'm in Spanish 3...not French! Sheesh! (dodges rotten tomatos thrown at me) I play soccer! You can't hit me with those! Muahahahaha SPLAT! (oh.)

Ooook, who threw that! (Karate pose) You know what? I _was_ listening to KC and the Sunshine Band before, but this took so damn long that I'm listening to some Bis now. Geez, I best hurry!

If you guys can picture it, I'm seriously rocking out right now...like dancing while typing. It's a new jig...called the "Metronome Fingers."

Warning: This dance requires a rickety old chair that has a screw loose...not to mention a head with a scrw loose as well. (points to me) HEY! (grumbles) stupid warning...

Review Thanks:

**JohnnysDoll84: **I knoooow! That's why she's disappointed...sorta...when he leaves her to "cool off" Muahahahaha...that was rather evil, wasn't it? I read too many of your cliffies...I dunno, it must rub off. HEEHEE! Just kidding, Chrissy...you rock my socks. Oh my god anda half! PLEASE STOP HERE ON A BOOK SIGNING! I'll be first in line and I'll be like, "Hi, um...I'm Karen Kangaroo! Rememeber me!" And you'll be like, "Yeah, yeah...that's great kid...move along." HAHAHAHA!

**melleh1:** Always the coolest, Mel...ALWAYS! I'm cracking myself up...GAWWWD! (rocking out while singing) I'm so faaamouuuss! Wooo! My whole review thanks is going to be me dancing. Geez. Love ya girl! Work it! (dances)

**Lovely Raven Sparrow: **I seriously can't stop dancing. And I stole that from the Mummy...at least there's a disclaimer there. (dances) Sorry, I can't stop. (sings) Don't stop til ya geeet enough! Oh lord, seriously, I need to stop. Thanks for reviewing! I seriously love your reviews, AND your story! You rock! Oh my god, and that whole thing about how you're weird, but you're you and you love you...I love you too. (wink)

**Kitotterkat: **I'm really really really infinite glad you like my story! I write it for my reviewers! Love you guys! You're a special'un, chica...and I mean it. (wink) THANKYOU!

**rollinpeaches: **I hope my French doesn't make you shudder. Like I said, broken translator...piece o' crap. Anywho, I LOVE YOU! Seriously, you are SO cool! If I ever met you, I'd probably hug you...and say that you are the coolest chica EVER! When you're in stage-business, I'll see you. WEEE! (dances away)

**Drama queens rule: **Can you believe that I'm still dancing? I don't know why! Probably because I'm listening to really danceable music...is danceable a word? Oh well, it is now...anywho, anout your review...THANKYOU! You seriously do rule...THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA! I'm very sober, thankyou very much...sheesh. (shuns Drama queens rule) JUST KIDDING! I probably had a hint of a lonely night in my blood, but NO alcohol! Say no to alcohol, kids...and drugs, but that's beside the point.

**Smithy: **I will! I promise...not in that chapter...cuz of the evil yawn...and not this one, because it didn't fit. (shrug) BUT THEY WILL...ahem...I PROMISE!

**WillsOneLove:** YIKESABEE! Muahahaha! Beautiful! Just a word of advice: Don't be a cookie cutter kid. Sorry, I'm listening to a Bis song that said that and I just wrote it. (shrug) Hey, you ever think about why they say a "word" of advice, 'cause it's not really _a_ word...it's like, however many are in the sentence or phrase or paragraph...whichever it is. I think I have ADD.

**A Bit Closer Johnny:**Yes, I definitely have ADD.

**Things-One-and-Two: **P.S.S.S.S. I love you MJ. And good luck with that job...more power to ya!

**jean:** Love the name...seriously. I really do. I get that all the time for some reason. "So when are they gunna do it?" MUAHAHAHA...you'll never knoooow. Unless you keep reading my story. Cuz it's coming.

**Legolaslvr71: **Yes, definitely...I have ADD. (checks pulse) Is this how you check for ADD? Anyone? No? Ok...(gets difibulator) Is this it? By the way, thanks chica! Lovely review!

Alright, that's it...seriously...I must have ADD...I am STILL dancing and my sister's kitten even called me a spazz. Geez, Jezebel, that's not nice. I think I'm hallucinating. If your kitten is calling you a spazz, does that mean you're dying? Hmm...

Karen

(dances away, rocking out still in her splendid ADDness) I'm such a dork. (grin)


	20. Betrayal of the Frenchman

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked, grinning. He'd been bugging Ana Maria for the past three hours as they rode through the uninhabited desert lands. 

Every so often, a caravan would pass by, maybe once every two hours, because of the close proximity between Tangier and Ceuta. It was a day's ride, maybe less.

"I dun't _know_, Jack! Please STOP bugging me and ask the whelp!" Ana yelled, turning in her seat to look back at him. Will turned in his seat behind Elizabeth and glared back, mockingy. "Hey…I thought Jack called me Whelp, I never thought _you_ would Ana…"

Jack laughed and kept riding his horse. "Are we there yet?" Jack asked again.

"JACK! SO HELP ME—IF YOU…" Ana spun in her saddle with gritted teeth and pointed her pistol at him. "I'll shoot ye, got it?"

"Alrigh', alrigh'…I'm sorry, Ana Maria…" he shut his mouth and looked to the side. "No, really though—Will, how long 'ave we been at this?" He tilted to the side to look at Will's back past Ana's as they had been riding in a single file line.

"We still have a ways Jack, we left ten hours ago…where's your compass?" Jack shrugged and Will just turned back around and started slowing down the horse he and Elizabeth were on.

"What're you doing, Will?" Elizabeth asked. She'd been daydreaming for the past hour, leaning against Will's chest, stroking the horse's neck soothingly. It had seemed to her there was too much weight on the poor thing's back and he wasn't being in the least bit angry with them as some horses were apt to do.

"We should give the horses a rest. It may seem like we're not exactly exhausted from ten hours…but I'm sure these poor animals are." He stopped his horse completely. Jack and Ana followed suit and hopped off their horses. That was when they noticed how heavily the beasts were breathing.

The young man kissed Elizabeth's cheek from behind, earning a winning smile from her, and swung his leg off the back of the horse. Then he reached up and hoisted her down when she swung both legs to the right side where Will stood.

They just stayed like that for a small time, Will's hands on her waist, gazing at each other, before Elizabeth started to lean upwards to her lover. As their lips met, she sunk into him and ignored the exasperated sigh from Jack.

"How can they bloody be _attached_ to each other when it's SO BLASTED HOT OUT 'ERE!" He said, throwing up his arms. Ana just chuckled and shook her head saying, "Shut up, Jack. Do us all a favor and just shut up fer once, aye?" With a glum look at the female pirate, he turned and took some of the things off his horse and gave it some water.

As Elizabeth broke away from Will, she rubbed her nose with his and giggled. "It's hot out here," she said softly, still looking into his eyes. "I know," he said, just as softly. Will grinned and tapped her on the nose, only to walk around her and untie a large bag from his horse.

"Jack, get out the map, will ya?" Will asked, carrying the bag over to the middle of the circle of horses. The horses Will and Elizabeth bought were actually intelligent, forming a circle of shade for the overheated travelers. Elizabeth gave each horse a pan of water to drink from. "We shan't forget our horses. They are working harder than us," Elizabeth said as she came back to kneel next to Will. He smiled up at her momentarily before Jack came stumbling over with the large map.

Will and Jack spread it out in front of them on the sand. "Alright, this is where we are?" Jack pointed on the map. "Yes, and that means we have a six hour ride to Cueta. Not bad," Will said, raising his eyebrows.

"We made good time," Ana said as she stood, wiping the sand off her knees. "Aye, that we did," Jack said, looking up at her. "So…Will, when we 'eadin' out, eh?" Jack asked, sitting down fully from his kneeling position and lying in the shade of the horse.

"When we feel right…I'd give it another ten minutes or so…the horses need their rest too," Will answered, looking over the map.

Elizabeth leaned against Will, looking over his shoulder at the map. "I need something to mark this with," he said absent-mindedly. Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to map out our course from Cueta…I need to figure out where we need to be and when…we've got too many people after us to be fooling around," he said, worriedly. Jack looked up at him. "We ain't foolin' around boy," he said.

"I know that, Jack…but I still need to do this," the younger pirate said, biting his lip and looking at the map determinedly. Elizabeth gasped, startling Will out of his thinking. "What? What is it, Elizabeth?" He asked quickly.

"I've got an idea," she said, snapping her fingers. She stood quickly and stumbled to a bag. "I remember looking through the things you and Jack got from Toup Naroubi and seeing…" she paused as she rummaged through the bag hanging on the saddle. "…_this_!" She ran back with a small stick in her hand. The stick had a liquid the came out of the end. "They use this for drawing, I think they said…and that liquid comes out of the end and makes marks on the paper. Try it!" She handed it to Will as he grinned at her, proudly.

The young man started making a line at the top of the map. "It works! Elizabeth, you're a genius!" He said, turning and taking her face in his hands, kissing her. She latched her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Jack groaned and flopped back down. "My God, every two seconds, will they ever _stop_!" He moaned, putting his hands over his eyes.

Will broke away from Elizabeth and started making his lines on the map. "From Cueta, we might have to get back in some sort of boat. And we'll follow the land bend until we get to Algiers…" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Where's that?" Ana asked, sitting down on the other side of the map, watching intently as Will drew a line around the land bend and stopped at Algiers. "Algeria," Elizabeth answered, looking up from the map at Will.

* * *

They had been riding for nearly six hours when they spotted a town on the horizon. "That's it! I see it!" Jack said, riding in the front of the group. Will, who had slightly dozed off, jerked awake quickly. "Huh, what? We're there!" He sat up straight and shook Elizabeth gently. "Elizabeth, wake up…wake up Liz." 

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "What happened?"

"Yeh fell asleep, lass…and I don't blame yeh, 'cause yeh kin," Jack grumbled looking over at her, nestled in Will's arms.

Will laughed and pulled Elizabeth to him tighter. "Hold on, love," he said, starting to make his horse pick up speed. Elizabeth squealed with delight as the horse started speeding towards Cueta.

"Oh, no yeh don't," Jack said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He started racing after Will, leaving Ana Maria in the dust. "Men," she growled, as she sped her horse after them.

Will and Elizabeth slid to a halt at the town's outskirts, noticing something disconcerting about it. "What styles of buildings do these look like to you, Elizabeth?" Will asked, narrowing his eyes. Elizabeth was about to speak up when Jack pulled his horse up next to them, panting harder than his horse.

"Woo! That was a hell of a ride!" He said, laughing. Ana Maria came up on their other side and rolled her eyes. "Was that really necessary, boys?"

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this place," Will said, looking at the buildings. He swung off the horse and tied it up to the post. Then he walked further into the town. The people looked different than he'd expected. Men were brandishing swords and weapons.

Elizabeth watched Will curiously. "Where's he going?" Elizabeth asked. "He's acting strangely, yeh," Jack said, getting off his horse and tying it to the post also. Will came running back, quickly.

"No, get back on your horse Jack…_now_!" Will said, urgently. It took him one jump to catapult himself onto his horse behind Elizabeth, kicking the tie off the post. "Elizabeth, remember how I questioned the style of the buildings?"

"Yes, I…"

"Well, they're Spanish…Spanish buildings. We're in Spanish territory," Will said, cutting her off.

"Oh hell!" Jack said, jumping back on his horse.

"Halt, all of you," they heard from behind them. Will and Jack looked at each other helplessly, as Elizabeth clutched the hand Will had draped over her stomach tighter.

"Why sir, we aren't doin' nothin'…jus' doin' a little bit o' travelin' wif the wives!" Jack said, turning and grinning.

The grin was wiped from his face as he saw the Spanish uniform and seven identical uniforms pointing muskets behind him. Jack nudged Will as the younger pirate turned his horse around and saw them. He dropped his head dejectedly on Elizabeth's shoulder in front of him as she gasped.

"You must be Jack Sparrow and…ah, William Turner. Kidnapping the governor's daughter…tsk tsk tsk." He laughed with a sneer.

"And you must be—who are yeh?" Jack asked, leaning his forearms on his horse.

Miffed, the navyman said, "I am Colonel Gutierrez…Colonel Antone Gutierrez…and you are _all_ under arrest," the man said, smirking. The seven men behind him came to the adventurers and put their hands on them. Jack was torn off his horse, as well as Ana.

Two men pulled Will right off from behind Elizabeth, causing him to yell and fight back when he hit the ground. "Let go of me, you bastards!" He yelled. Elizabeth yelled for him, but the men had already taken her off the horse also.

"Lock them away in rooms!" Gutierrez barked in his Spanish accent. "Which rooms, senor?" A soldier asked.

"I don't care, just make sure they won't get out, si?" He yelled, watching as the prisoners were led away. Will struggled as much as he could against the power of the two Spaniards behind him, before they got tired of it and kicked him in the stomach. When he was hunched over, they pulled him along. "Subsistencia que va, rata!" One spat at him.

When they were brought to secluded rooms, one of the soldiers unlocked the door and threw Jack in. "'Ay mate, watch it!" He yelled, smoothing down his shirt as he sat on the floor. Next, Will was shoved in. He slid across the floor and into the wall, shaking himself and standing woozily. Ana stumbled in, being caught by Jack sturdily.

"Where's Elizabeth? Where are they taking her?" Will asked, seeing them close the door. "Elizabeth!" He screamed at the door. He heard them lock it just as he reached it. He pounded on the door. "What are they doing with her!" He yelled to Jack. "_Elizabeth_!"

* * *

"You know, you are muy hermosa, Senorita Swann," Colonel Gutierrez drawled, touching Elizabeth's cheek. 

She struggled against the bonds they had placed around her. She was tied to a chair in his office, a gag placed in her mouth and a piece of cloth tied over it and behind her head. She growled at him, a tear shining in her eye.

After more muffled obscenities, the man laughed and untied the cloth around her mouth. Elizabeth spit the gag out at his face and yelled, "Bastard!" Gutierrez narrowed his eyes at her. "What is—What is that?" He turned to his fellow soldiers who shrugged.

"Oh, let me make it easier for you—híbrido!" She was fuming angry. The man's eyes opened wide as he stood straight and started laughing. "Did you hear that, amigos? She called me a—Hahaha!" He laughed, sitting on his desk. "A spirited one, si? You know, if that English bruto, Jackson didn't want you in one piece… it would be adiós hora para usted." He accentuated the accent by dragging his finger over her lips.

"Get your dirty hands off of my face!" She screamed at him, moving her head as far away from him as possible.

"And you let that dirty _pirate_ touch you! Or does he love you enough to let you keep you innocence," he said, laughing with his men.

"How _dare_ you sully my honor, Colonel Gutierrez! Then it's true what the English say about the Spanish, is it?" She smirked, knowing how easy to trick this fool was. "Que? What do they say?"

"That you're all dirty, rotten, scoundrels with no hearts and can't fight unless it's for money."

He growled. "If that Jackson wasn't paying us heartily for this, I would just kill you all with my bare hands!" He yelled.

"He's paying you?" Elizabeth asked, narrowing her eyes. "Si, we're keeping you, your lover, and his friends until the English can come and claim you…then they do what they want with you."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Two hours later… 

"Where _is_ she!" Will asked. He was pacing back-and-forth in the small room, while Ana sat with her head on the desk and Jack lied on the bed. "Will, sit!" He said finally. "I can't! I'm stuck in here while Elizabeth's out there with that Spaniard and who _knows_ what's happening to her!" Will said, sliding down to the floor, head resting on his knees. He wringed his hands in front of him.

Footsteps were heard coming down the corridor. "Uh oh," Jack muttered, sitting up.

Spanish arguing was heard outside before the door slammed open. All three of the pirates were grabbed and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, a door was opened and Will was thrown into a furnished room. "You are staying here til morning," one man said in broken English. The other grinned at him and laughed, slamming the door in his face.

Jack and Ana were taken and thrown into a room down the hall. Jack just lied there on the floor. "Why can't we just stay in one room…_why_ must they move us every hour?" He asked his companion.

"Dun't ask me," Ana sighed, lying on the bed.

* * *

Elizabeth was untied from her chair and practically dragged to a room. She heard banging inside of it, which frightened her immensely. Nothing could make that much banging except, maybe a contraption used for punishment… 

The door was jerked open and she was thrown into strong, but familiar arms. The door was slammed shut behind her as the arms tightened their grip on her. She broke away and looked up.

"Will!" She yelled, jumping back into his arms. Elizabeth buried her head in his neck, feeling safe and warm in his arms again. "Oh, Will…I'm so glad you're alright!" She breathed in his scent and squeezed tighter. She had never wanted him so badly as she had in that room with those disgusting, putrid men looking at her.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" He asked, stroking her hair gently. She nodded into his neck, squeezing him even tighter. "Whoa, Liz—I have to breathe," he said, gasping. Elizabeth loosened her grip on him and giggled slightly, wiping away the tears the sneaked out of her eyes.

"Did they do anything to you? What'd they do?" He held her back a little. "Are you sure you're alright?" He looked intensely into her eyes.

Elizabeth nodded. "They just interrogated me, but I got some things out of that stupid lot."

Will grinned. "That's my girl," he said, proudly, pulling her to him and kissing her. He pulled her tighter, his hand at the base of her neck, running his other hand down to the small of her back. When they parted, Elizabeth put there noses together and giggled dreamily.

"It seems an English colonel named Jackson paid off the Spanish navy in these parts to find us. And they're keeping us here until Jackson and his men come to retrieve us…I know nothing beyond that." She walked to the bed and sat down.

"Norrington! Elizabeth, it's him! It just _has_ to be! I have to tell Jack somehow!" Will looked around.

"How could he get word to Jackson this fast?" Elizabeth asked, standing.

"I don't know, but he'd find a way, I know it!" Will turned to the door. "I haven't checked to see if it was unlocked yet!" He sprung at the door and tried to open it, finding them locked in.

"Will, they aren't _that_ stupid," Elizabeth said, hopelessly. Will stopped trying to get out and slumped his shoulders. The young woman stood and crossed to him. "Atleast this time our room is comfortable enough to sleep in," Elizabeth reasoned, shrugging.

"Yeah, I suppose so…I just can't believe I didn't see it on the map before." Will turned his eyes downcast. "It would've saved us all this if I had realized Cueta was _Spanish_. You all trusted me and I failed you," Will said, eyes wide as he walked to the bed and fell onto it. Elizabeth walked after him. "It isn't your fault William…if _anyone's_ fault it's Corday's, if you think about it. I mean, he's the one who told us to come this way," she said, hovering her upper half over his and leaning her head on her hand.

She was completely surprised when Will shot up. "Corday! That bastard! That French bastard! It was him!" Will smacked his fist into his open hand, wishing it was Jacque's face. "_He_ was working for them! I didn't trust him, but you all did! The one time you guys _don't_ listen to me, I'm right!" He was going to continue, but Elizabeth's mouth crushed over his to silence him.

His comment was muffled as he sank into her kiss. Elizabeth broke away from him, looking straight in his eyes. "William, shut up now." Will nodded and brought her lips to his again with the hand at the back of her neck.

Elizabeth pushed Will onto his back, laying them both down on the bed. "Will, comfortable bed…" Elizabeth drawled as she broke away and sat up, eyeing him warily.

Will leaned up on his elbows and smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wanna make use of it?" He asked, immediately covering his face and waiting for her to smack him. When nothing came but a giggle, he confusedly uncovered his face, peaking out from his arms.

Elizabeth moved his arms away from his face and crawled up to him. "You're despicable." Will was shocked as she laid on top of him. "Whatever happens tomorrow, Will, we'll always have tonight," she said, covering his lips with hers.

She tucked her hand underneath his head, slightly stroking his hair back. Will wrapped his arms around her but stopped when she started standing again. Elizabeth took his hands and pulled him to stand in front of her. Will put a hand to her cheek and looked straight into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Will." A tear squeezed out of her eye, dripping down to her chin. Will smiled softly and wiped it away. "I love you Elizabeth," he muttered, before pulling her into the most passionate kiss Elizabeth had ever felt in her whole life.

They stayed in each other's arms kissing like that for minutes at a time before they both lost breath and moved their lips. Will's lips never left Elizabeth's skin though, as he trailed down her cheek and to her neck.

Elizabeth latched her fingers onto Will's bare straps, as his weapons were stripped from him when they were captured, and pulled them off of his strong shoulders. Will reluctantly pulled away from Elizabeth to get the straps off completely and went back to Elizabeth to kiss again.

She started unbuttoning the dark shirt that adorned Will's chest, but couldn't keep her mind on it with him kissing her like that, so she broke away from him to continue. Will fastened his hands to the sides of her face and set their foreheads together. "I love you," he murmured to her.

When she got his shirt undone, she pushed it off of his shoulders, dragging her hands over his chest and back, kissing his jaw line lovingly. "I love you too, Will."

The pirate's hands dragged down Elizabeth's face, down her neck, over her shoulders, and to the buttons at her front as she kissed up his face to his lips. Will unbuttoned her shirt to her middle, then waited for any sign of permission from his lover before stripping it off her shoulders.

Elizabeth broke away, feeling a slight touch from his hands on her stomach. She looked straight into Will's eyes and nodded slightly but enough for him to know.

With a sigh, Elizabeth allowed Will to remove her shirt from her body, dropping it on the floor next to him. She bit her lip in apprehension as she watched for Will's reaction to seeing her upper body exposed. Will grinned in awe and brought her bare upper half against his. "You're the most beautiful woman to ever live, Elizabeth," he murmured into her hair. Elizabeth smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck, setting a sweet kiss onto his collar bone.

Elizabeth's hands unconsciously moved down to the belt on William's pants and started unbuckling it. Will smirked against her cheek and kissed her neck, clutching her slim waist as his lover slowly pulled his belt out of the loops. Will kissed Elizabeth on the lips softly and lovingly, causing Elizabeth to lose her grip on the belt and drop it on the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The young woman's hand traveled to the tie holding back Will's hair and pushed it gently to the floor.

Elizabeth broke away from his kiss reluctantly and bent down to pull off her boots as fast as she could. When finished, she looked up at Will, who had started tracing her face with callused, yet soft, fingertips. He smiled softly down at her and received a smile back. Elizabeth slowed herself down, which was more than she could say for her heart, which was fluttering faster than a hummingbird.

Standing, she kissed Will's stubbled chin and latched her fingers to the button of Will's trousers. Undoing it, she started pushing them down. Will was starting to kiss her ear and moving down to her neck. Losing all thoughts, Elizabeth let go of the hem of his trousers and placed each hand on either side of the pirate's face. Her eyes closed, Elizabeth was in a dream as she barely felt her love remove his hands from her back, due to the attachment of his lips to her neck.

Will tugged his trousers down, revealing himself completely, stepping out of the pants and pushing them out of the way with his foot. He then pulled Elizabeth plush to his body and moaned into her hair.

Elizabeth's eyes shot open as she felt him against her leg through the fabric of her pants. She looked down as saw that Will had absolutely nothing covering any part of his body. She kissed him then, pulling her trousers off her long legs and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Will, I love you," she said, looking straight into his eyes as they broke away. The darkness of the room hid most of everything, but Elizabeth still blushed as she watched Will's eye rove over her body.

Will took her hands and pulled her gently over to the bed, sitting down and waiting for her to sit next to him. Instead of sitting next to him, though, Elizabeth sat on his lap, kissing him with her hands on either side of his face. He wrapped his arms around her and laid back against the sheets, letting his hands roam over her body as she lay on top of him, still kissing him.

With one hand, as the other was busy with other things, Will clutched the top of the sheet next to him and pulled it down. He tenderly pushed Elizabeth off of him and motioned her to get under the covers, of which she did gladly due to her self-consciousness. She was so happy Will was such a caring man, because she'd never had another man (not even her father) see her completely undressed and it unnerved her to be in this state with her lover now.

Once he saw that she was completely covered by the sheets, Will laid atop the sheets next to her and kissed her, breaking her barrier with his tongue. Elizabeth broke away after a few minutes to breathe, allowing herself time to wrap her arms about him and pull him onto her.

With a sheet between them, the lovers kissed the other's body until Will moved his lower half off of her and moved his hand under the sheet. He started stroking Elizabeth's side, causing her to whimper into his mouth as he kissed her over and over again.

Finally, with a small unladylike grunt, she shoved Will off of her and lifted the sheets, waiting for him to get in. Looking into his Elizabeth's eyes intensely, he climbed beneath them and started kissing her along her face.

Elizabeth put her hands on his waist and positioned his body over hers. Looking straight into her eyes, Will pushed himself slowly into her. Elizabeth gasped, clutching at his back in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he laid still, wanting her to get used to the feeling.

The young woman opened her eyes and drowned at once in her pirate lover's dark brown, intense eyes as they trained themselves on her. Without a thought, Elizabeth shifted higher on the bed for comfort, but moaned when he moved within her.

Making sure she was ready first, she nodded to Will who started kissing the teardrops away from her face as he started moving slowly within her.

After a long time, Elizabeth flipped Will onto his back, their limbs tangled together as they made love. Murmuring words of love to each other, the two lovers kissed then, unconsciously speeding their pace slightly.

It seemed hours to both Will and Elizabeth before they were finished. They had no idea how many times they'd flipped themselves over in their passion, but Will ended up on top of Elizabeth.

Will breathed raggedly into Elizabeth's hair, pulling himself off of her and lying next to the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

"I love you Elizabeth—more than life itself, I love you," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, letting a tear drip down to the pillow below her head. "I love you also, Will." She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips softly, scooting closer to him and resting her head beneath his chin. "This was the most wonderful night of my life, William Turner. Thankyou," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

"I feel the same," he muttered, hearing her breathing even out, knowing she slept.

Will craned his neck and kissed her nose. "I'll always take care of you, my love…always," he said, shutting his eyes and falling asleep with her clutching at him.

The next day was going to determine whether or not this would be there last time together or not. Both lie in each other's arms, thinking about happy thoughts, starting a life together, almost forgetting what was to come when the sun peaked over the horizon outside of that room.

* * *

(A/N:) Ok, everybody...I know this might be EYE-POPPING for all the young'uns out there, but honestly...the story seriously had to have that part. I needed to show their love and you also need to know this is what they think will be the last time they can ever be together...the ONLY time. 

So, anyways...how was it?

I'm really very sorry about the OVER TWO WEEK wait...I never meant for it to get out of control like this, I promise! That first week was hectic though, I swear. I was so stressfully busy that I'd cry in my sleep. I had classes from 8 AM- 4 PM and then I'd go right to my class from 5 PM- 7 PM, right after that, I'd have to do my homework and sleep. It was a cycle all week.

And this week I started writing it, but my parents did something crapped up to the computer and made me do a bunch of chores. And THEN this weekend I went to San Diego til yesterday. I wrote about seven pages all yesterday, and now...here it is. DONE! FINALLY! (cries with relief)

I hope you guys forgive me and don't kill me! I'll die if you kill me! Then no more story! AHHH! ...well, yeah-of course I'll die if you kill me. (smacks forehead) Geez...anyways, here are the review thanks.

**melleh1: **Melleh! I miss you so! I hope your computer is fixed soon because I LURVE YOU! And thanks for the RP's...you know what I mean...I LURVE YOU!

**rollinpeaches: **Oh man, you rock, seriously! I blushed. (blushes again) There I go again. And sorry about the monkey trying to steal your Louis Vuitton. I hope my chapter didn't bring back bad memories. TEEHEE!

**Things-One-and-Two: **I love Will too! And yes, I understood what you meant. I'd been hoping for that effect. Ah, and si, si...el espanol en el chaptero...I don't know how the hell to say chapter in Spanish and I can't be bothered to look. Muahahaha! Love ya, MJ. And thankyou!

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **Thankyou! I'm excited to go there! I'll never get to though because my parents love their low budget vacations. "Oh, Karen, let's drive to Arizona! Nice and FREAKING HOT THERE!" Geez, I seriously come back from Arizona as a puddle.

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape:** Teehee! I liked the first movie as it was...but if the first movie had gone like this, I wouldn't mind much because then I'd be a bijillionaire! WOOOO! Thanks for the review! (thinks about what she'd do with a bijillion dollars)

**piglet12345: **Thankyou thankyou thankyou times SEVEN! And I updated. See? (points to story)

**JohnnysDoll84: **Don't worry, Chrissy...I plan on making some darkness shine through. (sings) I believe in a thing called LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! GUIATAAAR! Ohhh lord, forget that happened. Hehe...get it? Darkness, like the band? Hehe...ahem. HAHAH! 31 Flavors is RIGHT! Ok, so anyways, love...I LOVE YOU! You're like, my role model!

**Drama Queens rule: **You should take something for that cough, love. Mehehehe. Anywho, I agree she's gorgeous and the world is unfair at that! But you're hilariously cool, I must say. And I'm not dancing, you'll be happy to know. (grin)

**rockergurl13:** Thankyou! Thankyou so mucho! And I have no idea how they become so long. I guess it starts flowing and doesn't stop. (shrug) And I agree, longgood. Teehee. Thanks so much for reviewing, and don't worry about your absence...you're here now, verdad!

**Lovely Raven Sparrow: **I'm so sorry about your mum! I hope she's alright! I'd send you some cure stuff for her, but I'm kinda too dumb to make medicine or buy the right kind. You're an extremely fun reviewer and I have to thank you for being so AWESOME the whole time I've been writing. (hands you a trophy) This is for your incredible coolness! P.S. They did "IT"

**WillsOneLove: **I'm glad you loved my chapter so much, Cait...because you are SOOOO incredibly TIGHT! Seriously, you are SO incredibly tight! Am I repeating myself! OK, that's fine! Because you are SO incredibly tight...AGAIN!

**jean: **You're tight too. Teehee! Thanks for the review!

**Kelsey Estel: **That's the most flattering bit I've ever heard on here. You really think I could make this into a book if I change the names and some of the places? STELLAR! (hangs ten)

Alright, everybody. That's it! Smooth sailing! And I'll see you next time!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!

Karen

cha-CHING!


	21. The Fate of the Frenchman

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

Jack crouched in front of the wooden door that trapped him and Ana Maria inside of their room. He had tried everything he could think of to unlock the door and escape. 

"Jack, leave it, will ya? They may be stupid, but not tha' stupid!" She rolled her eyes and sat back on the chair, placing her boots on the bed.

Jack turned and glared at her, mimicking her facial features and rolling his eyes just as she did. "Jack, stop bein' such a child!" He had been really annoying to her the whole time they had been stuck in the small, cramped room. They were shoved in last night and had no idea what had become of their other two friends.

Jack sat back, off of his haunches, and let out a sigh. "This is the most ridiculous thin' tha's ever 'appened ter me," he said, standing up and sitting begrudgingly on the bed.

"How's tha' _Captain_?" Ana asked, looking at him curiously. Jack twiddled his thumbs.

"First, they bring us to some stupid room or cell, whatever you call that stupid place we were thrown in…take 'Lizabeth some'ere—we don't know where. Then, as if we weren't happy in there, the stupid Spanish gits drag us separately into nicer rooms, making Will go into a different'un than us…and yet we _still_ don't know where the hell the lass is!" He threw his arms around grandly, eyes wide. "What the hell kind o' capturin' is this!"

Ana Maria smiled and shook her head. "They aren't pirates, just stupid Spanish idiots workin' fer the smart'uns. Tha's why." She sidled down, further into the chair, preparing to sleep to pass the time.

Jack sat up straight. "Tha's it! Ana, you genius! Now I know why I ne'er listened ter Gibbs and 'is 'woman on board is bad luck' ploy!" He stood up and started pacing. Ana just watched, arching her eyebrow.

"Somebody is tellin' 'em wot ter do! Ana Maria, you see!" She just looked at him, thinking he was even more insane than she already thought. "Somebody wif more power! It's Norrington, I'm sure of it!" He turned around to look at Ana Maria, with a wild wide-eyed look and picked her up to kiss her. "Thankyou Ana!"

He set her down and they both looked at each other, wide-eyed before turning away and walking to their respected corners.

Will moved closer to the warmth in front of him. With a yawn, he stretched and let out a yawn. Cracking open one eye, he saw said warmth pull him tighter to her. With a grin, he allowed her to believe he was still asleep, feeling her hands move down his back and snuggle into him further.

He leant forward and deposited a kiss upon her lips, strongly enough to cause her to open her eyes tiredly. With a small yawn to which she covered her mouth daintily, she grinned up at her lover. "Good morning," she drawled, kissing the stubble resting at his chin.

"Good morning," he said, grinning back. The grin left his face as if he suddenly remembered what had occurred just the day before. Elizabeth noticed this and likewise happened with her features.

"We'd better get dressed," he said, knowing she understood. With a sad nod, she unwrapped herself from his arms and kept the sheet about her abdomen modestly as she prepared to get up.

Getting the hint, Will turned away from her as she stood and pulled her trousers and shirt on her lithe form. Buckling her belt, she smiled at him. "Thankyou, William." He turned back around with a glint in his eye. What she didn't know was that there was a rather shiny vase on the dresser next to the bed. He'd just happened to glance over at it and notice her reflection was in it.

Biting his lip, he stood up, holding the sheet to his waist as he motioned for her to throw his clothes to him. She did so, still oblivious to the vase, and he caught them. He let go of the sheet before Elizabeth turned, causing her to blush vehemently.

With a slight chuckle, he pulled on his clothes and put his hair back in its tie.

Walking around the bed, whilst fixing her hair, and gingerly wrapped her arms around him. Will smiled and set his hands on either side of her waist. "I love you," he muttered into her hair.

She squeezed him tighter and let a tear drip down her face and wet his shoulder. He felt it and pulled her back. "Elizabeth, why are you crying?" The pirate took her face in his hand and wiped the trace of the tear from her cheek.

"What's to happen to you, Will? What's to happen to us?" She looked away from his gaze that was making her uneasy.

He brought her eyes back to his. "I'll protect you, no matter what…" he started, but then his eyes caught the vase again. "The vase!" He said, startling Elizabeth away from her reverie. She narrowed her eyes, confused. "Vase…?"

Will tore away from her and hastened to the dresser to pick up the vase. "Apparently, my love, the Spanish colonel is just as stupid as I thought," he said, a wide-eyed glint coming to his eye.

Elizabeth finally caught on. Placing her hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "Will, were you watching me change through that?" She asked, amusement leaking through her voice.

At the lousy pirate's timid blush and sheepish grin, she reddened. "Will, you didn't!" He widened his grin and started towards her. She smacked his arm, totally embarrassed. She hid her face in his neck. "It's alright, love. I couldn't see _that_ much," he tried to reason with her.

She shook her head. "That's not it…I mean, that's a lousy, rotten thing for you to do, not to mention just like a man…"

"Pirate," he said simply.

With an amused smile, she kissed his cheek. "Why would Corday do this Will? That's what I was upset about. He helped us so much, and then you reason that he betrayed us." She shook her head numbly. "I don't understand this incredibly confusing fiasco. Who can I trust? Who's left for me?" She turned away from him, looking around the room.

They heard footsteps coming towards the door. "No!" She said, shortly. Her eyes widened as they came closer. Will took Elizabeth's arm and dragged her behind the door. She was about to say something but Will placed his hand over her mouth quickly.

"You can trust me," was all he said as the door opened.

"Senor and senorita…" the guard started as he strutted in with a smirk upon his face. Will leashed out and broke the vase on the now unconscious man's head.

"That was what the vase was for?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at the man on the floor. "Yes," he said simply, as he pulled her out of the door and stepped over his body.

They ran to where Will figured Jack and Ana Maria were held. He started trying to open the door. When he couldn't, he looked around and pushed Elizabeth back to the wall. "Stand back," he said, quietly.

After prepping himself, quickly, Will ran straight at the door and exploded straight through. "Ow," he muttered, clutching his arm. "Jack, Ana…c'mon!"

Both Jack and Ana Maria looked at each other and started after Will, who grabbed Elizabeth's hand with his good arm. They tore down the corridor, and then down some steps.

"Where are our horses, mate?" Jack asked, quickly.

"I don't know, but we'll find them," he said determinedly.

A hand shot out and grabbed Elizabeth away from her friends and lover. "Will!" She yelled, before a hand was placed over her mouth.

"No! Elizabeth!" He started towards her when another three men tackled him to the floor and hit him across the face repeatedly. Jack and Ana Maria were apprehended as all prisoners yelled out their fury.

Will felt the blood drip down from his nose to his mouth. He looked up, dazed, to see Elizabeth struggling in a man's grip. It was the colonel. "Get your hands off of her!" He roared, trying to get at Gutierrez.

"No, senor…I'm sorry, I can't do that." The Spanish man smirked, running his hands through Elizabeth's hair as she whimpered.

"Don't _touch_ her!" Will was shaking in fury.

"Why, Mr. Turner…isn't it better a colonel touch a social beauty rather than a pirate? Oh, but I almost forgot…she's already been stripped of her innocence by a pirate, isn't that right boy?" He grinned at the intense fury Will fought with. "You see that?" He whispered into Elizabeth's ear as she watched Will fight to get to her. "A pirate, through and through. What did you get yourself into, bella?"

Will stopped fighting and sagged to the ground. The navy men who had captured them all started mercilessly torturing them, hitting Jack and Will everywhere they could think of, before a loud voice cut through.

"Stop it!"

Everyone stopped and looked around. Jack's eyes narrowed, then opened wide as he saw who it was. "Corday! Jauques, help us outa this, mate!" Jack said, grinning.

The Frenchman strutted to where Jack was and stood in front of him. "The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow right in front of me, and I barely, just barely, let him get away." He slapped Jack across the face lightly and laughed. "Colonel Gutierrez was working with me, Jack. These men were a _great_ help to me."

Then he caught sight of Will. "And once again, young _pirate_, you were wrong…on _so_ many levels about me, about the Straight, and about the Spanish. You can't seem to keep anything…Straight!" He laughed at his own joke, as the henchmen laughed with him out of habit. Jack smirked ruefully.

Will looked at him in rage. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't be trusted!" He fought against the three men holding him again.

"Is that why you are so angry? You were right and nobody believed you? Aw, you poor boy." He smacked Will across the face hard, causing Will to jerk back. Corday turned around and looked at Elizabeth, his mouth almost watering.

She recoiled in fear as he came closer. "You lost yourself to him, no?" He asked, pointing at Will. "Don't you _dare_ speak about such things in my presence, you traitorous, slithering, beastly, fake _excuse_ for a man!" Elizabeth grinded out between her teeth.

He just chuckled, a greedy glint coming to his eye. Then he turned to everyone else.

"Sparrow, what made you think the British colonies in Gibraltar would even _care_ about one pirate ship crossing the Straight? You are all horrible excuses for pirates, especially you, boy." He rounded on Will, who had gone numb by now. "You thought you had everything figured out, but you fell right into my trap. You and your maps and gadgets…a real adventurer aren't you?" He laughed mercilessly at Will, leaning closer. "And you swore on your life to protect this fine young lady, didn't you? I know your type. You promise yourself to a woman like this, and then you're gone."

"I'd never leave her!" Will interrupted, bellowing at the man he seethed in anger at.

Jauques bristled at the interruption. "What kind of man are you, if even that…?"

"A real man," Elizabeth answered, trying to escape Gutierrez's hold on her arms.

Corday chuckled. "A real man, you say? And I suppose you are speaking by experience, aren't you?" At Elizabeth's vivid blush and anger, he walked up to her and ran a finger down her cheek. "You _are _beautiful when you're angry."

Ana Maria roared and tried to break free. "Touch her again and I'll kick yeh where your father forgot ter bless yeh!" She screamed. Jack flinched. "Oh, bad idea Ana, _good one_, but bad idea," he mumbled, with a small smirk.

The man turned slowly on his heel and walked to her. "Ana Maria…be a woman for a change."

"Why don't you try being a _man_ for a change, yeh fairy!" Ana barked, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"Ah, once again…good idea, Ana Maria, my pet." He smiled maliciously and strode right up to Elizabeth, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She fought as hard as she could against him, before he pulled away. She reached up and hit him across the face quickly, before being subdued again by Gutierrez.

"How do you like me now?" He asked, seeing Will almost exploding with rage. They had to practically pin him to the ground with four men to get him to stop thrashing about, he was so angry.

"You're not a man, you're a PIG!" Elizabeth screamed, tears running down her face in anger.

Will finally stopped, his energy nearly gone, and laid his head down in the dirt.

"Take them all to a cell and lock them in there, I'll be back for the pretty one." The man waved them off with one last longing look at Elizabeth as she was dragged away. He'd have her, he made up his mind.

They were thrown into the cells in a real dungeon now, so as to not let them escape. Will just lied there when he was thrown in, not moving. Elizabeth was thrown in after him and landed on top of the young man. Jack and Ana were each pushed in as the cell door was closed loudly and locked. The men taunted them in Spanish for awhile before strutting out of the dungeon.

Will turned over and took Elizabeth's arm in his hand. "You alright?" He breathed. At her livid nod, he smiled partially, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled out of his arms quickly and sat up, wrapping her own arms about herself. Will followed suit and sat up. He reached out a hand to touch her arm, but she moved further away from him.

Confused, he looked at Ana Maria and Jack, furtively. At both their shrugs, he looked back to the young woman before him. "Elizabeth…?" He tried inching closer. "What's wrong?"

"Will, what was that letter about? Tell me about the letter," she interrupted, not looking at him. "I'm not postponing it any longer. Just tell me now." He sat back down, closing his eyes painfully. "Alright," he murmured.

Jack and Ana knew better and just sat next to each other, silently watching them.

Elizabeth turned around and stayed there, waiting for him. "Why do you need to know now, Elizabeth?" She shook her head that meant it didn't matter. "There's no reason, other than I need to know."

At Will's nod, her thoughts drifted.

"_And you swore on your life to protect this fine young lady, didn't you? I know your type. You promise yourself to a woman like this, and then you're gone."_

"_I'd never leave her!" Will interrupted, bellowing at the man he seethed in anger at._

What about the woman in that letter? Had Will promised himself to her and say he'd never leave her? Apparently, he had… for he was here now, sitting in a cell with Elizabeth, after having made love to her the night before. Of course, Elizabeth knew she could trust Will…she just had to be sure.

"The letter. That woman…"

"Kateri." Elizabeth said, watching him.

"Yes, Kateri Larkin…she was a woman who had boarded on the _Pearl _when I was seventeen or eighteen. I met her at the Faithful Bride in Tortuga." He paused, looking at Jack who nodded soothingly at him. With a deep breath, he continued. "She—she thought I was my father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. I've been told I look quite like him. Kateri thought I was him and had confronted me, yelling at me and hitting me. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed her arms and asked her what was going on. That's when she realized I wasn't my father. I told her my name, and she seemed heartbroken at first, but smiled still. We spoke for awhile and finally I invited her to stay with us on the _Black Pearl_.

"She was a great woman, always caring, she worked hard and never complained. She'd started treating me as a son the few months she was there. I asked about my father almost every night, but she'd never tell me anything. I was certain she knew him though. Positively certain." He shook his head ruefully and looked at Jack again.

"Keep goin' boy…I've got yer back, mate," Jack said, winking at him. With a nod, Will continued.

"Then, one day, she was gone. Completely gone and nobody knew where she'd gone off to. Gibbs handed me a note that had her handwriting on it, and told me it was about her and also about my father. Years and years went by, and I'd always go into the library and take out the note to read it, but I could never bring myself to do it. I don't know why, maybe I was scared of what would be in there." A tear rolled down his cheek, as he reached up and wiped it away quickly.

Elizabeth started moving closer to him, for her own comfort more than his.

"What did the letter say, William? I only read the first parts and that was it, but I know you finished it. What did it say?" She leaned a bit closer as he looked down, his eyes shut tighter than she thought even possible.

With a shaky sigh, he opened his eyes to reveal the tears clouding his vision. Elizabeth's heart broke to see him like this, but she stayed sitting there, waiting for him.

"She gave me information about my father. She had been in love with him, they were lovers. She said he had been with her for all that time, but she knew all he thought about was my mother. So she left him, knowing he'd never love her like he did my mother. And she told me how my father died. He was killed in battle with a Spanish warship. He was shot in the chest by a captain named Gutierrez, killed instantly.

"She's dead now. Most likely by her own hand. She said she couldn't go on, knowing she'd caused my father's death. She loved him. She had sent him to a port where she knew he could be killed, and when he was, she blamed herself. And now, she'd dead, I'm sure. If she didn't kill herself, the guilt of my father's death did it."

He turned his head away, tucking his knees up beneath him as he leaned against the wall, away from everyone, and let the tears flow.

Elizabeth's heart shattered at the sound of his sobs. She scooted over to him and draped her arms around him. "Will, love. Look at me," she said softly, lifting his face to hers. "Did you love her?"

He nodded. "She was like a mother to me, a great friend," he said, softly. Elizabeth rested her head atop his and squeezed him to her. "I'm sorry, I needed to know."

"S'alright," he whispered, looking into her eyes, his tears gone for now as he was warmed beyond his control by her almond-colored eyes. "I understand." He moved to lay down, setting his head on her lap as she smoothed his hair back.

He smiled and turned his head, nuzzling against her stomach, missing the wide grin that had plastered itself on Jack's face.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "What?" She asked him, still stroking Will's forehead with light fingertips. The pirate turned his head in her lap and looked at Jack.

"So, yeh two 'ad quite the night, did yeh?" He asked, his grin turning into a smirk. It stopped though when Ana Maria rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, love! Wot was 'at fer!" He rubbed his side gingerly, looking at the blushing pair incredulously.

"Fer bein' a cad," she said simply, smiling at the lovers.

* * *

"I will ask you one more time…where is my daughter, Commodore?" Weatherby Swann paced in front of Norrington on the Dauntless. They were in the Captain's quarters, discussing their plan of action. 

"I am not quite sure of that, sir…but I can assure you that we _will_ find her and when we do, Turner and his captain and crew shall hang." He sat down, fixing his pompous wig underneath his hat.

"Where could they be, James?" The older man asked, looking much older than he was as he rubbed his forehead gingerly. "If anything happens to her—she's my daughter, the only part of Emma I have left," he sighed.

Norrington stood and walked to him. "We have good news, Weatherby. I told you. They're somewhere near Gibraltar. Jackson sent word to me the other day."

"I know, that's what you've said, but what if we cannot reach it in time…?"

"We will. And those pirates shall hang, as I said before. When we get our hands on them, they'll wish they hadn't messed with the Royal navy of Port Royal." He gritted his teeth. He'd make Turner pay for stealing Elizabeth Swann away from him if it was the last thing he did.

"Where are we now, Commodore?" The governor asked, as they sailed smoothly through the water.

"Just outside of the Caribbean, but we're making good time."

"Wonderful, full speed ahead. They shall not have her," Swann said, slamming his hand down on the table. He'd be damned if any pirates got their hands on her while he was still alive.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in a chair, looking at Corday angrily. "Would you like some wine, mademoiselle? It'll sooth your nerves for later," he said with a disgusting grin. 

"Don't even waste your strength pouring me any. I'll not have it." She looked down at the table angrily.

"There's no sense in fighting, Elizabeth. I'm a man of power, and I always get what I want. If I want you, nothing can stop me." He smirked at her. "Not even your pirate lover, the boy who thinks he knows all." He chuckled, drinking some wine.

"It's a pity I wont be the first to have you, though. It would be much better that way, but I can't change that now. I'll have to compare my experience with your Turner…see how it was for him, maybe…" He looked at her hungrily.

"You'll not have me!" She yelled, standing up and throwing the chair at him. He laughed, uproariously, watching Elizabeth as she tried to get away from him. "There's no way out. So you might as well calm down and let me do what I want with you. There will be no stopping me, Elizabeth." Jauques set down his glass and started towards her.

"No! I'm…I'm hungry!" She said. He shook his head, smirking again.

"Do you think I'm as stupid as those men out there?" He asked, holding up his hands in a shrug. "I'm not falling for that."

He got up closer to her, as she had backed herself into a wall. The Frenchman leaned over and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "How could you let a pirate have his way with you, my sweet…with his rough hands, not nearly as smooth as mine…"

"I love him," she said, trying to move away from him.

"Do not joke with yourself, Elizabeth. You let him put his hands all over you, and you wont give me the time of day. Why? What does he have that I don't?" He asked, leaning closer, Elizabeth feeling his breath on her neck as she whimpered.

"A heart made of gold. You haven't got _anything_ Will has. Get _off_ of me!" She yelled, shoving him away from her as she made a break for the door. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to yell out in pain as he tore her back to him.

"You'll not get away from me that easily. I will have you!" He kissed her lips savagely and started moving his hands down her sides. She cried out, fighting against him as hard as she could.

"Will!" She screamed, hoarsely. "Will! Help!"

"He'll not help you now…he can hear you, but help, he cannot," he whispered into her ear. She tore at his arms, scratching and kicking, trying to get away.

She would not let him win. "GET AWAY!" She screamed, shrilly.

A loud bang was heard as Corday's eyes shot open wide. Elizabeth's eyes cleared from the tears as she watched him sink to the ground, dead.

She looked up to see Will standing there, an enraged look in his eyes, a smoking pistol held up still in his hand. He looked at it, numbly, before Jack ran in the room around him and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "C'mon love, we have to go. Will! Let's go, mate!" Jack yelled, as he pulled Elizabeth out behind him.

Will stood still, pistol still held high, staring at Jauques Corday's now dead body. He pulled his arm in and sheathed the pistol in his belt before turning with one last look at the traitor and tearing away after Jack, Ana, and Elizabeth.

"Will, where the 'ell you been?" Jack asked, as Will ran up behind them. They were taking a rest in a secluded alley way, bent over, hands on knees.

"Right behind you," he said, taking a shaken Elizabeth into his arms and kissing her forehead. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded, numbly and dove back into his arms. They heard the sounds of men's boots coming up behind them.

"Let's go!" Jack barked, pulling Ana along as Will and Elizabeth followed.

"Where to Turner?" Jack panted as they ran.

"We need a boat," Will stated, pulling Elizabeth closer. "We'll go around the bend until we get to Algiers!" Jack merely nodded as he saw the dock looming in the distance. "There it is, mate!"

He sped his party up as the men chased after them. Elizabeth turned to look over her shoulder and saw them pretty far away, but gaining. "They're coming," Ana Maria barked.

Jack was relieved to see that there was only one boat and no way for them to follow by sea unless they took out their wimpy little wooden rowboats. With a smirk, he ran up to a rowboat and started pushing it into the water. "Will, 'elp me out, man!" He said loudly.

Will let go of Elizabeth's hand as he helped his captain push the rowboat into the water. "Liz hurry! Get in!" He lifted her in as Ana Maria crashed into it, followed by Jack. Will grabbed the oars and started rowing them as fast as he could to the ship.

Jack noticed that it was much smaller than the _Pearl_ and also less obvious.

As they reached it, Will threw the oars to the bottom of the boat and helped Elizabeth climb up the ropes of the ship, who was followed closely by Ana Maria.

All of a sudden bullets started flying past them into the hull of the ship.

"Damnit," Jack yelled, throwing himself over the side of the railing to safety. "Get down ladies!" He yelled.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed. He'd be shot if he didn't come up soon. Jack had already started sailing the ship away, so Will jumped as far as he could and held onto the railing. "Help him!" Elizabeth yelled, grabbing his arms as he swung. She and Ana Maria both successfully helped pull him up as a bullet whizzed by and grazed Will's arm. "Ah!" He yelled, as he landed on deck. Sitting up, he felt the small gash on his arm.

"Will, ye alrigh' mate?" Jack asked from the helm. Bullets were still shooting past them, so everybody was crouched down. Will nodded and grabbed a sheet that rested on the deck. He tore it and started dabbing at his wound.

Ana looked over at Elizabeth. "You still in one piece, lass?" She asked, a small sympathetic smile. "Yes, thanks to Will. How'd it happen?"

"Will got an idea that had somfin' ter do wif a vase, I dunno." Elizabeth let out a small smile. "A vase, huh?"

"Yep, and then he grabbed some straw and threw it at the fella who was there, givin' Jack enough time ter grab the keys from the oaf's belt. Will got smacked a good'un, but Jack had the keys, hidden behind 'is back.

"Then the feller who was 'sposed ter be watchin' us strolled away ter do 'is business and Jack unlocked the cell door. We grabbed out effects 'n I hit the big'un on the head, knockin' him unconscious. We ran up to where we could 'ear you screamin'…but Will 'ere and 'is rage sped right past us and tore around the corner.

"Two seconds later, Jack 'n I 'eard a loud gunshot and saw 'im standin' there wif a smokin' gun." She shrugged, tying Will's bandage securely. "There ye are, mate."

Will mumbled his thanks and leaned back against the wall of the ship. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, still clutching his now bandaged arm. Jauques Corday's body was lying in that room, no life whatsoever in it, because of the gun sheathed in Will's belt at this moment.

Will opened his eyes and looked down at the gun. Powder was around the rim of the barrel, he noticed. When he looked up, he saw Elizabeth on the other side of the small ship, looking at him with no expression. She'd seen him just kill a man.

"What will she think of me now?" He thought to himself, standing up slowly and crossing to Jack's side. "I'll fix the sails," he muttered, climbing up to where the sails were flapping about.

As he tied them down, he looked to Elizabeth with a secretive glance. She looked almost numb, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as Ana Maria comforted her. "What has this done to her?" He thought to himself. As he looked forward, he saw the sun just setting, thinking of what lied ahead.

* * *

(A/N:) I DID IT! I DID IT! (humble applause) 

Well, I've just been informed there is a tornado watch in my city right now.Andmy'rents arefreaking out, so there won't be a huge author note this time. Short and sweet. Sirens are sounding on the radio and TV right now. O.OThey're freaked. I'm just like, "Ok, whatever." (goes back to computer screen)

Um... well, I'll get straight to the thanks. WAIT NO! I have to tell you guys! I went to a professional soccer game that was Real Madrid vs. Los Angeles Galaxy and DAVID BECKHAM SMILED AT ME! (faints) along with seeing Michael Owen. Oh wow, it was special for a dorky soccer hooligan like me.

Ok, well the tornado's getting closer it seems. I'm watching the weather channel. (shrug)

So here are the review thanks:

**JohnnysDoll84: **I have to admit, you my dear, guessed it right on! You she-devil! Hahaha! So it _was_ Corday! You guessed it RIGHT ON! Oh GOSH! How did you do that? Am I _that_ transparent? walks away blinking By the way, MUCH LOVE FROM THE WEST SIDE! (peace sign)

**Smithy**: (throws silly rose petals on bed) There they are! Heehee! Well, you are grateful, I'm glad...but why? 'Cause I put the AHEM scene in there? Muahahah! Ahem scene. Nice. THANKS! I'm forever grateful to _you_ actually. Teehee.

**Kelsey Estel: **It's merely a coincidence. I hadn't actually thought about the two names. Hmmm...well, good job using your noggin anyways! (wink) Yeah, I knew I couldn't do justice to Barbossa and his crew, and the story is way AU than the original plot in the movie, so I just made up my own Barnacle Barley. Muahaha! ...and Lambry.

**Drama Queens rule: **No one's died...yet. Muahahahahahahahahahaha! cough cough Anyways, Heehee! And you are hilariously cool, no need to say I'm sweet. (blush) Shucks, golly, geez'o'pete.

**piglet12345: **I loved those little faces you sent me! Totally hella tight and a half! Thanks for the WOW bit. It made me...well, it made me WOW too! ;-)

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** Wheee! I'm strange too! But I happen to think you're incredibly nice and cool too, so you'll be fine. And tell your dog and horse and everyone else that I stick out my tongue at them! NYAH!

**rollinpeaches: **You, my friend, are the coolest chica in EVERYWHERE! And BEAUTIFUL inside and out! (hug) I thought you might need that. Anywho, thanks so much for the kind words. I kinda did get sick of hearing, "When are they going to do it?" But I figure I deserved it, all those fast ones I pulled with the candle and the yawn. Heehee! Love ya! 3

**jack sparrow's secret lover: **I pride myself on length. It takes me two weeks to write it though! Eek! But thanks so much for the review! (high-five)

**jean: **Your reviews rock. Short and Sweet. You are SO cool! Thanks so much!

**lateBloomer04: **You don't know HOW much that review made me smile. Thanks so much! I'm glad I'm doing a good job with it! (pats self on the back) Thankyou!

**the silver pirate: **Wow. I'm sorry about the 98 pages! HEEHEE! Hahahah! Don't get caught printing the story! I'd feel bad! Oh my gosh, I'm honored that you're actually taking the time to print it out. (grin) Thanks so much!

**melleh1: **Mel! I miss you! I hope you like this chapter when you get to reading it! And I'm glad you liked the chapter with your favorite bit in it! (wiggles eyebrows) HEEHEE! LOVE YOU!

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **(sigh) I sighed with you. Wheee! Sighs are fun! Thanks for the review. Will/Elizabeth ROCKS MY SOCKS!

**Things-One-and-Two: **Ok, ok you WIN! I ADMIT IT! Geez! And OF COURSE I read Harry Potter! I finished it the day after I got it! I was SO diggin' it! It's SO bangin' SERIOUSLY! See ya later! Thanks for the review, MJ!

**mz-turner: **This is for you, Hali. All of this! FOR YOU! I spent ALL Friday writing the WHOLE chapter so that you could read it! >. I know, I love you! Whee! Even though you called me gay...HAHAHAHAHAAHA! JUST KIDDING! And, look at me, Hali. I'M KAREN! WILLIZ! I'd NEVER kill Will and make Elizabeth marry the Commodore. Are you INSANE! O.O I'm the LAST person who'd do that! And I love you too! (wink) Bye Hali!

**Wills-lost-treasures: **I updated! Here you go! Teeheezers! Thanks for the review!

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **(sniff) I want a bijillion dollars. (sniff) Hahahahaha! If Jack and Ana heard that...hmmm, I wonder. (images) AH! (smacks head) GET THEM OUT! GET THE IMAGES OUT! That would be Jack. Heehee!

And of course, thanks to Araminta Ditch, my home girl. She's the bestest beta EVER and I love her to death! Stay cool chica and I LURVE you like a sister! (hug)

Well, I believe that's it then. You guys need to come back though. I'm trying to get myA/N written faster because my family is like, "AAAAH! TORNADO!" and I'm laughing at them all. My Dad's seriously running by yelling, "KAREN! GET THE WATER BOTTLES AND GRANOLA BARS!" I'm just sitting here, like "You guys need to take a chill pill." And Mom turns around and goes, "I DO NOT NEED A CHILL PILL! (twitch twitch)"... O.o

See you all later!

-Karen aka williz

cha-CHING!


	22. Tunisia

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're havinga bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

The breeze whipped about the sails above William Turner's head as he stood at the helm of the small ship. He rested his head on the fist he formed around the wheel handle and sighed softly.

Elizabeth had gone below decks with Ana Maria and was sleeping now. He didn't know what to say to her. He had no idea what was going through her mind. Elizabeth had almost been raped and then had seen the person she trusted the most kill a man. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

They had been sailing around the bend, a few miles off the coast to keep out of sight, for about three days now. It would be at least one more day, if not two, before they reached Algiers.

Jack had told Will to stay on watch at the helm while he got some shut-eye. So here he was, just him and the sea breeze, contemplating how to talk to Elizabeth and what to say.

Will turned around, still holding the wheel, and looked up at the stars.

"Will," he heard a soft voice behind him say. He whipped about and lost the wheel. With a small sound of shock he grabbed it and righted it before the ship could lurch in a different direction.

"Sorry, Will," Elizabeth said, leaning against the mast. He shook his head, still wide-eyed, and smiled sheepishly. "My fault," he amended.

She wrapped the cloak she wore tighter about her body and started walking closer to him.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth? Because you know I'm here for you if you need me and…" he stopped as Elizabeth put a finger over his lips. "I'm fine," she said in a whisper. With that, she stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Will kept one hand on the wheel, the other circled around the small of her back. "Thankyou Will," she said into his neck.

"I killed a man," he said numbly. "You know it was only for you, right?"

"Yes Will. I know…and I understand why. That's not the reason I've been so…cold." She moved back and kept her hands at his waist. "I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen to you, Will."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Me? Liz, nothing's going to happen to me. Nothing can happen to William Turner or Jack Sparrow. We're…"

Elizabeth pulled away from him and walked to the rail, frustrated. "What is it?" Will asked, propping the wheel up with a stool so that it kept the same straight course. He walked up behind her and put his hands on either arm.

"It's that attitude exactly, Will, that's going to get you both killed. You and Jack are too sure of yourselves! You never take any precautions! It's always, 'Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, nothing can happen to me.' Or 'I'm Will Turner, I won't get shot or…'" She broke down and cried, putting a hand to her face to try and hold back her sobs.

Will hugged her from behind and kissed her ear. "Elizabeth, don't cry. I promise nothing will happen to me." She turned and cried into his chest. "What are we going to do now?" She asked, after a few minutes of crying.

"We're going to Algiers, after that…we're going through Tunisia and to Libya. And we're going to get there before Barley and his crew, or my name isn't William Turner." He smiled down at her determinedly. "I won't let anything happen to you, Elizabeth. We're going to return that treasure and you can get your old life back."

"I know all of that, Will. But what of you and Jack and…and his crew?" She wiped her tears and watched as he tilted his head. "What of us? I'm afraid I don't understand, Elizabeth."

"You killed Corday, William. You killed him and broke free from the Port Royal prison. They think it's you and Jack who did all of the destruction to the port. They think it's the Pearl's crew who did all of that killing." She paused, still seeing his confused face.

"Will, if Norrington and my father ever catch you, you'll be hanged." She gripped his collar and held him to her face.

"They don't even know where we are, Elizabeth. We have nothing to worry about." He grinned and held her to him, tenderly.

"Will, you don't understand! I'm trying to talk to you and you won't _listen_!" She pushed him away so that he tripped backwards and landed on his behind on the floor, genuinely frightened of her.

"Are you going to listen to me?" She asked, a deadly glare sent in his direction. He nodded, swallowing loudly.

"Good." She crossed to him and towered over him. "When I return this wretched piece of gold, what then?" She asked, bringing it out from her shirt and dangling it in front of her.

Will opened his mouth to say something but she held out a hand and he immediately stopped.

"Not done yet, Mr. Turner." She put the medallion back under her shirt and knelt in front of him. "Yes, I'll have my life back as it was, no danger involved, when we return the medallion. And yes, the curse will be over, thus ridding the world of Barnacle Barley and his evil crew. But you still killed Corday and broke free of prison, and, as far as they're concerned, kidnapped me."

She stood up and walked to the rail, running a finger over it, softly. "Will, you'll be running the rest of your life from the Spanish, the French, the Royal Crown's navy, Commodore Norrington…the list goes on." Elizabeth turned and looked at him, a unwavering look plastered on her face.

"Can I—can I talk now?" Will asked, softly. She nodded, a small amused smile on her face.

"Jack and I…and the _Pearl_'s crew—we all have been living a life of piracy for years. All those countries have always been after us. It's never fazed us one bit." He stood up, shrugging. "They can't catch us, Elizabeth. And it's the truth."

She shook her head. "How can you live a life always in fear, no allies. What will happen to _us_, Will? That's what I'm meaning to ask you. I might as well get to the point." She turned away, looking out to the sea and rubbing her arm softly.

"Us? You mean you and I?" He asked, coming to stand next to her. "I love you, Liz. Nothing can keep me from you."

"Oh no? What about a cell of metal bars and a hanging?" She asked, a gritty smile on her face. Will blanched. "No! Not even that can. How do you think I got to you when Corday tried to rape you?" He asked, a bit of anger coming into his voice.

She flinched noticeably and Will hugged her to him. "No one will find us, Elizabeth. No one can. You and me, we'll go somewhere safe after all this. Hm?" He looked into her eyes. "We'll love each other til the end of time, always."

She nodded, smiling and throwing her arms around his neck in a kiss.

* * *

"Cap'n…Cap'n sir, lemme in, please? It's urgent!" Barnacle Barley heard his first mate's voice through his cabin door. He had been sitting in his cabin for hours, grinding what was left of his teeth and tapping his fingers on the desk.

"WOT IS IT!" He roared, turning in his chair to throw his voice to the door.

"Cap'n, like I said. It's urgent. We've spotted the _Pearl_." He let a sickening grimace cross his features. Standing up, apparently in a better mood, he crossed to the door.

"Lambry, ye idiot!" He yelled as he opened the door. "Why didn't yeh tell meh tha' sooner!" He stomped up on deck and took the looking glass from the watch man who'd climbed down from his post.

He raised it to his eye, Lambry at his heels. A small black dot was on the horizon, swaying to and fro. As he moved slightly, the picture became clearer to him and he grinned. "Ah, so it is! The _Black Pearl_! Hahaaa! Men look a' tha'!" He pointed. "We're right on the heels o' the Pearl! Jack Sparrow, you've sailed for the last time!"

He slammed the looking glass into Lambry's chest who grumbled under his breath, "I'm the one who found it." Glaring in his captain's wake, he turned and barked orders to the crew. "Get out the oars, men! We're gaining on 'em!"

* * *

"Damn it all to 'ell!" Gibbs roared, lowering his looking glass. "Where in all hell is Jack when yeh need 'im!" He gave Cotton his looking glass. "Cotton, tell the lads we've got Barley and his cursed crew on our tails!"

Cotton opened his mouth and started motioning. "What, man? Speak up, Cotton! Speak up!" Joshamee Gibbs paused. "Ah, yes. That's right, ye're mute. Dun' know why Jack let on a bloody mute in the first place," he grumbled pushing past Cotton and his parrot who was screeching, "WIND IN THE SAILS!"

"Everyone listen up! We've got ter get outa here n' hide! Barley is on our tails, lads! Row or somefin'!" He watched as the crew took their places and pushed out the oars. "That's it, lads! Row! And get us the 'ell outa 'ere!" He turned around and started to the helm.

"This is a hell of an adventure yeh got us into now, Turner," he said, grinning at the sheer excitement of it all.

* * *

"Board men!" Lambry yelled, waving the cursed crew passed him. "Go on! Take what yeh can!" All around him, the crew grabbed ropes and swung onto the _Pearl_.

"Leave the ship in good sailin' condition, ye scallywags! We're goin' ter 'ave ourselves a crew!" He cackled maliciously.

The _Black Pearl_ was quaking under the cannons of Barley's ship. It's crew was fighting off the cursed pirates as best as they could, but no one could have saved them from their fates.

Each living crewmember was rounded up and tied to the mast of the enemy ship. "Aye, lads. I've got yeh…now where be yer captain an' 'is first mate?"

"_I'm_ 'is first mate, Barley," Gibbs spat. Now to anyone else, this would seem a selfish thing for Gibbs to say, but in reality, he was doing it for Will's own protection. As well as stalling for time.

"Yer not _anyone's_ first mate, Mr. Gibbs," Lambry snarled, a smirk on his face. "Now tell us where Sparrow, Turner and their little lassie is, or we'll burn yeh all and send yeh ter the bo'om o' Davey Jones' Locker!" The rest of the crew yelled their agreements and cackled.

"Ye'll never catch 'im, Barley. Jack…he's more cunning than 'e makes out. Ye'll never catch 'im." Gibbs gave the pirate captain and smug grin, but was hit across the face by a crewmember.

Gibbs just smiled more and spit blood to the ground. "Never!" He yelled, grinning bigger when the rest of his fellow crewmates joined in the taunting.

"You'll all regret it when your BURNING at the bottom of the sea!" Barley yelled, trying to block out the jaunting.

He walked up to Lambry and said swiftly, "Make sure none got away. We're goin' after Sparrow and his mate." With that, he strode away and down into his cabin, slamming the door shut.

What they didn't know was that Gibbs had snuck away a young man that they had picked up from Tangier and kept on their crew. As the boy rowed, he held tightly onto a piece of parchment Gibbs had managed to scribble out at the last second.

He didn't know how he'd managed to escape, but he'd done so and kept rowing, hoping he'd reach the captain and his friends on time to save his new friends on the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

"Careful, Liz!" Will said as he caught her in his arms. She'd been hurrying down over the railing to the hidden cave behind a large rock formation. Her foot slipped on the slippery wood and she fell, right into Will's empty arms.

"Every single time, you happen to be right where I need you," she said in awe as he stood there with her in his arms. "I know," he answered simply, letting her down and strutting away to peak from behind the cave walls.

Jack hopped down and stretched out his arms for Ana Maria, who ignored him completely and jumped down after him. She left him there, holding out his arms still, and gaping after her. "Women," he grumbled as he tied their ship to a large rock securely.

Will pulled back and motioned for Jack. The captain hobbled over some rocks, nearly slipping and went to where his first mate had just been peaking out. "What's this?" He muttered, watching the people walking around. Will peaked around over his head. "Erm, people, Jack? We're in Algiers."

He looked back with annoyance. "Yes, people, William. C'mon!" Will shrugged.

Elizabeth looked out from behind the rock under Jack and watched the people walking around the port. "They look Arab to me," she said, shielding her eyes from the sun. Jack nodded. "Aye, that they are. Arabic and Berber." Ana Maria's head poked out from behind the rock also. "Berber? What the hell is tha'?"

"They were the people who ruled this land long ago," Will informed, putting his weaponry in a small sack to hide it. "Anything that seems like it would be threatening to the people put in here. I'll carry it on my back." They each took their weapons and placed them gingerly in the bag.

Jack clumsily took his pistol out of his sash and started putting it in the bag. "Hold on, captain. Put the safety on the pistol." Jack did so, before putting the gun back in the bag.

The four adventurers gathered themselves together and sneaked through the grassy hills that littered the coastline of Algiers. Nobody noticed them, engulfed in their early morning activities.

Jack threw his hand back to stop them then waved them on. The two women passed him, but Will stopped next to him to whisper, "Why are we sneaking? These people don't know us."

"And they don't need to," Jack answered, simply, pushing Will forward again. They kept walking until they got past some of the buildings. They stopped behind a wall, hearing some men speaking in a different tongue. As the men's deep voices faded away, Will led them on through the narrow and slanted streets of the port. "What language was that?" Elizabeth asked, walking right next to Will.

"Arabic, I believe," he answered, looking at her quickly then back ahead of him.

Jack walked up ahead of Will and stopped him. "Mate, did yeh see what I saw back there?" Will stopped, causing Elizabeth to stop next to him, Ana bringing up the rear.

"What was it? All I saw was a bunch of horses. Why?" Will's eyes narrowed, confusedly.

Jack motioned around and tried making a point. "Yes, Will. Horses. Do you know what horses are capable of doing, Mr. Turner? Anyone?" He glanced around at the females. Elizabeth crossed her arms, answering, "Yes, Captain Sparrow. People ride them and use them to pull carriages or wagons…"

"Tha's right!" Jack said, grinning widely. There was a long pause in which Will, Ana, and Elizabeth looked at each other and back at Jack. "_Horses_, ladies and eunuch! _Horses_! This means that we kin steal those horses, get on them, and get the 'ell outa this creepy place."

"I don't think it's all that creepy, Jack…STEAL THEM!" Will clamped a hand over Elizabeth's mouth and pulled her to the wall. "Sh, Liz. Calm down." She nodded, sheepishly. "Sorry," she whispered.

"And stealing them is the only thing we can do. We don't have any money anymore and they're sure as hell not giving them to us," Will conceded. "…and I'm not a eunuch."

"Yes yeh are." Jack said.

"No, I'm not." Will answered back as they continued.

"Ye are."

"Not!" Will said.

"Yes, ye are!" Jack answered, smirking.

"Damnit, I'm not—you…"

"He's not, I can tell you most emphatically." Elizabeth smirked at Jack and continued in front of the two men, practically swaying her hips as she walked.

Will smiled smugly and followed after her towards a small building that was near the horses. "I guess I should trust 'er then," Jack sighed. "I think yeh should," Ana said, following after them.

"Aye, figures. Can't even tease the boy 'bout it anymore." He rolled his eyes and followed them, ducking behind the building alongside them.

"So now wot?" Jack asked, glancing at Will. "_You're _the captain, here! You figure it out!" Will whispered, exasperated.

"Alrigh', alrigh'!" He sighed, peeking around the building's edge. "Alrigh' 'ere's the plan." He looked again just to make sure he knew the position of the men who he figured most likely owned the horses. There were two of them, both animatedly talking, he figured in an argument because they were flailing their arms about and had raised voices.

They all huddled around Jack, listening to him.

A few minutes later, Will looked around the rock quickly and dove as silently as he could behind a small wheel barrel. Once he made it there, he winked at his companions, peaking over the wheel barrel quickly and inching closer to the edge.

They all agreed Will was the best choice for the job, as he was strong, lean, quick, and skilled in stealth. Jack, of course, took credit for teaching him all those things.

Will plastered himself back against the wheel barrel again and finally darted out and stood behind the thick trunk of a luscious fruit tree. As a joke, he pulled himself up the tree to grab a pear. Taking a bite out of it, much to the chagrin of his friends and lover, he looked at them with wide eyes. "This is excellent," he mouthed to them, chewing the piece still.

As Elizabeth shook her head wildly, trying to get him to continue before he got caught, Jack inconspicuously threw Will a burlap sack. Will caught it skillfully, before filling it to it's brink with as many good pieces of fruit as he could. Then, slinging it over his back, he tied it to the tree, making a quick motion to Jack, who understood immediately.

Jack was to get the fruit when the three made their way to the horses, before he got his own.

Will glanced around the trunk, pulling back quickly as the two men stopped arguing momentarily. Ignoring whatever had interrupted them, the two went back to arguing loudly.

Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Ana Maria all respectively let out the breaths they had been holding. "Christ, that boy's in trouble if he gets caught," Jack muttered, lightly.

"Don't say that!" Elizabeth reprimanded, watching Will nervously as he bent down quietly to pick up a stone. All Jack had told Will to do was make a distraction. When asked what kind of distraction, all his captain did was shrug and say, "Yer a clever boy, yeh figure it out."

So Will took the rock into his hands and turned, throwing it as hard as he could to only have it land loudly on the ground behind the two men. They stopped talking and looked in the direction of where Will was hiding.

Jack groaned, quietly. "Bad idea, mate!" He whispered, annoyed. Elizabeth's eyes widened as they started towards where Will was clutching the tree. "Oh boy, he's in fer it," Ana said, rubbing her eyes.

Elizabeth thought fast, going around to the other side of the building they were hiding behind and grabbed another rock, throwing it far away from Will. The two men spun looking at where it landed and narrowed their eyes at each other. Shrugging, they walked back to where they were before and started talking. But now they were much more alert as they spoke, glancing around every few seconds and talking in hushed voices.

Will let out a long breath, sinking down against the trunk. He caught Elizabeth's eye with a grateful smile, and she returned his gesture with a smirk and an amused shake of the head. "Will!" Jack whispered hoarsely. "Will! Do somefin' else! Keep tryin'!" He rasped.

Will threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. Making furious and flustered movements, he motioned to the two men who were still looking around suspiciously. "What am I supposed to do about them?" He mouthed.

Jack shrugged. Elizabeth sighed, exasperated, and pulled Jack away, before popping her head out. "Will," she whispered, leaning down to the ground. He looked directly at her, a nervous look in his eyes. It diminished as she smiled at him.

Elizabeth bit her lip and picked up a large tool that was at their feet. Lifting it, she gave a furtive glance at the two men and threw it underhand to Will. He caught it easily and lifted it, shrugging.

She made a series of hand gestures and pointed to it, then to the men. Will's eyes widened in recognition. "Ahhh," he breathed, looking down at the weapon. He peaked over his shoulder and gave Liz a wink.

"Just my luck," he thought, abandoning his and Liz's plan to throw the tool and hit one of them on the head. Another man was walking by on the other side of the fence behind the men. With a smirk, he aimed as best he could and threw the tool over it and nearly missed the other man.

The man jumped, covering his head with a loud yell. He started screaming at the other man what all four companions believed to be obscenities in Arabic. Both men started yelling back, before the victim began saying things Will thought must've been extremely insulting, for both men started towards him and they started arguing and yelling at each other, as well as picking up sand and thrusting it in each other's faces.

By the time Will had turned back to look at Jack, Ana, and Elizabeth, they'd gotten into a huge brawl, finally developing a large distraction away from the horses. With a smirk, Jack stated, a bit more proudly than he meant to, "Tha's a boy!"

Will made a frantic move with his arms, motioning them to get the horses. With a nod, Jack ushered the girls out from behind him and followed them to the horses. Will started towards a horse and felt immensely relieved that it was already saddled, as well as having packs of food on it. Jack lifted the weapon bag Will had been carrying over his back and untied the pears from the branch with skillful hands, before following after them. They each got one of the horses, before Will started at a gallop passed the arguing men. The other three tore after him, racing by the startled men. They yelled and tried to chase them, but found themselves covered in soot and dust blurring their eyes.

Jack and Will each let out loud whoops as they made their escapes onto a small trail that led in between to large hills. As they sprinted away on their new mares, Elizabeth let a grin stretch across the whole expanse of her face. She had never felt so free in her life, almost forgetting the perils that chased her and her friends.

* * *

Elizabeth leaned heavily against a tree outlining a large, grassy plain. "How long have we been riding?" She asked between breaths.

"About two or three hours. I think we've gotten away," Jack said, leaning down with his hands on his knees. The horses were about to lap up some water from a large lake.

"What is this?" Ana asked, pointing to the large body of water. "I think this is the Shatt al Jarid," Will said, sitting down with a thud and lying on his back. Elizabeth walked to him and plopped down beside him. "You did great," she said softly, reaching out a hand to wipe his escaped tendrils of dark hair away from his brow.

"It's a salt lake though," he said, becoming very comfortable with her stroking him like that. He shot up. "A salt lake!" He ran to the horses and pulled them back from the lake. "Jack! You know as well as I do what a salt lake does to an animal! It'll dry them up worse than if they had no water at all!" Jack helped him pull them back and they tied the tired horses to a tree.

"Wot are we s'posed ter drink, then?" Ana Maria asked, hands on hips.

"We'll find a spring, maybe. Those are grassy plains out there, and there must be some water to keep it that way." Will leaned against the tree the way Elizabeth was just moments before, as they heard voices nearing.

They didn't waste a second before diving under bushes and behind trees, guarding themselves from the trespassing voices. At the last second, Jack and Will grabbed as many supplies as they could from the horses, knowing it was the same men who watched the horses before. If they were to find the horses, they'd take them back, along with the supplies.

Elizabeth and Will were next to each other then, Will's arms encircling her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes widened as a foot landed near her hand. When it passed, she looked up at Will worriedly and opened her eyes wide. "The horses," she mouthed.

He shook his head, meaning her to let them be. They had most of the supplies they needed with them, thanks to Captain Sparrow and his first mate's quick thinking.

Another foot walked by their feet, almost stepping on Elizabeth's hand. She moved it quickly, and wrapped it around Will's neck, moving her face into his chest.

The voices soon died away, without the sounds of hoof beats. This meant that the horses had been left alone. Maybe they weren't seen, or maybe those men weren't who the adventurers thought.

Will let out a small breath and moved aside the large leaves obstructing his view so that he could see if the coast was clear. With a sigh of relief, he snuck out, helping Elizabeth out after him and looked around. "Jack," he called softly. "Ana?"

Elizabeth let out a small yelp of surprise when there was a loud thump behind her. Spinning around to look, she saw Jack standing there with a smug look. "Wot?" He asked when she narrowed her eyes angrily.

"You could have warned us before you jumped out of the tree like that," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are they gone?" They heard whispered above them. Jack looked up and nodded. "Yes, Ana. They're gone." She jumped down beside him with a sack on her back. "Good, it was getting a bit too cozy up there wit' all those bloody birds." She wiped off her shoulders, begrudgingly and glared into the tree she just came from. "Damn, I 'ate birds," she mumbled, walking to where the horses were tied.

Jack and Will tied the sacks of supplies back onto the horses again. "You think they saw the horses?" Will asked Jack, as the women went walking around the grounds.

"Nah, they would'a taken 'em, don't yeh think?" Jack answered, finishing with his horses, Will following.

By that time, the girls came back. "Will, there are large boot prints over out that ways some," Ana Maria said, pointing over her shoulder. He and Jack exchanged a look. "I'll go check it out," Jack said, going towards where Ana had pointed, pulling her along also to point out exactly where.

While they were gone, Will took out his guns and knife and attached them to his belt and fastened his machete to his shoulder straps. Elizabeth watched, standing idly by. "Will?" He looked up. "Yes, love?"

"How long of a trip will it be to get all the way through Tunisia and to Tripoli?" She asked, rubbing along her arm. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, crossing his arms and pursing his lips. "Maybe about a week. Tunisia is quite large and there will be pretty much desert and grassy plains the whole way through. Not much to hide in, but we'll make it I believe." He smiled reassuring at her and turned to make sure all the saddles were secured and fastened.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Jack and Ana to get back," he said, turning and almost bumping into Elizabeth in the process.

"Well, how'd you get here so quick?" He asked, eyes wide. She smirked mischievously and wrapped her arms around his neck, before giving him a kiss that sent every other thought out of his head. When she broke away from him, she tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and smiled.

"Liz, you better stop doing that. Not that I don't like it. I do, really! I'm just afraid I might not have any smarts left in my head after long." She giggled and kissed his lips again.

"Whelp…like I've said from the beginning, ye've got no smarts ter lose," Jack said, coming out from behind the two lovers and breaking their moment. Will glared and let an amused smile cross his lips as Elizabeth laughed.

They all got onto their horses and grabbed the reigns. "Ready?" Jack asked, starting off at a slow gallop into the prairies atop his horse. They all followed, Will keeping his horse close next to Elizabeth's for obvious reasons of just wanting to be close to her.

* * *

"What are you _doing_!" Governor Swann asked, batting away the man who was trying to fix his wig behind him. "I am capable of doing this myself, thankyou very much!" He barked.

The man backed off and bowed, leaving as quickly as possible. There was a knock on his cabin door. "Governor Swann, sir. It's the Commodore. He says he needs you outside."

Weatherby Swann sighed, standing with a hand braced on his chair, and walked up on deck. "Yes, Commodore, what is it?" He asked as he reached the bow where Norrington stood with a looking glass.

"What exactly is the problem, Commodore?" Swann asked, hobbling up to him.

"There is no problem, all I needed to tell you is that we're well on our way to the Straight of Gibraltar. It seems there was an incident with a black pirate ship, fitting along the lines of Jack Sparrow's _Black Pearl_."

"Is that the ship they kidnapped Elizabeth in?" Governor Swann asked, urgently. "Yes, it is. Don't worry Governor, we're making good time." He turned and yelled for the lieutenant.

"Gillette!" The man came running to James, stopping in front of him and saluting.

"Yessir."

"Take Governor Swann back down to his cabin. All of this sun cannot be good for you, sir." He directed the last sentence towards Governor Swann himself.

"I'm not a child, Commodore," Weatherby stated, huffily. Norrington nodded towards Lieutenant Gillette, who took Swann by the arms and guided him below decks.

After looking through the eyeglass again, he heard footsteps behind him and turned. "Commodore sir," Gillette came up and stood next to him.

"Yes Gillette?"

"What exactly is our plan of action?"

"Sail full speed ahead. We have no time to spare. The sooner we find Elizabeth and hang the Turner pirate, as well as his captain, the sooner you and I move up in the ranks." He smirked over at Gillette as the younger man grinned.

"Excellent sir."

* * *

"Wot time is it?" Jack asked, wiping his face from the sweat the heat that radiated down on them caused. "I don't know," Will answered, shielding his face as they rode. "For a damn 'grassy plain' this is damn 'ot!" Ana barked to Will, who ignored her and looked next to him at Elizabeth.

She smiled at him, not complaining at all as they rode. He noticed she looked tired though. "Here, Jack. Maybe we should rest the horses for a bit." They all nodded, stopping their horses and sliding off.

"Anybody got water?" Jack asked, leaning heavily against his horse.

"No water, but we've got pears," Will said, wiping his forehead before getting out a rather soggy pear and throwing it to Jack. The captain bit into it hungrily, slobbering it all over his braided beard and mustache.

His first mate took out three more and handed one to Ana, one to Elizabeth who thanked him, and bit into one himself. "I suppose this is the best we've got for awhile, so be thankful we've at least got this," Elizabeth said, taking a bite out of her pear.

Will turned and fed some to his thirsty horse, rubbing its neck soothingly. The other three watched and followed action.

"Maybe we should walk," Elizabeth said, watching as her horse's eyes dropped somewhat. "They look so tired; I don't think they'll be able to carry us. We've been riding for at least three days, nonstop." Elizabeth's eyes drooped also.

"Maybe we should take a break Will…" Jack started.

"We can't!" Will interrupted, quickly. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we'll be rid of that damn medallion and the sooner we can get on with our bloody lives!" He huffed and dropped down to sit in the grass. "Why's it so bloody hot here?" He muttered, throwing his head back.

Elizabeth went to kneel next to him. "How much have you slept this whole time?" She asked softly. He just closed his eyes and shook his head, dismissively. "No, Will." She turned his head and caused him to open his eyes. They were bloodshot and horribly tired-looking.

"Will, you need sleep. It's almost evening. Sleep, please. It's not healthy to be awake for three days straight." She stroked the side of his face soothingly. "Jack, Ana and I got some sleep last night, but you stayed awake, I know you did."

"I had to make sure we weren't snuck up on…" he started, but she put a finger over his lips, silencing him. "No you didn't. Not by yourself, you didn't. You sleep now, and we'll each keep watch."

She laid him down, and he complied, albeit reluctantly.

Tucking an empty sack under his head, she let him get comfortable and he shut his eyes, his breathing becoming immediately even. "He's asleep, lassie," Jack said, watching the whole time. She looked up from Will's face and nodded, standing.

"Why didn't he tell us if he was tired?" She asked, glancing back at the sleeping young man. Jack smiled at her, seriously.

"The boy loves you. One thing he shares with his father besides his looks is his loyalty. The whelp's going to protect you till 'e dies."

Elizabeth looked back at Will. "He could've told us—But he didn't and now he's making himself worn out!"

"And 'e didn't, because he holds your safety over his own health," Ana said, crossing her arms with a smirk and looking at the younger woman.

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her lover. Ana Maria's eyes clouded over slightly. "Yer lucky ter 'ave a man like 'im, Lizzie."

Elizabeth nodded and sat down beside Will, pushing a piece of stray hair away from his face tenderly. Jack and Ana smiled before sitting down beside each other and looking out at the sun setting in the horizon.

* * *

Will felt something scratching his nose and awoke, rubbing his face. He heard a soft giggle and turned over, feeling a scratching on his nose again. Sitting up he opened his eyes. "Wot's tha'?" He asked, groggily. His shirt was askew, his weapons no longer on his straps or belt.

Elizabeth threw the feather behind her and looked away innocently, Jack turning to stop the laugh that threatened to escape. "Yes, ha ha…very funny, Liz," Will said, rubbing his eyes again.

She laughed and hugged him. "I thought you had slept enough," she said, motioning to the sky. Upon looking up, he saw a full moon and millions of stars. Completely in awe, Will stood up and stared at the sky, pulling Elizabeth up with him.

She smiled up at the sky and back to him. He turned his head and looked down at her face that glowed in the moonlight. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, looking back up at the stars. "Yes," he answered softly, still staring at her.

Elizabeth turned when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Will wasn't looking up anymore. "William Turner, you're not even looking at the stars," she said, amused.

"I don't need to," he said, leaning in to kiss her. She turned her whole body towards his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack rolled his eyes and turned away, choosing to look at a sleeping Ana Maria.

She held a lot less bane when she was asleep, her balking expression gone from her features and she seemed…peaceful. Raising his eyebrows, he shrugged, looking at the horizon and seeing nothing but an expanse of grassy plains and sparingly dotted with various bushes and plants.

Will pulled Elizabeth away from him and rested his forehead upon hers. "How 'bout getting some sleep, Liz?" He asked, motioning to the ground below for her to lie down. "I'll keep watch for you."

She smiled. "I think not, Mister Turner. You're getting some rest as well, if I am to sleep," she said, matter-of-factly. He chuckled softly. "Alright then, stay awake." He sat on the ground and leant against a small boulder, taking Elizabeth into his arms as she sat between his legs. He pulled her to lean against his chest gingerly.

Elizabeth sighed, placing her hands over the hands that latched over her stomach. "I love you," he murmured into her hair. Smiling, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and smiled back, "I love you as well."

* * *

(A/N:) Aha! So here it is! Chapter 22, you nice, patient peoples of the world! Sorry it took so long. It's a hard one to write because...I don't know why actually. Hm.

Anyways, I'm just going to cut to the chase and thank all you plentiful reviewers!

Review Thanks:

**Kelsey Estel: **Thanks so much for the review! It's much appreciated. And Liz told him what she thought. Whee! I did it!

**LegolasLvr71: **Liz is fine, as you see now. And Will took good care of her, even didn't get much sleep because of it. Thanks for the review!

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **I enjoyed the vase bit too! Heehee! And just for the record, I love your story. Thanks for the millions of reviews! Much love!

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **Hahahahaha! Oh man, you're review made me laugh! Dude, I can't tell you how many things I'd do with a bajillion dollars! Mmmmm money! Thanks for reviewing! Whee!

**rollinpeaches: **I lurve you Emma! And shattered rocks SO rocking rocking ROCKSTER ROCK! I don't know what that means except that your story ROCKS! Yes, Will is a hero! DUN DUN DUNNN! Love ya, and thanks Emma!

**Smithy: **Soap operas are FUNNY stuff! Heehee! They're like those jewelry selling ladies with the manicured hands. For some reason, when you're flipping through channelsm you zone out and find that you've been on that channel for about 15 minutes. O.o It's uncanny.

**Things-One-and-Two: **MJ! Hello love! Harry Potter, YES! I read it in two days too! My mom was mad because I spent sixteen dollars on it and read it in two days. Hahahaha! Oh well. Thanks for your review!

**Drama Queens rule: **I'm glad you'd give my a rose if I died. (frightened now) Heehee! Just kidding! Thanks for the review! I updated! I swear I did!

**JohnnysDoll84: **Hey Chrissy! Don't worry, I'm working in some darkness just for you. Muahahahhaaha! It wont be as bafflingand good as yours, but it'll be there! Thanks for reviewing, you genius!

**willz1luv: **Thanks for saying it's awesome! Teehee! Hahaha! And the guys still like it! Are you questioning them on this? Heehee!

**mz-turner: **I've updated Hali! I've done it! Wheeee! I've done it, WHEE AGAIN! Love you mucho! And good luck on your Orlando hunt! Heehee!

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass: **I'm fine. It didn't even touch down. I just thought it was funy that everybody was freaked. I was just sitting in the middle like. "Heehee. Interesting." Thanks for reviewing!

**HPFan123321: **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I laughed so hard! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh MAN that was a wonderful review. I fell to the floor laughing! HAHAHAHA!

**melleh1: **Melleh! Oh my god Melleh! I'm excited for you to get your computer because then I won't have to say I MISS YOU every single time you pop on! EEEEK! Thanks for reviewing though!

**Wills-lost-treasure: **Thanks so much! I appreciate it mucho!

**Lovely Raven Sparrow: **Thanks so much! I love your reviews, I do. And those surfers sound like numskulls. Geez!

**lateBloomer04: **Liz is grateful! She's just frightened for his safety now. Heehee! Thanks!

**WillsOneLove: **Ah! Caitlin! Thanks for the review! I loved it! AHA! VASES SO ROCK MY SOCKS! Thanks for that one day when my brother treated me like crap and you made me feel better! TEEHEE! YIKESABEE! HEEEHEEEEE! And here's Lambry for you! You devil, you.

AND THANKS TO ASHLEY (ARAMINTA DITCH) FOR BETA! SHE ROCKS! AND I LURVE HER!

Alright, well...that's it, except for one small and tiny thing:

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HALI (mz-turner) FOR HER BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALI! I LOVE YOU MUCHO AND THIS ONE'S ALLLLL YOURS! From me to you.

(sings Happy Birthday) EVERYBODY SING FOR HALI! (sings again)

Happy Birthday Hali!

-williz


	23. Rabid Tigers and Women?

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're havinga bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"This is amazing," Elizabeth exclaimed as the four stood shoulder to shoulder, looking at all of the people bustling about the port. "This is the largest port I've ever seen in my life." 

"Ships," Jack grinned, as if he'd just seen a room full of gold. For Jack, hundreds of ships _was_ a room full of gold.

With a grin, Will swung a sack over his back and looked at the sight, then back to his friends. "Shall we?"

The other three grinned back and shouldered their own sacks. The four idly walked, sometimes glancing about to see the many dock workers hammer and nail, people trading amongst themselves, children playing and speaking in a foreign language.

"So this is Tripoli," Jack said, squinting his eyes in the sun.

Will was glancing around the city as he felt a hand wrap itself around his arm. The hand pulled him down. Figuring it was Elizabeth, he turned to see a foreign, but beautiful woman pulling him towards her. With a yelp, he pulled away wide-eyed. "Wha-?"

She started towards him again with a smirk. "She likes ye lad!" Jack said, laughing. Elizabeth, who had wandered a bit to look at some of the stands and jewelry adorning them, turned and saw another woman groping her William.

Pursing her lips together, she quite nearly through down the pearl earrings in her hands and strutted quickly to where Will was being handled inappropriately by a woman other than herself.

She wedged herself in between the other woman and Will and stood steadfast, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Just what's going through that pretty little head of yours that involves my man?" She asked, glaring.

The woman at once saw Elizabeth as competition and crossed her own arms. She started throwing her arms up and speaking in foreign tongue, an angry tone apparent as she sped through her words.

Elizabeth just stood there, saying, "Oh really?" They were in each other's faces, arguing, even though neither could understand the other.

Will just stood agape, watching the two pretty young women's verbal battle over him. A small bit of smugness entered Will's mind as he watched. Shaking it away quickly, he opened his mouth to intercede.

Without even glancing at Will, Elizabeth raised her hand in front of William's face, causing him to shut his mouth tight. Still exchanging words with the slightly taller woman, his lover started becoming red in the face.

Jack and Ana Maria just stood aside, watching with neutral faces, yet seemed like they were enjoying themselves watching the women have an abusive discourse.

"Do you think either of them know what the other's even saying?" Jack asked out of the side of his mouth, not actually looking at Ana Maria as he spoke.

"Of course not…unless Elizabeth knows how to speak…whatever language that lass is speaking." She shook her head in awe, apparently enjoying the fact that neither woman seemed likely to back off.

"You're a woman…" Jack started.

"Well, thankyou for noticing, _Captain_," Ana Maria interrupted, glancing at him with a glare, but quickly turning her eyes back to Elizabeth and the foreigner. Ana nearly laughed at seeing Will trying his hardest to get them away from each other before they started the physical fighting.

"Wot I mean is tha' you're a woman. Maybe ye can go in there an'…ye know, stop this." He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, and looking at her.

"Ask me if I really want to," she said, a smug grin plastering itself on her countenance.

"Good point," Jack said, grinning himself.

Finally having enough of this, Will slammed his body in between the women. "That's it! Stop this, both of you." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the woman over Will's shoulder. "That's right! Stay away from him!" She taunted.

The woman broke through Will's arm and pushed Elizabeth. With a shocked gasp, the governor's daughter regained her footing and lowered her head with a threatening and piercing gaze at the darker woman. She reminded Will, Jack, and Ana simultaneously of a bull ready to attack the matador teasing it with his red cape.

"Elizabeth…" Will said, softly, trying to break through her stony physique. "…Come now, love. Calm down. You know I love you," he tried, holding his hands out to her. She seemed not to hear a single thing as she stared menacingly at the other woman, who stood with a smug look on her face.

Taking this as an invitation, Elizabeth started at her. Will wrapped his arm about her waist, keeping her from killing the woman behind him. "Elizabeth…" he tried, struggling with her utter strength.

Elizabeth stopped and seemed calm finally. Relieved, Will let go of her and started to smile at her, when the other woman practically spun him and slammed her lips against his. With a cry of indignation, Elizabeth tore her stunned and utterly confused lover away from the Libyan and shoved said woman. "Don't touch him!" She said, with so much spite, the other woman just made a sound sounding much like a growl and stomped off finally.

With her hands on her hips, she whirled to look at Will, who looked straight ahead of him numbly. She started towards him, her eyes narrowed again. "Elizabeth, I didn't—What I mean is…she grabbed me and I…I was…"

He stopped as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him straight to her. "Why do you have to be so damned _alluring_ all the time?" She demanded, through gritted teeth. With that, she kissed him soundly, wrapping her arms tightly about his neck.

"Good, because frankly, I was getting tired of this whole thing. I mean, at firs' it was rather amusing…now I'm just bored." Jack grabbed an apple off of a cart that wheeled by and bit into it. "This is a good apple," he said, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Ana grabbed the apple from him and bit into it also. "This _is_ good," she said, eating more. Jack put on a hurt expression. "Tha's _my_ apple!" They both looked to the side and saw that neither Will nor Elizabeth looked close to separating themselves from their significant other.

"Alrigh', Romeo," Jack said, pulling Will away by the collar. With the widest grin Jack had ever seen his first mate pull, Will shouldered his bag again and strode away to a tent with a large wooden sign that said 'Camels and Horses' on it in big letters.

Running her tongue over the inside of her cheek smugly, Elizabeth picked up her own sack and glanced behind her to where she received a threatening look from the woman she knew had been watching as she kissed Will. Elizabeth laughed outright and followed William Turner, as she always would.

* * *

"Look, I don't know your language! I'm sorry, I don't understand!" Jack moved his hands around. Getting an idea, he started trying to use hand signals. "We..." He flung his hands around at he and Ana. "…need some horses," he pointed to the horses now. "…for going…through." He made his fingers into a person walking. "Through the jungle." He pointed to the direction of where he assumed the jungle. 

Pleased with himself, Jack glanced to Ana with a 'I told you so' look. Ana rolled her eyes and watched as the man put a look of indignation on his face.

With what Jack took to be angry words, the man started yelling. "Wot? Wot did yeh say, Jack!" Ana barked as they both started getting pushed out of the tent. Jack said "I dunno!" and shrugged to Ana as the man shoved both blubbering pirates out and shut the flap of the tent.

"Look what yeh did now, Captain Sparrow." Jack rolled his eyes and mimicked her. "Will, Jack screwed up everyfin' _again_ and now we have no ride into tha' forest." She pointed to the tall trees that stood out passed the expanse of desert that separated them from it.

"We don't need them, then. C'mon." He took Elizabeth's hand and started into the desert. "No, not more desert," Jack said, trudging along behind. "Stop whinin' ye blubberin' idiot," Ana said, pushing him ahead. "Ay, hands off, love!" Jack just strutted forward, a smirk on his face.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks of utter exasperation, Elizabeth's hinting amusement.

* * *

A large machete burst through the extremely large plants blocking the party's way. "Christ, I've never seen so many damnable mosquitoes in meh life!" Jack roared, smacking his arm. 

"How does it go from a desert to a tropical rain forest in jus' a matter of feet?" Ana asked, wielding her sword and letting her eyes scope the bushes around her. Will raised his machete and sliced again. Sweat dripped down his strong jaw and disappeared beneath his open shirt. As they went further into the humid jungle, Will's shirt became more and more unbuttoned.

"William, lad. _I'm_ the captain of this journey. Why are yeh in front o' me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you want to do this!" Will asked, holding out the machete to his captain. As Jack shut his mouth decisively, Will turned back to the plants, slicing more out of his way. "I thought not."

"This heat is unbearable," the boy muttered, feeling Elizabeth set a hand on his back as she followed him. "Definitely," she agreed.

A loud sound echoed through the large trees, causing Will to stop, the other three doing the same behind him. "Wot was tha'?" Jack asked. Ana turned and said, "Shut up."

They kept going then, as Will wanted to lose no time. The sooner they got out of this disgusting humidity, the sooner he would be able to breathe air that didn't make his lungs cry out for fresh open air.

A crack of leaves was heard behind Jack. "Wot was tha'?" He asked again. "Jack, 'ow many bloody times do I gots ter say 'Shut up'!" The female pirate snapped.

"Wot was tha'?" Jack asked again, a grin belying his innocence. "Damnit, man! One more time, I swear it…" With a threatening glare, she turned back, satisfied.

Jack watched her move and murmured softly, "Wot was tha'?"

She spun and held up her sword, gritting her teeth at him. "I swear, I'll beat yer bloody brains out Jack. It's not funny, yeh stupid blighter!"

"Wot did I do?" He asked, raising his arms in feigned innocence. "You know what yeh did!" She started walking after Will and Liz again.

"No I dun'! Wot'd I do, Ana? Please tell me!" She turned and huffed angrily at him. "Just shut up, _Captain_," she mocked.

"Was that a mock? Because it sounded to me like a mock."

"Oh really? Well, maybe it was a mock. What are yeh goin' ter do then, Captain, hm?"

"I might grind yer bones and eat 'em fer breakfast. 'Ow 'bout tha'un!"

"I'm sure you would."

"Fine then! It be the plank for ye!"

"The plank meh arse! Ye need me, Jack Sparrow, an' yeh know it!"

"I need nuttin' but meh Pearl. S'the plank wit' yeh!"

Will rolled his eyes as he kept chopping away, his muscles aching. Their arguing voices moved to the back of his mind as he heard something that sounded suspicious ahead of them. Elizabeth giggled at the two pirates' completely inconsequential argument, but stopped when she noticed Will's body ahead of her go rigid.

He stuck out his hand and said quickly. "Shut up!"

Both Jack and Ana's jaws shut tight, hearing what Will had just been hearing before. A loud sound from just behind the bushes made Jack nearly jump at Ana Maria. "Wot in bloody 'ell is tha'?" He whispered.

"I don't know," Will murmured, placing a hand on Elizabeth's waist protectively, from habit of course. The same with Elizabeth as she stepped closer to him.

There was a bit of a rumble that sounded inhuman behind where Jack had stood just moments before. A patch of orange came into view through the leaves of the large flowered plant and disappeared again.

Will reached his hands into his belt and took out his cutlass, sheathing the machete in his shoulder strap. With his other hand he pulled Elizabeth closer to his body. Elizabeth wrapped her arms about his waist and watched the cursed spot, feeling her lover's grip tighten as the orange shown again.

A tiger stepped out from the plant then, its eyes narrowed and menacing, opening its mouth and showing its large and sharpened pearly white teeth. "Holy hell," Jack murmured. All four of the adventurers started backing away slowly, eyes as wide as saucers.

"On the count 'o three…" Jack started, trying his best not to move his lips. "…run." The other three understood him, starting to back away a bit more quickly.

"One…" A bit faster.

"Two…" They started turning slowly and stopped.

"THREE!" All four of them tore away, hearing the loud roar behind them. They could hear its large padded paws tearing after them. Jack yelled loudly, jumping over vines and rocks as he followed Will, who was in the lead, pulling Elizabeth along behind him, and Ana who just ran, not looking back at all, just ran.

Will pulled Elizabeth to run ahead of him, not taking the time to cut away the sticky plants as there was a full grown tiger, looking like he hadn't eaten in weeks, sprinting after them. "Run Liz!" He yelled.

Without warning, his shoulder strap got caught on a protruding branch. With a shout, he tried to free himself from it, pulling frantically. This caused his shirt to entangle then. The other three hadn't noticed as they moved as fast as they could away from the predator, each thinking only of living to see the outside of this large expanse of tropical forest.

Will watched as they ran out of sight, the only thing he saw of them was the rustling of plants until he saw nothing. Shutting his eyes tight, he heard the crunching of twigs and leaves behind him. Pulling his shirt from the branch by ripping it, he turned slowly, hoping to God there was no tiger ready to pounce behind him.

Elizabeth ran as fast as her long legs could take her. Finally, she risked a glance behind her and saw Jack and Ana with horrified looks on their faces, scrambling behind her. She stopped completely, panic gripping at her heart.

Jack and Ana Maria both toppled into her and stood again ready to keep running, but Elizabeth grabbed both their shirts. "Elizabeth! Tiger! Run! Now! Dinner!" Jack pointed ahead, frantically, completely out of breath.

"Jack…where's William?" She asked, softly, looking straight back to where they ran from. Jack stopped too, his eyes widening in fear. "Damn that boy! Where is 'e!" All three looked back, holding their breath as they waited for Will's dark blue shirt and dark hair to appear from behind some leaves as he exploded away from the tiger as they had just done.

But they saw nothing but green.

"God, Jack. Where is he?" Elizabeth held a hand to her mouth, feeling tears well up. "Jack, you don't suppose it go to him?" Elizabeth asked, gripping at Jack's arm. Determined, she started towards where they'd come from.

Ana pulled her back. "Are yeh daft, lass! There's a tiger in there, in case ye've forgotten what we've just been runnin' from fer the past fifteen minutes!"

"Will's in there!"

"Well if he is, he's not goin' ter be long. That thin' looked mighty 'ungry." Jack leaned down, breathing hard.

Elizabeth tried to pull away from Ana Maria's grip. "Let me go! Will's in there with a bloody tiger!" She tried to go in.

"Look, Ana…jus' let 'er go. C'mon." He took Elizabeth's arm from Ana's grip and started in with her. "Ye're both mad!" She said, pointing ahead. "Tha' tiger's still in there, fer Christ's sake!" Throwing her hands up, realizing she'd been beat, she followed them begrudgingly.

Elizabeth started running then, worried for the life of Will. She came to a dead halt. "Jack…" she gasped, tears started to drip down her face. She pointed a shaky hand at a branch. He followed her finger and looked, overwhelmed by sadness as he walked up to it.

Jack took the tattered piece of dark blue fabric off of the branch and clutched it tightly in his fist. "It's his shirt," Jack said, stating the obvious.

Liz clenched her eyes shut tightly. "He must be around here somewhere. We'll find him." She opened her eyes and took a deep breath and started walking away to look for him.

"Elizabeth, stop." She did.

"The boy is…I mean, that tiger must have…" He looked down, taking a minute to compose himself. "I promised 'is father I'd take care of 'im," he said softly.

Elizabeth, still facing away from a teary eyed Ana Maria and Jack, let out a sob, sinking down to kneel in the dirt. Covering her face, she allowed the tears to flow. "No…" she sobbed, feeling Ana Maria try to console her with hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

Jack looked down, allowing a tear to escape his kohl-lined eyes. Clenching his fist tightly, he almost jumped at seeing another piece of cloth on the ground. Stooping to pick it up, he looked at the two young women in front of him.

"Erm, ladies…" Ana, clearly the more composed of both women, turned and looked, seeing the piece of Will's shirt in Jack's hand. She tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder, who turned her wet, tear-stained face to see what Jack had found.

Standing so quickly so that Ana Maria was nearly knocked on her rump, Elizabeth sprang at Jack and grabbed it. "This is Will's!"

Looking around, hopefully, she found a large boot print facing off the trail they'd made. "Jack, it's Will's boot." Jack knelt beside it. "Sure is." Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the boy after all.

Wiping her eyes of any more tears, Elizabeth's face had a grim set expression, determined to find her lover once and for all. "I'm not leaving this wretched place without him," she said, monotone.

Marching to where his boot print faced, Elizabeth nearly yelped at hearing a gunshot not a mile away. Birds exploded from the trees in twitters and loud tweets. "Will!" Elizabeth yelled, tearing through the brush in the direction of where she heard the gun shot.

The young woman had no idea where she was going, but she kept on, hoping she'd find the one person she loved most, and soon. Another gunshot sounded and a roar nearby.

She veered to the side, breaking into a faster sprint. She stopped dead as she saw the figure of a tall man holding a smoking pistol, his shirt torn to shreds and bleeding cuts adorning his chest and face. He was breathing hard, looking straight at the ground in front of him.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the dead tiger lying at his feet. The young pirate's eyes started rolling back in his head as he swooned. Elizabeth gasped out a sound and threw herself at him, catching him and easing him down against a tree. "God, Will!" She wrapped her arms about his neck, kissing the side of his face.

He nodded, trying to speak, but couldn't find the energy to do so. He grinned a smug grin at Jack who had just broke through the plants, Ana slamming into him as he stopped unexpectedly.

"Will, mate! Yer alive! Ye stupid whelp!" He dove down to Will and clapped the younger man on the back. Will winced and Jack flinched. "Sorry, mate. 'E got yeh good there din't he?"

Elizabeth finally pulled herself away from her love, wiping his hair away from his face gingerly. "Are you alright?"

He smiled, letting out a chuckled answer. "Just a tiger."

She looked at Will and smiled, her face losing its amused look as she saw the cuts on his face and muscled chest that now showed through his shredded shirt. "Will, you're hurt."

"I've been better," he said, lifting a hand to her face and wincing. Jack opened the sack he'd tied to his wide belt and brought out a cloth. Taking a canteen, he poured water on it and handed it to Elizabeth.

She thanked him and started wiping Will's face. He winced and shrunk back.

"Don't be such a baby," she reprimanded, wiping his face. She handed the cloth to Ana as she replaced Jack's spot next to Will, while Jack went to look at the now dead predator. "How'd yeh manage this, mate? Yeh fought a tiger, my God!" He felt the fur of the animal.

"Yeah," Will said, pausing to look at the dead animal. "I just hope it isn't endangered." With a chuckle, he looked up to Elizabeth. Ana dabbed at his face, wiping the blood from the gash just below the pirate's cheekbone.

"I love you," he said softly to Elizabeth, watching the concern etching at her face. She smiled, shaking her head, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the nose, and reaching down to unbutton his dark shirt.

He raised a coy eyebrow. "With so many people around? Miss Swann, I'd advise against it at the moment. But maybe later." He took her wrist in his hand and winked as she peeled the shirt from his shoulders. "William Turner, does fighting rabid tigers always cause you to act so bold?"

"Only when the occasion calls for it," he said, noticing the embarrassed, yet not displeased, look gracing her soft features.

"He _is_ a pirate," Jack chimed in, grinning at William. The younger man grinned back, nodding slightly as Elizabeth cleaned the wounds on his chest tenderly. She ran a hand across his abdomen, wringing some of the cold water over the cuts. He flinched at the feeling of the cold water seeping in his cuts.

"Yer gettin' ter be more n' more like me, I'd say, William meh boy." Jack grinned proudly, sitting up a bit straighter next to the tiger.

"Run while yeh still can, Turner," Ana said, glaring back at Jack.

All four chimed in on a laugh, before Jack stopped and glared back at Ana. "Hey!"

* * *

Jack grumbled as he slashed through the weeds and vines with Will's machete. Ana shuffled behind him, tired down to her core. They'd been walking like this for hours now and it seemed as if the trees only got thicker. 

"My God, will it ever end?" Ana said, tilting her head up to look at the high branches of the grand trees surrounding them.

Elizabeth let out a small giggle, looking up at Will, who leaned heavily upon her. "You alright, my love?" She asked, tightening her grip around his waist as she helped him walk.

"Yes, I'm fine," he reassured her. "Not every day you get into a rut with a tiger and walk perfectly fine right after it. He grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Aha!" They heard in front of them. Jack stood in a clearing and stretched out his arms, turning to look forward. They stepped into the clearing as Will laughed.

"Jack, you devil. You've done it!" The trees had tapered off, showing only a small oasis-like clearing, a large city in the distance.

"Ha ha ha HA!" Jack said, pointing at Ana, as she had, prior to this discovery, doubted emphatically that Jack could lead them there on his own.

Will looked around and let go of Elizabeth. Limping to the cool liquid, he practically fell into the water and splashed his face with it. The other three followed him and Jack almost dunked his whole head in.

"That feels good," Ana muttered, washing her face with the water. Elizabeth was running water up and down her forearms, reveling in the coolness to the touch. The water felt wonderful. Will glanced over at her and noticed her eyes closed in the ecstasy of fresh water. With a small smirk, he splashed her with water.

Elizabeth fell back with a squeal as he splashed her, reprimanding him when he repeated the deed. "William Turner, you cad!" She reached down and splashed him also. Jack and Ana shook their heads with smiles and got up, taking their leave to see how far the city was from where they were washing.

Elizabeth laughed as she produced a never ending stream of water at him. She kept her hand splashing, before he grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the water. She giggled loudly, trying to squirm free from his strong grip as he laughed.

Getting an idea, she leant forward and kissed him. His grip unconsciously loosened on her arms, allowing her to wrestle her wrists free. She moved her hands to his chest and broke away from him. He smiled down at her before she smiled sweetly with a raised eyebrow and shoved him into the water.

He splashed into the shallow water, looking up at her with wide-eyes. "Didn't think I'd do it, did you?" She asked, crossing her arms, the sweet smile turning into a smug one. He pouted and held out a hand. She took it and tried to pull him out of the water.

He yanked on her arm, pulling her in after him. She yelped, covering her mouth as she laughed hysterically. "Will, you no-good brute!" She gasped, moving to stretch out atop him as he laid in the water that covered him to just below his ears when he was laying horizontally.

"I wasn't before I met you again," he said, teasingly. She stared down into his deep brown eyes and wiped his wet hair back from his head.

"I thought you were gone for good, William. I thought that tiger had…I thought I lost you again," she confided softly. He gave her a small smile and rested a hand at the back of her neck.

"What would I do without you, William Turner? Don't ever frighten me like that again, you hear me?" She looked at him lovingly, running her fingers lightly over his lips, wetting them with the water.

"I'll never leave you, Lizzie." His eyes shone with such sincerity that she believed him. He took her face in his hands and brought her forehead to his own. "I'll always be here to protect you." He tilted his face to hers for a chaste kiss.

Not satisfied with his kiss, Elizabeth tucked a hand beneath his head and pushed him back to her for a more languid kiss. When she broke free from him, she smiled. "I love you, Mr. Turner." He grinned, his smile reaching his eyes.

"You know I love you more," he said, quickly flipping her off of him and getting up, stumbling to the nearest tree and leaning against it, dripping wet. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips together.

"You had better come over here and help me up, or else you're in big trouble."

"What trouble will I warrant if I just walk…this way," he started in the opposite way of where she sat in the water.

"Big trouble," she answered, simply.

"Aha." He stepped behind the tree, out of her sights. "What about now?"

She stood up as quietly as she could and snuck around to lean where he had just leant moments ago. "Why don't you come see," she said, trying to throw her voice so it sounded like she was still plopped down in the water.

Will cocked an eyebrow, rounding the tree and leaning against the side smoothly. His smirk disappeared as he noticed Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. He walked forward a bit, stunned that she had disappeared.

Elizabeth smirked and jumped at his back, surrounding his waist with her arms and rested her chin on his shoulder, turning her lips into his ear. "Wondering where your lover went, Mr. Turner?" He turned his head towards hers slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, I know your name. I know a lot about you." She giggled as he covered her arms with his own and laughed. "Do you now? How would a spitfire like you learn things about me, hm?"

She bit her lip and whispered into his ear, "Would your lassie miss you much if you came with me?" A shiver went down his spine, but he kept playing along.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm desperately in love with that lassie. I shan't leave her, not even for a beautiful she-devil like you," he answered, his voice lower than usual.

She slid around his body to stand in front of him and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged his hands up to the small of her back, wrapping his arms fully around her body.

She broke her lips away from his just as he started getting started and gave him a mischievous grin, sliding her arms around his neck. "You should be ashamed of yourself, William Turner. Your lover doesn't know about us, does she?"

"Mm, no. And she never will." They both laughed before they heard Jack's voice.

"Oi, lovebirds! C'mon, we've got ter get across inter Egypt." Will let a confused look cross his features, taking Elizabeth's hand, as she stared dreamily at him. She followed after him, thinking of his lips still upon hers.

"Jack, what do you mean 'get across to Egypt'?" He stopped in front of the captain, the determined and intense look coming back to his eyes.

"I mean wot I said. We've got ter get passed some fellas on camels ter get ter Cairo. Wifout getting' passed them, we're not getting into Egypt any time soon." Jack shrugged as Ana Maria snuck up from behind him.

"There are five of them. I don't know how we're goin'a get by 'em." She looked at Will.

He stood, his hand still gripping Elizabeth's, and thought to himself. Five men on camels in the desert is not as easy as getting passed two men in a yard.

"What if we just try to get into the city by…going into the city like everybody else does?" Elizabeth asked. Jack chuckled. "Yes, Lizzie…we're just going to ride right in, right as rain." He scoffed, crossing his arms with mirth.

"She's right you know," Will said, eyeing Jack.

"I know," he grumbled, turning to skulk towards the sandy grounds they had to cross to get to the large gates leading into Cairo.

Elizabeth looked at Will with a smile reserved only for him, he knew, and walked after Ana Maria and Jack. He looked down and saw four full sacks at his feet. "Ah, hey! You all left your bags here! …Jack? Ana? …Elizabeth?"

Grumbling that he knew they could hear him, he leant down and lifted each one onto his shoulder, two on each one. "Making an injured man carry their bags. I don't see them getting savaged by a tiger to save their friends."

Elizabeth walked slowly, intending to walk with Will when he came up to her. She turned and saw him wincing as he walked with four heavy sacks on his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she hurried to him, pushing the bags off of his shoulders.

"Will, you poor dear." She grinned, seeing that he knew she was teasing. "Why are you carrying all these in your condition?"

He glowered at her. "Because we need them and you and that lot up there forgot to get your own." She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, love." She kissed his cheek and took two bags in her own arms. They really were extremely heavy if you had to carry two at a time, and there he was, after being practically mauled by a giant tiger, trying to lug around four of them.

Jack and Ana stopped at the gates where the men stood, eyeing them suspiciously. "Why 'ello, mates! We'd like to get into yer city if tha's alrigh'." He grinned and started walking to the entrance, but Ana pulled him back.

"Calm down, Jack. Wait for young William and his lass, aye?" He nodded as Will and Elizabeth walked up. "Think you two could walk any slower?" They shrugged.

Will handed Jack a bag as Ana took one from Elizabeth. Will traipsed up to the gate and started going through, but the two men grabbed him by the shirt and threw him backwards.

Elizabeth attempted to catch him, but instead she fell back on her behind, his head landing on her lap. He winced a bit from the injuries on his chest and squinted up at her. "I thought I'd try," he said weakly.

Jack and Ana respectively helped up both Will and Elizabeth before the four walked confidently up to the men and stood there. "What do you want?" One of them asked in broken English.

"Erm, we'd like to get into Cairo," Jack said, grinning to make them think he was a harmless guy who wanted to have a couple drinks in the city and be on his way. As if to further prove it, he said, "I just want to 'ave a couple o' drinks in the city an' be on meh way."

Will, Elizabeth, and Ana smiled at the men also. With slightly suspicious looks, they allowed them in.

"Thankyou kind sirs," Jack said, allowing the ladies to go in first, and pushing Will in, still smiling at the men.

Once they got into the city, they all breathed sighs of relief. "An' whose idea was tha' again?" Jack asked, quietly, leaning towards his companions.

"Mine," Elizabeth said, just as quietly.

"Right," he said, and kept walking.

Will glanced sidelong at Elizabeth as he watched her face light up with awe as she saw the large strangely built structures around her. Her eyes glowed brightly as she watched some small children chase a tiny goat around a magnificent fountain. She linked arms with the man she loved and looked up at him.

He grinned a sideways grin before kissing the top of her head. Elizabeth sighed deeply. Even though she knew the adventure wasn't anywhere near coming to a close, she felt an intense feeling of contentment as she felt William's body next to her own. She was in love, and she'd be damned if anyone tried to keep her away from William Turner, whether it was her father or the commodore, evil cursed pirates, or anybody.

Elizabeth leaned into Will, smiling softly, not knowing someone was watching them at that moment and following at a safe distance as they strolled through the streets.

Unaro peaked his dusty head out from behind a wall. That was the captain, Jack Sparrow. And his first mate and the girl the first mate was always with. With a small smile, he started after them.

He was positive now. These were the people he was after.

With a grin, he ran up and stopped in front of Jack. "What're yeh doin' boy? Kin I 'elp ye?" Jack asked, tilting his head suspiciously.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" The boy asked, a bit too loudly for Jack's liking. He nearly jumped when the boy said his name. Giving nervous looks about him, Jack took the young man by his arm and the five went into a secluded alleyway.

"How do yeh know meh name, boy? Who are ye?"

"My name is Unaro, Captain Sparrow." He had a slight accent. "I have something for you from a man named Gibbs."

Jack's eyes shot open. "Well, then why din't yeh say so! Hand it over!" Unaro fumbled in his tattered pockets for the letter, handing it to Jack, as Will looked over his shoulder.

Jack unwrapped the bit of parchment and read it.

_Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_Barley's on our tail. We're going to try and fight him off, but we don't have very high hopes. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of the Pearl. If this letter gets to you, it means I've had to send this boy because Barley's ship succeeded in capturing the Black Pearl._

_We are going to keep him off your trail as best as we can. He's after your mate more than you or anybody else now. The whelp's in big trouble if Barley finds out where he is. He's vicious, almost to the point of madness. His crew is mad. I can see them even now._

_The fight begins._

_And Jack, I've never known a better pirate than you, Captain. If we never see each other again, know that this is the most loyal crew you could ever want. Never seen any group of pirates like them._

_Goodbye, friend._

_I'll see you soon, high hopes?_

_-Joshamee Gibbs_

"Why is he after me?" Will asked, looking down at the ground as Jack folded the parchment again.

Ignoring Will's question, Jack looked at the young man. "Unaro was it?" The boy nodded. "How'd you get away from Barley?"

"Gibbs snuck me away. The captain and his crew were too much fighting with Mr. Gibbs and the others," Unaro said in broken English.

"Come on then, we're goin' ter 'ave to take yeh wit' us. You know where Gibbs and meh Pearl are?" Jack started out of the alleyway, the others following. Unaro walked next to him, answering his question.

"I'd be honored to go with you, Captain Sparrow. Gibbs speaks many amazing things about you and your first mate." He glanced back at Will, who smiled slightly.

"Good, we're stayin' here for a night. I think we all could use the rest." They all nodded, starting toward a small tavern with rooms above it.

As they walked in, Will encircled Elizabeth's waste with his arm as Jack did the same to Ana Maria. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Jack's action and at the fact that Ana didn't smack Jack across the face as she was apt to do in a situation where Jack got overly fresh.

But when Jack talked to the owner, she understood they must have had to do this often in their adventures together.

"Name sir?"

"I'm Jackson Black, and this is my wife Ana. This here's meh cousin, Harold." Unaro gave a small look of disgust. Harold, indeed. "This is William Johnson and his wife, Elizabeth. Two rooms please." The man nodded, handing Jack one key and giving the other one to Will.

Elizabeth gave Will an apprehensive look, wondering if Will had done this before with a woman other than herself. She could only hope Will was the cousin in their dealings before. She could only hope.

* * *

(A/N:) Woo! (wipes brow) That one was a toughy. Sorry, guys. I just had to make Elizabeth yell at that other lady, I don't know. I actually did it for my own amusement, albeit it probably wasn't that funny. 

IT WAS AT THE TIME, I SWEAR! >

And I am also submitting this chapter without my dear friend, Ashley's beta so I don't know how good it is. She usually gives me a lot of help and finds stupid mistakes and stuff, so I'm hopeful. HAVE FUN ON VACATION ASHLEY! WHEEE!

I feel like going to Disneyland.

ANYWAYS, I don't know where that came from. So I'll just continue with the review thanks then.

**Review Thanks:**

**JohnnysDoll84: **Holy Sheezopete! I'm an honorary Bostonian! (dances) That's tight. And I'm sorry about the lack of drama. There's a little bit in this chapter, don't you agree? The whole tiger bit. I actually made myself believe Will was dead for a second there. O.O

**Smithy:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (tries to breathe) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god, that was hilarious.

**Things-One-and-Two: **(whistles innocently) Maybe another story is on the horizon. And oh my god, don't worry about not being able to guess my plot twists...because, well because I don't have any. Hehe. (blush)

**lateBloomer04: **Thankyou! I appreciate the comments. They made me feel good. (grin) I like reviews that make me feel good. The force be with you (lightsaber)

**willz1luv: **Rabid obsessed fangirl, I'm dedicating the rabid tiger to you. If you look back to my chapter up there, you will see ahem..."rabid tiger" I believe Elizabeth says it to Will. (thinks) Yes, well the TIGER in this chapter is yours...which kinda sucks though, because it's dead...but anyways. Ahem. It's rabid.

**rollinpeaches: **You are SOOO lucky! With all your connections. Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE YOU! (hug kiss hug hug) And I don't care what ANYBODY says, you're prettyful! I'll help you with your story ANYTIME! BYE!

**Wills-lost-treasure: **Will and Elizabeth ARE extremely cool! Thanks for reviewing.

**Kelsey Estel: **Oh my god. Aladdin kicks ARSE! I memorized the WHOLE movie when I was little! YOU ROCK! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! I love that you're reading it! > I lurve you!

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass: **Heehee! Thanks for reviewing!

**Drama Queens rule: **Hahahah! Posh model! HAHAHA! Nice one, that made me laugh a lot. You're always so fun and awesome. Dude, YOU ROCK! (love)

**WillsOneLove: **Yes, that was Lambry! Just for you, Caitlin, just for you! And, oh...I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND COOL! YIKESABEE! --that's also for you.

Alright, and for you, melleh...

MELLEH OMG YOU ROCK MELLEH OMG YOU ROOOOCK! YOU ROCK MELLEH OMG YESSSS! You're so cool. (wink) ...and I miss you. (cry)

AND I MISS ASHLEY! ASHLEY COME BAAACK! WAH! K, that's it.

Bye guys, see you next time.

DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!

-williz


	24. Seeds of Doubt in Our Midst

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

William Turner threw his bag down in the corner of a room and plopped down on the bed, staring at the wall. Elizabeth walked in after him, shutting the door quietly, peering at him. 

"Will?" She started walking over to him and sat next to him, wrapping an arm about his broad back.

"Hm?" He asked, still staring at the wall numbly. Elizabeth could tell he wasn't actually listening to her, so she put her other hand to his cheek and turned his head to hers so that she could look into his eyes.

"William Turner, look at me." With wide eyes, he looked straight at her, apparently stunned at her stern tone of voice with him. "What is wrong with you? You're so distant all of a sudden. And I can tell you aren't listening to me or even acknowledging that I'm here."

He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. It's nothing." He stopped smiling and looked down at his lap, the tips of his mouth tweaking up a bit.

"Nothing. Honestly, Will. I know it's something. You seem so melancholy all of a sudden." She stroked his cheek and brought his face back to hers. "I love you?" she tried, a sheepish smirk on her face.

He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing lovingly. Then he let go and let his arms hang at his sides. "Barley is after me. I don't know why. Only me, it seems." He shook his head. She rubbed his back reassuringly. "It would seem like he'd be after me, not you. I'm the one with the medallion." She shook her head, before placing her nose to the side of his face and nuzzling his cheek.

"Maybe because he knows he can't get to you." His eyes shot to hers in sudden enlightenment. She narrowed her eyes confusedly. "I don't understand."

Will stood up and started pacing. "He does want to get to you because of the medallion. But he can't because of me, Elizabeth." She shook her head, showing him that she still didn't understand what he was telling her.

He sat next to her and took her hands. "Elizabeth, he knows that I'd give my own life to protect you. He can't get to you. The next best thing would be to get to me. If he could kill…" He stopped abruptly, seeing the fear in his love's eyes. He didn't want to frighten her anymore than he had.

With a hand at her cheek, he kissed her on the lips softly. "Sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow." She shook her head vehemently. "William Turner. You…" She was silenced by him kissing her. "I what?" he asked, a smug look on his face.

"I don't remember," she said with eyes clouded.

"Good, now sleep. I have something to discuss with Jack." Giving her a peck on the lips, he leaned her down on the bed and undid the sheets. She crawled under the sheets and sunk into their warmth as she felt her lover kiss her forehead.

Will stood and blew out the candle that was burning when they walked in. Leaving and making sure the door shut tight, he went next door and knocked. He heard someone moving inside and saw the door open slowly.

Unaro peaked from behind the door and smiled, opening it to let Will in. "Will! Come in." Will walked in. "Thankyou _Harold_." Unaro glowered at him and saw Will's smile. He smiled as well and pushed Jack awake. He was lying beside Ana Maria, who seemed to scoot as close to the edge of the bed as possible as she slept.

Jack jumped up, dizzy for a moment, then got his wits and rubbed his eyes. "Yes?" He squinted at Will and grinned. "Ah, Will, mate. Shouldn't yeh be next door, ahem…you know?" He walked up to Will and nudged him with a knowing look.

Will shook his head, turning crimson, and sat on the desk, resting his feet on the chairs. "Jack, I was thinking while I was in there," he started, looking down and pursing his lips in thought.

"You think when ye've got a beautiful girl in a room wif yeh? Bloody eunuch, ye are!" He laughed, slapping his knee, before Ana Maria sat up with groggy eyes and glared at him. "Jack shut up!" He shut his mouth and watched as she laid back down.

"My God, woman. Snaps at me every time I say a word," he said, turning back to Will. "And what of yer thinkin' then?"

"Jack, the note from Gibbs said Barley's after me, didn't it?" Jack nodded. "Well, Elizabeth has the medallion. Wouldn't they be after her, not me?"

"Erm, there's a bit more'n that Will, mate."

"I know there is! That's what I'm trying to say Jack!" He got all flustered and started standing up. "They want to get to Elizabeth for the medallion, Jack! That much is true, but the only reason they want me is because without me alive they can get to her."

Jack blinked, looking over at Unaro, who looked just as baffled, if not more because he had no knowledge of the whole adventure in the first place.

Will shook his head. "What I mean is—Barley knows that I love Elizabeth. And that I'd die fighting to keep her safe. If he could get rid of me, by death of course, no one would be left to protect Elizabeth." Jack became sheepish and looked at Will through his lashes. "Erm…Will?"

"Therefore, they get Elizabeth _and_ the medallion. That's the way they want it, isn't it?" He watched Jack with eager eyes, before noticing Jack not really looking at him. "Jack?" He asked again.

"Boy…take a seat, will yeh?" Jack looked up at him and crossed his arms from the edge of the bed where he'd moved while Will ranted. Will's eyes narrowed as he sat back on the desk. "Go on, Jack. Something you neglected to tell me about this whole thing? I know that look." Anger started coming from his eyes.

"Well, mate. It seems that Barley—well, he…it's not that he doesn't _want_ Elizabeth. Many men of his crew do, if'n you know wot I mean…" he stopped, seeing Will blanch. "I mean…forget that…He doesn't need Elizabeth. All he needs is the medallion…and you."

Will shrunk down to the chair he'd had his feet on moments before. "Why me?"

"He might just need to…kill a Turner to have the curse fully lifted. That's all," he chuckled, sheepishly.

Will looked up and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you TOLD ME ABOUT THIS, JACK!" Jack jumped back, waking Ana Maria. "Damnit, both of ye's…" She stopped, seeing Will's face ignite in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jack? You think I might need to _know_ something like this! It _is_ me he wants dead!" He stood up and started pacing, much like he did in his and Elizabeth's room.

"Well, Will…I thought you shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what! Shouldn't know! Well, why doesn't he just kill me and have out with it?" Will ran a hand through his unruly tresses.

"He needs it to be done in the Dead Sea. With the medallion."

"Then why are _we_ going to the Dead Sea?" Will stopped and looked at Ana Maria who had asked the question.

Jack turned and looked at her, then back at Will. "If we get the medallion into the Dead Sea without Turner's blood, the curse is broken, as well as the death of Barley an' 'is crew is sealed."

Unaro let a slight mischievous grin cross his features before he disguised it again as a blank look. "What if Turner falls into the Dead Sea and drowns?" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Wot?" Jack asked. Unaro shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall.

Will glared at him, already not liking the young man. "The Dead Sea has too much saltwater. I'd float." Jack and Ana Maria started laughing, making Will smirk back at Unaro smugly. The darker man glowered, turning his head away.

Without another word, Will turned and walked out of the room before going back into the room where he thought Elizabeth slept. As he walked in, he looked to the bed and was shocked to find her sitting up and wide awake.

"What are you doing? You should sleep." He crossed over and sat on the bed next to her. She smiled, looking at him lovingly.

"It seems I cannot."

Will tilted his head to the side in question. "Will, I fear I can't sleep without you near me." She smiled, running a hand down his strong arm. He grinned and leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. As he drew back, she took him by his shoulders and threw him over her and on the bed. With that, she snuggled into his warmth and sighed contentedly.

He let a small smile come across his features before pulling her closer. "Will, something's bothering you even more than when we first came in here. Tell me," she rested her head on her hand as she looked into his eyes and saw the trepidation there.

Will looked at her and sighed. "I spoke to Jack and he told me that—Barley does want me. Dead, that is." Elizabeth let out her breath, starting to stroke the side of his face. She had a foreboding that this was the case. Obviously, Barley would want them all dead in the end.

The young man continued. "Jack kept it from me this whole time. He _knew_!" He rolled over, causing Elizabeth to move her hand away from him and sigh, looking to the ceiling, as if for strength to console her love. She set her hand on his shoulder and scooted closer.

"All of that time, he knew that's what Barley wanted, and he withheld it. Why, Elizabeth?" He hadn't really expected her to answer, but she did anyways.

"I don't know Will. Maybe because…he cares about you." She rested her chin atop his neck and looked down at him. "Will, you must forgive him."

"I already have," he said, simply, rolling back over and watching her features. "Then—what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There's something about that man we're taking with us, Elizabeth. Something I don't like." She giggled, shaking her head. "Can't you trust anyone, Will? He's a boy who was on Gibbs' crew and was sent to carry the message to Jack. I'd say he's trustworthy."

"I know Elizabeth. Laugh all you want. But let me ask you this: How many times have I mistrusted someone and that same someone betrayed us?" Elizabeth thought for a moment and smirked down at him. "Once."

"Surely there've been more than…one. Well, that's beside the point." Elizabeth laughed, laying down and putting her head on his shoulder. "Apparently he can be trusted to take a message to us without being caught. I'd say that's trustworthy," Elizabeth said, trying to reason with him.

All he said was a, "Mm." This, Elizabeth knew, meant he wanted to drop the subject altogether. So she did, leaning up to kiss the stubble underneath his chin.

As Elizabeth wrapped herself around his body and he heard her soft breathing even out, he smiled, knowing she slept. The smile died down though, once he thought about the boy sleeping next door in the room with Jack and Ana.

There was something about the smirk in his eyes that made Will believe Unaro was not to be trusted. Shrugging it off momentarily, he kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and closed his eyes, hoping in the morning that something would happen to dissuade him of his feelings.

* * *

The sun arose, causing a light to come in Jack's room. With a grumble, he sat up and turned to draw the curtains that weren't there. Apparently he'd thought he was still on the Pearl and had not realized that he was in an Egyptian tavern with small windows and no curtains. When he finally realized it, he grunted in indignation. 

He looked next to him and saw Ana still asleep and then looked down where he knew Unaro slept and saw nothing but jumbled blankets. He jumped out of bed and started for the door when it opened and Unaro snuck in.

Before the boy realized Jack was watching him, he turned and quietly shut the door. "Boo!" Jack said, making the darker man jump. He narrowed his eyes in anger and what looked to Jack like disgust before it was quickly disguised by amusement.

"Wot were yeh doin' out there, eh?" Jack crossed his arms. Unaro dropped some food scraps from his pockets. "I got us food…some food, here." Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but let his thoughts drop.

Unaro narrowed his eyes and snarled as Jack tuned to wake Ana Maria. "Dearest Ana, you must wakey wakey." He shook her shoulder as she sprung up and held a blade to his throat. "Oh, Jack…it's you." With a smirk, she lowered the blade and took pleasure in the petrified look Jack had in his eyes.

He disguised his look as one of amusement and turned around, grumbling about her being a rude wench.

He walked next door and put a hand on the handle of Will's door, entering before knocking. Will and Elizabeth, both, were walking about the room, already awake and washed for the journey. Will smiled at Jack's disheveled appearance and leaned against where his room's window was.

"Wot's so funny, Turner?" He shut the door. Will just shook his head and raised his eyebrows innocently. "Nothing, Captain. Nothing at all." He started making the bed as Elizabeth stuffed her things in the sack on the desk.

Unaro came in and glanced at Elizabeth. For a moment, his gaze lingered, before going to Will. "Captain, sir. When are we leaving because I need to tell Ana, your friend." Jack shrugged. "Soon as possible, I s'pose." Unaro nodded and sent a malicious look at Will, who (as it seemed to the pirate) was the only one who saw it.

Will's fixed stare stayed at the door as Jack closed it behind the foreigner. "Will, we—Will?" Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Will?"

Will shook out of his gaze and looked at his captain. "Oh, oh…sorry…yes?"

"Wot's the matter wit' yeh, mate?"

"I know what's the matter with him," Elizabeth piped in, giving Will a look over her shoulder. She turned and leaned against the desk as she finished closing up her bag. Both pirates looked at her as she stood.

"He doesn't much like Unaro. Doesn't trust him." She glanced at Will, who looked down.

"I dun' much either." Both Will and Elizabeth's heads whipped about to Jack. "Wot? I don't." He said it so matter-of-factly that the couple looked at each other.

"What is wrong with you two? He's just a boy. What could possibly be wrong about him?" Elizabeth crossed her arms and clenched her jaw.

"Barley was once a boy," was all Will said, as he turned to look out the window. "It's his eyes," Jack said. Elizabeth looked at him. "His eyes?"

"Yeh, 'is eyes belie what he says. He cain't disguise his looks quick enough, it seems to me. Somethin' fishy 'bout tha' young'un." Will nodded vigorously. "I noticed that too. It's like he's hiding something. And he hates me, I know it. Just now as he was walking out, he gave me the most contempt look I've ever seen."

"You've both gone mad," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

The subject was dropped and Jack left soon after.

* * *

A man came tumbling down the streets of Cairo with a tiger in his barrel, a dead tiger. "Sir, sir!" He stopped at a constable. "Sir, someone's shot this tiger!" The man blanched and caught the peddler by the shirt front. "You have some explaining…" 

"No, no! It wasn't me! I was in the woods just on the other side of that dune and found it. I brought it here straightaway in my barrel.

"Damnit, who could've done it!"

"Some white tourists came in through here just last night," a guardsman said, coming up to stand next to the constable. "It must have been them. They came from the jungle, looking for a good time, they said." He grinned, eager at the prospect of maybe throttling that man he had tried to stop at the gate with the younger one and two women.

"That's them!" He said, pointing to five people who came out of a tavern just to the left.

Jack turned about, grabbing Will by his sleeve and spinning him to look at the constable. Unaro slid behind Ana Maria and Elizabeth, barely touching Elizabeth's arm so that she couldn't feel it in her confusion.

"Which one of you shot this tiger!" The constable demanded in his strong accent.

As Will stood, he noticed at least two fingers pointing at him. Jack and Unaro lost no time in pointing to Will, which Will found ironic because Unaro wasn't even _there_ when he had done it.

The constable looked to the women. "Is this the man who shot this tiger?"

"It attacked me!" Will reasoned, pointing to his face and torn shirt.

"This is one of the most endangered animals in our jungle, boy! And you have killed it. That's an offense greater than killing a human being here!" He nodded to Will as two men came and took Will's arms. "Hey! Let go! What was I supposed to do, just let it maul me!"

"This world wouldn't have done much worse without you," the constable said, earning laughs from not only his men, but a small one from Unaro too. Elizabeth spun and glared at the young man, noticing only then as his hand tightened around her arm. Tearing it away, she narrowed her eyes and turned back, wondering if Will had been right about Unaro.

As Will struggled to get away from the men, Elizabeth ran forward and tried to pry their arms away from him. "Let him go! NOW!" She kept yelling at them, but one of the officers pushed her over, finally having enough of her meddling.

Will watched her with wide eyes and started making a grab for his weapons. One of the officers saw this and hit him over the head hard with the butt of his pistol. "Ah ah ah," he admonished, grinning toothily and shaking a finger.

Elizabeth watched as the unconscious Will was unceremoniously dragged away, most likely to a cell in which he'd stay for awhile. As Jack helped her up, she smacked his arm. "Why didn't you HELP HIM!" She asked, yelling.

Jack flinched. "It'll do the boy no more good than if I just stood here. After all these years, the whelp still hasn't learned that struggling makes it worse for yeh." He shook his head, starting to walk away.

Elizabeth followed him with wide eyes. "What are we going to do about him, Jack? We can't just leave him!" Jack looked at her and stopped.

"What am I supposed to do about it, missy!" Elizabeth stopped when she saw how completely serious he was. Narrowing her eyes, she put her hands on her hips. "You're seriously going to leave him there, aren't you?"

He started walking away and spun on his heel, trying to find the words to say to Elizabeth. "Did you ever think about how _good_ it is that he's in there!" At her blank and angry stare, Jack continued. "Barley wants 'im dead. That much we know. If yeh'd _stop_ bein' such a rash li'l…wench…" he paused, hearing Ana Maria's gasp. That was the wrong wording and he knew it the second Lizzie's eyes started sprouting fire. Yet, he still went on. "…yeh'd realize that Will bein' in that little crummy cell's probly the best thing tha' could 'appen to 'im!"

She shook her head numbly. "He's your _friend_, Jack! And you're just LEAVING him there!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Miss Swann! Fer once, shut yer trap an' listen ter me!"

She closed her mouth, gritting her teeth and looking really mean. "Go ahead, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said through a clenched jaw.

"Do yeh honestly think Barley's goin' ter suspect the illustrious William Turner, first mate to Captain Jack Sparrow, in a bloody civilian cell in Cairo, Egypt!" He waited for her for a moment, then answered for her. "No!"

Elizabeth took a moment to think it over. It certainly was a good point. Barnacle Barley wouldn't expect Will to be captured by Egyptian officers, and even if he did…Jack would get him out. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Good," was all Jack said. He spun and started walking away. Ana followed, setting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as she walked by. Unaro watched as Elizabeth looked at the place where Will had been dragged. He came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, Miss Swann. Your protector is in prison, but I shall protect you now."

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes and saw something belying his words in them. With a small smile, she nodded and hurried to catch up with Jack and Ana Maria. She wondered if Will would think they betrayed him for leaving him in that cell while they continued on.

With a deep breath, she gathered herself up and walked alongside Ana. Elizabeth couldn't stop turning to look at the prison, as much as she forced herself to believe it was for Will's life they were leaving him there.

With the rampant thoughts surging through all three of their brains, Jack, Elizabeth, and Ana Maria never realized the long absence of Unaro. Jack stopped and turned around, causing Ana and Elizabeth to nearly bump into him.

"Wot now?" Ana asked, putting her hands on her hips. Jack looked back and forth.

"Where's that little…" he stopped as Unaro stepped up behind him. "Right here," was all he said. Smiling at Elizabeth, he turned and started walking ahead again. "He creeps me out," Jack murmured. Elizabeth hated the looks Unaro was giving her. They made her not only queasy, but extremely unsettled.

"Jack," Elizabeth said softly. He turned slightly and looked at her as they continued on. "Can't we find a way to tell him what we're doing?" She looked down at her feet as she walked. "Or at least say goodbye?"

He only shook his head. "Regrettably not." She nodded, glancing back again. Unaro was already buying camels. "We cannot afford four camels," he said. Elizabeth glanced at him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"We have enough money, Unaro. We have enough for at least fifteen camels, how would we not have enough for four?" He shrugged and stepped back, watching her adamantly. "Jack…erm, Captain." Unaro paused, looking to the camels again. "We should only buy three. Believe me, I know the ways of business."

Jack eyed him suspiciously, noticing the way he watched Elizabeth. If only Will were there to throttle the young man out of his wits. "No, Captain…it's for the whelp's own good that he's stuck in there," Jack thought to himself.

"I'll share a camel with Miss Swann," Unaro said, quickly. "You will _not_!" Elizabeth barked, grasping the reigns of a camel. "But—Miss Swann, I…"

"You are over stepping your boundaries, that's what you are doing," she snapped, completely astounded at his unmitigated gall.

Jack bit back a laugh and took his own camel. "Dun' look at me. I'm not sharin' wit' yeh," he said. As Unaro started turning to Ana, he stopped short as she yelled, "Hell no!"

With a defeated sigh, he took some of the money in Jack's sack and bought a fourth camel. "Guess we could afford it after all, eh Unnie boy?" Jack grinned cheekily as they rode off. With a deadly glare at the backs of his companions, Unaro jumped up onto his own camel and went after them.

* * *

"Get in there, you brute!" Will was thrown head first into a minute cell, covered in straw and things he didn't even want to think about. He stood up and watched the laughing man walk away. 

He went to look out the small hole with bars that he suspected was the only way the whole prison got any fresh air. He had no worries though. Jack would definitely get him out of here and before long, he'd be on a camel, taking his Elizabeth to her freedom. A small smile graced his features, before he heard a voice next to him.

"What's the smug grin about boy?" He spun and saw a guard watching him. With a glower he sunk down to sit in the straw. He'd just have to wait, he supposed.

* * *

With every single step her camel took, Elizabeth became more and more upset. They just left Will there, alone, pondering his fate, and most likely believing they'd come to his rescue. With a start, she looked up at Jack. "Jack!" She sped her camel up a bit to come up level with him. "Wot now, lass?" He didn't even glance at her as he kept riding, Unaro beside him. 

"Jack, I have a horrible feeling we misjudged the officers who arrested Will." He looked over at her again and raised an eyebrow. "What do yeh mean?"

"Did you ever think that maybe in Cairo they _hang_ people for killing an endangered animal!" She looked at him solemnly before his eyes shot open. "They wouldn't," he said, numbly.

"They would," Unaro said, with a hint of satisfaction. "You knew about this!" Jack roared, stopping his camel and staring at the younger man. "Everyone does. The penalty for killing an endangered animal is worse than killing a human being!" The look on his face was smug and Elizabeth had the urge to rip it off.

"Why didn't you tell us before we _left_ him there!" She demanded. "I thought you knew," he shrugged.

"If we knew, he would be sittin' 'ere wit' us!" Ana snapped, taking Unaro by the collar. He grumpily pulled himself away.

"Jack, we have to go back! They'll kill him! We have to!" She grabbed his arm, trying to tug him backwards. "Alrigh' alrigh' dun' drag me off meh bloody camel then!" They started turning around as Unaro got a complete look of anxiety on his face.

"No, you can't go back!" He fumbled over his words, causing the other three to look at each other suspiciously. "Why not, lad?" Jack asked, tilting his head so that the beads in his dark hair knocked together.

"I…nevermind. Let's go." He turned his camel and started back with them, a thoughtful look on his face the whole time. Jack noticed his furrowed brow and smiled smugly. Something was up with that boy and Jack knew it.

* * *

"Wot was it 'e said, agin?" A crew mate asked Lambry as they snuck behind a wall. Lambry rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by idiots, even the captain was empty in the wit department. 

"The lad said Turner was arrested fer shootin' a tiger dead." The men behind him started chuckling. He shushed them with a stern look and glanced around the corner at the guard standing post in front of the prison doors.

"Innit funny 'ow the great Will Turner wos arrested fer somefin' like shootin' a tiger? An' then 'is mates dun't even rescue 'im!" They started laughing again and Lambry spun around.

"You loafs dun' shut up, I'll make yeh shut up…wit' dis pistol, got it!" They shut their mouths again with dirty looks. "An' dun' look at me like that neither."

Will laid back against the cell door. He'd been in there for at least a day, hearing about his sentencing. They would hang him tomorrow. The boy was entirely confused though. It had been so long since he'd been arrested and Jack, Liz and Ana Maria hadn't come for him. He didn't expect Unaro to.

Unaro.

Now he was an oddity if Will had ever known one. Well, he had. He _was_ first mate to Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_. If Jack wasn't odd, no one was.

Will was slowly becoming bitter, wondering why no one had come to help him out. Did they actually believe he could break free from this cell himself? The window was large enough for him maybe to fit through, yes…but the bars were steel. He'd seen enough steelwork to know this wasn't broken through very easily.

With a grunt, he dropped his head against the bars behind him.

_Thump._

He sat straight up. What was that? He turned around and his eyes enlarged considerably. Backing away and stumbling as he stood, he was stopped by the cell wall. "No…" he murmured as the cell door swung open with a squeak.

"Oh, yes." Was all he heard as the hilt of a cutlass was brought down upon the back of his skull.

Scattered faces above him were all William Turner saw before only patches were revealed and finally, he welcomed the darkness that overcame him.

* * *

(A/N:) I know, it's a bit of a cliffy. Sooorry. Actually, not really. Nyahahahahaha! (That's how I cackle.) I feel I've neglected my little cliffies. In fact, did I ever have one? I can't remember, oh well. 

Guess what everybody! In one week I'm doomed to schooldom again. Nooooo! (shakes fist at the sky) Isn't that the worst thing ever? I mean, for goodness sake...I JUST GOT MY SUMMER VACATION! C'mon peoples! Give us a bit of a BREAK here! GR!

Anyways, here are the review thanks.

**Kelsey Estel: **You, my dearest reviewer, are completely awesome. Thankyou SO much for the advice, honestly. I loved the contructive...erm...ness of it. Ok, so I read my chapter 23 over and I thought to myself, holy cripes, how didn't I see the same thing before? There's absolutely NO reason for having a tiger attack Will. I mean, what did it accomplish? Precisely...nothing. So I _made_ it accomplish something. Eh? Eh? I have no comment on all the other unnecessary things I put in my story. -.- But thankyou SO much for helping me out. You made my story more action-packed and fun. Just you wait, it gets better.

**melleh1: **Hey Melleh! Guess what Melleh! Guess what! Hahahahahaha I love you.

**Wills-lost-treasure: **Hahahaha! Will and Liz _got_ a room! They just didn't...ahem..._do_ anything with it, if'n you catch my drift, and I think you do. (wink wink) Oh, and I hope you enjoyed Jack's many moments of stardom in this chapter. Dun dun duuuuuun! (flourish)

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass: **It definitely doesn't look good for Will. Especially now that he's been...yes, well...you'll see. Oh and the tiger part, it was rather funny...I wrote it while picturing it in my head and I honestly can't imagine someone getting chased by a tiger without laughing. Hehehehe.

**Smithy: **Ah, here you are...back again. Thanks for the whole romance comment, it made me all fluttery. And you are indeed extremely hilarious. My gosh. (laugh)

**rollinpeaches: **Emma, you cad! You aren't really a cad, I just wanted to say that and here you were. (shrug) Anywho, you'll GET the tiger thing now! See? It all works! Ta daaaaa!

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **Heeheee! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this one too! Whee! I wish I had a slide. Random, I know. But I do. Hm...

**Things-One-and-Two: **(runs from your empty threat) Hahahah! Mmmm baked beans. There best be s hot dog wit' dem beans, cuz I'm-a huuuungreh! Yeeehaw! (shoots shotgun at the ceiling and gets knocked out by piece of roof falling on my head)

**JohnnysDoll84: **Christie from the Eastie. Yessssssss! Ok, I wrote a bit of a Jack and Elizabeth argument. I hope it was funny, I was trying to make it a bit serious, yet I caught myself laughing. I know not why. (shrug) BUT I must say I am trying to do the whole twist thing you are so ingeniusly fabulous at. I'm not doing very good, I know, but I hope it's a start. Thankyou!

**Drama Queens rule: **Ok, we're just going to have to face the facts. I love you. Fair and square. I love you. There, I said it. Toss me to the winds now! I'm done! (feigns a faint)

**mz-turner: **Hali! You're back! You devil, you! I have missed you indefinitely! I dedicated one of my chapters to you. For your birthday, no doubt. I believe it was number 22. For you. Anyways, I'm glad you're BACK! Whee! I'm excited! And OMG I love Princess Bride. Cary Elwes was my HERO in that movie! Hahhaha! I love the rodents of extremely large nature. It was wonderful. Thanks so much for reading Hali! (hugs)

**WillsOneLove: **I know you didn't actually leave a review, but I honestly don't care. I love you and the fact that you were actually reading my story in the first place made me HAPPY! Oh and LOOK WHO IS BACK JUST FOR YOU! Laaambry! He's the smart one of the bunch too!

And last but not least, THANKYOU TO THE VERY AWESOME AND TIGHTNESS WONDERFULLNESS ASHLEY! Ashley, my dear, you're the best beta EVER! Look what happens when I don't have you! Two rubbish chapters, eh! Come back soon! Araminta, love...(bow) I heart you.

K guys, that's it. It's not the longest chapter I know, but I had to leave the cliffy. Evil evil. Nyahahahaha! (oopse, there's the cackle again)

-The illustrious williz

(and YES I know what illustrious means...I looked it up. HA!)


	25. Crocodile Tears

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're havinga bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"Alright, we're goin'a sneak real quiet-like inter tha' cell and knock out the guard, savvy?" Jack looked back at his companions.

As they started moving toward the guard, a few of the other officers ran out of the building, talking rapidly to the guard. "Gone!"

"Gone! How! When!"

"I do not know! He was locked in there for at least two days. He couldn't have gotten out himself." The guard followed the two men inside and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, perching over Jack's shoulder as he peaked around the corner. "Looks like one o' their prisoners escaped," Jack said, a small smile on his face.

Just then the officers and the guard trampled out, yelling at each other. An unconscious officer was then dragged out behind them and they threw water on him.

"There's blood in his cell. I cannot imagine him escaping himself. Someone has taken him." The others nodded as the second guard awakened. "What happened Ikmah?"

"I was hit on the head then I cannot remember," was all the woozy man said. "Sir, was that the one who shot the tiger?" Another guard asked, stepping up. "Yes, the young man."

Elizabeth gasped, but Jack pulled her back. "Will's gone!"

They turned around and started going back to their camels, Elizabeth clawing at Jack to go back. "Where is he!" She demanded.

"Obviously, love…I dun' know."

Unaro got up on his camel and let a smirk cross his features before being violently tugged off the animal. "Boy, what do yeh know! Ye've been smirkin' an' all smug this whole time! You know somefin' dun' yeh! Tell us, man!" Jack shook him by his collar.

"I know nothing, Captain." He stubbornly shut his mouth after that.

"Hello, Captain Sparrow."

All of them turned, Jack relinquishing his death grip on Unaro's shirt, to see four grungy men standing with their pistols pointed straight between each of the adventurers' eyes.

"Yeh must be part o' Barley's crew, m'I right?" Jack asked, grinning his toothy smile at them.

"S'right, _Cap'n_. Barnacle Barley's crew. Now ye've reached the end, 'aven't yeh?" He cocked his pistol.

"How'd yeh know we were 'ere, then?" Jack asked, folding his arms in front of his chest. There was silence before Unaro stepped out from behind Jack, catching a pistol the head pirate threw to him.

"I might have…oh, leaked a bit, shall we say?" Unaro grinned, holding his pistol up.

"You bastard!" Elizabeth yelled, going straight for him. Jack tried to grab her wrist, but she escaped, sailing towards Unaro and trying to attack him. The young man dropped his pistol and caught her flailing arms, holding her off and laughing. "I love when a woman's got fire in her," he laughed, causing the others to laugh also.

"You traitor! I hate you!" She was trying to get away from him still, but he only brought her closer. "Oh, but Elizabeth…I love _you_." He laughed before Jack yelled, "Get yer 'ands off 'er!" And he pulled the young woman away from Unaro.

"Takin' a likin' ter the lassie, Sparrow?" One of the pirates grinded out. "Wot would yer mate 'ave ter say 'bout tha', eh!"

"I'm protectin' 'er for 'im, yeh brute! Cuz yeh _kidnapped_ 'im!" The man started cackling, the others following. Unaro raised his pistol again. "Let me kill him," he said, pointing it straight at Jack's heart. "No, no…not yet."

"Why not! There's no point! In a matter of days, William Turner will be dead and at the bottom of the Dead Sea," Unaro said, grinning.

"Quite fitting if'n yeh ask me," another pirate jabbed, causing the others to laugh.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, shrugging Jack's hands off her biceps. "Damn yeh all!" Ana said, beating the governor's daughter to the punch. "Yeh cain't sink 'im! S'the Dead Sea! He'll float!"

"We'll make him sink!" Unaro corrected, motioning to a cannon that was next to them. Understanding his meaning, Elizabeth gasped, throwing a hand to her mouth.

"Not if we get there first," Jack said, knowing they would be wanting to take Elizabeth's medallion from her, if not her person.

With that he bolted, dragging Ana and Liz away with him.

A cry of indignation came out of the head pirate's mouth as he ran after them. "Get them yeh fools!" He screamed behind him.

Jack took out his pistol and ducked behind a wool cart. A bullet barely grazed the top of it, causing him to be practically covered in the white fuzz. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. He looked across the way and saw people running out of the streets and ducking down behind their carts. Even the officers seemed reluctant to get involved, so they darted out of sight also.

Elizabeth hid behind a wall, squinting in all the dust she kicked up as she dove into hiding. Taking out her pistol and cocking it, she barely inched her head out and aimed at one of the pirates.

A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as she breathed deeply and calmly. None of these pirates were making away with their lives, especially not that betrayer Unaro. Taking one more moment to lick her lips, Elizabeth fired one lone shot into the stomach of one of the men.

He gasped, holding his stomach, before falling dead. The others turned and looked at him with wide eyes. Unaro's heart raced as each of the men beside him dropped to the ground, shot in various places of their bodies.

Ana blew the smoke from her pistol, smirking from behind the wheelbarrow she sought refuge with. Each of the three held simultaneous smoking guns before coming out from behind their spots, walking towards Unaro, who stumbled backwards in surprise.

"How—How did you do that!" He asked, petrified. Jack knocked the pistol from his hands, a smug look on his face. "Yeh din't think Will would 'ave taught the lassy how to swordfight and not 'ow to shoot a pistol, mate?"

"You betrayed us, you bastard!" Elizabeth said. "How did you get in so good with Gibbs?" Jack asked, ignoring his companion's outburst.

"The old geezer's as good as dead. Too trusting, he is! The second I told him I needed work he allowed me on, not even realizing I was on Barley's crew."

Ana squinted in thought. "And the letter?"

"What about it?" The young man asked, becoming bolder by the second.

"Why did you take it to us in the first place?" She probed. He laughed sardonically. "It was all a part of the plan. Are you all so idiotic that you actually believed a rowboat would be able to escape the whole lot of Barley's crew's eyesight!" He laughed more, apparently finding these adventurers' follies comical, even in the spot he was in now.

Elizabeth grinned, wryly. "If only Will were here to shoot him himself." Jack nodded, looking over to the young women beside him as if asking for permission. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in confusion but Ana Maria just grinned.

Jack turned back and almost shot Unaro, but another pistol's bullet hit the the young man right in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The young man sputtered for a moment, blood dripping down his cheek from his mouth. Elizabeth stood in triumph.

"That's for Will," Elizabeth whispered, as Jack shut Unaro's eyes with a hand. The man who betrayed them all took his last breath.

"Elizabeth, you—killed him," Jack muttered, looking at the dead body a bit sore. He'd wanted to do the honors, but he figured Elizabeth doing it was just as fitting, if not more.

"I did," was all she said, holstering her pistol and spinning to walk away. "Come, we must make haste. Will hasn't got much time."

Ana took Liz by her shoulder and turned her, pushing the younger woman along with her hand. Everything after that, Elizabeth did numbly. She had just shot him, outright. Elizabeth had said Will should've had the opportunity to shoot Unaro, yes. But she hadn't actually thought she'd have the guts to kill him. Maybe take him prisoner, but not shoot him dead.

Shaking her head, she looked down to see that she'd mechanically gotten on her camel and that they'd been riding for a few minutes. "Jack," she started, unsure. He turned a little to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Aye?"

"Do you think Unaro was serious about…tying something like a canon to Will to make him sink?" She looked down.

"Course 'e was, 'at's the only way it kin be done."

The young woman took a deep breath, expecting Jack to stop the conversation. She was surprised when he continued. "S'how they got rid o' Bootstrap's body."

"What did you say?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I said that—it's how they got rid of Bootstrap Bill's body." His jaw clenched in the pain he remembered seeing in his dreams in Bootstrap's eyes as Gutierrez killed him. Jack hadn't been there when it had happened, but he suffered all the time for letting his friend die. He wouldn't let that happen again. Jack made a silent promise to Bill at that moment. He would find his son and bring him back safely. Will's father would be the last Turner to die at the hands of another.

* * *

A jolting lurch awoke Will from his two day sleep. Something underneath him was moving rhythmically, reminding him of his mother's soft rocking he loved so much as a little boy. This wasn't anything like it, though, he realized as he opened an eyelid carefully.

He lifted his head off whatever he was lying on and tried to lift his hand to his head. A steel shackle bound his right wrist to his left in front of him, making it impossible to move his arms anywhere but where they had been when he woke up.

Will opened his eyes fully and struggled to sit up. When he finally did, he saw exactly where he was. Some sort of box encased him. The pirate figured it was some sort of prison carriage, large enough for him to sit in at least.

Glancing up, he saw a small hole in the wood at the top. As he reached for it, the moving beneath him stopped and the door he hadn't even seen in his prison slammed open, a dark-haired, ugly man leaning against the frame. Will could only see the top half of the man's body, so he figured he must be on top of something in the box. Maybe it was a carriage.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Turner's awake! How was our sleep boy?" The man threw his head back and cackled. Will glowered at him, biting the cloth they had apparently tied over his mouth. "Oh, pardon. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Barnacle Barley." At the young man's widened eyes he smirked proudly.

"I'm afraid we're just outside of the Nile, about to cross over. It's a good thing you're awake. This ain't the water we want ter be drownin' yeh in." He laughed again, before slamming the door closed. The movement started again, signaling that the journey was continuing.

Will breathed heavily, obviously wearied from lack of water and food. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hole large enough for him to see through. Grunting, he scooted over to it and laid so that he could peer out of it.

With a sound of indignation, he sat back up. All he'd been able to see was a man's boot in the stirrup of a brown camel next to him. Splashing was heard a bit ahead of him. Voices reverberated through the caravan.

They'd reached the Nile and were going to cross it now. After that, it would be a smooth journey to the cursed Dead Sea. A smooth journey to Will's death.

A smooth journey to further separation from Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

A slight gagging noise came from next to the man as he moved in the darkness. With deft hands, he groped around, finally feeling a face. It was bound, he felt only the eyes uncovered. Quickly, so the person could breathe sooner rather than later, Gibbs untied the cloth. "Who are yeh?" the voice asked in the darkness.

"Riley! Meh God, man! Yer alive! S'Gibbs, man!" The other man moved, sitting up Gibbs figured. "Where in bloody 'ell are we?" Riley asked.

"I dun' know, mate. But where's the crew at?" A small red light shone in the corner and soft whispers were heard, before the small light turned to a fire and showed the faces of most of the _Black Pearl_'s crew.

"Gibbs, mate!" Another man crawled over to the older pirate and clapped a hand on his back. "They locked us in 'ere ter keep us outa there business, but I bet they din't 'spect us ter build u a fire!"

Joshamee Gibbs shook his head, squinting at the fire. "Where are we fella's?" Some of them shrugged but Riley answered.

"Looks like we're locked in the belly of a ship, sir. The constant rockin' tells me more, though. Seems we be locked in Barley's brig."

"Evil, this ship is. So dark, must be evil." Gibbs turned around to see Cotton glowering down at his feet. "Cotton, mate. Where be yer parrot." Silence.

"They killed it, methinks," another crewmate said, looking at the somber old man in the corner. "Cotton, friend. M'sorry, I knows 'ow much tha' bird meant to yeh."

Receiving nothing but silence, as was expected coming from a mute, Joshamee turned back to the crew. "Let's get us outa 'ere an' make sure tha' fire doesn't burn down the ship while we're still in it, aye?" They nodded, moving away from it to help Gibbs get them out.

* * *

Will was unceremoniously shoved into the water with a splash. "Swim ahead boy, an' if'n yer decide ter run, we'll kill yeh."

"You can't," was all Will said as he waded in the water in front of them. He could already feel the life in the river moving around his legs and going into his boots. Leeches weren't exactly scarce in these waters either.

"We kin, actually. Just be goin' lad!" Barnacle pushed on Will's head with his foot, motioning him forward. "An' watch out fer them crocs, boy! I hear they's livin' here a'plenty!"

Will glared up at the laughing pirates and started swimming. Barley nodded to his first mate to ready his boat. A few fishermen were out, as well as the eagles who frequented these parts.

Once Lambry had gotten the boat into the river, his captain stepped in, and the man followed, sitting down and starting to row. As he looked in front of him, he noticed Will still swimming. No man could actually make it all the way across the Nile River just by swimming. "Well, no regular man," he thought to himself, glumly, as he rowed his eager captain further.

After awhile, Barley's rowboat came up next to the huffing young man. "Havin' fun, Turner!" Will's face was scrunched with pain as he felt stinging in his joints and weakness in his muscles.

"Cap'n, should I pull 'im inter the boat?" Lambry asked, glancing at the pirate swimming alongside them. "No, no…of course not. He's a strong lad, 'e kin deal wif a li'l work." The other pirates in the boats laughed also, pulling their horses along on large rafts they'd forged out of parts of a ransacked ship they'd found on the shore days earlier.

"But, Cap'n…"

"Lambry, I says he'll swim!" Lambry shrunk back. "What are yeh, goin' soft! I'll not be 'avin' any soft pirates on meh crew, mate!" Lambry shook his head vigorously.

"No, Cap'n! S'just tha' the boy will be dead by the time we git ter the Dead Sea an' then there'll be no point to it, aye!" Barnacle opened his mouth in retort, but closed it, looking at the heaving Will in the water thoughtfully.

"Aha, good point Lambry. Now I knows why you be meh first mate." Lambry smiled proudly and began rowing slower so that they could drift alongside Will once more.

"I'll jus' let 'im suffer a bit longer 'fore I help him out." The captain grinned before calling behind him. "Bingly! Oi!" One of the pirates on a rowboat behind his own turned and waved to him. "Aye, sir?" He asked, clasping a hand to the outside of his mouth to carry the sound better.

"Drag Mr. Turner along on your boat! He'll be wantin' some rest 'fore we kill him!" The men laughed as the disheveled and soaking man was pulled out of the cold waters. He shivered unmercifully, feeling stinging on his arms and chest.

The other men in the boat ignored him after they got him out, so he tore open his shirt and saw at least five or six leeches attacking his skin. With a yell, he tore one off, leaving a trail of blood to drip down his chest. Wincing, he glanced helplessly at the other men.

Grimacing, a pirate handed him a dagger. "Not tha' I like yeh or nuffin', but tha's disgustin', mate," he muttered.

With a look of begrudging thanks, Will took it and sliced the leeches off of his arms and chest. He set the dagger back on the deck as the man took it quickly, and laid back. He was incredibly dizzy from swimming for so long, not to mention how weak he was from being hit on the head before. But now he lost a lot of blood, more than he wanted to know, from the leeches he'd encountered.

As the boat hit the shore of the other side of the Nile, Will groaned, being violently pulled to his feet and unceremoniously shoved to Barley's feet. "Like tha' bit of a swim, Turner?" He laughed and motioned them to bring him along. He was pulled to his feet again, aches and pains shooting through his body as they pushed him forward.

Will knew what this meant. He'd be walking the rest of the way to the Dead Sea. Barley couldn't kill him yet, he knew…but there was nothing that said he couldn't make the boy damn close to it.

* * *

A sigh escaped Elizabeth's person as they rode through the night. They were a mere mile outside of the Nile River where they'd have to find a boat to get them across. She was tired, but couldn't keep her mind off Jack's words to her before he stayed silent the rest of the trip.

"How did he die, Captain Sparrow?" She asked, quietly. Ana glanced to the side at Jack pensively, knowing it a hard subject for the pirate captain to encroach upon.

He sighed. "I though' I already tol' yeh that," he said, softly. "I don't remember it, if you did."

He looked down, then looked back up at the moon. "I wasn't there when it 'appened, but he was slain in battle." Elizabeth looked down, shutting her eyes briefly, before opening them and biting her lip.

"What happened?"

"It was in Kateri's letter, Lizzie. Did you read it?" She took a deep breath. "Will told me of its contents. I never once looked upon it."

"He'd gone off with 'is crew and was killed in battle. A general named Gutierrez killed him."

She dropped the subject when Jack's voice caught in his throat. Taking a deep breath, she continued to ride, finally seeing the ominous water of the Nile looming in the distance.

A few minutes later, they stopped their camels at the side of the river. "We need ter get ourselves a boat now," Jack said, in better moods now that the subject of his deceased friend was dropped.

"What about over there?" Elizabeth asked, motioning to some young Egyptian men in their small fishing boat, loading it with equipment. "Aha," Jack murmured.

"Excuse me, kind young sirs! Excuse me!" Jack walked over, raising his hand to them and grinning. "I was wondering if maybe you could bring me…an' my friends of course…over to tha' side of the river."

They looked at each other, then back at him. "Not for free, we wont," one of the boys grinded out, glaring.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Each o' yeh will be paid yer dues, I assure yeh." He bowed.

"Yes, we will." They helped Elizabeth and Ana Maria on appreciatively, as both women were of considerably good looks. Then Jack and the two boys put the camels on the boat before shoving off.

"Thankyou for doin' this fer us, mates. Very kind." The one who steered the small boat smiled. "As long as we get paid, we'd do just about anything," he jibed.

Elizabeth leaned over the side of the boat as she sat on the raft. Letting her hand drop and glide along the waves being made by the boat's pull, she sighed wistfully. It had been at least a week since Will had been seen alive. Or at least seen alive by her. She definitely missed him and had no idea how she'd survived the six years without him before.

A small, timid voice stunned her out of her revelations. She turned and looked at the boy who seemed around ten years of age. He blushed at her. "Excuse me miss, but I wouldn't want to put my hand in that water." She tilted her head, questioningly. "Why not?"

"Crocodiles," he stated simply. She gasped and tore her hand away from the water, clutching it to her breast with her other hand, eyes wide.

He almost turned to leave, almost laughing, but looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you look sad?" He asked, quietly, sitting beside her. "I miss someone dearly," she said, watching him and finally letting her hand go back to her lap. "Oh. Well, what happened?" She giggled, wondering how he'd gone from being so shy to bold in a matter of seconds.

"He was kidnapped." His eyes widened. "Kidnapped? By bad guys?" She smiled widely. "Very bad guys." He nodded. "I hope you find him, Miss. You're too pretty to be so sad all the time." He smiled and got up to help his brother once more. She looked after him and came to a conclusion. That boy was right. She shouldn't drown in her sadness, that wouldn't help Will at all.

She wasn't going to wallow away in her fears for her love. She would be strong for him. She would hide the tears she shed each night he was away from her. No more Miss Nice Girl. Clenching her jaw, she stood up and walked to Jack. "We're not letting them kill him," she said strongly.

His eyes shot open at her strength as she gripped his collar. Shrugging her off, he exclaimed, "Damn, woman…take a breather! Wot's gotten inter yeh!" She smiled, calming down. "Courage," Ana muttered, smiling lightly as she watch Liz sit back down, satisfied. Jack turned and smiled back at Ana. "Thata girl, Lizzie. Thata girl."

* * *

(A/N:) This chapter is a bit shorter, true. But I couldn't write more without making this chapter insanely long. So here is chapter 25. Enjoyed it? Yes? No?

I have school in one week! One week! Noooo! I'm going to die! And that will mean I can only update on weekends, mostly. I'm hoping to close off this chapter soon, because it really is insanely LONG! And I've got another story that I'll be starting also.

So you guys will NEVER be rid of me, Nyahahahahahahaahhah! (there's the cackle again)

Now for the review thanks:

**Kelsey Estel: **Once again, you're review was EXTREMELY helpful! And Unaro is dead. Muahahaha! Bye bye Unnie. Traitor! I was hoping this would sorta be a twist. But I think everybody already knew Unaro would do SOMETHING bad. Anywho, thanks so much for everything and I hope you keep your constructive criticism up, it helps me A LOT!

**melleh1: **There is an absense of fluff, I know Melleh. I'm sorry. (hangs head) BUT...I am williz, so you know there's gunna be some later. And I also know that you enjoy the action and adventure too, so MUAHA! Love you, Mel! See ya later!

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass: **That's evil! Why do they make us go back to school so soon! Noooo! I'm sorry for you. Honestly. But I hope this chapter is a little bit of a cheer for you. (shrug) Thanks for the review again!

**willz1luv:** Well, Will did kill the rabid tiger, yes...but that tiger was very important to the events of the chapter. Heehee. Sorry bout that. But you still own the rabid tiger. Heehee. Well, I own it really, but you are the inspiration for it, maybe? Eh, anyways...thanks for the review!

**Drama Queens rule: **Hahaha, you're reviews are always enough to make me chuckle. (chuckles) But I've updated! It's a smaller chapter, yes. But it clears up things. Listen, you best come back! Cuz I really do love you! Thanks!

**Wills-lost-treasure: **I've updated! YIPAAAA! Thanks for the review and the praise. It's much appreciated.

**Things-One-and-Two: **You, MJ, rock. I heart you times ten. Omg, reading and understanding ANY Shakespeare is enough to make me want to DIE! So confusing, I swear. I shall not be the one to depress you, MJ. You know it! (wink) Hahahaha, omg, I just now got it. KILL BILL! HA! Nice! Hahahaha. Ohhh boy.

**lateBloomer04: **Well, I thought about Elizabeth not leaving Will there. But then, that would have destroyed a lot of my plot that's just now building to a climax. So she left him. And she only did it for his own good, yes. (shifty eyes)

**mz-turner: **Breathe! BREATHE MY PRECIOUS! Hali, I love you! That's it, really. I love you. And this chapter hopefully cheers you up, because a sad Hali is a sad me. (hug) It's short, yes...but it shall remain! Doo doo doo! And this music, you know what i'm talking about, i know you do) is really making me laugh! AHAA!

**rollinpeaches: **You're not a cad, Emma! You're lovely! And I love you! And you're not a cad! And I love you again! I was in a late night INSANE mood when I posted chapter 24. Thankyou for reviewing! You are the coolest chica! Bye! (waves) Oh wait, one more thing...POLKA BAND! HAHAA!

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **Wow, I know where YOUR mind is in the last three chapters! HEEHEE! Welcoming darkness doesn't REALLY sound kinky to me, but HEY everyone's entitled. You're crazy, HAHAHA! But so am I, so NYAHAHA! (cackle) I'm also a bit comical. Which is why I'm about to say...UNNIE DIED! HA!

K, that's the end of my review thanks. AND THANKYOU TO ARAMINTA (Ashley, I love ya) FOR BETAing! She rocks! Helped me with a lot.

Oh, and WillsOneLove, Caitlin, my friend...Lambry is back for you! TADA!

Bye everyone, see you later, I hope?

TA!

-williz


	26. Phillip Rackley's Secret

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're havinga bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

Will groaned in the heat of the desert. He was exhausted, starved, and near collapse from dehydration. He hadn't had a good drink of water for a few days, nor had he had any food or rest. While the pirates stayed on their horses, whimpering and complaining about the heat, the young man kept his mouth shut, only just recently starting to feel most of the effects.

All of a sudden, his chest felt tight. With a deep breath, he felt pain radiating through his lungs. Taking a rattled breath again, he started hacking and coughing, sinking down to his knees and covering his mouth. He lied there for some time before he heard someone next to him jump off his horse and pull him back to his feet.

"Ah, ah, ah. Cap'n says yer ter keep on a' goin' chief." The pirate cackled and got back on his horse, shoving the barely standing boy forward with his foot. Will continued stumbling forward, dust and sand blurring his eyesight and nasal passage.

In the distance he saw some trees and water. "Water!" He gasped, stumbling forward faster. He tripped and fell face first into the sand, ignoring the taunting laughs of the crew, standing and running faster towards the oasis.

Lambry shook his head, not exactly amused by the young man's peril. "Cap'n, look at 'im. He's seein' thin's now. Cain't we let 'im git 'is rest so's we dun' kill 'im by the time we get ter the Dead Sea?"

Barley turned to look at his first mate. "I s'pose we could then."

Will continued stumbling towards the mirage, and stopped when he saw that what he thought was there before had been nothing but more sand. With a cry of complete dismay, he fell to his knees, covering his dry and painful face with his hands as he very nearly wept. He felt a pair of hands pull him up again.

"Hit 'im. We can't 'ave 'im awake."

That was the last thing William Turner heard before the butt of a pistol was brought down on the back of his skull.

* * *

"How long 'ave we been at this?" Ana Maria asked, apparently aching from being on the saddle so long.

"I dun' know," Jack said. "Lizzie, we should take a…"

"No," the young woman said, not batting an eyelash at the request. "We must keep going. We must get there before Captain Barley and his crew do. It means Will's life." Jack closed his mouth and nodded, never being in quite so much pain before. They'd been sitting on the camels for days, never taking a rest, afraid for Will's personal safety.

"Did you ever stop to think that apparently we're behind them? Meaning that if we take the same route as Barley, we'll reach the Dead Sea after they do—and Will might…die." Elizabeth shut her eyes tight and opened them again, all emotion flowing from them in that moment.

"Yes, an' I been thinkin' bout tha' lassie. There mus' be a way ter git there on a short-cut or somefin'. A way ter git there before they do and save meh mate's arse in the process." He turned to see Elizabeth with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Jack! The map!"

"Wot?" He asked, squinting at her with a confused face.

"Will always looked at that map. If we still have it in one of these bags, we can find out where to go! He'd already had it plotted out before he was arrested." Jack's eyes widened in understanding. "Lass, yeh are a genius!"

All three pulled their camels to a stop and jumped down. Each looked through the bags slung around the humps of the camels.

"Aha!" Jack said, pulling the parchment out and getting down in the shade of his camel. Elizabeth and Ana kneeled down beside him and watched as he opened it.

The map was faded partially from all of the dangers they'd gone through, but the markings Will had made with the sap from the Toup Nairobi sticks were still very much visible. Elizabeth traced over it with her finger.

"Jack, Will might be helping us on our journey, without even being here," she said, looking over the map.

"How?" Ana asked, peering over Jack's shoulder.

"Look at where the markings go." She took the map from Jack's grip and searched it thoroughly. "Jack! Look! This looks like the way we're going." She pointed to a path around some dunes and hills. "Without looking at the map, we figured we'd have to go around the mountains." She peered over at the sand ahead of her.

"But look! Will's path leads us through the mountains. Maybe he knew something none of us did!" She looked at Jack eagerly. He glanced at her, then down at the map, then to Ana, and back to Elizabeth.

"Or 'e jus' din't see tha' there were mountains there and drew a line straight through them." He shrugged, earning nothing but an exasperated moan from Ana. "Wot? He's a bit of a whelp, isn't he though?" He shrugged again.

"Jack, the mountains are quite apparent, I don't think that…"

"I know, I know. Was a joke! A joke! Bloody hell, you lot are crazy." He shook his head and looked at the young governor's daughter next to him. "Go on, then."

She continued.

"You know how avidly William seemed to read those books. Maybe one of them spoke of a cave through the mountains! It's a possibility, isn't it!" Jack looked pensive, glancing at Ana Maria, who just shrugged.

"Are you sayin' we should go on this little whim o' yers and change directions, go completely out o' our way and go to where the whelp drew a li'l line on an old crusty map?"

Elizabeth just blinked once, nodding. Jack clasped his hands together and grinned.

"Right! Too much sun has gone ta the lass' head! I'm going the way we _should_ be going. Around the mountains, through the desert, and I'm saving meh friend, thankyou!" He stood and went to his camel again.

"Come on, Ana Maria…Elizabeth. Let's go get William." He started getting on his camel, but stopped when he heard nothing behind him. He turned to see Elizabeth and Ana both staring at him from exactly where he had left them.

"C'mon, ladies…andelay…pronto…vamanos!" He gestured wildly to the camels with each word. With a sigh of defeat, he dropped his arms to his sides and his head to his chest.

"Wot do yeh suggest then, oh leader lady?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes at Elizabeth. She pursed her lips and glared. "I'm not sure."

"You do realize that if we do, in fact, trollop over to this so called cave you say young William knew of and was about to lead us to…" Jack breathed before continuing. "..if he hadn't been arrested and kidnapped by an evil and cursed pirate captain for not only revenge, but also a bittersweet ending to the longest damn adventure I've ever been on, not to mention throw in eternal immortality as a motive…" Jack breathed again. "…there is a chance that we'll walk straight into the side of a mountain, no cave whatsoever and days behind the caravan of which we follow at…this…moment." He pointed down, ignoring the gaping faces of his companions.

"And what if there is a cave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Then we'll be days ahead of Barnacle Barley and 'is crew," Jack answered simply.

Elizabeth looked to Jack and Ana. "What should we do?" She asked, softly, trying not to show how her insides were being ripped apart as they spoke.

"I think you should be the one who has the opportunity to decide, Miss Swann. And make it quick, please. Apparently, if either way fails, all we 'ave is time on our side." She nodded, feeling tears gather in her heart.

How could she make such a decision? Either Will dies because they go around the mountain and are too late, or he dies because they go in search of the short-cut and fail to find it. Of course, there was a chance they could make it through the cave and get to the Dead Sea before William and his captors.

"Jack."

"Aye?"

"We have a cave to find." Elizabeth stood and walked right to her camel, hoisting herself up onto it and starting towards the direction of the hills and where Will's markings pointed. The other two followed her to where there was most definitely (in Elizabeth's opinion) a short-cut and assuredly the answer to saving her beloved.

* * *

"So where does the map say it is again?" Ana Maria asked, peering up at the high hills and mountains. "What's more, who ever 'eard of a mountain in the middle of Egyptian desert?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at the peak of the mountain.

"Well, if worse comes to worse, we kin climb over it, aye?" He smiled, making Elizabeth smirk at him. "You can, I'm trying to find the cave that will lead me to my love's safety."

Jack took a breath and grabbed the map.

"Hey!" The lass exclaimed, glowering at the captain.

"Is it…here?" Jack asked, walking around a rock. "Hold on, Lizzie…Ana, c'mere fer a second." They looked at each other quickly and walked around the rock to where Jack was on his knees thoroughly studying a large boulder about the size of a carriage wheel.

"Wot is it?" Ana asked, kneeling next to him. Elizabeth followed suit and leaned down to see.

"I think there's somefin' on it…" He touched the small pattern as a loud rumble sounded. They jumped back, Jack more like scrambling on his arms and legs in a crab-like fashion. When the rumbling stopped, a large plank of rock fell into a hollow spot in the mountain.

"The cave?" Elizabeth asked, walking through the residing dust to the entrance. She batted away most of the dust from her face and peered in. "It looks rather large."

Ana Maria helped Jack off of his behind and pulled him over to the entrance. "Big enough for camels, maybe?" Ana asked, peering at Elizabeth. Jack wasn't liking the whole women-outsmarting-Captain-Sparrow thing going on, but supposed he'd have to go with it for now.

They pulled their camels in at first, not wanting the animals to get frightened and throw them off or hurt themselves by becoming too frightened. "And you made _fun_ of Will for reading all of those books. His reading might have saved his own life." Elizabeth gave Jack a smug look as she moved forward.

"It's getting' kinda dark in 'ere," Ana said, ducking down on impulse. "Anyfin' we kin burn?" She asked, glancing back to Jack and Elizabeth.

"The map." Jack said.

"NO!" Elizabeth and Ana Maria both barked simultaneously.

"A joke! A joke! M'not stupid, yeh know." Jack shuffled along, mouthing obscenities at both women ahead of him silently.

"Yeh most definitely _are_ stupid," Ana said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Both of you STOP IT! I'll find something, just STOP acting like children for once. People would say you were a married couple!" Elizabeth's gaze pierced into their own as they looked at each other and grimaced. "Married, psh." Jack chuckled. "Good luck findin' a bloke tha' would marry 'er!" He scoffed.

"Likewise, _Cap'n_," Ana snapped angrily.

Elizabeth shook her head before stubbing her tow on something.

"Ouch!" She bent down and fumbled for whatever it was. When she brought it up to her face, she looked at it closely. "It's some sort of torch. We need fire." Jack picked up two rocks. "It might take meh some time, but I kin get some spark at least outa these rocks." Ana and Elizabeth nodded as Jack leant down to strike the rocks together near the torch.

* * *

Will left the realm of unconsciousness with a groan. Lifting a hand to his head, he sat up, noticing that he was in his small prison box once more. He sat up gingerly and looked to the corner, seeing a canteen lying there ominously. Without a second though, he dove to it and uncorked it, taking a long chug of the water from it and washing his face.

"Thirsty?" He heard from outside the prison. He looked out and squinted through the holes. A man was watching him with a toothless grin. He laughed loudly and turned forward again.

The caravan seemed to stop before the door was thrown open again.

"Boy!"

Will shielded his eyes and tilted his head. "What do you want?" He asked.

"We're goin' round some mountains, Cap'n says. He says you knows where we is." The pirate took Will by his sleeve and jerked Will out of the box. He was then pulled all the way to Captain Barley.

"Where are we?" The no-nonsense captain asked immediately.

"I don't know." A hand hitting the side of his face caused Will's head to practically spin. "I still don't know. That's not helping you any," he said through a bloodied lip.

"How did yeh expect to lead Sparrow and yer wench ter the Dead Sea then? Huh? Tell me tha'!" Again, Will was hit across the face, this time knocking him to the sand. He wiped his mouth with his hand and glared up at Barley.

"I had a map then. I don't have it now. We're going around mountains. How long have we been near mountains?" He asked, looking behind him.

"Couple o' days, methinks," Lambry answered, coming up beside the captain.

Will nodded. "Just a few more days until we get to Palestine." Barley nodded once, then motioned Will away. He was thrown back into his makeshift cell and the caravan started moving again. Will rested his head in his arms, lying there stiffly. He thought back to how his life was before all of this happened to him, even before Elizabeth came back into his life.

"_Oi, William! Tell the crew ter hoist the sails, aye!" Jack commanded from the stern of the _Black Pearl

"_Aye, Captain!" Will yelled back, turning to the crew. "C'mon then lads, put your backs into it." As the men heaved at the sails, raising them slowly but surely, Will helped, glancing out to sea once more._

_They had made a stop in Tortuga for some supplies. William turned back to his hometown and sighed inaudibly. It was where he had spent his life until he was sixteen. Many happy memories still resided there in the slums of the dirty and boisterous city. One of them stuck out more than the others._

_Elizabeth._

_Will shook his head. "I can't think of her now," he thought to himself. "It'll only get me into trouble with the captain. That's the last thing I need at this moment." He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the man in the crow's nest._

"_Bailey!"_

"_Aye, mate?" The man called back down._

"_What do you see out there?"_

_The man raised the eye glass to his right eye and peered for minutes at a time. "Nothin' sir!"_

"_Good!" Will called back up, walking to Jack's side. "Clear sailing, Captain Sparrow." Jack grinned and nodded. "Knew it would be." Will nodded with a smile._

_It had been four years since Will had last seen Tortuga. The time he spent in it when they docked a few days before was seldom, though. Although he loved some of the things about the town, the truth of the matter was that many more things about the dump he hated._

"_Anyfin' else yeh'd like ter see, lad?" Jack asked, setting a hand on Will's shoulder. The boy shook his head and Jack patted him fondly. "Aye, s'long as yer little lassie in't 'ere, yeh've got no business bein' 'ere, aye?" He laughed at Will's blush._

"_Every pirate's 'ad 'is li'l fling, I don't begrudge yeh any o' yer own fun from time ter time." Jack laughed again, giving Will a hearty shove towards the lower deck. "Now git down there an' do yer job, savvy?"_

_Will turned and smiled. "Savvy."_

_As Will watched the crew sail out of the harbor, he smiled a toothy smile. This was his home. The sea. Tortuga had never been his home, he realized. The sea breeze whipped about his face, salt invading his nostrils. There was no where like the sea._

"Wake up, yeh brute!" Will was kicked out of his reverie by a large boot in his side. Coughing and sputtering, he rolled onto his stomach and groaned. "What?" He asked, huskily.

"Cap'n wants yeh walkin' agin."

Will was hoisted from the prison and thrown to his face. He sat up and spat out sand to the jeers of the crew and glared at them. "Git up, boy!"

He stood quickly and started walking again. His eyes were drooping and his legs were weak, but he kept going. If he was to die, fine. As long as it took him away from the misery of this torture. Leeches, hot sun, no food, barely any water, no Elizabeth.

Will just about stopped.

Elizabeth.

A pain greater than the one in the rest of his body throbbed at his heart. He missed her so much that he could almost feel her hands in his, almost see her soft hair and feel her lips on his own. He loved her so much that he ached for her with all he had.

_CRACK!_

Will yelled out in surprise and pain. He hadn't noticed that he'd stopped, but apparently a pirate near him had and brought a whip across his back. The young man gritted his teeth, ignoring the blazing fire that was surely shooting from his back.

As if Will hadn't suffered enough already, his foot landed on some sort of trap, making him fall seven feet into a hole. He landed on his feet, but the impact curled him to his knees. Groaning, he flopped down, breathing hard.

"Hahahaha! Still alive down there, Turner?" Will looked up and saw the outline of a head peaking over the side. "Anyfin' broked?"

He shook his head, hearing laughing on all sides of him. A rope tumbled down the side of the ditch and he grabbed on, feeling himself very nearly catapulted back onto the hot sun and outside of the damp hole.

Will decided he liked it in the hole better, but didn't utter a word as he hobbled back up to his feet and started limping. The fall into the hole wasn't exactly healthy for his aching limbs, but he kept going. The sooner he was dead, the sooner all of his pains would leave him.

"Keep walkin' lad!" A pirate next to him barked, shoving him forward. Will limped a bit farther as his eyes partially closed. His bleeding lip stung as the sand flew onto the cut, but he ignored it. His movement was indifferent, his shirt barely adorning his back and guarding him from the sun. He focused solely on the horizon in front of him and told himself to keep moving.

* * *

Elizabeth bit her lip with worry, marching further into the dark cave. Holding her torch high, she looked back to Jack. He tilted his head. "Wot?" He asked her.

"I don't know about this cave business," she said, feeling a cobweb brush her elbow. She jerked her arm away and grimaced.

"Aye, this place gives me the willies too, but there's nothin' we can do now, is there?" He asked, walking ahead of her. Ana and Elizabeth glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"I wonder what's happening to Will right now," the young woman asked, her eyes glazing over for a moment.

"Yeh ne'er know wit' those sorts o' men. Most o' the time they're cutthroats though. He's probably not walking about freely and laughing wit' 'em, if'n tha's wot yeh mean."

Elizabeth looked down, pain etching across her features for a moment before looking back up, a stoic look on her face. "Do you think they're hurting him?" She asked softly.

"They need ter keep 'im alive, right Jack? I mean, they need 'im alive for when they throw 'im inter the Dead Sea. Then 'e dies." Ana Maria stepped up and walked beside Jack. The pirate captain only shook his head, dismally.

"Yeh they gotta keep 'im alive, sure…but tha' don't mean they've got ter keep 'im healthy. As far as the curse is concerned, he kin be as near ter death as they kin make him, as long as 'e in't fully dead." He shrugged, unconsciously hurrying his step a bit.

He heard a choked sob from beside him, but when he glanced at the governor's daughter, she looked well composed. Tears were resting on the tips of her eyelids, but she didn't let them fall.

"We'll git to 'im, lassie. No doubt 'e's a strong'un. No one kin 'urt William Turner too bad." He grinned and patted her on the back, speeding up still.

"How long 'ave we been _in_ this strange place?" Ana Maria asked.

"There's no way ter tell, but I'd guess we've been in 'ere about four, five days at the most." Jack looked in back of him.

"Wot about our camels?" He asked. "Someone's goin' ter find 'em, then it'll be bad fer us." His eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, 'tis a pity we had to leave them there, but there's no way we can take three camels safely through a cave, even though it's big enough for them to fit. There's no way they'd be able to make it through here." Elizabeth looked back to address Jack, but found her toe hit something solid.

Sailing forward, she hit the hard ground, shoulder first. Luckily, Jack picked up her torch before any fires could happen, but Elizabeth just lied there, non-moving.

Ana Maria dove next to her and turned her over, seeing that Elizabeth's eyes were open, but she was biting her lip in pain. "Yeh alrigh' Lizzie?" Ana asked. She nodded, wincing.

"I'll be fine. Jack, go and see what I tripped on." He nodded and walked over a few feet, lifting up a large scabbard. "Wot's this?" He asked, more to himself than to anyone else. "A scabbard," Ana answered. Elizabeth stood up with Ana Maria's help and dusted herself off as she strode over to Jack. "Let me see it," she muttered, taking it from the awed pirate.

"It's a scabbard, yes…but there's a sword in it also." Elizabeth unsheathed the most resilient shining blade any had ever seen. With wide eyes, the girl turned her wrist to see the other side of the sword's hilt. The letters P.R. adorned the wooden hilt of the sword.

"Who is P.R.?" Elizabeth asked, pouting as she thought.

Jack and Ana Maria held each other's eyes in a steadfast gaze. "You don't think it's…"

"No, Jack…it _couldn't_ be."

"But wot if it is!"

Elizabeth looked back and forth between them before finally interrupting. "Who is it!" She demanded, sourly.

"Phillip Rackley," Jacka answered, quickly. "Yeh probly dun' know 'bout 'im, do yeh, girlie?" Elizabeth shook her head, intrigued.

"Phillip Rackley was the best swordsman in the whole of the sixteenth century. Men from far an' wide used ter come an' challenge the lad…"

"…and they'd lose," Ana Maria finished, staring at the sword Elizabeth still held tightly in her grip.

"They all died, then? No one could beat him?" The youngest of the three looked down to the sword in her hand.

"No one could beat him. Everyone thought he was a sorcerer with powers that made him fight better than any man in the world, but it's hardly believable."

"Yeah, the man could bleed jus' like everyone else, so 'e couldn't really be a sorcerer wit' powers," Ana said, shaking her head softly.

"But he could be, I mean…right?" Elizabeth asked. "Sorcerers bleed."

Jack and Ana Maria laughed. "You believe in sorcerers lass? No wonder you an' young William found each other! Both dolts when it comes ter superstition! HA!" Jack laughed.

Elizabeth glowered and sheathed the sword in its scabbard again. "Well, what happened to Rackley. And why's his sword here?" She asked, holding the sword in its scabbard close to her body.

"He disappeared. No one could find 'im anywhere. They say he wos' killed, maybe found 'imself a match. No one knew." Jack looked down at the sword and smiled.

"That still doesn't answer why his sword is still here," Elizabeth answered, staring at Jack.

A small noise was heard to the left of Ana Maria. "Wot wos' tha'?" The pirate lass asked, staring around with wide eyes. Elizabeth shrugged with equally wide eyes. Jack chuckled softly. "Scared, lovies?" He smiled again. It died into a frown lined with trepidation when he heard the sound again. "I dun' know wot it is."

Elizabeth walked to Ana Maria's side and lowered her flame to the ground, revealing a rat crawling out of the eye of a skeleton with a pendant around its neck. The pendant had the initials…

"P.R.!" Jack yelled. Elizabeth screamed and nearly dropped her torch, before the three sprinted as fast as they could down the tunnel. After a few minutes of running, they stopped, resting their hands on their knees and breathing hard.

"I know wot' happened ter…Phillip Rackley," Jack panted, holding up a finger. "An' s'not very good," he finished, panting still. "Christ, that was disgustin'! A two-hundred year ol' corpse rottin' still! UGH!" He convulsed with shivers, as if batting away bugs off of his body for a moment. "Gross," was all Elizabeth said.

She lifted her hand to reveal not only her own sword that Will had bought her, but also Rackley's sword.

"Elizabeth! Wot' in bloody hell are yeh doin' wit' tha'!" Jack took it from her and held it up.

"It's a nice sword! There's no point in leaving it back there!" She said incredulously, grabbing it back from him.

"Yes there is!" Jack answered, yanking it back.

"There isn't, Jack! And you know it!" She pulled it to her again.

"You know wot' sorts o' things could be in tha' thing! Wot' sorts o' curses!" Jack asked, eyes wide as saucers. He took the sword back.

"Now who's the superstitious dolt!" Elizabeth answered back, handling the sword roughly. Jack held it tightly though, so they both started pulling on it. "Put it down, Lizzie!" He yelled.

"No! I'm keeping it! There's nothing wrong with the sword!" Jack finally let go of it and almost sent Elizabeth flying back, as she was still pulling with all her strength. "Fine, keep it. I dun' care. S'not _me_ who'll 'ave ter deal wit' the curse."

They kept walking on in the darkness, as Ana Maria's was the only torch still lit. She led the way, happy to not be involved in any of the sword business.

"There's a light!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing to a far off dot.

"A light?" Jack asked, standing next to her. He squinted in the darkness. "Ana, hide that flame fer a moment." Ana did so and the cave went pitch black. A small light shone in the distance of the cave.

"C'mon! This is it!" Jack proclaimed, taking the torch from Ana Maria's grip and running towards the light.

A few minutes later, they nearly ran into the wall the sunlight peeked through. "Now 'ow do we open this?" Jack asked, feeling along the wall.

The cave wall slid open immediately, almost hitting Jack in the jaw. He stumbled backwards in surprise and stared shockingly. He looked to the left and saw Elizabeth standing with her hand on a small symbol. "I found it," she said smugly.

The sunlight blazed into their eyes from the hole in the wall. The difference of light was painful to their eyesight, but Jack nonetheless pushed Elizabeth out before him. Ana Maria followed and they stepped out into a place full of small trees.

"Wonder 'ow far ahead we are o' William," Jack muttered to himself, eyeing the cave again. "Miss Swann…the map." She looked over and nodded. Pulling her knapsack over her head, she set it down on the ground and rummaged through. Pulling the map out, she handed it to Jack.

"Alright," he started, opening up the map. "Accordin' ter William's markings, we should be in Palestine now." He looked up. "The kid's a genius, I swear it." He shook his head, choosing to ignore Elizabeth's smug (yet proud) look.

"I know he is," she said, smiling. "Why else would I love him so much?" She asked, tramping through the plants softly.

"I though' maybe it 'ad ter do wit' pity," Jack answered, shrugging. "An' also, like yeh proved ter me before, he's a great kisser, aye?" He chuckled, following with Ana behind them.

"He's not tha' bad of a looker," she added, winking at Elizabeth.

They laughed, but stopped when a sullen mood overtook the party. "How much longer to the Dead Sea?" Ana Maria asked, squinting at the trees ahead.

"Maybe 'bout a week," Jack answered, walking ahead and into the foliage. They followed after him, walking through and started on a small path. "Atleast we dun' 'ave ter cut through these 'uns like we did in the other bloody jungle we got trapped with a bloody tiger in," Jack grumbled, laying one hand on his sword just in case.

"I wonder where Will is right now," Elizabeth thought to herself, darting her eyes back and forth between the trees for caution.

"Elizabeth? Lass, keep your mind on the same track as your eyes, otherwise there be no point ter look around like tha'," Jack said, glancing back at her. She nodded, the thoughts of William still flooding back into her mind. She couldn't help it.

Who knew what was going on with Will at that moment? What if the shortcut hadn't put them ahead of Barley and the crew as it should have? To think of what could become of her love if they weren't on time made Elizabeth's body ache.

What would she do if he was to die? That thought caused more pain than she could bear, so she shut her eyes tight and wiped her sweating forehead on her shirt sleeve.

"When this is all over, I'm taking a vacation…away from the Dead Sea, away from BLOODY Egypt, away from the Caribbean, away from….everywhere." Jack yelped as he stubbed his toe on a protruding rock. "Ow! Damnit, AWAY FROM ROCKS!"

Elizabeth shook her head, holding back a smirk. "Jack, you have your mind in check with your eyes, yes…they're both in the wrong place," the young woman quipped.

Jack glared and rolled his eyes. "Aye, aye…I know it."

"All I knows is tha' when we find Barley, I'm goin' ter do the killin'. I dun' 'ave the bloody patience ter do this ever again," he snapped, practically stomping around on the path.

Ana Maria cocked her head. "It's Will's prerogative, I think, ter kill the bastard. He _is_ the one probably being tortured by the blighter at this very moment."

* * *

(A/N:) Ok, wow. How long has it been? Erm...hehehe...that long, eh? Hehe...ahem.

Yes, yes. Where in God's name are there caves in the desert? Hm? WHERE! Well, I'm sure there are some that people know NOTHING about. Not to mention SECRET caves...that people could take shortcuts...through. OK PEOPLE! Don't have a cow, let me be! I'm sure there are SOME! Sheesh!

Let me cut to the excuses, you can all read them through, dismiss them, and get to the Review Thanks. Ahem...

Alright, so last week was my first week of school. We all know how fun that is! OMG YES, SO FUN...-.-

It sucked, to put it mildly. But, in the words of Gloria Gaynor, I WILL SURVIVE! I've also had my soccer functions and games, and hell has reigned! Alongside me, of course. Hehehehe...no? Right, ahem.

So, anyways, I'm very horribly sorry for this hallaballoo and the long wait, but here it is. And lonnnnng, DAMN! I didn't realize I wrote that freaking much! Cripes! Heehee, wow. This one's a doozy, and complicated to boot!

Alrighty, well, thanks all for the reviews to last chapter and thanks for waiting, whoever did.

Review Thanks:

**mz-turner: **Hali, the bastard killed the poor li'l bloke, I know. I had to kill of Cotton's parrot... you'll see why. Definitely. Later, though. It's not just some evil streak that I went on where I went, "OMG, LET'S KILL COTTON'S PARROT! YESSSS!" Nope, there is a purpose! Nyahahahaha (cackles) AND I AM YO MONKEEEH! Love ya!

**Drama Queens rule: **Ahaaa! Hello, my fancy feathered friend...without the feathers. Anywho! I don't ever cry either, but if I did, it would have to be in Dumbo when his mom is in her cell and is cradling him and they're crying...OMG THAT GOT ME RIGHT HERE! (points to heart) Thanks mucho chica!

**JohnnysDoll84: **Hehehhehehe...did I forget to add you? Ahem...yes. Well, THANKYOU ANYWAYS CHRISSY! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU AND I WONT FORGET AGAIN! OMG, I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! I'M SPAZZING! Ta, Bostonian. BWAHA!

**Things-One-and-Two: **Muahahha, the death of Unaro brought me mucho pleasure. HAHAHAHA! Death smells sweet. K, I don't know what in the hell I'm talking about...O.o But anyways, thanks for the review...and I still heart you. :)

**Wills-lost-treasure: **You shall wait, dearest. I shant disclose any information. I SHANT! (cackles again) THANKS! You rock!

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape:** Nyahahaahhahahahahahahahahahah Nyaha! Nya! N...right...I was cackling for you...ahem. Your dirty mind makes me cackle. Nyahahahahahah...nyahahahaha! NYAHAAAA! NYAHA!

**melleh1: **I LOVE YOU MELLEH! And we must RP something! You KNOW I love it!

**lateBloomer04: **Don't EVEN make me cackle. I AM EVILLLL! EVIL IS MY ONE AND ONLY NAAAME! Heehee...not really. Hehehe...heehee. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I love it!

**rollinpeaches: **Emma, my darlingest darling ever. You are...well, darling. And I love you. And thankyou for reviewing even though we NEVER get to talk anymore! BALLOCKS TO SCHOOL! But just know...that while I'm working my arse off in class during the day, I am pining for you my sweet...sniff. Hahhahahha, that was kinda funny. Love you!

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass: **I'm so glad my chapter cheered you up! It makes me pleeeased...I like being pleased. Hehehe, PLEASE THE MASTER! Omg, somebody shoot me...that was retarded. > 

**WillsOneLove:** Caitlin, hi! Thanks so much for reviewing. YOU KNOW that Lambry is just for you! Heehee. Ok, thankyou thankyou and more thankyou. You left me a VERY simpatica review. (Very very wonderful and I LOVE YOU!)

Also, thankyou SO much to Ashley! Araminta Ditch is my master. And I love heeer! Ashley, if I had a little heart drawn on a sheet of paper in front of me...wait, hold on... NOW I DO! HA! And it says, "ASHLEY IS MY RULER!" That's for you, my love! I love you mucho! Peace in da crib. (HAHAHAHA, no...)

Alrighty, folks. That's it for now. More as soon as possible.

Bye people of the world!

-williz


	27. The Dead Sea

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we….JACK!" Elizabeth nearly fell over as she entered the clearing. He turned quickly, hearing her surprising yelp.

"WOT!" Jack roared, a bit perturbed because he was enjoying Elizabeth's song. Without a blink, Elizabeth turned Jack around and he saw a large body of water. "S'that it?" He asked, numbly.

Ana Maria trudged up next to them and stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw agape. "The Dead Sea," she whispered in awe.

The three of them stood steadfast for awhile before a small smile started on Elizabeth's face. "We did it!" She yelled, running towards it. The other two yelled in the same fashion and threw everything in the air, chasing after the jubilant young woman.

They stopped at the edge as Elizabeth leant down and submerged a hand in it. When she brought her hand up, a thin layer of salt lined her fingers. "This is it, all right," she said, grinning.

Jack grinned too, setting his hands on his hips. "I think Will deserves more credit than you give 'im Jack. 'e led us straight to the Dead Sea. We're probly 'bout three or four hours ahead of Barley an' 'is crew!" Ana clapped Jack on the back.

"I give 'im plenty o' credit! The lad _is_ meh firs' mate, innit?" He asked, sourly.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked, standing up again. They looked at each other, squinting in the sun. As Elizabeth looked to the other side of the large body of water, she noticed a river. "Look!" She pointed. They turned and looked at where she pointed.

"A river."

"Aye, tha' be the River Jordan. It's connected to the Dead Sea," Jack said, turning to look at the sparkling, smooth shine of the Dead Sea. That's when he heard Ana Maria gasp. Looking up, he saw what she gasped at, wondering why he hadn't seen it before.

Steep, brightly colored cliffs rose above the eastern and western banks of the large lake. At the northern end of it was the river, and they stood in the southern end. The three of them stared for awhile, Elizabeth uttering, "It's so beautiful."

"Alright kids. Le's go, then." Jack picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder. Elizabeth and Ana watched him. "Where are we going, Captain Sparrow? We have to wait for Will and…"

"I bloody _know_ tha', lassie…but I dun' suppose we should jus' sit 'ere and wait for 'em in plain daylight like this, do _you_?" Jack interrupted, spinning on Elizabeth. Silenced, she shook her head and picked up her own bag. Ana followed and they walked after Jack.

"What are we going to do then, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hide," he answered, simply.

"Hide?" Elizabeth and Ana Maria asked simultaneously.

"Aye, hide."

"But Jack, why can't we just attack and take Will away from them?" Elizabeth argued.

"Do you honestly think it'll be jus' Will and Barley? 'Course not!" Jack let out a cold laugh. "Captain Barnacle Barley is a coward, he'll be havin' 'is whole crew wit' him."

Elizabeth's face dropped. "I hadn't thought about that," she muttered, disheartened.

Jack threw his bag down behind a large mound of rocks. "We'll sit 'ere…" he started.

"An' do what?" Ana asked, throwing her own bag down beside his, shrugging at Elizabeth.

"An' wait…for the opportune moment," Jack said with a toothy grin.

* * *

_THUMP!_

A cloud of dust kicked up around the fallen body of another crewmate of Barnacle Barley. The horse pranced around the body, frightened.

"Damnit! Somebody get 'im some water!" Barley roared. "Nevermind, we need it! Leave 'im!" He said, waving the man with the jug off.

Lambry stopped his horse and jumped off, walking over to the staid man. Kneeling, he turned the pirate over and felt his neck. "He's a goner," he said, shutting the man's eyes with his hand and getting back on his horse.

He moved his horse next to his captain once more. "How many is tha', Lambry?" Barley asked, no remorse in his voice.

"Atleast fifteen 'ave died in the past day. This sun is unrelentin' I say!" He grabbed the front of his sweat drenched shirt and began frantically loosening it. "God _damn_, the desert! This be why I'm a pirate!" Lambry exclaimed, swallowing loudly.

"Wot I dun' get is why the Turner whelp is still alive. We 'aven't been givin' 'im water for at least 'alf a day!" Another pirate crewmember nearby said.

"910, 911, 912…" Will had been mentally counting each step he was taking, trying his hardest to ignore the ache his body underwent with each step, trying to ignore the fact that he hadn't been given liquid of any kind for the last fifteen hours, and in this heat.

"Keep goin' lad! Keep on goin'!" A pirate yelled, bringing his horse up to Will's side and digging his boot into the young man's back hard. Will grunted and winced, moving a bit faster. After some time, he couldn't keep his pace up, so the same pirate took some rope from his saddle and tied it to the back of one of the camels carrying supplies.

Then he strut over to Will with a menacing grin and tied the pirate's hands together with the rope, making sure it was tight on Will's wrists and cackling as he remounted the saddle. "YA!" He yelled, swatting the back of the camel so that it started again.

Will stumbled forward, practically being pulled along the trail for at least ten minutes before a loud shout was heard from the front of the now ten men still living.

"There 'tis, mates! The Dead Sea!" They all stopped momentarily, staring at the majestic cliffs on either side of them. "I dun' say this sort o' thin' often, but them cliffs are somethin' purdy," one of the pirates murmured near Will.

Will's legs keeled as he stayed on his knees, looking with blurry eyes in front of him, focusing on the cliffs. He was in awe at all the colors and shapes. As he stared, he was jerked back to his feet as the men moved onward towards the water.

Twenty minutes later, the men came to a stop a good fifty yards away from the shore of the Dead Sea, tired and thirsty, as well as hungry and soaked in their own sweat. One of the men stumbled forward. "Water!" He gasped, nearly stumbling all the way to the water.

Lambry chased him down and grabbed his collar, throwing him to the floor and putting his foot to the pirate's throat. "You know wot's in that water, mate?" The man shook his head no, eyes wide with surprise. "Salt, nine times more salt then the ocean. Drink tha' mate, an' yeh die faster'n if I run a sword through yeh."

"Then do it, Lambry! Do it! I cain't take much more o' this! I need water! I need…" The frenzied pirate's sentence was cut off as a blade shot through his side. He sputtered for a few minutes before becoming still.

Captain Barnacle Barley sheathed his blade, not even bothering to clean it of the crimson blood staining it's tip. "How many we 'ave now, Lambry?" Barley asked him, kicking dirt on the man's dead body. Lambry blinked a couple times, shaking his head, before looking up at his captain. "Nine, Cap'n. Only nice."

"S'enough." Barley walked away to his men again. Lambry reached over and shut the man's lifeless eyes, wondering how many more times he'd have to do the same and who it would be next.

* * *

"Wot's tha'?" Jack whispered, putting a finger to his lips. Both women stilled and listened. They heard voices and a man yelling. Jack switched places with Ana at the end of the rock formation and peaked from behind quickly. "They're 'ere," he said softly.

Elizabeth nearly dove next to him and peaked around. "Where's Will?" She asked quickly, searching frantically for him in the nine men on their horses. "I don't see him, Jack."

"I do," Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

Elizabeth glanced at him and followed his gaze, finally seeing her love. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth. "Will…" she whispered, feeling a pain worse than death seize her heart.

He was tied to the back of a camel, his form beaten and his clothing torn. Elizabeth noted his posture seemed as if he had already given up. He knew he was to die and he'd come to accept it. She turned away and leant against the rock at her back, shutting her eyes tight.

"He's given up, Jack," she whispered. "He's given up."

Jack shook his head. "That boy'll ne'er give up. He's a Turner."

"So wot's the plan?" Ana Maria asked, finally speaking up.

"Looks like Barley lost most 'is men. Probly killed 'em like 'e did that'un," Jack muttered, looking at the dead body that was practically forgotten as Lambry strolled away from it.

"How many are there, then?" Ana asked, taking a pistol from its holder. Jack counted each man, not including Will.

"Nine…there were ten," he said, squinting.

"So what's the plan, Captain?" Elizabeth asked, taking the sword from its scabbard at her side and checking to see if her pistol was loaded. She put it back in the holder and gripped her sword tighter.

"We sneak up on 'em and take 'em down…we kin take 'em now," Jack said. He brandished his own sword and snuck out from behind the rock, motioning for the two women to follow soon after.

The three crept closer to the unknowing party before the men spotted them. "AMBUSH!" One pirate yelled, pulling his cutlass from his belt. Ana Maria stepped forward and stabbed him in the side, before another pirate came her way.

Elizabeth stood poised, ready for any attack as she tried her best to get to her lover, still tied and on his knees. "Well, well, well…wot 'ave we got 'ere?" One pirate from behind her asked.

She spun just in time to block the pirate's blade, only an inch from her face. She pushed off him and straightened her posture again, grinning wryly. "For a pirate, you're a bit weak, aren't you?" She asked, tilting her head smugly.

He growled and sprung at her, but she blocked each one cleanly, the sword staying in her tight grip. A sound from behind her startled her though, so she turned her head slightly to see what it was. This was a mistake, she soon learned, for the pirate in front of her brought his sword to her arm. She brought up her sword soon enough so that it clashed away the other man's sword before it did too much damage.

Elizabeth looked down at her arm and winced, seeing the trickle of blood dripping down her soft skin.

Jack was doing well against a pirate, prolonging the man's life long enough before finally running him through the middle. "Sorry," he muttered, turning around and stopping.

Barley stood with his pistol pointing directly at Jack's head. Jack gulped and grinned. "Well, hello mate! I was jus' lookin' for yeh," Jack said, congenially.

"I wos lookin' fer yeh too, Sparrow…wot a coincidence, aye?" Barley grinned a menacing grin at Jack and cocked the pistol. "This is no time fer me to be a gentleman, so this is where we part ways. It was a pleasure, Cap'n." Barley squeezed the trigger but was dropped to the ground, the pistol shooting into the air.

Ana stood with her sword pointed at Barley's throat as he laid on the floor steadfast. "Yeh can't shoot the cap'n, mate. Tha's not very sportin'," she said, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Oh really?" He asked, nodding in the direction behind her. She turned and dropped her cutlass to the floor, gasping and dropping next to Jack. He was clutching his side in pain. The bullet had hit him in the side, but only grazed his muscle and skin.

Elizabeth pushed her enemy away quickly and ran over to help Ana. "He's been shot, let's get him somewhere," Ana said, trying to help Jack up. She felt a sharp point at her back and stopped. "Hello missy."

Elizabeth soon felt the barrel of a pistol at her back. "Drop it, lassie. Now." She dropped her cutlass and turned around to see a ragged pirate grinning his gums at her. She dropped her eyes to the floor and then looked back up.

"Is this wot yeh came for?" Barley asked, moving aside so that Lambry could shove Will down to the ground and their feet. Elizabeth dove down to his side and turned him over. "Will, oh Will…" she leant over him, rubbing his hair back from his face. "Liz…" He gasped, his throat dry.

"Cute, innit?" Barley asked, putting an arm around a wincing Jack. "Let the lad go with 'is lass, Barley," Jack said, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Fraid I can't do tha' old friend. I need 'is blood fer the curse. I need 'im dead." Barley cackled and grabbed Will by the collar, away from Elizabeth. "No!" She exclaimed, grappling for Will's shirt sleeve.

"Men, get these three fools and tie 'em up, aye?" The remaining pirates nodded and grabbed Elizabeth, Jack, and Ana by the arms, tying them up and putting them in the small wooden cell Will had been traveling in before. Soon after, the young man came tumbling in and hitting the back of the cell with a thud. The door was shut and locked.

"How long do yeh think he 'as, little lassie?" Barley asked Elizabeth through the door. "Not long, eh? Better get yer las' farewells in now…won't have 'em when 'e's dead!" The men outside of the cell laughed and they heard them walk away.

Will sat up groggily and rubbed his face, painfully. He glanced over to Jack, who was already getting his side bandaged by Ana Maria. "Will, lad? 'ow are yeh?" He grinned through a flinch as Ana tightened the bandage.

Will cracked a smile and leaned back against the wall. "Been better, and you Jack?"

"Same." Will looked over to Elizabeth to see her sitting in the other corner, staring at him intensely. He matched her look for another moment or two before Elizabeth crawled to him and flung her arms around his neck.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned her face into the crook of his neck and sobs wracked her body. "Will, I thought I might never see you again," she cried, tightening her grip on him.

His eyes saddened as he felt her crying against him, her tears dripping onto his neck and rolling down his shoulder blade. His own grip tightened around her back. "Elizabeth…" he murmured against her hair, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of her in his arms again.

Jack and Ana Maria sat by and smiled a bit, diverting their gaze from the lovers and trying to give them as much privacy as physically possible.

"Will, lad…you know what's coming, don't you?" Jack asked, hating to interrupt the reunion.

Will nodded somberly, a look of determination in his features. "Yes, I know. But I'll make them let you all go before I let them touch me."

"Will, no! I'm not letting them kill you! They can't take you away from me again, they just can't!" She clung to him, nuzzling into his throat and shutting her eyes tightly.

"I don't know what chance I have of escaping, my love. The only thing I can hope for is that you three escape before the deed is done. I shan't have my death without knowing you're safe." She shook her head defiantly.

"Yes, love…it must be done," Will said, taking her face in her hands and looking into her eyes. She broke down and cried.

"Will, we kin 'elp yeh!" Ana said, sitting up with wide eyes. He smiled. "Thankyou, but I don't think…"

"Will, stop it. Do yeh want ter die, whelp?" Jack asked, fed up with Will's annoying behavior.

"Of course not. I want to live the rest of my life with the woman I love, sailing the seas with my captain and friends…"

"Tha's wot I thought ye'd say. Then let us 'elp yeh! Fer Christ's sake, let _us_ be the bloody hero's fer once, savvy?" Jack sat back again and winced. Will just nodded in compliance, looking down at Elizabeth again who had actually fallen asleep in his arms. He looked up at Jack.

"She's asleep!" He exclaimed, astonished. Jack just chuckled. "Course she is, mate. We've been walking fer days tryin' ter get 'ere ahead o' Barley and 'is crew. Lizzie's not been able ter sleep very well since you were kidnapped." He watched her even breathing and looked over to Ana Maria, who also watched the young woman in Will's arms sadly.

"Yes, but…falling asleep...just like that!" He stared down at her peaceful features and looked back up to his friends. "Of course, Will! She found peace in yer arms, Turner. Finally, she feels she's safe enough to sleep." Ana smiled at Elizabeth's sleeping form and leant back.

"How long do you think they'll wait here before performing the ritual?" Will asked, rubbing Elizabeth's back soothingly. Jack shrugged. "Dunno. Yeh never know wit' those brutes. But we need a plan."

Elizabeth stirred in Will's arms, nuzzling further into him and sighing restfully. The pirate's eyes softened considerably as he looked down at her. "I can't leave her, Jack. She means so much to me, I can't leave her. Will you make sure she's taken care of if something happens?" The young man asked his friend.

"Nothin' will happen…I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow fer nothin' lad. Jus' keep tha' in mind, will yeh?" Will smiled and nodded. "How could I not Jack, what with you reminding us all every given second of the day?" Jack shrugged, grinning.

All of a sudden, the door to the cell was slammed open. "Eh, Turner…it's time!" The pirate grinned and held out his hand. "C'mon laddies…c'mon!" He opened the door wider, sending the suns bright rays onto the face of the slumbering Elizabeth. With a slight groan, she moved, opening her eyes.

Another pirate shoved the other one aside. "Move, ye idiot!" He snapped. Reaching in, he grabbed Will by the shirt sleeve and tore the boy out of the cell, away from Elizabeth's arms. "No!" She said, frantically, jumping out of the cell after them. Two more pirates took her by the arms and held her back as Will was easily dragged away, due to his lack of energy and strength after so many days of no food and water.

Jack and Ana Maria were dragged out after them, Ana arguing loudly with the pirates. "Get your grubby 'ands off o' me!"

"What are you doing with him!" Elizabeth screamed to the men who held her.

All of a sudden, Will spun in the pirate's grip, hitting him in the face and gathering the rest of his strength to stab the pirate with his own sword. Another pirate advanced on him, so he fought, clashing his blade against the other man's.

Jack's eyes opened wide as he tried the same maneuver, but the pirate holding him pulled tighter on his arm, twisting it behind him. "Don't even try it, Sparrow," he spat, laughing at Jack's pained face.

"Ow, ow, ow, alright….alright…I give…you kin stop it then," Jack said, wincing.

Finally, Will was losing his strength. He peered over at Elizabeth, who was struggling against the pirate's strong clutch. This one look was a mistake because the instant he took his eyes off of his enemy, the sword he held was knocked away and he was shoved to the ground, fiercely.

The pirate pushed his face into the sand. "You think yeh kin escape out 'ere in the desert, boy!" He slammed the young man into the sand again. "HUH!"

Elizabeth stopped struggling. "No, stop! Stop it!" She watched as Will was repeatedly smashed into the sand. Jack growled. "Ay! Think that's enough now, yeh brute! Leave him be now, savvy!"

The pirate got up and dragged a coughing and sputtering Will to his feet. Will spat out sand and wiped his face with a rough hand.

Captain Barley walked up to Will and brought him to his face. "Where you be goin' Turner? Hm?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "We've got ter get yeh to the bottom of the Dead Sea. It's time."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear. "NO!" She screamed. Jack shut his eyes, hanging his head. All of a sudden, he got an idea. "Barley, you're makin' a HUGE mistake!"

Barley turned, staring at Jack. "Oh really?"

"Aye, that yeh are!" Jack said, brushing the other pirate's hands off his shirt. "No touchy," he murmured, straightening himself, and stepping forward.

A pirate held his dagger at Jack's throat threateningly. With a sheepish smile, the pirate captain held up his hands. "Right…wot I'm tellin' yeh is tha' yer makin' a mistake, Barley."

"Aye, and that mistake would be…?" Barley asked, impatient.

"Ye've got the wrong bloke in yer 'ands right there," Jack said. Barley turned to look at Will speculative. "No, I dun'! This is William Turner, Bootstrap's only son!"

"But tha's not who yeh need fer the curse ter be broken, is it!" Jack asked, grinning and showing his teeth.

"Yes it is!"

"It isn't!"

"Damn you, Sparrow! That's enough! Whether this bloke is Bootstrap Bill's son or not, whether I need 'im or not, I'll kill 'im anyways fer makin' trouble. _Then_ either way the bastard'll be dead, with half chance of us bein' uncursed, aye?" He cackled, unsheathing his dagger and walking towards the water.

"Jack, do somethin'," Ana growled, watching Elizabeth's face contort in pain at the sight of her lover being dragged to the sea to meet his impending death.

"Is everyone watchin' now!" Barley called, motioning for his crew to bring the prisoners forward to watch William Turner die. Elizabeth was brought forward tearfully, trying to turn away.

Will looked up from Barley's grip on his shirt and caught her eye. Elizabeth received a great feeling of farewell from that look. She shook her head no, defiantly refusing to believe this was the last moment she could stare into his eyes, those dark, intense, wonderful eyes of the man she loved.

He looked at her, making all else around them disappear. Elizabeth felt no one gripping her arms. She didn't feel the sand at her feet. She couldn't hear the cackles of every last pirate on Barley's crew. All she could hear was the beating of her heart, and her labored, short breaths. The look in both their eyes was that of the young woman and her lover in one of the novels Elizabeth read as a teenager. The young man was on a ship, sailing away from her. She watched him, their eyes connected, no way she could reach him now as he loomed out of sight. Other people brushed passed them, touched them in sympathy, but all that was there was them two, looking into each other's eyes. They were too far way to call out to each other, amidst the hustle and bustle of the docks, but they spoke to each other with their eyes.

That's how Elizabeth felt now. She was calling out to him with her eyes, telling him not to leave her here, alone. He was telling her to be patient, she knew the look. But she didn't understand it. Be patient? What did he mean!

Finally, Barley pulled Will away from her eyes and faced him toward the water. "Say goodbye to yer friends, Turner…this be the last breath yeh take!"

* * *

(A/N:) I know you all hate me now. Because I cut you off FOREVER after chapter 26 and now I'm cutting you off at a very VERY detrimental part.

By the way, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER! I HAD SUCH A HARD TIME, SERIOUSLY!

But I've done it, yep!

Review Thanks:

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **If that isn't a mouthful, I don't know what is...PHEW! Love that name. I shall take your suggestion to heart, and thanks for the review.

**melleh1: **I don't even need to say anything to you except, THANKS MELLEH!

**rollinpeaches: **Emma, I love you so much. You don't even KNOW! My chapter has made you happy, I hope. Because yesterday I tried my very best to cheer you up! I hope I succeeded at least a bit, eh! Love ya!

**Kelsey Estel: **You're finding all the loop holes in my story, but instead of begrudging you, I find myself THANKING you! I'm writing all of the advice and questions you ask me because I'm going to go back when this is all done and correct everything. So thankyou so much!

**JohnnysDoll84: **Chrissie! I haven't forgotten you! See? Hahha Bostonian Babe. Thanks so much, love! You rock!

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **Yes, yes...poor Will. (sniff) Heehee, I wonder what you're doing now...I'm evil.

**Drama Queens rule: **You left a REALLY long review and I love you! I've finally updated! Sorry for making you wait so long.

**Things-One-and-Two:** Thanks MJ! I'm sorry that you were disappointed, but you must know how happy it makes me feel that you checked for me! I'm all mushy inside... dawwwwww! Thankies!

**mz-turner: **Hali Hali Hali Hali! This is all for you, babe! You got me back on track with this chapter SO YOU SHOULD ALL THANK HALI! I love you Hali! (grin)

**Wills-lost-treasure: **OMG! THAT'S A LOT OF OMG'S! You shall see, I promise!

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass: **I keep getting that POOR DEAREST WILL stuff. I don't blame you guys, but you guys probably hate me right now. Heehee, sorry. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW!

**WillsOneLove: **Caitlin! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're alright and everything and that the hurricane missed you. Rotting corpses aren't always the loveliest creatures. Ahem...

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **Your cackle kicks my cackle's ass.

**Lord-of-the-Ruler: **Oh posh posh. I don't mind that you haven't reviewed, I just like to know that people READ my story! THANKYOU THOUGH! I'm very grateful!

Alright everybody. Give props to Araminta AGAIN for reading this before I made a fool of myself and helping me!

And one last thing everybody...

All those who have suffered, all those whose family members or relatives or friends, etc. who have suffered from the hurricanes that have been hitting the East coast, you're in my prayers and I wish the best for all of you and hope everything goes alright. This is one time when America needs to come together, whether we have problems with the government or not. Who cares about how the government handles it! Let's all do something WITHOUT them for once, send anything we can and HELP those people.

That's all, and have a good week all of you! (wink)

-williz


	28. Black Sails on the Horizon

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

A slice cut through the silence and then a body dropped.

Everyone turned and looked to see Will standing behind Captain Barley, twisting his arm behind his back, while another pirate laid at their feet, sliced from ear to ear, dead.

"Everyone stay back!" Will ordered, holding a knife to Barley's throat. His crew dropped their grips on Jack, Ana Maria, and Elizabeth and stepped back.

"Throw your weapons over here, now….all of you! NOW!" He said, pulling the blade tighter to the pirate's throat. All of them took all of their weapons and threw them towards Will, including their daggers, knives, cutlass, swords, and pistols. Barley took a deep breath of air. "Yeh stupid gits, I can't die! Get yer weapons back, yeh bligh'ers!"

They looked at each other quickly and dove for their weapons. But Jack managed to kick most of them away or pick them up, as Ana and Liz did the same.

"Damn yeh all! What did I do to deserve a stupid crew like 'em!" Barley wailed. Will all of a sudden was pulled back and fell on his back. A pirate stood over him with a cutlass at his throat. "Hello, laddie."

Will looked up at the fowl man and sneaked a glance to the side where another cutlass lay. Will inched his hand closer to the handle. Closer, closer, closer.

It seemed as if everything stopped as his hand finally grasped the handle of the cutlass and tightened around the hilt. With a quick motion, he brought the sword up and slammed it through the belly of the hefty pirate.

In one more millisecond, Will's cutlass was clashed with Captain Barley's cutlass in a duel for life for both pirates.

If William were to win this fight, he would keep his life intact, but if victory was the Barley's, he _and_ his crew would gain life, and go on living, feeling, breathing, just like every other human being as they had before.

Both fought, swords sparring, loud clanks sounding through the dense desert air. The same sound started reverberating around them, bouncing off of the cliffs and back to them, the fight beginning for both sides.

Jack parried a pirate and swung his other fist around, hitting another in the jaw before spinning back and hooking his leg around the pirate in front's legs, bringing the man to the floor before running him through. Jack's cutlass got stuck in the pirate's ribcage as he jumped up and down, trying to pull the sword out.

A _whoosh_ sounded just behind his right ear as he ducked, seeing a sword sail through where his head had just been. Jack's eyes widened as he turned around, pulled the sword from the dead man's chest, and starting fighting the other.

Ana Maria looked to Will as he fought the captain, wondering if she should help him. He looked as though his very weak limbs were tiring out on him. If that was the case, he'd surely be run through and the end of the curse would be complete. She looked to the young man again, just in time to see him punch the larger captain in the jaw, sending him sprawling backwards. "Maybe not…" Ana thought with a smirk and turned to help Elizabeth, who was doing quite well herself.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth in the face of the cackling pirate who leaned forward to try and kiss her. "You bastard!" She yelled, pushing him away just in time. She went at him on a rampage, and lost her sword in her fury.

Ana saw the man raise his sword to run her friend through the middle, so she jumped in front and blocked it just in time. "Go, Liz…get your sword!" She yelled over the turmoil.

Elizabeth nodded, gratefulness shining in her eyes and she got up and stumbled to the sword on the ground. With a tilt of her head, she noticed the sword she'd picked up in the cave a few days before, lying just feet away from her. Phillip Rackley's sword.

She staggered to it and grasped it firmly in her hands. A jolt went through her arms and she nearly dropped it. With a confused raise of an eyebrow, she looked down at it and shook her head, ignoring the pain that seized her arm momentarily, looking up at the battle.

That's when Elizabeth Swann noticed Will with his hands full, glaring steadfast at Captain Barnacle Barley, fury blazing through his whole body, teeth gritted. Barley was smirking, laughing at the amount of strength and energy Will seemed to have lost in the fight, due to the torment he was put through during the journey.

The young woman pursed her lips, staring at her lover. With a bite of her lip, she looked down to the sword, when the P.R. symbol on the hilt shone as she turned it over. Looking between her lover and the sword, she finally made up her mind.

"Will!" She yelled loudly, just as the pirate hit his opponent, sending him to the ground. Will looked from his fallen nemesis and saw Elizabeth. "Elizabeth…" he murmured, reacting quickly as she threw the sword to him. He caught it squarely in his years of physical and mental sword training.

As soon as his hand touched the hilt, power and strength surged through his body. He looked suspiciously at the sword before he heard a war cry in front of him. Not realizing Barley was attacking him again, he looked up to see his body working as if it had a mind of his own. His sword arm blocked every parry and thrust of the captain.

A second ghostly figure appeared then, outlining the fit figure of Will's with his own, making all of the moves.

Will's eyes opened wide as the hand fought of its own accord, not missing a beat and even over-fighting Barnacle Barley.

All of a sudden, the power was gone for a split second and William Turner's hand dropped limply to his side, the sword slipping from his fingers and landing in the sand with a thud. The figure disappeared as soon as the power was gone. "Uh oh," Will muttered, looking up to see the smug Barley raising his sword to kill him.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed, trying to reach Will as the sword came down upon him.

A loud _slice_ sounded and Elizabeth shut her eyes, hearing the absolute silence. She could have chopped the quiet with her cutlass right then and there. The young lover covered her heart with her hand and opened her eyes, gasping.

Lambry stood with his sword going straight through the heart of Captain Barnacle Barley. Barley stood with his sword raised above his head, his eyes as wide as saucers. The sword clattered from his hands, landing at Lambry's feet.

The first mate stood with a grim expression on his face, his features set hard as stone.

Captain Barnacle Barley soon dropped to his knees, gasping as his first mate pulled the cutlass out of his body with a sickening sound. The blood of his captain dripped from the point of his sword, staining the hot sand below him as Lambry lowered the sword to his side.

Through all of this, Will stood with his eyes fixated on Lambry. Barley looked behind him to Lambry, motioning with a weak, pale hand for the man to come to him. The pirate did so, stopping to his captain's side. "Why…?" Barley asked, faintly.

"I had to stop yeh. It overcame yeh, Cap'n. The curse overcame yer body an' soul, I had ter… yeh were ruinin' the lives o' innocent people, treatin' 'em wrong. I couldn't let yeh anymore. Yeh gots ter understand, Cap'n, sir!" Lambry begged and pleaded with Barley, sincerity shining in his eyes.

"I know…" Barley breathed, closing his eyes for the last time and dropping to the sand at Will's feet, face first. Lambry looked down to the ground and stood, dropping his sword beside his dead captain's body.

The rest of the crew dropped their swords also, looking down to the ground in disappointment. "I wos gunna 'ave me some rum," one of them whined. "Tha' wos the first thin' I woulda done," he said, shaking his head.

Jack stepped up to him and patted him on the back. "I would 'ave done the same, mate. I would 'ave done the same."

Will looked down at the body. "He's dead?" He asked, disbelievingly. "But he couldn't die…the curse…"

"Aye, the curse," Lambry spat. "He lied, 'e did! The curse kin be broken the second yer dead body drops ter the bo'om of the Dead Sea, s'true…but wot Cap'n din't say wos that the curse could also be broken if he's run through by family. Tha's me, mate. I'm 'is brother." Lambry smiled wryly down at Barley's body.

"Go get tha' piece o' Aztec gold, son. An' throw it in tha' water…the curse will be broken an' everythin' will be over, I assure yeh. S'the las' part o' the bargain." Will glanced at the dead body at his feet and back to Lambry.

"S'in meh saddle pouch. Now go, whelp. An' would yeh hurry, then!" Lambry reached forward and shoved the young man towards his mount.

Will staggered towards it and reached into the pouch, retrieving the coin and running towards the water as fast as possible.

"Yeh betrayed yer own brother," one of the pirates accused, spitting at the ground at Lambry's feet. "It wos fer 'is own good!" The pirate defended, throwing his hands up. "I din't betray 'im!" All talking stopped as Will yelled, "Hey! Get ready!" to the pirates and threw the gold as far as possible into the Dead Sea.

All of them watched as the glinting gold flew through the air so slowly, it could have had wings. The chain flew behind it, trailing gold in its wake. Finally, it hit the water and sunk, before every inch of it disappeared.

Stinging sensations went through the pirates of Barley's crew, before one of them yelled, "Ah! I kin feel meh shirt! S'dirty!" And they all laughed, singing and dancing together.

Will turned from the water and watched the pirates dance, before staring at the lone figure in the middle of the lively bunch, staring at the ground remorsefully. With a sad smile, Will limped to Lambry and took his hand in his in a firm shake. "You are a good man, Lambry. I can't thank you enough for saving our lives. You're a good man." They caught each other's eyes and Lambry smiled.

"I kin say the same fer you, William Turner. Yer father would'a been proud ter see yeh fight." Will nodded, before the smile was wiped off his face.

"But…that sword Elizabeth gave me…"

"Yeh ne'er heard o' Phillip Rackley, Turner?" Lambry shook his head, chuckling softly. "He wos the world's best swordsman in 'is time. Now I dun' know where tha' sword came from, but Rackley found 'is place in 'eaven the second yer skilled 'ands touched it." Lambry winked and walked to the rest of the rejoicing crew. Will grinned before feeling a soft hand touch his own. Turning, he stared straight into the eyes of Elizabeth.

She smirked and grabbed his head between her hands, pulling him into a passionate kiss and moving closer. Loud whoops and catcalls were never heard though, as Will lost his mind in her kiss.

"Tha's it mate! Do it how Jack showed yeh!" Jack bellowed, making all the pirates turn to him, Ana arching an eyebrow. "Showed, Jack?"

"TAUGHT! TAUGHT! TAUGHT, GODDAMNIT! I TAUGHT 'IM!" Jack covered his face as they all laughed at him. "Yeh all 'ave dirty minds! I wouldn' kiss tha' eunuch if meh life depended on it!" They still laughed.

"Oh, c'mon! I've got at least ten lovely ladies waitin' fer me in Tortuga. Ten! Katrina, Scarlett, Jezebel, Giselle, Gertrude…Oh c'mon fella's! He's a bloody eunuch, no one in their right mind would…"

"He's not a eunuch!" Elizabeth corrected, before pounding her lips back to Will's satisfactorily.

The chuckling died down as Jack glowered, fixing his ride and hoisting himself back up onto it. The rest followed, and all looked expectantly towards the lovers who were attached to each other still.

"Oi! C'mon then lovebirds! Get on the camel, we got no time ter lose!" Will broke from Elizabeth, setting his forehead against hers and grinning. She matched his grin and took his hand, dragging him to a camel and throwing a blanket up.

He helped her up and jumped up beside her, taking the reins in one hand and wrapping his arm around his lover's waist with the other. He dropped his head to her shoulder and shut his eyes lazily.

Elizabeth looked to his face and kissed his nose. "Will…"

"Hm?" He murmured against her neck, making her giggle. "Will, it's over. Sleep, I'll take care of the driving." She kissed his nose again, since it was the only thing she could reach.

"It's over…" he muttered, his breathing evening out as he rested his body against her in a deep, deep sleep.

"S'he sleepin' love?" Jack asked behind him as they rode towards the jungle-like path. She nodded, peaking back at her lover's serene features. "He needs it, Jack." He nodded back to her. "I know 'e does."

* * *

-**One week later**-

"Damnit, where be Gibbs? I told 'im ter wait 'ere fer me!" Jack growled, standing at the docks of Cueta, tapping his foot with his hands on his waist. The beads in his hair hit together, making a slight sound.

"Give him time, Jack. You got the letter, remember? The one Unaro brought to us. It said that…" Will started, but was interrupted.

"I _know_ wot the bloody letter said! But he's bloody Joshamee Gibbs! This kind o' stuff doesn't go by wit' 'im!" Jack yelled.

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Damnit, Jack! Shut _up_ for once! How long has it been since you've been expecting him?" She asked, placing her hands at her hips and pursing her lips sourly.

"About….five minutes…" Jack said, but paused. "Aw bloody 'ell! STILL! Gibbs is ne'er late like this!" He said angrily. Will chuckled and wrapped an arm about Elizabeth's shoulders.

One of Barley's crew looked down at the water. "God, this water looks so invitin'!" He leant down and ran a hand through it. "Ah, it's so cool! I kin' feel it! I LOVE THE OCEAN!" He exclaimed, a toothless smile on his countenance.

"Then why dun' yeh marry it, Harry," another pirate said glumly, rubbing his behind sourly. "Damn camels with their humps…bloody _horrible_ animals, they is…"

Scanning the horizon, Will noticed absolutely nothing but blue meeting blue. The sky in Cueta, just off Point Almina, left nothing to the imagination during dusk. He sighed wistfully and decided Gibbs wouldn't appear for an hour at the least with the _Black_ _Pearl_.

Looking around, Will turned Elizabeth to look at him and cocked his head behind him, motioning for her to follow him. He took her hand as she looked around at the rampaging Jack and Ana rolling her eyes, as well as the select few members of Barley's crew, including Lambry.

Will brought her behind a wall and smiled winningly at her. "Elizabeth, throughout all of this, all I thought of was you. Your face, your skin, your laugh. I thought of how soft your lips were against mine and how your body fit so perfectly into my own when we embraced. I thought of when we…well, yes. You know." He blushed as she smiled. "I know Will…I love you too."

"Yes, but listen," he said urgently, grasping her hand that was stroking his face and holding it tightly in his own. "I love you Elizabeth Swann. I love you more than life itself. I was certainly willing to die if only it would give you the time to escape. I want nothing more than to see you happy for the rest of your life, my darling." He paused for a moment, glancing around the wall momentarily to see that no one had missed their presence.

"Elizabeth, Liz, my dearest love, the one person closest to my heart…will you marry me?" He asked, sincerity nearly blinding Elizabeth as it radiated from his dark brown orbs.

Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes. She pressed a hand to her mouth and sobbed, using the other hand to steady herself against the man who had just proposed marriage to her.

"Will you answer?" He asked uncertainly. "I know I'm a pirate. A lowdown…dirty…filthy…poorly…unscrupulous…" He was cut off as she grabbed his face and looked in his eyes. The intensity in her gaze silenced him.

"Yes, Will. I will marry you. I will marry you whenever, wherever you want. Always!" She laughed tearfully as his eyes widened, as well as his grin. "Really?" He asked, excited.

"Yes, really."

He yelled in his exuberance and lifted her off her feet, spinning her in a circle as she giggled and letting her down, hugging her closely to his body and enveloping her in the most wonderful kiss either had ever experienced.

"Will, we're going to marry," she exclaimed joyfully as they broke apart. He grinned toothily and wrapped his arms tighter about her slim waist. "God, I'm so happy," he muttered into her hair.

Loud cries filled the air near the docks they'd left. Peeking around the corner, Will looked to the horizon and saw black sails coming toward them. "Thata boy, Gibbs!" He yelled, pulling Elizabeth out behind him.

Elizabeth quickly wiped the tears from her face and smiled happily, her eyes shining and her hand gripping Will's tighter. Ana glanced at her suspiciously. "Lassie, you been cryin'?"

"William proposed," Jack answered knowingly, grinning at the sight of his beloved ship coming towards him. "Come ter daddy," he whispered, the breeze blowing through his hair.

"How'd you know!" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Lass…I say it to yeh over and over and over and _over_ again. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack grinned toothily and waved to the nearing ship, seeing the figures moving amongst the ropes and black sails of his ship.

Will rolled his eyes and laughed, stepping up behind Jack Sparrow and crossing his arms. "Where are we going then, Jack?" He asked him in an undertone.

"We're 'eadin' straight through the Straight and back home…the Caribbean, lad. The Caribbean." He smiled, watching as his _Pearl_ was docked quickly.

Will nodded, starting towards the ship to give them a hand after glancing at Elizabeth momentarily and grinning.

* * *

"How is it tha' I kin be off meh ship fer a month at the most, an' it gets _this_ bloody dirty, Gibbs! How!" Jack asked unbelievably.

Gibbs shrugged. "We're all pirates 'ere, Cap'n. Not bloody goody-two-shoes wit' manners!" The older pirate stated calmly.

Jack shook his head. "Right, lads! Swab the decks and shine the hull! I pride meself an' meh crew on the shine of meh _Pearl_!" He yelled, turning to the helm and grasping it lovingly. His fists tightened on the pegs of the wheel as he grinned, the wind sailing through his dark hair and rattling the beads.

"I love meh _Black Pearl_," he muttered.

"Ah, reunited with your love, are you, Jack?" Will asked from behind him, leaning on the railing. Jack turned and smiled widely. "Yes, jus' as yeh are wit' yers, aye?"

"Aye," Will answered, staring at Elizabeth as she spoke with Ana Maria.

They had been sailing for a half hour, the land in sight on both sides of the _Pearl_ but they were still safely far enough away from harm.

"Jack, I have to ask you. How did you make it to the Dead Sea before Barley?" Will looked out to the sea and back to Jack, running a hand through his dark, bound locks.

"You, mate." Jack winked.

"Me? What did _I_ do?" Will asked, lifting a foot to rest on the crate before him, leaning his arm on his knee.

"Yer bloody map 'ad all the markings we needed ter get into that cave an' out. We took the shortcut you drew on 'ere," Jack said, taking the rolled parchment from his sack next to him and throwing it to his first mate.

"Christ, Jack! You mean there really _is_ a cave that goes through the mountain? A shortcut!" Will stood, his eyes wide, his fists grabbing at Jack's collar excitedly.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Get off o' me!" Jack yelled, shaking himself free from the younger man's grip. "Calm yeself, whelp!" He brushed himself off and planted another small smile on his face.

"Yer shortcut worked wonders. I wasn't about ter take us through it, but did…on account o' yer lovely Lady Swann," the captain of the _Black Pearl_ stated satisfactorily.

"Elizabeth? She wanted to go through with it?" Will paused. "What if it hadn't worked, though?" He asked.

"Then ye'd be dead, Will. Now if ye'll excuse me, I've got some business ter 'andle in meh cabin that starts wit' an 'R' and ends wit' an 'Um' savvy?" He grinned and took Will's hand, slapping it on the wheel and tightening it. "Take good care of 'er, or it'll be the plank for yeh, aye?"

Will nodded, laughing as the captain nearly skipped to his cabin and out of sight.

Elizabeth stood at the bow with Ana Maria leaning against the railing at her side. "So yer marryin' Turner, eh?" Ana asked, watching the younger woman's features light up at Will's mention.

Elizabeth nodded shyly, aware of the pirate's stare.

"When will it be, then?" She asked. Elizabeth looked up and shrugged. "I don't rightly know _when_. All I know is that we are, and it will be the happiest moment of my life when we do." She grinned, hugging herself with delight.

"Cripes, yer all up in arms 'bout this one, ain't yeh?" Ana asked, laughing.

"Oh, of course I am! I've loved him since I was sixteen!" As an afterthought, Elizabeth impatiently asked her companion. "What do you think, Ana Maria? How does Elizabeth Swann Turner sound? Does it fit?" Elizabeth crinkled up her nose.

The other laughed and patted Elizabeth on the back rather roughly for a woman. "I think Elizabeth Turner suits yeh better."

"Yes, I must agree with you on that. Elizabeth Turner…" Elizabeth threw it around in her mouth, loving the taste and sound of it. Elizabeth Turner would suit her well in the future, hopefully in the near future.

A loud cry sounded from Gibbs. "Put yer backs into it, men! We got a deadline! There's a weddin' ter be had once we get back to the Caribbean!" All the pirates looked up and whooped, celebrating the success loudly. Both Will and Elizabeth blushed as they caught each other's eyes from across the _Pearl_.

Jack busted out of his cabin with rum in his hands.

"Drinks all 'round!" He yelled, handing the bottle up and down the rows of hardworking men.

Elizabeth laughed exultantly and danced a bit with some of the pirates respectively. Will looked on with a content smile on his face, watching the men each chug the rum down and dance. The _Black Pearl_ had never looked so inviting, so utterly wonderful and blissful. This was his home and would always be his home, even if it lied on the bottom of the sea many years from this day, it would be his home. The _Black Pearl_ taught him to be a man and taught him to be a pirate. It taught him to love, something he wouldn't forgo for all the gold in the seven seas.

Elizabeth finished with one of the pirates as he moved on to the music of the fiddle playing in the background. She watched as a smiling Lambry walked from the middle of the bunch and went to the bow. The young woman followed, stopping beside him and waiting to speak.

"Oh, hello lass. Why yeh 'ere? Yeh should be celebratin' wit' yer friends and yer fiancé." He let out a small smile of congratulations and turned back to the sea as night started falling.

"Mr. Lambry, I'm so sorry about your brother…you must know that I never…"

"I know Miss Swann. I know. It couldn't be 'elped. No, it couldn't. Barnacle wasn't always like tha'. 'Twas the curse tha' did it. I swear it was that dastardly curse. Gold is evil, I tell yeh. It kin get yeh so far, then it sinks yeh into the ground." He shook his head sadly.

"It was meh brother's greed tha' sent him ter 'ell…not anythin' else."

Elizabeth nodded sympathetically, patting Lambry on the shoulder. "I just don't understand this whole curse business. What even happened?" He laughed wryly, motioning to a crate. "Sit, lass. It's a long, long story."

She sat, leaning against the railing as he sat beside her on another crate. "It all started many, many years ago, when I was but a lad. Barny was only a few years older'n me…maybe five or six. We never kept track ye see…

"But 'e always 'ad that glint in 'is eye whenever somefin' shiny would cross 'is path, whether it be a woman or gold." He shook his head amusedly.

"Well, when meh folks died, Barny kept me in 'is care. We were the best 'o brothers in all senses o' the word. We were best friends and took care o' each other all the time. We 'ad to…in that day an' age, a strong lad was just wot a trade ship needed." Elizabeth nodded knowingly. She remembered stories her father would tell her of the trade ships and their crews. They'd pick a boy up without warning and raise him on the ship, without notifying anyone. No one ever suspected anything.

"So, Barny decided ter sail when we got old enough. Tol' me I could be 'is first mate. So that wos wot we did. Cap'n Barnacle Barley an' 'is first mate, Lambry." He grinned, staring at the deck reminiscently.

"We got some bloodthirsty cads from Tortuga…"

"That's where they _all_ come from, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked wryly.

Lambry laughed. "Of course, where else would people o' tha' kind sprout from?" Elizabeth giggled.

"An' we sailed as pirates. We went through years and years o' piratin' ships, merchant and trade an' the likes, even other pirates. A scary bunch o' freebooters, we were! An' rich too!" He paused, a melancholy mood overtaking his light features.

"Then Barny found out about the Aztec gold…he 'eard there was enough ter feed England's whole population fer years and years jus' in tha' one chest. So, of course, we went off ter find it. Once we did, each one o' us became cursed. There was one element o' the curse. We felt nothin'…absolutely nothin'…not the trinkle of rum down yer throat, not the ultimate taste of food in your mouth, not the pleasure of a woman's body...Oh pardon me, Miss Swann…I din't mean ter…you know."

Elizabeth shook her head, laughing. "Of course not, of course not! I spent enough time on this ship to not even flinch at things like…" she paused and looked over to the left, where Cotton hit one of Barley's crewmates in the jaw and sent him staggering. The pirate stood up, wiped the blood with his finger and looked at it, before both men started dancing again.

"…like that." She said nonchalantly.

"Aye, it's the pirate hello!" Lambry burst, laughing and slapping his knee. "A lively bunch ain't it?" He asked, leaning back with her.

"That it is," she chuckled.

"So anyways, Miss Swann…"

"Elizabeth…please call me Elizabeth, Mr. Lambry." He nodded, smiling. "Elizabeth… the curse on the chest spoke o' one thing tha' could break our everlastin' misery. An' that wos if Bootstrap Bill Turner's blood were spilled in the Dead Sea, where the curse originated."

"Why Bootstrap Bill?" Elizabeth asked, uncertainly.

"Now tha's the 'ard part o' meh story…the legend goes back…much farther than the comprehension of yer friend Jack Sparrow o'er there, and even farther than the comprehension o' Bootstrap Bill Turner himself." He paused, the dramatic effect taking its toll on Elizabeth.

A late descendant of your William—a very late descendant, shall we say—was one of the first white men to intrude upon the lands of the natives surroundin' the Dead Sea. He an' his mates, all possessin' some major weaponry for the time m'sure, killed off a particular tribe that lived off the scarce life that inhabited the Dead Sea." He stopped as the rum bottle, nearly empty, passed onto him. Lambry took a large swig and passed it on to Elizabeth who kept passing, making a face at the vile drink.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled before continuing.

"Only one o' the tribe tha' survived cursed the tribe's treasure. He was the medicine man o' the tribe and sent their prized gold with 'is remainin' friends from other tribes to the Caribbean, where the gold was ultimately laid to rest."

"But why not curse William's descendant himself, rather than the treasure?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

"Because there was no certain way for 'im ter suffer if 'e jus' died…so they cursed his family fer all time. Those who found the treasure would be cursed fer eternity until a Turner wos killed. Many men looked for the gold, not believing any of its stories, but none found it. None until Captain Barnacle Barley an' his crew."

Elizabeth shook her head numbly, absorbing all of the information. "So the medicine man from the Dead Sea tribe meant for people from each generation to find the gold and kill a Turner descendant…thus cursing each Turner in every generation to a painful death in the Dead Sea…joining the bodies of those the first Turner killed…the tribesmen."

Lambry nodded, proud that she'd understood it all. "That's it exactly. What Barny realized was tha' the curse had another side to it. The only other way to break the curse wos ter kill the leader of those cursed as a result of 'is own blood. Tha' wos me. I wos the only one who _could_ have killed him," Lambry reasoned, looking down.

"I really am sorry, Mr. Lambry. If you think about it, it's Will's long lost descendant's fault, and he didn't even have to go through the curse."

Lambry grinned with one side of his face. "Yes, but 'is family…your young man to be exact…suffered." Elizabeth nodded with wide eyes. "And his future wife…" she muttered, a jolt going through her still at the thought of being William Jonathan Turner's wife.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Will nearly stumbled through the crowd of celebrating pirates and stopped in front of Elizabeth and her newly made friend. He knelt down and grinned. "They're having a time of it, aren't they?" He asked, laughing at the men behind him and tapping his fingers on his knee jovially to the beat of the fiddle.

Elizabeth and Lambry joined in on the laughter as Elizabeth held out a hand for her fiancé to help her up with. He stood and took her hand, before looking out to the sea.

William Turner's eyes opened wide as he yelled, "LOOKOUT!" and dove to the ground, covering a squealing Elizabeth with his body. A large boom sounded and a splash soon after right near their heads.

Jack sobered up instantly and yelled, "HIT THE DECK! MAN THE GUNS, YEH BUCCANEERS AN' FIGHT!" His face soon lost all its color though.

For at least three or four ships with British flags raised on their mast surrounded the _Pearl_. They had come unnoticed as the lookout in the crow's nest had come down to celebrate. They were cornered, with no way out.

"Raise the flag, Gibbs," Jack said soberly, watching as Gibbs nodded and raised the _Black Pearl_'s rarely used white flag.

"Well hello again, Sparrow," a bombast voice yelled from the deck of one of the ships. Will stood to see who it was, horrified to see a certain Colonel Jackson peering at him with a smirk.

"And hello to you too, Turner. A pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

(A/N:) Oh Wow, what can I say about this one? Absolutely nothing... that's why I am just skipping to the review thanks.

**A Bit Closer Johnny:** I must say, you are SO tight. And PLEASE don't die!

**Drama Queens rule: **Go you with the big reviews! I LOVE YOU! HEEHEE! I know, I left you a mean cliffy. And I'm glad you don't hate me (gaspeth)

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass: **Yes, Jack got shot, but he's fine now, as you can see. A MERE FLESH WOUND!

**Wills-lost-treasure: **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU REVIEWD WITH A LOT OF OMG! HAHAHA! WOW! THAT WAS FUN! WHY AM I IN CAPSLOCK, OH WELL, SCREW IT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW OMG!

**Smithy: **He is the handsomest pirate hunk ever! I AGREE! But let me say this...he's not dead right now. So WHEE!

**rollinpeaches: **Let's just say this, Emma. I love you. No if's and's or but's aboot it. I love you! And I'm glad I _finally_ got to talk to you after a whole bloody FOREVER AND A DAY! Oh and two thumbs up to your Dead Sea info! WOO!

**mz-turner: **Hali...Hali...Hey Hali...Hali, I am forever your monkey. Just telling you so that you know. I am monkeyage and a half. Oh, and remind me to tell you about someone named Mythrie...you'll love the story. It's QUITE hilarious! HA! Remind me, seriously. I'm serious. No, really. Remind me. Say Mythrie and ape. Ok, bye! Oh yeah, I love you! (grin) I'm so random. HA!

**Lord-of-the-Ruler: **Awwww shucks. You're so nice. (shuffles feet) I shall update as soon as possible! Thanks for the review!

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **I worked REALLY hard on that eyes connected bit. I wanted you guys to see that they actually thought they'd never see each other alive again. Will thought he was to die, Elizabeth thought Will was to die and they wanted to tell each other of their love. And yadda yadda. But thankies for that! I'm glad you got chills! And your cackle still kicks arse. NYAHAHAHAAH!

**JohnnysDoll84: **You have taught your grasshopper well, Chrissie-san. Grasshopper is not as good as Chrissie-san, but grasshopper is learning, yes. (bow) Wax on, wax off.

**melleh1: **I love how excited you get! HAHAHA! I LOVE IT! Don't kick my butt! CRIKEY! (covers butt with trashcan lid)

**Things-One-and-Two: **(giggles with you) Hehehehe...I hope you like this one MJ...you are SO cool! Thanks for sticking with me! Home fry, you deserve snaps!

**Kelsey Estel: **OMG! SERIOUSLY, THE ADVICE! I SO didn't even catch that when I wrote it! It looks like a soap opera. "Why did you do it Philip?" "Why, Anita? Because...because I love you!" Me: "NO ANITA! HE'S LYING! YOU SUCKER! GO, RUN!" Anyways, I had an outburst...ignore that and accept my THANKYOU for all your wonderful advice.

K, folks. That's it for now. I'd love to THANK Araminta AGAIN! Ashley, I love you times SEVEN and THREE QUARTERS! Ashley is the one that pointed out that I wrote Barnacle Barley took a deep breath of hair...O.o...oh the mistakes we overlook. HEHE!

Anywho, everyone! I shall prevail in my SAT's with at least a 2000! I SHALL! SO I MUST STUDY NOW! Actually, as it's midnight, I shall sleep...but then I shall STUDY! AND PREVAIL! DUN DUN DUUUUN!

I think I'm delirious...O.o

-williz


	29. Brutal Punishments

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

Elizabeth stood up in front of Will, her hair flowing from behind the bandana adorning her honey locks, to see what was happening. 

"And Elizabeth. So wonderful to finally meet you. Commodore Norrington has told me much about your beauty, but I fear it hasn't done your actual appearance justice…" Colonel Jackson smirked menacingly at the young woman on the _Pearl_.

Will took her hand and squeezed it, positioning himself in front of her for her own protection. "You'll address Captain Sparrow and I Colonel, speak not to the lady," William stated calmly, anger surging through his gaze.

Jackson laughed, hearing his crew of soldiers laugh with him. "You see this, my boy?" He asked, motioning to the three other ships cornering the _Black Pearl_. "I don't believe you're in any position to make requests of anyone, let alone me."

Jack stepped up. "We weren't doing anythin', wot do yeh want wit' us?" Jack asked.

"You're bloody _pirates_, it's my duty to see that you're all punished the way pirates should be punished…" He paused before another man came to stand beside him, placing his hand on the colonel's shoulder.

"…A short drop and a sudden stop," Commodore Norrington said, sneering at the pirates.

Elizabeth froze, her blood boiling. "Norrington, you bastard! Why can't you just leave me alone! Why must you always be after me!" She yelled, trying to get passed Will who held her steadfastly.

"Shh, love. Calm down. It's alright, I'll take care of things…s'alright." Will whispered, feeling her arm muscles loosen in his grip as she calmed.

"So you've fallen in love with the pirate, Elizabeth?" Norrington asked, a twinge of hatred shining in his eyes as he stared at that same pirate. Elizabeth ignored him and stayed behind William, not because she felt any fear, though she most admittedly did, but because she knew the poor boy wouldn't permit her to stand anywhere else so that he could be sure she was protected.

"He'll only drop you off for another whore in Tortuga, my dear. There's nothing in a life with pirates…" The navy man started.

"Just get on with it Norrington, and leave her alone," Will growled, his eyes glaring at the man.

"Alright then. Men, take Mr. Turner and his crew aboard and lock them in the brig. All of them….and take Miss Swann to my quarters." He gave her an especially smug grin as Norrington's crew boarded the _Black Pearl_.

"Ye'll not be doin' any damage ter meh _Pearl_, Norry! Cuz I swear if'n yeh do, I'll 'ave yer 'ead on a platter with meh rum!" Jack snarled as two men apprehended him and held him as they prepared to bring the captain to the brig of the British ship.

Two pairs of hands grappled with Will's arms as he struggled, seeing another man take his beloved into his grip. "Let her go!" Will said, angrily, fighting to get to her.

"Will!" The young man stopped struggling to see his captain on the British ship. "Will, stop fightin'…there's nothin' we kin do now," Jack said, his eyes downcast as he saw the disbelief in his first mate's eyes.

Will let his body go limp as he took the rope and swung to the other ship, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth as she herself swung across. With one last look at her fiancé, Elizabeth Swann pushed away from her captors and flung herself at Will, placing her lips against his before being pulled away. "No!" She screamed, being dragged to the captain's quarters.

Will dropped his head in failure, letting himself be dragged down to the brig with his captain and fellow crewmates. He caught Lambry's eyes with his own as the older man smiled sadly at him. His look seemed to say "You'll see her again" but Will looked away, not sure if he would.

* * *

Elizabeth yelled loudly, pounding on the door to the cabin before it swung open and Commodore Norrington strode into the room, shutting and latching the door behind him. He took her into his arms and hugged her to him, as Elizabeth stood prostate momentarily stunned. "I've missed you terribly, Elizabeth," he muttered to her. 

She viciously shoved him away, feeling disgusted beyond all belief. "How dare you put your hands anywhere _near _me!" She yelled, walking as far away as possible.

He was about to speak when someone wrapped on the door behind him. With a roll of his eyes at the interruption, he opened the door, letting in Governor Swann. "Elizabeth!" The old man said affectionately, gathering his daughter into his arms. "Oh, Elizabeth, my darling child!"

Elizabeth felt tears gathering as she leant into his arms. "Father…" she breathed, squeezing tighter. Weatherby Swann let her out of his grip and held her in front of him. "What in the Lord's name are you wearing, my daughter? This isn't entirely appropriate for a young woman of your class to be wearing…is this man's clothing? Oh, my dear, I don't care!" He brought her to him again, kissing her cheek and hugging her, breathless with relief.

"Those evil men, what have they done to you! Are you hurt?" He asked, stroking her hair back.

She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No, please Father…they are…"

"Oh, you poor dear…I can't imagine. I'll make sure they hang…"

"NO!" She yelled, grabbing his arms.

"W-What?" Swann asked, eyes wide. "No what?" He reiterated.

"Don't hang them, Father. They saved my life!" She begged, clenching her teeth.

"What are you talking about, my dear? They kidnapped you! That Sparrow and his boy, Turner…they took you from your home, from _me_! They shall hang, my darling! They've plagued your mind with horrible things!"

Norrington stepped in. "The Turner boy has poisoned your daughter into thinking she loves him," he said.

"What!" Weatherby asked, staring at his daughter angrily. "Love! A pirate!" He was dumbfounded. How could any man be so evil as to brainwash a woman into falling in love with him, let alone a woman of society falling in love with a _pirate_?

"He has _not_ poisoned me, Father! I've fallen in love with him! So deeply and wholeheartedly that my heart longs to be with him when he's away! Please understand…" She started, passionately.

"Do you see, Governor, sir? She's completely mind-boggled with him. He must possess some sort of wizardry!" Norrington said.

"That's preposterous, James! Wizardry! My goodness, but you've both gone completely _mad_!" She said disbelievingly.

The governor and James shared a disappointed shake of the head before Swann spoke. "They will stay in the brig with little supplies and will hang in Port Royal the morning after we arrive." With that, he kissed his distraught daughter on the cheek and left the room, ignoring her pleas. As the door shut, she banged her head against it and cried bitterly, her tears dripping onto the wood and sliding down like raindrops along the petals of the smoothest flower.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she whipped about and slapped Norrington's face as hard as she could. "You bastard! Show me to him!" She screamed.

"You have just seen your father…" he tried, grabbing his aching jaw.

"You know who I mean!" She yelled, starting to hit him. He grabbed her arms. "You shall not see him before he's hanging from a rope by his neck in Port Royal," he said, opening the door to the cabin and looking behind to the broken young woman standing in pirate's clothing. "…_dead_." He spat, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Will sat with his head leant against the bars of his cell, thinking of how lovely his life was going to be just a few minutes before this. He was engaged to the love of his life, the one woman he could share every moment of his life with and never get tired of, his girl…and now he was in a cell, awaiting the end of the voyage to Port Royal where he would surely hang. "Bad luck old man," Jack muttered, watching the display of emotions on Will's face. 

If there was one thing about William Turner, it was that you could always tell his emotions if you were close to him. He only took care to hide them when he was with strangers, but now they streaked across his face obviously.

"Don't 'bad luck old man' me, Jack Sparrow…you've done absolutely nothing to help. And now I shall never see her again." His eyes shot down to his hands sadly.

"I think you will, lad," Gibbs said. "You always have such a bad feelin' about thin's when you should look at the best in the situations," he continued, smiling.

"Gibbs, wot in God's name is good about all this!" Jack asked, sarcastically.

"Well, you're ship isn't sunk! And we're all in good health!" Gibbs defended sourly.

"Not for long," another pirate muttered. "We're gunna 'ang, I knows it…we're bloody pirates, wot else do they do with people like us?"

"They cain't see the art in piratin'," another said.

"There ain't no art in piratin'! We're a lot, aren't we lads!" Lambry chuckled. "One o' us mopin' cuz he finks he's lost the love of 'is life, one o' us tryin' ter find the good in the fact that we're all as good as dead pretty soon, and another worryin' over 'is damn boat!"

"SHIP!" Jack corrected quickly, before laying back against the bars again.

"Ship, ship, sorry Cap'n…while the rest of us sit an'…" he paused, staring at two pirates who were flicking pieces of a human bone around at each other. "…flick human _bone_ at the rest of us…Jesus, lads! Wot be yer problem, stop it!" He shook his head wryly. "Pirates…" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Will smirked and leaned his head back again, shutting his eyes and thinking of his beloved. "Jack?" He asked softly.

Jack looked up. "Aye?"

"I'm not going out like this. Not in Port Royal with my head in a noose. I've gotten through a corrupted Frenchman who almost raped my Elizabeth, a Spanish idiot, a cursed pirate captain, lusting after my blood. I've crossed at least five deserts, a forest, was chased and attacked by a God forsaken _tiger_! My God, Jack…if I can do that, surely I can get myself out of this!" Will said, sitting up, wild eyed.

"Aye, Will…tha's the spirit. We all got ter put our 'eads together. We kin get ourselves outa this, savvy!" A loud aye sounded through the brig as they all huddled closer together, separated by bars, but close enough to not be found out by any guards just outside of the door.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the small wooden chair, leaning her arms on the back and sighing as her head rested on top of them. She was so horribly upset like never before. Her lover and fiancé, the man she was to marry, was to be hung as soon as they got home. She couldn't let it happen. She just couldn't! 

She made up her mind.

When night fell upon the ships, she would sneak down to the brig and see her love. Even if it would be the last time, she would see him again. And she'd continue going to him until they got to Port Royal. She wanted to be with him in that cell, in his arms. She wanted Norrington to lock her in with Will so that she could be with him. And if it came to it, she'd hang with him too.

With a sigh, tears dripping from her chin and to the wooden floor, she stood and walked to the door, opening it to watch the men work. These men looked melancholy as they tied the ropes and mopped the decks. They weren't at all the jolly workers she saw in the pirates. Pirates enjoyed the sea and found love there. They worked their limbs off to keep the ship going and loved every moment of it. The sea was within their souls, guiding their thoughts and actions.

Maybe that was why a man became a pirate…the love of the sea. Actual love of the sea—That…and freedom. She sighed. Freedom was something she thought she'd achieved herself when Barley had been conquered and she was returned to her lover's healthy embrace. But now she knew that the governor's daughter could never achieve something so pure and rare. It wasn't to be.

She would do all she could to save the lives of her friends and fiancé, but she'd be trapped within her father's social web forever. She was like the fly in society's web, the large, undaunting spider crawling towards her, spinning its web tighter and tighter around her. Sooner or later, maybe only a few years from now, she would suffocate completely as the spider covered her nose and mouth with its sticky web.

She shook her head to clear it of the cobwebs, no pun intended, and kept staring at the men doing their jobs. That's what it was. These men were doing jobs, while the pirates she'd sailed with were having fun, being pirates, adventuring to other seas.

"Elizabeth…" a voice to her right said. She glanced over to her father as he neared her. "What is it, Father?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Are you crying my dear? What did that _pirate_ do to you?" He spat, angrily. She knew exactly who he was referring to. Will.

"He's done absolutely nothing but protect me and love me. And he respects me for everything that I am and more. You wouldn't understand that, dearest father…" she spat with disrespect. "…surely you can't care about me the way he does."

Her father blanched, his feathers seemingly ruffled. "How _dare_ you make such an accusation! I, my daughter, who loves you more than any other person on this earth, shall defend my honor against this brute if it will appease your mind!"

Elizabeth shook her head wryly. "Father, you'll do nothing of the kind. Nothing will change how I feel when I'm with him. Nothing." She stared at Weatherby Swann in defiance.

"Elizabeth, what has he done to you? You…seem different," her father said with uncertainty.

"He's shown me love…true love, Father. Something I never knew before William Turner. Yes, he's a pirate, but I love him and he loves me. He loves me!" Elizabeth yelled, tears gathering for the third or fourth time in a few hours.

"What do you mean he showed you love…Elizabeth, daughter, what do you mean?" Her father shook her as if the answer he thought he'd find would be shaken from her head and land at his feet.

"Elizabeth, did he touch you inappropriately?" James asked from nearby, where he loitered during their conversation.

Both stared at him, Elizabeth in absolute disgrace and fury, and her father completely dumbfounded. "Elizabeth! Did he!" He roared, turning on her. "Tell me! I am your father and I demand to know!"

Commodore Norrington stepped up to her, both me looking down upon her in absolute anger. She dropped her gaze to her feet. She knew if she told the truth, they'd kill him. They'd kill the man she loved, her fiancé. But she couldn't keep it from them, by now they most likely already knew the truth.

"He didn't touch me inappropriately! He loved me! And I loved him back!" She sobbed.

Governor Swann shook in his fury as he spun on his heels and stomped straight to the hatch that led down to the brig. Norrington was right on his heels, red in the face.

"No, Father! NO!" She followed after him, but the hatch was closed before she could get there, the tears flowing from her eyes nonstop as one of the nearby sailors held her back. "Let go of me! They're going to kill him! NO, WILL!"

Norrington stomped up with a startled Will Turner in his grip. As he came on deck, he threw Will to the deck roughly and turned to wait for Swann's presence. Governor Swann came up, never looking as angry or, dare Elizabeth think it, murderous.

"You impugned the honor of my one and only daughter. You, sir, are a menace to _even_ the piratical society! You _stole_ the innocence of my POOR CHILD!" He yelled, spitting at the ground as he spoke.

Will stood up, prepared to defend himself. "I did no such thing. I didn't steal anything from your daughter! We're in love…" He was forced to stop though, as the governor's right hand man struck him in the face. Blood dripped from his lip as he righted himself again.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, breaking the sailor's grip on her and barreling to her lover's arms. He held her tightly and smoothed her hair down on her head lovingly. "It's alright, they can't hurt me…not with you here."

"On the contrary…" Commodore Norrington barked, pulling Elizabeth from the pirate's loving embrace. "Men! Tie Mr. Turner to the mast. He shall stay there until further notice. Is it understood!" They loitered a bit…wondering if it was alright to do, as they'd never punished anyone like this before, not even a pirate.

"I say…NOW!" James yelled, shoving Will to one of the sailors who nodded and dragged Will to the mast.

"For what reason, Commodore!" Elizabeth asked, following the navy man to the mast where her fiancé was being tied roughly.

"For defacing the name of the Swanns! He stole your…chastity! This…_thing_…" he snapped, practically shooting daggers at Will from his eyes. "…shall be dealt with worse penalties than any other man." He spun on Elizabeth. "He is a menace, as your father said…and he will suffer."

Elizabeth shrank back. She'd never seen such madness in James' eyes before. It was as if something had overtaken him, some sort of evil plague. She marched up to the men who were binding William to the large mast. "Cut him loose! Now!" They ignored her completely. "I am the Governor's daughter! You shall listen to me!"

"They wont listen to you, Elizabeth, my sweet. I am their Commodore!" He laughed menacingly.

"Father!" She begged, going to the governor. "Father, please! Let him go, I love him, please!"

"You don't love him, he's got you under a spell, darling…"

"He doesn't! He doesn't Father, let him go!" She gripped his collar tightly and begged. He ignored her. "There's nothing I can do." She let go and looked to the deck beneath her, her eyes not relenting as she cried even harder.

Will watched Elizabeth beg for mercy…for him. He was about to call out to her when Norrington strode up, gagging him securely and tying his neck to the mast. Will did everything he could not to choke, but felt his eyes watering at the effort.

He couldn't move at all, and what was left of the sun blazed down on him. William Turner struggled for all he was worth, but couldn't fight any longer, so he went limp, hanging there dejectedly, held up only by his feet and the ropes keeping him glued to the mast.

Elizabeth cried at seeing him open to ridicule and taunting, open to any amount of hurt anyone would want to lay on him. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Will like this, especially not the Commodore or her father. Something had overcome them.

Will shut his eyes tight, making grunts and muffled yells at anyone who passed by.

* * *

When Will opened his eyes hours later, the sky was dark and he was alone on deck, except for the lapping of the waves. He was so thirsty and tired, but his legs kept him up. He could feel the ropes slicing at him in every part where they bound him to the grand mast. His head lulled to the side again as unconsciousness plagued his body once more. 

All of a sudden, a cold hand touched his face. His eyes shot open and he whimpered, frantically trying to move away from it. Elizabeth stood there, a cloak over her slender figure to hide her from the cold of the night. She stroked his face tenderly, crying softly. "Will, my love…I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you. I tried to tell them that I love you and that the love we made was pure and true, but they wouldn't have it. I didn't know they'd hurt you like this." She became choked up as she finished, covering her sobs with a soft hand.

Will urged to reach out and wipe her tears away, grunting in frustration.

Elizabeth skillfully maneuvered her hands around Will's body, barely fitting her arms behind him as he was tied so securely. She pushed her body against his and tucked her face into the crook of his neck, hearing him whimper, knowing he wanted to feel her touch. "Shh, darling. I promise I wont let this go on for too long. I promise!" She looked into his dark eyes and cried, kissing his nose, not able to kiss his lips properly because of the gag.

With a stroke of his face, she was gone again, and he cried for her presence, his heart breaking as he heard the soft pattering of her feet die away as she went below decks.

* * *

Jack sat hunched as he thought of what had just occurred a few hours before. He was speaking to his first mate when Commodore Norrington stomped down the stairs, tore open the cell door and pulled Will to his feet by his collar. The man threw young William into the wall and picked him up again, ignoring Jack's inquisition and dragging the pirate back up the steps, out of Jack and his crew's sight. 

No one knew why, no one knew anything.

A small tapping started coming closer to his cell all of a sudden, so he perked up and righted his hat upon his head, crawling quickly to the bars and staring sideways out of them to see who neared.

A cloaked figure with its head down was tip toeing towards his cell before leaning down before him as he almost let out an exclamation.

Elizabeth dropped the hood and shushed him quickly. "Sh, Jack…you'll wake the guards." Tears were still evident upon her visage, so Jack tilted his head. "Elizabeth, wot's wrong? Where's meh mate?" His heart started beating faster as she hung her head.

"Where be Will, lass?" Gibbs asked, scooting up next to his captain and staring at the young woman outside of their prison.

"He's on deck. They tied him to the mast and gagged him," she said quietly, barely able to keep her tears in check.

"Wot! Why!" Jack whispered savagely.

"The Commodore and my father found out that I…that Will and I…that we…" She couldn't bring herself to say it as she blushed.

"Let the snake out o' its cage?" Jack slurred, grinning toothily.

Gibbs elbowed him as Elizabeth shook her head with a roll of the eyes. "Jack, this isn't the time," she whispered, gritting her teeth.

He sobered and nodded once, urging her to continue. "Well, they found out and Norrington came down here to punish Will. I knew they would kill him. There was nothing I could do…"

"But 'e's not dead yet, Lizzie….he…" Jack started frantically.

"I know, I know…but they're breaking him, Jack! I can tell it in his eyes! They're breaking him. He's out there alone, even when all the navy men are working around him, he's alone! The commodore and my father keep me as close to them as possible and wont let me anywhere near Will. I can see him watching me! I can see him yearning for food and water…he's been like this all these hours!" She stopped, choking on her words and placing a shaking hand to her lips to calm herself.

"S'alright, lass. No one kin break a Turner. I kin assure yeh o' that!" Gibbs said, trying to comfort her.

"Is 'e still there now?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they haven't given him food or water since he was tied there. I can't do anything but sneak up there at night when there's no guard." She stopped, thinking she heard something. When no one appeared, she hightened her caution, and spoke with a lower voice. "He's broken, Jack," she whispered, as if pleading him to help.

"He won't break if you keep seeing him at night whenever yeh can, lass…he won't break if 'e knows yeh aint givin' up on 'im," Lambry said. She looked over at him and nodded, a tear dripping down her cheek and falling from her chin.

"An' anyways, what'll the Commodore do if'n 'e sees yeh talkin' to William? There's nothin' 'e _can_ do…" Jack started, shrugging as nonchalantly as he possibly could in such circumstances.

Elizabeth shut her eyes painfully and reopened them, more tears flittering from her eyelashes. "Norrington took me aside from my father the moment I asked that same question, Jack….He said he'd have Will—keelhauled," she finished weakly, horror written in her features.

"Keelhauled! He cain't be serious, woman!" Lambry whispered loudly, gripping the bars frantically. "Not even the wors' o' pirates keelhaul anybody anymore! Tha's a crime against the crown!" He finished, eyes wide as saucers.

"He doesn't care, Mr. Lambry! Something's happened to James that has turned him into some sort of…monster…I know naught of the usual punishings of the Queen's navy aboard the British ships, but I can't let this happen to Will, no matter if it's possible or not." She shook her head numbly, staring straight at the ground beneath her.

"Christ, lass! If anybody wos ter survive that'un, it'd be a Turner," Jack said, shaking his head in much the same fashion, trying to reassure the young woman. Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I suppose so…"

Lambry looked up at her. "I kin attest fer the young Turner lad. Barny, may 'e rest in peace, 'ad the lad swim 'cross the Nile while we all rowed. Finally, af'er 'bout three-quarters o' the way across, 'e almost passed out, he did. Finally, Barny 'ad the crew behind us pick 'im up. Spent an hour at least cuttin' off the leeches from all o'er 'is body." He breathed out from his mouth. "Strong lad, Miss Swann. Strong lad. Listen, if 'e kin walk days wifout wa'er an' food, while the crew dropped dead beside 'im the whole way there, 'e kin git passed a keelhaulin'." He winked, a sad look ever present in his features nevertheless.

She nodded. "Yes, I know…but I can't risk it."

"Ye've got ter, lassie. Ye've got ter. If yeh don't, the lad really will break, I promise ye tha'… he's strong, but the moment 'e thinks 'e's lost yeh, he'll break inter pieces." Jack shook his head, sadness plaguing his heart as he thought of how happy Will had been just a day before, sailing with his fiancé, planning a future.

"Now promise me, Lizzie."

She nodded reluctantly. "At least on the nights without the lookouts up top, savvy?"

She nodded again.

"Good girl, now go. Go git some sleep, aye?"

"Alright, good night…I'll see what I can do for you all." She smiled at them once more before pulling the hood back over her perfect face and slinking out, a small squeak heard as the door opened and closed.

"She's a strong'un," Lambry said softly. Ana looked up. "She always has been," she said quietly. "Taught me 'ow ter read," she continued, smiling.

He grinned. "I never knew 'ow ter read very well…"

* * *

(A/N:) I know you all want to slap me, I know! I haven't posted in forever and weeks! I'm so sorry, really I am...and I also know that Commodore Norrington is way out of character...but I like it this way. It's for the story...and like Elizabeth said, something's come over him. You'll see what sooner than you might think... 

AND I have officially gone to Disneyland. If that isn't the bestest most fun place to get completely CONKED OUT I don't know WHAT IS! Oh, and I went on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at least...oooh, five times. There are SO many things in there that they used in the movie that I never realized were there before! SO MANY THINGS! I'm just uberly excited right now, so YEAH!

Oh, and just so you all know...I wasn't really able to use my computer because I'm acing every class I have except for my AP Calculus class in which I have a 57...the 'rents aren't too happy bout that...so yeah...hehe. Ahem.

And everyone, I'm holding a candle light vigil for Araminta Ditch's computer! It got flooded out a week ago and I'd like to let it know that it will be missed. (sniff) Rest in Peace Ashley's computer! I MISS YOU!

Now for my long awaited review thanks:

**Drama Queens rule: **You thought _that_ was dramatic...look at THIS chappy! I wrote it in a VERY melancholy mood, so yes...melancholy chapter.

**melleh1: **Melleh, what can I say 'cept that I heart you passed all hearting. And I'm glad I made you snort...sort of... hehe.

**Sands-agent: **You'll see what happens, I promise...and thanks for reviewing!

**Kelsey Estel: **HAHAHAHAH! I can't believe I did that! Ooooh gosh, I feel embarrassed. Hehe...descendent...ascendent...bah! I'm glad you called me on it though...O.O HEEHEE! If you catch anything stupid like that in here, let me know! You really are a GREAT reviewer and it's healthy for my writing to hear from you. THANKS!

**lateBloomer04: **Again with the descendent/ascendent thingy...I was a bit of a numbskull, I must say! And thanks for the review! Heehee!

**mz-turner: **Hali, I always love to see you, you know this! I still haven't told you about Mythrie! Seriously, next time tell me again because I'm SO slow sometimes! Oh, and...have a wonderful...erm, life Hals. Because you deserve one.

**JohnnysDoll84: **I seriously hope that my story gives some of you (especially you, because I love hearing things from a pro like you) some emotion. And rant, my dear! Rant all you need! Like I usually say, "Life is like a punctured ship. Sooner or later, it's going to sink." Hehe...I love that one.

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **I have lots of bloody work too...that's why it took so long to put this out. But thanks for reading this, really! It makes me happy!

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: **Yes, the lobster backs are back! I hope no one got offended right there. (shifty eyes) Ooopse.

**rollinpeaches: **Emma! Emma Emma Emma Emma Emma! I love you Emma! Just know that, yeah? And I'm so touched that you still come on to read my story! Really! You're the bestest best friend!

**Things-One-and-Two: **Yes, TWO evil cliffies! MUAHAHAHA! But I think you're fine now...and I love your reviews MJ because they make me smile all de time. Yes yes, all de time. HAHAHAHAHA WE'RE SO BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW MJ! SO BREAKFAST!

**Wills-lost-treasure:** Thanks for reveiwing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lord-of-the-Ruler: **Oh yes, I almost really did forget about Norrington and Jackson and the gang! EEEK! I'm glad I didn't just end it like that, that would not have been very good, that's for sure! Thanks for reviewing! You rock my socks!

AND THANKYOU TO ASHLEY FOR READING THIS EVEN THOUGH SHE'S ALMOST UNABLE BECAUSE OF HER COMPUTER TROUBLES! I LOVE YOU ASHLEY AND I MISS YOU LOTS O' LOTS O' LOTS!

Oh, and Caitlin...WillsOneLove...Caitlin, dearest...Lambry is still for you...in all his wisest glory. Don't forget about that!

Bye everybody...until next time! CHEERS!

-williz


	30. A Navyman's Secrets

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

A small tapping noise was sounding above the hatch as Elizabeth stopped with her hand braced against it. If that was the lookout, she was in big trouble when she lifted the hatch. "No," Elizabeth thought. "Will was in big trouble." Her eyes clouded over for a moment before the determination came back into them. She didn't care about who was out there, she would just be extra quiet, but she was going to visit Will. 

With a deep breath, she pushed it open slowly, trying to lessen the loud creaking the heavy wooden hatch made. She peaked over the edge of the deck and saw a lone soldier flat on his back, his head resting on the netting at the bow, hat perched over his face.

The tapping noise continued, so she covered her heart, as if it would lessen the incessant beating. It felt as if her heart would explode right out of her bosom, but she looked wide-eyed toward the other end of the ship. A rope had come loose during the night hours and the nail was tapping against the mast next to Will's stagnant form.

Letting out her breath, she shut the hatch silently and tip toed to where her lover rested. He was still in the same position as the first night she had visited him, two weeks before. Every single day, she had gone as close as she dared and stared into his eyes from afar, hoping to God that he could feel comfort in her own eyes. It was all she could do when the Commodore and her father were about.

All she had for Will was the night, and only certain nights.

She reached the thick mast and gently grazed the young pirate's rough, bloodied hand with her own soft one. He awoke quickly, his eyes half open, and he squirmed in fright. She shushed him quickly, moving around to his front so that he could see that it was his love.

He calmed, shutting his eyes in absolute relief. He spent days and nights tied to the mast of the large vessel, two whole weeks. He scarcely received water, more so food. His only respite was nights like these. Elizabeth would steal out of her bed to his side and spend as much time as she possibly could, caressing him, comforting him, and speaking to him words of reassurance. And every night she came he would stay strong, for he knew she wanted him that way.

Never did she neglect to tell him how much she cared for him, how much she loved him. She promised him every night that they would marry soon, and start a life full of joy and happiness together.

And each time, he'd become stronger and stronger.

What Elizabeth hadn't counted on was that, although his mind was becoming stronger, his body was becoming weaker.

She brought a hand up to his weather worn face and stroked him tenderly. "Hello, my love," she whispered. He murmured to her, longing to touch her face, to bring her into his arms. He even attempted it, almost forgetting how tightly he was bound. As he moved though, the ropes burned further into his skin. He groaned a bit too loudly for Elizabeth's taste, so she moved closer and shushed him, concern written in her beautiful but tired features.

"Sh, my love. The look out is just over there. You must be quiet…" she begged, reaching around to take his hand in her own and massaging it as best she could. "Are you alright? Don't move, darling, you'll make it worse."

He nodded barely, growing frustrated with her being so close to him without being able to touch her skin, her lips or her long, soft hair.

She could feel his want, his need, so she stepped as close as possible, cuddling into the freezing form of William Turner. He was shivering, she realized, so she took off her cloak, ignoring his mumbled refusal. He needed warmth much more than she did.

So Elizabeth wrapped the cloak about her shoulders and tucked the ends behind him, pushing herself as close as she could, rubbing his now bony form to create more warmth. He shook his head at her, showing her that he just wanted her against him. She understood and stopped, leaning into him and wrapping her arms in front of the wet wood behind his back. She tucked her face into his neck and breathed deeply, stretching to kiss under his chin lovingly, tears sprouting to her eyes. How she longed to have his arms about her, his sweet and tender voice whispering words of comfort, love, and contentment.

But she'd have to give these things to him now, for he sorely needed them. She craned her neck up to his ear and whispered soothingly into it "I love you." He whimpered softly, a tear dripping from his eye and down his dirtied cheek.

Leaving her own tears unchecked, she leaned back, taking a part of the cloak and wiping the dirt and grime from his face. Kissing his cheek once more, she looked about her. "I cannot stay any longer tonight, Will. I cannot." Her tears came faster then, dripping from her chin as his eyes became frantic. Will didn't want her to leave.

The pirate needed her there with him, to hold him and love him, tell him how they would be married. "I love you, Will. Just close your eyes and think of that. Everything will be fine, I promise," she whispered.

Taking the cloak away from him, she put it back on and kissed right beside his lips, then moving up to his nose. "Stay strong for me, darling. Stay strong." Her voice broke as she stepped away, not looking back when she heard him whimper for her.

Elizabeth Swann's heart broke in places she never knew existed when she heard his voice and pain from the other side of the mast. She broke into sobs and pulled the hatch up, running down the steps and blindly toward her room, when a hard form ran into her own and caught her in its arms.

"Elizabeth, darling…what…?" Governor Swann's eyes blazed in anger. "Elizabeth!" He whispered savagely, seeing his daughter's petrified gasp. "Where were you just now?" He asked, shaking her.

She just choked another sob and covered her mouth. "Elizabeth…" he looked down the hallway, both directions, and pulled her into his cabin, shutting the door tightly.

"Elizabeth, do you _know_ what trouble you can run into by going up there!" He asked her quietly, anger still evident in his voice.

She shook her head. "I was…going for a walk…"

"I'm not an imbecile, daughter. I know you were with the pirate." He spat the last word out. "Do you not care for him at all, Elizabeth? You know that he shall be punished further if Norrington finds out about these late night visits."

She shook her head in horror. "Father, please! God, no…please don't tell the Commodore! Father, Will is breaking! I _needed_ to go to him! I needed to keep him alive! You must understand this!" She grabbed his lapel, getting her face close to his. "Please, Father. Understand."

As Weatherby Swann looked at his precious daughter, the only gem of his heart, he saw the absolute sadness reverberating itself in the depths of the same eyes he remembered his wife having. She really did love that pirate. It was no spell. It was no kind of manipulation. She loved him wholeheartedly and unadulterated. It was in fact, true love.

With a sigh, he lowered his head. "Elizabeth, love…I know naught of what has gotten into the Commodore. He lets no one into his cabin and lets no one into his emotions. He's been as hard as rock lately and his eyes are different. _Listen to me!_" He begged.

She sniffed, nodding that she would listen. "You must not go back to young Turner at night…you must _not_! Do you understand?" He asked urgently.

"No, Father! I must! I must go…" she started, but he shook his head.

"Elizabeth…for God's sake, listen to _me_ for once!" She stopped, eyes shocked at his tone with her. He'd never used it before.

"Do you love this man?"

Her eyes softened, he noticed, a warmth overcoming her physique. "With everything in me," she answered in a whisper, looking at the floor beneath them.

"Then _know_ that he is under even greater danger if you go to him secretly like this at nights."

"What will he think if I cannot go to him, Father? He will die sooner than anyone could know besides myself. Father, please…allow me to see him!" She pleaded, tears causing streaks down her lovely face.

He let out his breath. "It is at a great risk that I allow you to do this, Elizabeth." She interrupted him by throwing her arms around his neck and sighing a thankyou. "_But_, I shall. I can see how much you really do love him and I am appalled at the punishment he is receiving."

She leaned back and kissed his cheek. "Father, you don't know how much this means to me. Will is my heart. Oh, you understand!" She said, hugging him again with tears in her eyes.

He smiled also, gripping her tightly before feeling her sobs into his shoulder. "Why, Elizabeth dear…you…" He rubbed her back, concern etched into the old lines upon his face. "The boy is strong, I can tell. He can make it through this….just…" he cleared his throat, blushing slightly.

"…tell me one thing, my dearest." She nodded, wiping her tears away with a trembling hand.

"Did you really…make love to that boy?" He asked, mouth slightly curled into a grimace.

She smirked slightly. "I did," was all she said, leaving the room and ducking into her own.

* * *

Norrington grumbled, scratching away at the piece of parchment in front of him. As he sat at his desk, he felt the ship dip for a moment, a larger wave having just passed by. "Damn this all!" He mumbled frustratedly, crinkling the paper in his hand and throwing it behind him. 

He'd been writing the accusations down for the hanging of William Turner and Jack Sparrow and couldn't seem to think of anything heinous enough to turn even Elizabeth Swann, of whom was completely enamored with the younger pirate, against them.

Standing up, the Commodore walked to his armoire and threw the intricate doors open, reaching in and revealing a large bottle of alcohol. Throwing the cork off, he tilted his head back and down most of the bottle before growling and slamming back inside, wiping his mouth.

He looked fondly into the armoire of liquor, ignoring the blurriness at the sides of his vision. He remembered where he first encountered said liquor as if it were yesterday.

_Commodore Norrington walked through the streets of Tortuga, crinkling his nose at the vile inhabitants scowering about the place. It smelled of stale liquor, sweat, and fire in the streets. With a gag barely sustained, he kept walking. He'd left the Governor at the ship with his men, for reasons obvious. What kind of honorable man would _ever_ want to be in such a place as this?_

_A small "psst" was heard at James' side. Narrowing his eyes, he swiveled his head and turned. "You…" he murmured. "…have you seen or heard of a Captain Jack Sparrow or William Turner?" He asked a wily old man in an alley way. Surely this was the man that had just called to him._

"_You a milit'ry man?" The scamp asked._

"_Commodore James Norrington…and I believe I have just asked you a question."_

_The old man laughed, showing a total of two teeth in the whole of his mouth. "Yeh dun' knows wot I've got 'ere, do yeh?" The man asked him, glancing about and unveiling a bottle of what looked like ale to the navy man._

"_Don't be asking _me_ questions now! I've asked you where Jack Sparrow and William Turner are and…"_

"_I knows wot yeh asked…and I dun' know who yeh mean, friend. Just lookie 'ere at wot I've got." He moved closer, chuckling when the younger man moved away from him._

"_Jus' a li'l taste, c'mon then." The man uncorked the bottle, shoving the neck of it into James Norrington's mouth. The hot fluid seeped down his throat in a choking manner, causing him to hack and cough. The old man looked about him worriedly, then dragged the man further into the alley. "Sh…I only wants ter be sharin' this wit' yeh, friend."_

"_What in the Queen's name is this?" The Commodore asked, his eyes watering. Although he'd never admit it aloud, it wasn't all that bad to him. As a man upholding law in the Caribbean seas, though, the pleasures of alcohol were very much beneath him._

_With a frustrated grunt, he started away. "No, no, no…you had a taste o' me medicine…yeh gots ter pay, aye?" The man whispered, savagely, taking out a pistol and pressing it to the red jacket of Norrington._

_Narrowing his eyes, James walked back in. "How much?" He asked._

"_S'a pretty penny, sailor…a pretty penny. 'ow much yeh got fer me?" He asked slyly._

_The old man waggled the alcohol in front of the taller man's face. "Good, innit?"_

And that had been it. A tingling had slowly started making itself present in James Norrington's usually coherent thoughts. Finally, he wasn't able to resist and he secretly bought more and more from the old man.

It couldn't have been real alcochol, it tasted so wonderful. The addiction James had developed was inescapable, nor did he wish to escape it. Never had he felt such a thrill as he did in this drink. Never.

With a swagger, he finally landed on his bed, tingles surging throughout his body. This was what the upright man in society had withered into.

This was the reason for the suffering above deck…and the suffering below deck.

James Norrington couldn't control any part of him anymore. His mind was under control of his strange alcohol, his body, his thoughts, his actions, everything was under its control.

A small sound made itself known just outside of his cabin. His head lifted from the bed and he pushed himself up, righting himself and sobering up faster than a man under his own control would have. Storming to his door, he threw it open and pushed his head out. There was Governor Swann walking down the hall. "Governor Swann, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked severely.

"Checking on the lookout, James. Not to worry," the governor answered, a hard line pressed into his forehead. With a slightly suspicious nod of the head, Norrington watched his governor walk out on deck.

* * *

Weatherby Swann snuck out on deck to the lookout, noticing inescapably how weak their prisoner looked. He kicked the sailor awake. "Burns! For goodness sakes, wake up! What in Heaven's name are you doing sleeping!" The man scrambled up to his feet, slamming his hat back on his head and saluting drowsily. 

"Go below decks. Don't let this happen again, I'll take over til morning." Burns saluted with a "Yessir," and ran back belowdecks, not even glancing at Will, who was sleeping in his uncomfortable position.

Weatherby waited for the coast to clear before sneaking to the pirate and poking him awake. Will cowered, fear striking the older man through his eyes. "Now calm down, young man. Calm down."

William stopped moving away from him, but kept the look of fear, or atleast apprehension in his stare. "My daughter loves you…and I might see why…maybe…but I must help you in every way that I can."

Will's eyes narrowed in confusion as he let out his breath. "Now, hold on…where was that water…?" The older man fumbled about until he found a small stash of fresh water used for emergencies on deck. Taking the small bowl, he brought it over to where Will was tied and set it on the floor, reaching up to Will's face.

As Will whimpered, moving away from his hands, he stopped. "Trust me, young man. I'm just giving you something to keep you hydrated. Calm yourself." He took the bindings away from Will's mouth, letting the boy smack his lips and bending to raise the water there.

Will drank the water greedily, nearly choking it back up in his eagerness. "Now, now…" Governor Swann said lightheartedly. "Take it easy, my boy. Take it easy. You'll make yourself sick." He lowered the bowl and set it back down, waiting to see if Will said anything to him.

"Why?" Will rasped, his voice barely a whisper.

"I've seen what you've created in my daughter's eyes. And it warms me to my core. She loves you, and if I were a good father, I would have accepted that long ago. It does _not _change that you are a pirate, granted." Weatherby Swann shook a finger at William.

"You _are_ a good father, sir," Will amended, letting out a small smile. "The best I've seen."

The older man grinned, nodding thankfully to young William, before taking the cloth back in his hand. "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner…but I must…"

"I know…understood. Where is Elizabeth?" He added quickly, concern shining for her.

"Asleep in her room. I've put her at rest. No worries, it seems I could not persuade her to not steal away to you at nights. She's as stubborn as her mother," he added huffily.

Will chuckled weakly, seeing Governor Swann raise the gag back to his mouth. "Wait!" He said urgently.

The man's hands stopped. "Yes?"

"Tell Elizabeth that I love her and tell her…thankyou. Please."

Weatherby nodded with a small smile and put Will's bindings back into place, before setting the water back and going below decks. The sun was just rising now and another soldier came on deck for the lookout. Soon others would come as well and another day would be in flow. Another day of William Turner's torture, now fortunately brighter than it was just hours before.

* * *

Jack flipped his ring about in his hands, the darkness of the cell not doing much for his catching skills. Each time he threw it, it would land on the wooden floor with a clink, sometimes even rolling with the ship's sway into another pirate. 

"Right, would yeh stop it now?" A pirate grumbled as the ring hit his shoe. He tossed it back to his captain and huffed.

Jack put the ring back on his pointer finger before leaning his head back against the bar again. "Where's the lass? She hasn't been down 'ere in awhile an' I dun' know wot's 'appenin' ter meh mate." He fidgeted with his shirt sleeve nervously.

Gibbs looked up. "M'sure 'e's alright, Jack. He's a Turner, innit?" He grinned, others in the brig doing the same.

"Hm," was all Jack said, a small smile on his features.

* * *

William Turner watched the men working on deck in front of him. Ever since early in the morning, before the sun had come up and the Governor had spoken with him, Will had been in better spirits. The only problem was that he was still tightly tied to the mast, gag in mouth, sun blaring down on him without remorse. 

A sailor came up to him and laughed, lifting a bucket of sea water and throwing it on him. As Will stood dripping, the other sailors laughed uproariously at Will's loud roar of pain behind the gag.

Another one came up with more salt water, chuckling at what he was about to do.

"Stop it!" A voice yelled out from the bow. Will's eyes flew to the figure standing there. Elizabeth stomped down the steps, stopped finally by Norrington grabbing onto her arms.

"Stop it, now!" She yelled, struggling with the navy man. Anger blazed in her eyes at seeing what the wretched brutes were doing to the man she loved. "Elizabeth, be still!" Norrington spat. "He's a pirate! Go ahead, lads! Have fun with it, then!" He said, a madness shining in his blue gaze.

Elizabeth shook her head at him incredulously, narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw, infuriated. "What is the _matter_ with you, James!" She yelled, stopping as she heard a loud splash and heard Will growling in pain again. "This is torture! No one deserves torture!"

He ignored her and kept walking away to the other side of the ship. "James, listen to me!" She yelled, turning him around. "At least when you pursued me in Port Royal I respected you. I really did. But now, I hate you. I hate everything about you. You've changed, for the worse." A tear came from her eye as she saw Will tied to the mast, heaving loudly in pain still.

Commodore Norrington's eyes set fire instantaneously, watching Elizabeth walk away. She had sullied his honor in front of all of his men. Storming passed his men and passed Will's nearly limp and tired body, he grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and spun her about.

He raised his hand and struck her hard across her face. The young woman brought a hand to her face, gasping and staggering backwards, gripping at the railing with her hand.

Will roared behind his gag and slammed his body against the ropes of the mast, his eyes blazing with such hatred and frustration that they nearly cut through Commodore Norrington as a knife would butter.

The ropes cut at his skin further, causing his wrists to nearly be cut to the bone from the courseness.

Norrington turned and smirked at his enemy before walking back to the steering wheel and commandeering his ship once more.

Elizabeth took her hand from her face as her eyes teared up from the pain. She felt a large bruise starting just below her eye and her lip was bleeding slightly. With an angry determination, she started towards Will because she saw how close he was to passing out. But before she could, a hand reached out and gripped her.

"Elizabeth, don't…."Swann stopped when he saw her face. "Elizabeth! What on earth happened, dearest?" He fingered her lip tenderly as she winced. With an angry look at the Commodore, she spun with one last longing look at her young William, and went belowdecks.

Governor Swann stomped to the younger man at the helm and stood before him. "Commodore Norrington, how _dare_ you strike my daughter! What has gotten into you! Have you no respect for womankind…!"

But Norrington interrupted. "Oh, shut your mouth, old man. She got what was coming to her." Weatherby Swann was absolutely speechless. "Y—You absolute _scoundrel_!" With an angry spin on his heels, he marched down to the deck and staid at the railing, staring out at the ocean. It would be a long ways to Port Royal still, but the intelligent older man's time was running out for a plan. The Commodore must be gotten rid of, not literally of course. This was against the beliefs of the Governor…but he would be gotten rid of. Fired, so to speak.

A small thump could be heard just below the feet of Swann, exactly the position of his daughter's cabin. With wide eyes, he hastened down the hatch and to her door, knocking on it wildly. As she opened it, he let out his breath, relieved.

"What is it, Father?"

"I heard something indeed frightful coming from your room. I thought perhaps you'd fainted. Are you alright?" He rushed out, gripping her shoulders.

"Yes, Father, I'm alright…Although…" She paused, leaning out of the door to see if there was anyone in the hallway. "…I need you to do something for me, please." Her eyes implored him, so he nodded. "What is it, dearest?"

"Call the brig guard away from his post…" she started.

"What! Elizabeth, that's out of the question. You are not to visit the prisoners!" He pushed her back into her room and joined her, shutting the door.

"Papa, please! Jack Sparrow might have a plan!" She said urgently.

"And what would a drunken pirate like that one be able to think of in a week's time? We have a week or so left on this voyage, my daughter. It's not exactly ample time to work out anything. Norrington's men are completely behind him."

"But, Father…you're the governor! Surely you rank above him on this ship," Elizabeth reasoned.

"In Port Royal, in the land of my people, I do…but here, there's nothing but the sea. I can do nothing without the help of my own men." He lowered his eyes to his shoes.

"Then you must allow me to speak with Captain Sparrow! He is a smart man, no matter what he comes off as at first. He's clever and he'll be able to think of something quickly. I should know, I spent so much time with him while on our way to the Dead Sea." She grabbed his shoulders, eyes searching his.

"Alright, I'll call off Gavignon and say I wish to speak with the prisoners. But please know that we'll both be in trouble if Commodore Norrington finds us there!"

She nodded quickly, before opening her door, peering about, and pulling him out with her towards the brig. When they got there, Elizabeth shooed her father into the room while she hid behind a crate just outside of the door.

Governor Swann motioned to Lieutenant Gavignon and the younger man came closer. "I need to speak with the prisoners, son. It's of incredible importance to the Commodore that I'm let in to see them…alone," he added. Gavignon took off his hat and rubbed his head, looking back at the cells apprehensively.

"But Gov'na sir, Commodore Norrington says I ain't s'posed to leave unless he tell me to," he said, eyes wide.

"My boy, I've just said he told _me_ to…please go on a break or something so that I may speak to them, eh?" He smiled as kindly as permitted in his position. The young man nodded and put his hat back on, walking away.

Elizabeth held her breath and closed her eyes as he sulked by, before darting from behind it and into the room leading to the brig. "Thankyou, Father," she said, kissing him on the cheek as she hurried by.

Jack paced the cell, twisting his prized hat in between his dirtied fingers. "Where be that lass—I swear if somethin' 'appens ter…"

"Jack!"

He whipped about. "Elizabeth! Wot's goin' on out there, eh? I feel like I'm in the dark down 'ere!"

"Yeh are in the dark, Cap'n…hehe," one pirate said, before another one elbowed him in the stomach. "Oof! Ow, mate. Wot was tha' fer!" He shut up finally as his captain rolled his eyes.

"Jack, Will's still tied to the mast and his health is getting worse, but I've been able to bring about his spirits as of late. My father…"

"Wot about the ol' geezer?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I resent that, you awful beggar," Governor Swann said from the top of the stairs. Jack's head swiveled in surprise.

"Don't speak of my father in that manner, Jack Sparrow. He's on our side!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Wot in Mary mother o' God's name did we miss, lass?" Gibbs blinked.

"The treatment of your Mr. Turner is completely unorthodox and resentful to the British crown. Norrington has been plagued by some…some sickness. Something's wrong with him. No man has ever been punished in this way on any ship of my own. I am wholeheartedly against it," Governor Swann said, standing straighter as he spoke.

"Well, good on yeh mate…but wot's wrong wif yer right 'and man, then?" Lambry asked, tilting his head.

"He's bloody mad, that's what!" Elizabeth answered, hitting the bars with her fist. She pointed to her face, the pirates in the cell finally seeing the injuries there.

They jumped to their feet and went closer, some hitting the bars or growling angrily. "Wot kinda man is 'e!" One exclaimed, his brows furrowed in hate. "I ain't never even seen a pirate who would do 'at to a pretty lady like you." She smiled sadly.

"He hit me when I embarrassed him in front of his men. There's no reasoning with him anymore. I don't know what is wrong with him, because the James Norrington I knew before this was gentle and caring towards me," Elizabeth said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Only two things can do tha' to a man," Lambry muttered, staring at the wooden wall to his right. Everyone turned to look at him.

"That is?" Governor Swann asked him, head tilted curiously.

"The first is that 'e's possessed wit' some sort o' curse…or some evil spirit."

"The second?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"Something was given to him to make him this way. Governor Swann…did this ship stop off somewhere…like a small tribe on the outskirts o' Morocco or anyfin' like tha' while searching fer the lovely Miss Swann?" He asked.

Swann shook his head numbly. "We stopped the ship in Tortuga—that's it. James left the ship on his own to search for Captain Sparrow and Will Turner."

The pirates all looked to each other knowingly. "No one knows wot yeh kin find there, Gov'na," a pirate said sullenly. "It's Tortuga…wot do yeh expect from tha' lot? He's probably been cursed, I'd swear on it."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "But with what? What could possibly be cursed that easily…surely it's not just him, right?"

"I don't know…maybe his wine," Gibbs chuckled. It was silent for a moment before Governor Swann spoke.

"But—James has never been one to drink…never…" he muttered as he pondered.

"William is in trouble and we need to find out what is wrong with the Commodore. Soon, or…I don't know what he'll allow for." A tear came from Elizabeth's eye as she spoke, her voice quivering. "He's already allowed his men to throw things at Will…like he's some sort of….some sort of animal!" She started crying, allowing her father to comfort her.

"Listen, Elizabeth. Keep yeself in check jus' one more second…" Jack said, setting a hand to his chin and narrowing his eyes in thought. "Elizabeth…could you get into Norry's cabin? Maybe search things out?" He asked her, not looking at her yet.

She dried her tears. "Maybe…if Father keeps him distracted long enough, I could."

"I wouldn't risk it…for your boy's sake," Governor Swann said, shaking his head.

"If yeh do yer job, Will wont be in any danger," Jack snapped. With a glower, the Governor nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth could hear the Commodore's boots thumping against the wooden floorboards inside of his cabin, followed by a loud creaking noise and bang. It sounded as if he'd just shut some sort of cabinet. All of a sudden, the footsteps came nearer to where Elizabeth was poised with her ear against the door. She leapt up with a gasp and hid in the room next door with the door cracked open so that she could peer out of it. 

She watched him step out of his cabin, wiping his mouth and moving up the steps and out of the hatch to the upper deck. Breathing a sigh of relief, she waited to hear her father's voice speaking the Commodore's name. She was clear for at least five minutes now.

Hastening her step, she walked into the cabin and started searching it. She looked under his bed at first, finding nothing but an extra pair of boots. After searching for about three minutes, she had found nothing. She spun and eyed a large armoire in the corner of his room. With a tilt of her head, she looked to the door of the cabin, then turned back to the armoire. She walked to it and opened the cabinets, gasping at what she beheld.

Bottles with the same shape and same liquid (or so it seemed to Elizabeth) inside of it. Shaking her head incredulously, she shut the armoire doors and heard a door opening behind her.

With a gasp, she spun around to see a figure standing in the doorway of James Norrington's cabin.

* * *

(A/N:) DUN DUN DUUUUN! What shall become of Elizabeth and who is in Norrington's doorway? You'll all find out in good time, I promise. I know this whole Norrington business is way cooky but you'll understand it better asI develop his "sickness" further. 

Just remember that I'm in deep doodoo with my math class, so don't blame me for not updating for at least two weeks...I'm lucky I'm here now. School is too hard for me at the moment. You guys are just lucky I love writing this story...hence why I'm still posting it. Heehee (wink).

Now for Review Thanks:

**Kelsey Estel:** You are one of my favorites because you give me the BEST reviews! AND YOU TOTALLY GUESSED WHAT NORRINGTON'S PROBLEM WAS...mostly...BUT STILL! Genius, I call you! GEEEENIUS! And I hate men like that too...-.- They bug.

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **Don't cry! Elizabeth to the rescue!

**mz-turner: **I love you Hali. I really do. And I'm MSNing you at this moment. That's spectacularamos. And Mythrie! I must bring that up in our now conversation Hali! LOVE YOU!

**semplice: **Yes, and ONCE AGAIN...another one that leaves you hanging. Hehe...sorry.

**melleh1: **Hi Melsers! You rock! Thanks for reviewing!Yo soymuy bien, gracias Senorita.

**Smithy: **Handsome hero is DAMN STRAIGHT! And you'll see what happens to him. All in good time, my friend. All.in.good.time. Thanks for the review. HEEHEE!

**Lord-of-the-Ruler: **Yes, the Commodore and Governor WERE out of character...but now you know why. And the Governor's not ALL that bad now, is he? I'm a wiz with that tidbit.

**rollinpeaches/Tallulah daze: **Heehee! I love you Emma...really, I miss you oodles and toodles! And I wish I could talk to you more, but I shall be content with emails and my reviews for You Were Meant for Me...AND BOO TO THAT PERVERTED STALKER GIRL!

**Johnny'shumilatedgrape: **Thanks for always coming back! You are by far, the COOLEST chica! And I love your head spork...very flashy. (wink)

**JohnnysDoll84: **You genius! I miss you! What's been up in Boston! How's your story coming along and all that jazz? Oh, and thanks so much for coming back to my story each chapter...most of the angsty bits I learned from you, Master.

**lateBloomer04: **WE SURE DO! But you know what...it's sort of fun...innit? Oh, and because you asked me, I shall answer. Keelhauling is the worst punishment possible and was done by the worst human beings possible, mostly to traitors or mutineers. The vagrant would be tied to the hull of the ship, the ropes going around the whole thing and the crew on deck would pull the rope, dragging the vagrant across the belly of the ship, barnacles, seaweed, and all. Thus, he would resurface bloody, scratched, and most of the time missing a limb from hungry sharks below. Quite frightening business, if I do say so myself. O.O

**Shy Pirate Lass: **Don't apologiz, love! Just the fact that you're reading my story makes me all googly inside! You don't need to review, honestly! I still heart you! I'm updating, so Liz can stop pestering you! HEEHEE! You made me laugh.

**Drama Queens rule: **They certainly have been through enough, I just felt that leaving the Commodore and Governor out of the end would have been cooky and random...not to mention I thought the Commodore wouldn't just stand by and be like, "Happy ending? Why of course I'll allow for these pirates to go back to pillaging and plundering my fellow comrades! Why, in fact...look here! This is a bonified heirloom watch, take this with you Captain Sparrow...oh no need to thank me, this is a happy ending!"

**Things-One-and-Two: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't keelhaul me! I've already been keelhauled once and lost me leg! Well, not really...it was a nightmare...not even that, it was a friend's nightmare. Actually, I don't have any friends and I just made the whole thing up...but thanks for reviewing. HEEHEE!

Anyways, ya'll! I'm off to the land of The Scarlet Letter so that I can do my essay. THANKYOU TO ARAMINTA DITCH (the lovely Ashley Sumner) FOR READING THIS AND GIVING ME IDEAS AND ALL THAT! I LOVE YOU ASHLEY! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! And I miss you being on here when I am! (tear tear tear)

Toodles, world! And ta for now!

-williz


	31. A New Captain of the Ship

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"Well hello, Miss Swann," Commodore James Norrington said with a smug grin. Elizabeth gasped, tremors running through her body. She knew now what this meant for her lover. She knew now how much of a risk she was taking looking through Norrington's cabin. 

"Commodore, I was…"

"You were…?" He was mocking her, she knew it. He stepped closer and took her wrist in his tight grip. Trying to pull away, she winced. "Stop it, you're hurting me," she grinded out, softly. Tears pricked her eyes as he pulled her face mere centimeters from his own. She could smell the alcohol emitting from him everywhere.

"So did you find what you were looking for, dearest?" He asked her, his smile widening as she tried to push herself away. "I hope you did. Really, I do. I hope it whatever you found in my cabin was worth your pirate's life!" As his voice raised, his hand twisted, making Elizabeth squeal in pain and shut her eyes tightly from the pain in both her wrist and heart.

"Please don't…don't touch him. He's suffered enough." She lowered her head and cried, ignoring the pain in her arm from his grip. He moved his hands down to her waist and she gasped angrily. With one hard punch in his nose, she turned and broke from his grip.

"How dare you! You—you bastard!" She wiped her nose angrily and watched the tall man clutch his nose.

"You wench! You stupid…" he stopped speaking at seeing the Governor in the door. Elizabeth turned and saw her father, running to him. "He tried to…he…" Weatherby Swann held his hand up and she silenced immediately.

"Commodore Norrington, I'm sorry to say that one of our prisoners has deceased last night. The lack of fresh air, water, and food has killed him. He was already injured as it was." The governor's stony face watched Norrington as the younger man took his hand away and wiped his slightly bloody nose with his sleeve.

Swann chose to ignore the fact that Norrington had just had his arms about his daughter's reluctant frame. Besides, the man didn't know what would happen to him very soon. Governor Swann kept back the satisfactory smile that threatened to show. Elizabeth saw the twitch in his cheek and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. With a slight wink, he looked back to Norrington.

"Yes…of course I shall go down and…clear the body. As captain of this ship…it's my…it's my duty," he said, angry that he had to go down into that disgusting brig to pull out the dead body. And he'd have to see those wretched pirates. "No matter," he thought to himself as he crossed to his door, "…I'll be rid of them as soon as we reach Port Royal."

Governor Swann turned on his heel and walked after James, his curious daughter following in his own wake. What neither James nor Elizabeth knew was that Swann had a plan. He had a Sparrow-approved plan, which was always known to be effective, according to Elizabeth.

"_Commodore Norrington…maybe if you take the helm, we could get to Port Royal faster…" Governor Swann tried, hopefully deterring James from going down to his cabin._

"_I am sure Hinkley will do a fine job at the helm, he's done it before. I need my rest," James said. As he walked passed the governor, the older man panicked, looking down at his feet for anything else he could think of. But when he looked back up, the navy man had already crossed to the bow. _

_Weatherby Swann knew he hadn't much time, so he hastened to the hatch while Norrington spoke to some men, and hurried to the door leading down the steps to the brig._

_Once he arrived, he saw that no guard was there. He figured the guard he'd told to leave hadn't returned. With a sigh of relief, he moved through the doorway and went to the bars of the cell. "Mr. Sparrow…"_

"_Captain, mate…it's Captain." Jack smirked._

"_Captain, I have no time..." Swann started._

"_Oi! Ain't you s'posed ter be keepin' the navy lump from catchin' our young beauty in 'is cabin?" Lambry asked, sitting up alert._

"_That's what I'm here about! I couldn't stop him, he wouldn't hear of it! Before he does anything to your young man…anything further…" he amended, lowering his head slightly in shame. "…we need to get rid of the Commodore."_

"_Get rid, gov'nuh? And how's that?" Gibbs asked, his interest peaked._

"_I don't know…all I know is that there's no possible way for his men to be deterred…" he started, but Jack interrupted. _

"_Governor Swann…what were you before yeh became the governor?" He asked. Swann seemed a bit put out, but he answered. "Well, first I was a lieutenant, then I moved up to the ranks of captain, finally…"_

"_Captain, ye say?" Jack interrupted again, his face undoubtedly showing he was thinking extremely hard. _

"_Yes…uh, captain." Everyone waited for Jack, watching expectedly._

"_It's easy…get us tha' rope, governor," he reasoned, pointing to the rope hanging behind the older man's head. Weatherby tilted his head questioningly, but followed instructions anyways, passing the rope through the bars._

"_Right…you bring Norry in 'ere an' tell 'im we've got a dead one. The laws o' the crown says a captain must clear the dead body from his or her bunk, even if said person is a criminal. Don't gape at me, lads…jus' because I don' follow the laws, don' mean I don' know 'em." He continued. "Tell Norry that one of us is dead and he'll come traipsin' down 'ere, come into the cell, see a dead man lying 'ere…" he gestured with his hand elaborately to a small corner in the cell. "An' we'll grab 'im, tie 'im up, all the good stuff us pirates is best at…and done." He smiled proudly._

"_You really are a genius, Captain Sparrow. In a sick and sadistic way, you are a genius." Governor Swann stuck his hand through the bars and shook Jack's heartily. Captain Sparrow just grinned wider. "I know this, Governor. Why must you tell it again?"_

_The smile died down from his face. "What about his men?" Jack pointed. He'd already figured this part out too._

"_You used to be a captain. Norrington will be 'ill' in his cabin, am I right?And you, my dear sir, will become captain of this ship. All shall follow your orders. _All_ of your orders." Swann nodded once and left the brig, hearing footsteps coming towards him. Seeing the guard coming back, he quickly dodged into another room, waiting for the men to walk passed, before resuming his way to Norrinton's cabin where he heard voices. One sounded like his daughter's, the other…Norrington's. With wide eyes, he quickened his step to the door and opened it wide._

As Elizabeth opened her mouth to question her father, he held a finger to his lips and shook his head vehemently. Dropping the subject, she followed them to the brig where the guard stood. "Lieutenant Gavignon, step aside and go to your post on deck. Now." Commodore Norrington held the boy's gaze before Gavignon turned and left, looking after them with worried eyes. Opening the door with his keys, Norrington walked into the brig and down the steps.

"Ah, Commodore, we thought ye'd never arrive!" Jack teased with a grin. The others laughed at the navy man. "Shut your mouths, all of you, unless you want to see your captain whipped!" He grinded at them through his teeth. They stopped and he smiled smugly.

"Now where is the dead man?" He asked, unlocking the cell door.. "Point him to me!" He demanded. Lambry laid in the corner, completely lifeless and on his stomach. Norrington strode over to him and kicked him over. "He's dead alright," James mumbled to himself, leaning down and feeling a sharp pain on the back of his head. Everything went dark for the navy man.

* * *

"Good thing that drink he has left no sense in him," Elizabeth reasoned, walking side by side with her father. They left Norrington with the pirates in the brig, tied and gagged to make sure there was no way he could escape. 

"Yes, no sensible man would enter a cell crowded with pirates without any protection." They smiled at each other and came up on deck. "Men! May I have your attention?" Governor Swann asked, Elizabeth's arm around his.

All work ceased as they watched the governor. "Our dearest Commodore Norrington is very ill. We think it was food poisoning, maybe the sea has finally gotten to him. Nevertheless, it seems he's unfit to captain this ship anymore!"

The sailors looked at each other and shrugged, some happy to be rid of his pompous arse attitude. "An' who be captainin' this ship, guv'ner?" A sailor in the rigging asked.

"I will be. As Governor of Port Royal, it is law that I am to captain the ship if Norrington is unable." All of the men murmured for a short while.

"Is this agreeable for them, Father? Do you think they'll mutiny?" Elizabeth whispered up at him.

"Elizabeth, dearest…these men are _not_ pirates." She shrugged.

"Are we going to sail then, men! We have a schedule to keep," Weatherby Swann barked. The men jumped, being taken unawares, and sounded a melodious "Aye."

Governor Swann disconnected himself from his daughter and walked to Will, hanging limply at the mast. "Sailor, hand me your sword." Swann demanded, holding a hand out to the nearest man. The rugged man grunted, pulling it out of his scabbard and handing it to Weatherby.

With a quick slash, the ropes binding Will broke. Elizabeth ran next to her father as he hacked at the ropes. "Father, you'll make the mast half if you keep hacking at it like that!" She motioned the sailor over and he took a blade from his sash, grabbing the ropes and cutting them easily.

Finally, Will's limp body fell forward. Elizabeth gasped, diving to catch his body and bring it down lightly. She cried, holding his head in her lap and wiping the hair from his face.

The sailor cleared his throat and turned away. Governor Swann leaned down and motioned for some men to come over. "Elizabeth, we'll take him to my cabin and get him treated…"

"No, Father. I will tend to him…in _my_ cabin," she said softly, power in her tone. Two of the navy men lifted him and carried him to Elizabeth's cabin as she followed on their heels. They set him down on her bed, were thanked by the beautiful daughter of Governor Swann, and left to do their duties once more.

Elizabeth hurried about the grandeur cabin she'd been given, gathering cloth, pouring fresh water into a basin, and getting a strong bottle of rum from a cupboard. She walked back to sit at the chair next to her lover and set her supplies down, leaning over to push his hair from his face.

At the cold contact of the compress she placed at his brow, he opened his eyes wide with a gasp, grabbing her hand tightly. "Elizabeth…" His breath was ragged as he lied back down, her sweet and concerned face relieving him beyond all recognition.

"Will, darling…everything is alright. He can't hurt you anymore…" she stopped, seeing his eyes cloud over. "Will? Will, what's going on? Speak to me." He shut his eyes and let go of her hand, pain overcoming all senses.

In panic, Elizabeth set down the bowl in her hands and leant next to his face, taking his hand into hers and squeezing. "It's alright. It will pass, I promise. It will pass."

When it finally did, minutes later, Will was left heaving and sweating upon the mattress, the look in his eyes tearing at Elizabeth's heart. They were so frightened and full of sadness. She moved his face to look at her and leaned down, kissing his nose. "Will, he's in the brig with Jack. They're keeping him from you." She stroked his face softly.

"Elizabeth…what's happened?" He struggled to speak, as he hadn't the chance to do so for so long. She leaned over and took a mug of water, helping him sit up to drink it. "Thank you," he muttered, his eyes devoid of emotion now.

"Will, please tell me you're alright. Please. I tried so hard to come to you when I could…I did! And…" but she was cut off.

Will had pushed himself up to put a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her down for a tender kiss. Smiling into his mouth, Elizabeth Swann's heart soared into oblivion at the feel of his lips against her own. She pushed him down onto his back, lying beside him while they kissed. As they pulled away from each other, Will grinned weakly, raising a hand to wipe the happy tears from Elizabeth's cheeks. She giggled happily, sniffling and nestling her head into his neck, cuddling close to him.

With a sigh, Will began to feel tears pricking his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her lithe form to his own tightly. "I missed this. I missed being able to touch you." She cried with him, her heart pained at what he'd been through.

After awhile, the lovers spent their tears and just lied together, entwined in their love and content to have only each other. Elizabeth leaned back, breaking the circle of his arms only partially so that she could look into his eyes. To her relief, the cloudiness and fear had left them, leaving only love and a slight look of worry.

She pulled away from him as he let go reluctantly. "We need to clean you up," she whispered, rising to retrieve the bowl and cloth once more. Taking it into her hands, she skillfully dabbed his fevered face and moved down to his shirt.

Will's eyes blurred for a moment as he focused on her throat. Throughout the whole journey she had tanned to a darker color, transforming her delicate white skin to a worldly glowing gold. When his eyes focused again, he moved them up to find Elizabeth's face tilted quizzically. She smiled then, starting to unbutton his shirt.

The young pirate took her wrist in his hand, bringing her palm to his lips lovingly. "Do you think it proper to do this now? And with all of these people on the ship?" His smile moved to one side of his face.

She opened her mouth incredulously. "Don't be cheeky, you know exactly what I'm doing," she reprimanded, glad that he was at least well enough to joke. She thought surely the weeks of torture he'd been through would have made him stoic and without feelings, if not horribly disturbed and marred.

Elizabeth continued to unbutton the shirt, before pushing it off of his chest as far as possible and taking the cloth again between her fingers. She dipped it in the bowl of water and started wiping the blood from a particularly harsh cut gracing his pronounced ribs. The lack of food showed clearly now and it made her heart ache. The young woman had to turn away for a moment to clear away the tears threatening to emerge.

William winced at the harshness of cold against the hot skin on his chest. "I'm sorry," she muttered, almost as quiet as if she had whispered it. He took her hand again, taking the cloth and tossing it haphazardly into the bowl, never allowing his eyes to leave hers.

"I have to clean your wounds…" she started, weakly, drawn into his gaze far more than she had ever been before. Her words died off as he gently brought her down closer to him. His other arm reached around as if with a mind of its own and wrapped about her waist, pulling her to lie with her upper half hovering over his bare chest.

Finally, he brought her lips to his in a dizzying kiss, their souls embracing within the dark candlelight. Elizabeth opened her mouth slightly and breathed out against his skin through her nose. She felt one of her lover's warm, yet chilled, hands push up under her shirt which he had cleverly untucked unnoticed. The girl sighed wistfully, feeling him stroking his hand along her warm side, shivering at the way he managed to make her feel every time they touched like this.

As his hand slowly moved down to her hips and round to her backside…

"Elizabeth!" She shot up, nearly taking Will with her, they were attached so closely. Her father stood in the doorway, his face pale and downright appalled. He'd never seen his daughter so compromised in his life.

Said compromiser lay there, not really knowing what to make of the situation, nor the look upon the governor's face. He also decided it wise to forget where exactly his hand had just traveled before they were interrupted. (And also where he had felt Elizabeth's hand before they were interrupted…by her father, nonetheless.)

Said compromised sat with her delicate fingers against her lips, face flushed, heart beating quickly, and her eyes as wide as saucers. "Father, I…" she paused for a long time before finally answering quietly. "The door was closed."

"I can see why!" He barked, barely restraining himself. With a deep breath, he calmed himself. "Mr. Turner…I came to ask how you were feeling. And as the answer is quite apparent, I shall leave you. Elizabeth, stick to your job and clean his wounds, _please_." She nodded, concealing a smile with the same delicate fingers as before.

When her father left, she giggled lightly, almost forgetting the troubles that still lied ahead of them. When she turned back around, she saw Will staring at her again. "Oh, no you don't. Don't look at me like that again. You know what happened just moments ago when you gave me that look."

William Turner smiled at his beloved, his teeth glinting in the candlelight. "And don't smirk at me either, Mr. Turner." She let out a partially amused smile, shaking her head, as she set to cleaning his wounds again. It took a whole lot of concentration and strength to keep herself from straying her eyes to look at his chest. Luckily, he wasn't staring at her anymore, but had fallen asleep.

"I hope it stays that way for awhile; he sorely needs it," she thought to herself, setting the bowl down on the floor and blowing out the candle next to his bed. As she stood to leave, his hand caught hers. "Stay," she heard behind her.

With a dreamy smile, she turned and walked back, getting into her small bed beside him and snuggling close.

For once, she was most grateful for the miniscule size of her bed.

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer me! Sing it wit' me, Norry! Hmm hmm hmm hmm…oh c'mon, pipe up, mate!" The pirates were having fun tormenting the bound and gagged commodore who sat in their midst, a sour frown upon his face, dirt smudges, and a crooked wig sitting atop his head. 

"C'mon, lads. Let's not mess wif' his mind. S'already messed up enough as it is!" Lambry said. The rest of the pirates laughed, poking him and prodding. He growled, before Jack came to crawl next to him.

"I dunno, 'e messed with our Turner's mind. Why _shouldn't_ we mess with 'is?" Jack asked, giving the man a smug look. James' eyes widened as he whimpered at the menacing looks of the pirates surrounding him.

"Sh, no worries, Norry. No worries, we ain't gunna 'urt yeh. We jus' wanna ask yeh some things, is all." One of the pirates cackled, sending a chill up the navy man's spine.

"You missin' tha' drink o your'n?" Gibbs asked, smirking. The Commodore's eyes narrowed angrily. As he fumbled around, trying to untie himself, he accidentally tipped over, not able to sit himself up.

The pirates all laughed at him, throwing their heads back.

The sound of footsteps came down the stairs leading to the brig, so they all stopped laughing soon after. They scrambled to sit in front of the commodore, as one pirate knocked the navy man out so as not to have him make any noises.

"Hey, what are you lot laughin' about, eh?" The young guard stopped at the bars, eyeing them all. "If I was headed straight for the gallows, I'd not be laughing." He grinned smugly, and walked back up the stairs with a "PIPE DOWN!" trailing behind him.

They all breathed sighs of relief, before moving back to their staid positions. "Jesus, Mary Mother o' God…I'm thinking we ain't gunna be wakin' this one up fer awhile if'n we wanna keep our heads on our shoulders fer now," Gibbs reasoned, eyes wide.

"And none o' this loudness, either," Jack added, sitting back to lean against the damp wall of the cell and pushing his hat down.

* * *

Governor Swann paced down the hall below decks, having just left the bow on deck to check the course. They still had some time before arrival in Port Royal and he wanted to be sure nothing went wrong. He walked to the brig and stopped in front of the guard. "Son, I need you more up on deck than down here doing nothing. You're relieved of your guard duty." 

The young man was confused. "But…the pirates, gov'nuh sir. The pirates will…"

"What sort of man can get passed those bars? None I have ever heard of. And where will they go after that? Everything will be fine, just go help on deck." The man nodded obediently and left.

Governor Swann started down to the brig to talk to the men held inside it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Govvy," Jack said, grinning. The governor narrowed his eyes and came up to the bars. He saw the James on the floor, tied up. "What happened to him?" He asked, pointing.

"Well, he was makin' too much noise! Wot was I s'posed ter do!" The governor sighed and shrugged. "I came down to tell you all that Port Royal should be on the horizon in a few hours. So make ready. We'll need to form a plan."

"Why don't we make one now?" Jack asked. The governor sighed, shutting his eyes in aggravation, before reopening them.

"We are going to make one now, that's what I'm saying," the older man said as calmly as possible. "I'm going to try and get young Mr. Turner down so that he will be involved, as well as my daughter. So sit tight." He started away towards the stairs leading up to the hallway.

"Not really much choice we got there, mate," a pirate mumbled, before leaning back against the wall.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the bed with her lover's head in her lap, lightly stroking his forehead as he rested. A slight tapping was heard from the door before Governor Swann came into the room, shutting the door soundly. 

He thought to reprimand his daughter for her position with the young man, but upon seeing Will try to sit up straight with wide eyes, humor caught the best of him and he bit his tongue. The young man was trying to do his best for Elizabeth, that much was apparent, so Weatherby Swann let it go. "Elizabeth, we need to get down to the brig. Port Royal is mere hours away and we need a plan to empty this damnable ship of its prisoners without my men knowing they aren't really prisoners." Worry lined the old eyes of the governor as he twisted his hands in his lap.

"But I wont leave Will here…"

"You wont have to. Make sure he gets down to the brig. He's important in this as much as you or I, if not more. Will, my boy, brace yourself. This is going to be the easiest part of all this, the hard part is yet to come." Will nodded once, swinging his legs over the side of the bed slowly and setting them on the ground.

"I'll keep a watch out for anyone who tries to come down while you both make your way to Mr. Sparrow," Governor Swann said as he stood to peek out of the door. "Alright, hurry!"

Elizabeth moved to sit next to Will on the bed and she wrapped her arms securely around him. "Ready, love? We'll have to move fast." She kissed his forehead softly and stood, helping him up.

Surprisingly enough, he was already quite strong and he could move quickly through the halls as Swann watched out for them. Elizabeth held him tightly as to make sure his strength didn't completely fail him.

When they reached the steps, William heard Swann behind him, coming down the stairs behind them also. He stopped when he came face to face with his good old friend, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Good afternoon, Turner," Jack said, a wider grin than any ever seen gracing his dirty face. Will grinned back, walking away from Elizabeth's tight hold and stumbling to the bars. "Jack Sparrow, you old jackal! Still alive, are you?" Will asked, taking Jack's hand through the grimy bars.

"Who am I, William Turner? Tell me tha'!" Jack grinned, setting a hand to his ear as if waiting for Will's response.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow, who else?" Will said, laughing. They hugged through the bars as best they could before Jack pulled back and set a dirty smudge to his friend's face with his finger. "Yeh alrigh' mate?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine."

"Gentlemen, as much as this warms my heart, we have plans to make…" Swann said, practically rolling his eyes.

"Father!" Elizabeth reprimanded. The older man shrugged his shoulders.

"No, no. It's importan' we do plan this righ' now, Lizzie. Yer da' is righ'." Lambry came up to the bars and held on tightly at that statement. Elizabeth nodded, shutting her mouth.

"What are we to do now?" Will asked, slinking down weakly against the bars. Sweat was glistening on his forehead from all of the exertion of the past hour. He was dog tired, but they needed to figure out how to get themselves away from the noose. They all knew that there was nothing the Governor could really do for them when they arrived.

Sure, Governor Swann could grant all of them clemency for saving his daughter's life countless times, but then what would happen? His people would forever send him into a deep abyss of hatred for letting wanted and gruesome men out loose. William Turner wanted to be escaped from hanging, he wanted to live, but he didn't want it at the price of the reputation of a good man, a good father.

That's what Governor Weatherby Swann was. A good man and father. Obviously so, for how could Will have fallen so desperately in love with his daughter if he hadn't raised her to be the spirited, self-willed, stubborn and lovable Elizabeth Swann, whether he meant to or not.

That same Elizabeth Swann moved to the pirate quickly, kneeling in front of him and feeling his forehead. "Will, you're starting to burn up. We need to get you back into that bed so that I can bring your fever down." She attempted to pull him up, but Will pushed her off gently.

"No, I can't. We have to make a plan. I have to save your father's reputation…your father will….reputation…" And then everything went black.

* * *

"Will…Will, darling." The first thing Will felt was a slight ache in the back of his head. He also felt heat radiating from his skin. "Will?" He opened his eyes, extremely blurry at first, and allowed them to adjust. 

It took awhile, but the outline of a beautiful young woman came into his vision, before a blurry brunette in men's clothes, then finally Elizabeth Swann, his fiancé. "Hello," he croaked, smiling weakly.

She sighed, frustrated with him, and dabbed his forehead with the wet cloth. "William Turner, don't you ever do that to me again. When I tell you to get into bed, you get into bed!" She pursed her lips, choosing not to look him in the eyes.

"Well, I've never argued with a woman on that request before, why start now?" He grinned, quite cheekily Elizabeth thought.

"You cad! I'm choosing to ignore that and I'm also choosing _not_ to take this cloth and wring it round your neck, Mr. Turner. Who would even suspect?" She tilted her head with a dangerous smile and wrung out the cloth slowly.

Without even thinking, Will gulped, but then he smiled and brought her down to him for a small kiss. "I know you love me. You know you love me. Let's leave it at that."

She grinned. "Alright, but really….no more stalking down to the brig. I don't know _what _my father was thinking of when he made you stagger down there." Elizabeth set down the cloth on the table. He started to sit up to protest, but she pushed him back down, placing a slender finger against his warm lips to silence him.

"No arguments. I'll go down and sort things out with Captain Sparrow and my father, then I'll come right up and relay everything to you." His eyes softened sadly, upset that he couldn't be a part of the plan.

"William, please don't look like that. You'll make yourself so much worse by being down there. I promise I'll hurry back to you." She paused. "And I know you want to be able to add your two cents in, but let it go just this once. Leave the planning to us, we've done it before." He nodded, the look still in his eyes.

She made a small pitying sound at his puppy dog brown eyes and leant down to kiss him. "I'll be back," she promised, standing and walking to the door, opening it, looking back at him, and shutting it again.

Will laid there crossly, annoyed at just how much she insisted on wrapping him around her finger. He couldn't help himself either. She controlled him.

* * *

"Governor Swann could slip the guards some booze, yeah? An' they git real smashed, an' we kin escape!" The pirate next to Lambry exclaimed. 

"An' where would we git the keys to escape, George?" Lambry asked, frustratedly.

"I dunno, their pockets." He shrugged.

Jack ignored the conversation and just sat in the back. "The boy, s'he alrigh'?" Jack asked, not moving his eyes from the floor.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head, questioningly.

"Is yer boy alright?" Jack asked again, looking up at her.

"Yes, he's fine. The fever's down now." She paused. "Why, Jack?"

"We might need the boy to do some grueling things, if'n 'e's up ter it," Jack answered, tapping his chin thoughtfully. As his mouth grew into a smug grin, the others leaned slightly closer. "Think I might 'ave a plan, then."

* * *

(A/N:) Hello everybody. 

You won't believe the weeks I had. EVERYTHING and I mean it...EVERYTHING happened at once. I had an oral presentation in Honors Spanish 3, three essays and two short stories to write for Honors American Literature, two IB Economics commentaries to write, a whole IB Theatre show to produce, direct, and get costumes for, and soccer season has started. But I tried to keep this going, really I did.

And now it's posted. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys at the end of chapter 30 so evily. I really did. And I'm sorry, yo. Seriously, very very infinitely sorry.

Just remember that I'm always thinking of you guys and my story, TRYING to wrte as much as possible, given the lack of time I have nowadays and the amount of homework I have.

Review Thanks: (I know they have a special review comment thing now, but I am still going to put little things for each of you here...and I'll do the seperate thingy when I figure it out. Heehee)

**mz-turner: **I'll be the first one to join your guillotine, HELL YES! Love ya, Halz!

**lateBloomer04: **Thanks for the review! And you probably already knew who would be at Norrington's door...I think everybody did.

**melleh1: **MELLEH! You rock. Thanks for dem kind words, missy.

**A Bit Closer Johnny: **That's what I wanted you to get out of that chapter. "I HATE NORRINGTON!" That's it. Heehee!

**tallulah daze: **You're my love, as usual. You, Emma...you complete me. tear HEEHEE! I love that line. Anywho, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THAT! It made my day!

**Smithy: **You must be the coolest anonymous reader I have. I should dub you COOLNONNY! It sounds a bit African.

**ASHLEY: **But that TOTALLY wasn't your last name, was it Ashley? I made it up...I used that name in a story awhile back. So I didn't really USE your last name. I invented it. Totally. ANYWAYS! YOU'RE THE COOLEST BETA EVER! THANKS! hug hug hug

**Ms Elizabeth Turner To You: **Thanks so much for all of your kindness to me! And thanks for all of your awesome stories! They signify the beauty of the Will/Elizabeth united! That's what our new clan should be...THE WILL/ELIZABETH UNITED! Oh, and by the way...I didn't get that email address...but I am definitely going to say I'm up for the job if you'll have me! wink wink

**Lord-of-the-Ruler: **Cheers mate! You are awesome! Thanks lots and lots!

**Things-One-and-Two: **Daaang, MJ! I missed seeing your randomness while I was away! I must say, though alcohol _is_ bad, and can do nothing but harm to a human being's immune system (don't know about dogs, though I suspect it's true for them too) that's not really what I was thinking when I wrote the whole alcohol tidbit. BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT...JUST SAY NO KIDS!

**Johnny'shumilatedgrape: **Omg, and add "Say no to drugs" on the spork too. Although, if you think about it, that would be a bit hypocritical, considering you ALSO have peace signs on it...hm...but pizazz, thy name is Johnny'shumilatedgrape's spork.

**Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick: **Wow, long isn't even the word to describe that review. Although it made me all warm and fuzzy. You should write a Christmassy chapter for Wow! Pirates in 2005! That's what your story is called, right? Aww, and it will be all cute and fun. Will/Liz ARE adorable! I watched the movie this morning and they went perfectly in every scene. I was like, "AWWWWWW THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Oh, and tell Liz I didn't want her beating up my buddy anymore. SHEESH!

**JohnnysDoll84: **HIIIII! WOW, I haven't talked to you in AGES! Email me! How are all of your story's coming along? How's school? How's EVERYTHING! Wow, thanks for reviewing too! You're awesome, yo!

**Kelsey Estel: **You know what's really scary? When I wrote chapter 30 and 31, my exact thinking was along the lines of, "I want Norrington to be sort of like Hitler...the men follow blindly and yadda yadda" It's CRAZY you brought that up! I was like, "WHOA! NOT ONLY DOES SHE GIVE AWESOME ADVICE, BUT SHE READS MINDS TOO! AAAAH!" Math is the evil of evil though.

**Drama Queens rule: **Heehee! Well, you know this whole happy ending thing...don't know whether it would have worked out that way...everybody would have been like, "So what? Norrington floats around out there with the governor and everything's all and well?" and I would've been like, blink "Yes...so...?"

**Lovely Raven Sparrow: **I'm writing a novel too, actually. It's a historical fiction in which I am incorporating Jack the Ripper into. Very interesting, no? Heehee. Thanks for finding time to even review my story, what with your novel writing. I hope you do REALLY well on it! And when it's published, I'm TOTALLY reading it! grin

**WillsOneLove: **You're not horrible! You're awesome and tight and cool and all the above times seven! Awww don't put yourself down! Look at me! I have all these people waiting after a horribly cliffy (terribly evil of me) for weeks on end! I don't mind if you NEVER review my story again! Just make sure you still talk to me on AIM, or I'll be sad. Heeehee! LOVE YOU, CAITLIN! grin hug grin hug

Alright everybody. I am done for the day. Phew, I'm tired as all crud. Email me if you guys want anything.

SEE YA!

-williz


	32. The Holyman's Sacrifice

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"LAND AHOY!" 

Elizabeth's eyes shot open immediately, sitting straight up. The bed's movement at her quick reaction forced a dazed Will Turner to sit up beside her, holding his head and nearly falling back into the pillows, dizzily.

"Wot…ergh…what's the matter, Liz?" He asked as she steadied him, an apologetic smile on her beautiful features.

"Port Royal," she breathed. As soon as she said it, Captain Jack Sparrow burst into the room. "Sorry to interrupt anyfin' hanky panky in 'ere, but seems land is in sight. We got only an hour 'til we arrive in port. Just that long to get this plan on the way."

Elizabeth nodded and got out of the bed. She leaned over and pulled her boots on, braiding her hair and watching as Jack ran to Will's side, throwing a shirt on the young man. "Jack, it's backwards!" Elizabeth huffed, hastening to a startled and confused Will to pull the shirt off his shoulders and flip it around, pulling it back over his head. "There," she mumbled, rubbing a hand across his cheek lovingly for a split second before turning away and narrowing her eyes at Jack.

He shrugged at her in his clothing. Large brown robes were nearly covering a clean white shirt. The tie strings were in back of him. She shut her eyes to calm her near laughter. "Jack, your shirt…it's backwards." He looked down and grunted, throwing the robe from him and taking his shirt off, revealing a tanned abdomen and chest before covering it again, shirt facing the right direction.

"There, Miss Fancy-Pants! 'ow's tha'?" She nodded, trying to ignore Will's persistent grunting as he tried to pull his boots on.

"How is it that a woman can dress faster than both of you men?" Elizabeth asked, leaning down to help him with his boots.

"Hey, woman. You weren't exactly tied to a mast through storms and blazing sun for weeks." She looked up at Will and their eyes met. Hers shone in guilt for a moment before love over took her. "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Yeah, an' yeh weren't exactly in the brig for months, either!" He started, but one quick look that said "shut up" and he did exactly that; he shut up.

"Well, anyways, get ready, both o' yehs." He grunted, annoyed that at least two women in the world could shut him up faster than a fly trap, whether he wanted to or not. He threw the hood of the brown minister robes over his head and stalked out of the room.

Will smiled, donning his vest and buttoning it up. "Thank you," he muttered as Elizabeth finished helping him with his second boot. She stood and bent to kiss his cheek. "Of course."

The young man stood and walked to the other side of the room, picking up a brown robe much like the one Jack had been wearing. "I feel like a bloody coward marching in there with a disguise. We should be coming off this ship with courage, our heads held high…"

"As pirates, so that they can string those proud heads up in the gallows?" Elizabeth asked. "That's just your piratical pride talking, Will…I knew it would erupt from you sometime." She walked to him and straightened the robes.

"As much as I'd love to say you look incredibly handsome in minister robes, I'm afraid I'd hate to be bound to a man who isn't allowed to love a woman." She smiled warmly, teasing him slightly with a quirked eyebrow.

"A minister is said to love all people, men and women, good or bad. They're forgiving people…" he started but was cut off as one of her soft fingers touched his warm lips.

"Now you know that wasn't the sort of love I spoke of William." She smiled seductively before turning around and leaving his presence in awe of her abilities. This woman was a fiend for attention, but who was he to argue? He was just a pirate.

Governor Swann walked into the room, flustered beyond all recognition. "Children, are you both ready? I'm afraid we're moving faster into port than we thought we would. The rest of the pirates are ready in their robes."

Will nodded. "Yes, governor sir. One question…how will your men react to the random presence of ministers suddenly aboard the ship?" He pulled the hood over his head and placed his hands on his hips. "You'd think they would notice about 15 of these by now."

Weatherby Swann narrowed his eyes. "No need to be cheeky with me, my boy. This was your captain's idea, not mine." Elizabeth interceded.

"Peace, both of you." She grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out of the door, her father following. The rest of the _Pearl_'s crew was waiting with their hoods on.

"Jack, what in God's name are we supposed to do now?" Will asked.

To Will's surprise, Commodore Norrington was carried out by Lambry and Gibbs, totally unconscious. He opened his mouth to speak but felt Elizabeth place a hand at his neck softly, leaning up to kiss his ear. She whispered into it, barely allowing for Will to hear her. "The Commodore is your ticket into Port Royal. You'll see." She let out a small smile and stepped away, so as not to divulge he was her lover to anyone who happened into the hallway.

Norrington was placed upon a wooden board and was hoisted in the middle of the "ministers." Then an off-white sheet was placed over his body.

"Alright everyone," Lambry whispered hoarsely. "Hoods up!" They all obliged and stood as if in a funeral procession. They made their way over to the hatch and stayed there, vowing not to leave the below deck until the ship docked.

Elizabeth looked back and linked eyes with a particular hooded figure, brown deep eyes that shone almost every emotion known to man in just that split second before a sailor pounded down the steps. Will's head jerked and shot back down, and Elizabeth looked away at her feet.

"What in the Lord's name…who's under that sheet!" He demanded. Governor Swann stepped out of the shadows and gripped the young sailor's shoulder, making him jump. "Oh, Governor, sir! Who…" He stopped and looked around.

"Young man, you must promise not to let any of this out of this hold. The Commodore has…he has killed himself." The man shook his head numbly.

"Sir, killed himself? How…?" He reached over to pull the sheet up from the Commodore's face, but the minister at the front quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

Tightening his grip on the younger man's wrist, Lambry finally let go and threw him backwards. "What…what is this, Governor? What's going on? Where'd these men come from…?" But that was the last word he got out before nothing but blackness.

"Did you _have_ to hit him so hard!" The governor of Port Royal asked, feeling the weak pulse in the young man's neck.

Lambry shrugged. "Wot do I look like man, a bloody angel? I'm a pirate! It's either we pull this thing off without hitches and this nosey li'l fool gets the sack or we die. All of us." The governor grunted and stood, moving next to his daughter, trying to partially shield her from the men.

She huffed angrily and moved in front of him; death was something she was used to by now. She didn't need a man, especially not in the form of her father, to protect her from the ghastly truths of life; one of them being death.

She caught a small smirk from beneath the hood of Will's robes and narrowed her eyes, ready to tackle him. Turning away she prayed, not only for the plan to work, but more importantly, for Will's life to be spared.

The plan left little hope for this, but she had trust in Jack's plan that Will would be saved.

_Please God._

* * *

Will grinned as they walked down the long wooden board and off the ship. Once his two feet landed firmly on the dock, Will's stomach tied into knots. This was it. The time he had been dreading. As he walked past the mourning dockworkers that beheld Commodore Norrington's covered body, his heart jerked. 

He had no doubt that Commodore Norrington was a good man before the drink took him. The truth of the matter was that the Commodore wasn't actually dead yet. They had knocked him well enough to make him _seem_ dead.

Governor Swann had somberly advised his crewmembers not to pay any attention to the ministers. They had been kept in a different area of the ship for prayer, as many of the sailors had perished on the voyage. As bad as the excuse was, it sufficed well for the men, who were naught but humble sailors. Most of them had even forgotten there were prisoners aboard the ship until it was too late.

It was time.

Will's palms started sweating as he let go of the board that held James Norrington's body. He could feel his skin getting clammy as he walked beside the men he called his friends. Jack's eyes met his momentarily in a spark of courage from the man's black eyes.

Everything would be fine… his eyes seemed to say. Will nodded slightly to him and spotted a rock on the ground before him. Looking quickly around to see how many townspeople surrounded him, he stepped on the rock and purposefully jerked sideways, falling to his side. The hood was ripped from his head by the fall and everyone gasped.

"Pirate!" A man yelled nearby, dragging Will up and pulling the minister's robes from his body. The crowd gasped and started hurling obscene remarks at him, some people throwing rocks.

"Imposter!" Jack yelled down at Will, pointing accusingly at the younger man. Taking a quick look around, Jack made sure to pull his hood further over his face.

As the commotion went on, the rest of the crew quietly moved away and set down the Commodore. With quick glances at each other and sorrowful looks towards Will, they sped away. The plan had worked; no one had seen them in all the tumult.

Elizabeth's eyes shut tightly, pained to see Will like this. She felt her father place a hand on her shoulder. No matter how much she fought the idea with the pirates, no matter how much she pleaded for the bait to not be Will, they wouldn't hear of it. They'd promised her he would be alright.

She understood why they had chosen him. He was already too weak to take place in the escape. Thus if he was the captured, the others would be able to do all the hard work in getting them all safely away from Port Royal.

It was the most elaborate plan she'd ever heard, and she was positive only a man such as Jack Sparrow could pull it off. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

Will struggled in the grip of the navy men. "I bet it wos 'im!" A dockworker yelled, pointing to Will. "I bet this pirate killed our Commodore!" The others roared their concurrence and tore at Will.

All of a sudden, Commodore James Norrington exploded between two dockworkers to where Will was held.

"He's alive!" They gasped, rejoicing at the appearance of their Commodore. He smiled at them all then walked to Will, hitting him across the face.

"He tried to kill me! Didn't do the job right, did you, pirate!"

The crowd gave an angry roar at this revelation.

Will was dragged away with a horrified Elizabeth Swann chasing after them. "No! It wasn't him!" This wasn't part of Jack's plan. They weren't supposed to accuse Will of killing James. James wasn't supposed to awaken this quickly either.

The last thing she heard from Will was a painful plea of help.

It was the sound of sacrifice.

* * *

Navy man Jeremy Kane sat in the rickety wooden chair, leaned against the wall. His rifle leaned beside him as he ate his apple. Humming a soft tune (which wasn't as soft considering his gruff, loud voice) he dropped a piece of apple on his oversized stomach and flicked it off. 

A loud banging on the door caused him to fumble, his chair slipping down the wall, sending him on his large bottom. "Christ…who is it!" He threw the apple behind him and walked to the door. Upon opening it, the beautiful Miss Elizabeth Swann shoved him aside.

"Let me see him!" she grinded out, walking down towards the steps leading to the cells of prisoners.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Look 'ere, li'l missy! Who are yeh!" He squinted his eyes, faintly recognizing her.

"I'm the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. Let me go at once." She tried to pull free from his strong grip but he wouldn't let go.

"M'sorry Miss Swann, but meh orders are not to let anyone in 'ere. Not even you, Miss." He paused, looking up for a moment. "In fact, the Commodore said to keep watch for _you_ especially."

Elizabeth growled. It had been three days since Will had been taken to Port Royal's prison. She could only hope Jack and his crew was developing a plan. The Commodore had since awakened and was extra brutal towards the one pirate he'd managed to detain; William Turner.

Elizabeth had enough; she reached down and picked up the rifle at the uniformed man's side. She lifted it up before he could utter a word and brought it down on his head, hard enough to make him keel over like nothing.

She threw the rifle back down, staring at his crumpled body. "No offense, but I don't have the time." She turned, his keys in her hand, and hurried down the steps into the prison.

"Will?" She called.

She heard some quick shuffling before seeing his dirty and bloodied face pressed up to a particular set of bars. "Elizabeth…what are you…?" He was cut off as she hurried to him and kissed his lips softly.

"What has he done to you?" She asked quietly, barely brushing a large cut on his cheek.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, really." He smiled at her and moved a hand through the bars to cup her face. "How are you?" He asked just as soft as his touch. Elizabeth, whose eyes had closed due to his strokes, reopened her eyes.

"I'm hurting for you."

"Don't," he said quickly. "I need you to focus on the plan." He huffed, stepping away from her and going to the back of his cell. Elizabeth took out the keys while he continued speaking, opening the lock to his cell.

"…a plan I don't know anything about, once again. I'm locked away from being able to help." He turned to see Elizabeth standing directly in front of him. His eyes opened widely. "How…?" He stopped himself and just embraced her tightly, burying his face in her neck, not caring about the smudges of blood mixed with dirt and grime he was causing on her.

She sighed, smoothing back his hair. "Stay strong, William. Jack will get you out of here. I know he will." He nodded into her, splaying his fingers on her back and pulling the young woman tighter into him.

"Have you received word from Jack, yet?" He asked, pulling her back to look at her face. It was the first time he'd noticed she wore her cumbersome yellow dress once more, hair piled atop her head elegantly. Said dress was now partially soiled from their tight embrace, but she still looked angelic. She noticed his stare and looked down at herself.

"I hate this," she mumbled, biting her pouted bottom lip, tears glistening along the brim of her eyes. The dress shook as she turned away, the loud rustling annoying her to all possible lengths. "This…stupid place, this dress, the people…no one understands me, Will…no one." She turned back and walked to him again, the tears now spilling onto her cheeks. "No one understands me…except you." She leaned up and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I know," was all that the pirate said, gathering her against him again. She quivered in his arms and sniffed. She was so afraid for him that she hadn't slept at night. Her father rarely got more sleep than she. Elizabeth could hear him pacing in his room at night, the light step of his feet shuffling back and forth along the creaking wood floors.

A loud bang was heard behind the two lovers and loud voices. "I beg of you, Commodore, do not do anything you will regret later!" The pleading voice of Governor Swann said, deploringly.

Commodore James Norrington appeared at the door of Will's cell, staring intently, fire blazing in his eyes, as he watched Will. That was when the younger man realized his hands were still placed upon the governor's daughter's hips. He pulled away quickly and moved in front of Elizabeth, who kept a protecting hand upon Will's belt at his back.

"Isn't this cozy?" James asked through gritted teeth. He put his hands on the door of the cell and pushed, finding it locked securely. Elizabeth hadn't even realized she locked it.

"Give me the keys," he said, holding out his hand.

"No, I will not." Elizabeth smirked, holding them up tantalizingly.

The governor turned, rolling his eyes. She would never learn to control her stubbornness, he was sure of it.

"Damnit, girl! Give them to me, now!" He roared, spitting in the process. His face reddened substantially and he growled.

Elizabeth merely shook her head with one eyebrow raised. She handed Will the keys and rounded his waist with her arm. "I think I'll just stay here if you don't mind, Commodore."

"You selfish brat!" He yelled. "Fine! Then maybe you should have been put in the cell with his lot long ago! I tried to reason with you, I tried to save you from the tedious living of a _pirate wench_!" He spat the last part out. "Then be the pirate wench! And your father can join you!"

James grabbed Weatherby Swann by the arm and shoved him into the next cell over, shutting and locking the cell door tightly.

"Norrington, you cannot keep me here! I am the Governor of Port Royal! I…" Swann was cut off though.

"Not for long, you aren't! Not when the people learn you've thrown yourself in with pirates! And that your daughter has been bedded by one!" He laughed at Will's angry dive towards the cell door.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He roared, trying to reach out for Norrington's sleeve. The man dodged it easily and twisted Will's arm behind the bar.

"You're in no position to argue it." With another glance about the prison, he left without another word.

* * *

"So we're taking _that_ ship!" Anamaria asked Jack incredulously, pointing out at the navy ship. 

"Wot other choice do we have, hmm? Only God knows where me precious _Pearl_ is!" Jack answered back. They were in a cave they'd found at the side of a hill just outside of the city boundaries of Port Royal. There was no way to escape except by stealing a navy ship.

Of course, they would have to get Will from Norrington, which would definitely be very difficult; but they owed it to him. He'd sacrificed his own freedom for them and they all agreed they would get him free, or none of them would escape the island.

Jack sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I dunno 'ow ter git the lad outa there. We need a miracle!" He looked up to Lambry, who had been quiet most of the time they sat there.

Lambry looked up and met his eyes. "They'll 'ang 'im, Jack. Yeh know tha', right?" Jack nodded, staring down at the sand again.

"I know it."

Gibbs scooted closer to them in the damp sand. "They think 'e killed Norry. His date wif da gallows is closer than it would normally be." Jack nodded again.

"I know, I know, I bloody know!" He yelled, getting extremely annoyed.

"I know!" He finished.

"We have to wait for the opportune moment, that's all. The opportune moment." A small smirk graced his features.

_It might just work._

* * *

Will Turner sat in his cell, Elizabeth Swann cradled against him comfortably. A draft was surging through the poorly built prison, causing goose bumps to appear on Elizabeth's arms. 

"Will…" he heard from the cell next to him. He looked over to see the governor sitting miserably, staring at his daughter in the pirate's embrace.

"Yessir?" He asked quietly.

"I'm terribly sorry for all I have caused you. Even back when you and your Captain Sparrow were disguised as the Rockwells, I feel I mistreated you." He sighed softly and looked away.

"Please don't, sir. It is I that is sorry. If I hadn't come to Port Royal in the first place to ransack your manor disguised as the stupid lieutenant git, your daughter would have never been involved in all this. Nor would she have met me again." He chuckled softly, a sad smile on his features. "You'd both be in your comfortable beds at this moment, a governor and his daughter. And the Commodore would be his old self, an honorable man looking out for the law." Will absent-mindedly fiddled with the sleeve that ended just below Elizabeth's elbow on her dress.

"Nonsense, my daughter would never be the same Elizabeth Swann she is today if she hadn't met you. And we all know how entirely horrible that would be." Governor Weatherby Swann smiled fondly at the young man.

"You've done this family wonders, my boy. And I thank you."

A loud sound came from the door leading to the prison, waking Elizabeth up.

"Get Turner out. It's time."

* * *

(A/N:) Ok, I'm a slacker, 'tis true. I'm sad though, only a few more days til school starts back up again. Then my freedom is GONE forever! Well, not forever, but until summer...well, spring break, WHICH IS STILL FOREVER AWAY! 

Anyways, as I want to get this up as soon as possible, I'll leave you all. Ah yes, THANKS TO MELLEH! She knows why.

And to anyone who is an anonymous reviewer, I thank you all for reviewing my story. Really, it means a lot to me. Like Smithy, tallulah daze, anyone else. I can't reply to your reviews over email like I can members, so I thought I'd thank you on here anyways. You guys are all awesome. THANKS!

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter compared to others. It was necessary.

Adieu!

-williz


	33. A Woman's Last Revenge

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

The slow rumble of drums made Elizabeth's heart beat quicker, anguish churning her stomach in a million places. The moment those drums stopped, her one and only love, the man she'd do anything for, would hang. 

William Turner stood on the scaffold with his hands tied behind his back. The noose was pulled over his head and his hair was pulled clear of the rope.

"William Turner stands accused for piracy, looting, kidnapping, disobeying nearly every law in every country, and for raping the governor's own daughter!" The sentencer yelled, reading from his scroll. A simultaneous roar of anger erupted from the people and almost made Elizabeth scream.

She was just far enough behind Norrington so that she couldn't be seen by the people, held by some of Norrington's men. She had a gag in her mouth as she stood, tears flooding down her dirtied cheeks. The young woman watched as Will stood proudly, pain still in his features as he bled freely from where he'd been beaten before placed in his position.

Norrington turned while the sentencer still made his speech and eyed Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Are you wondering where your dear father is, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear, not wanting to hear anything else.

"Check the bottom of the sea, you might find him there. Or you might find him washed out to sea…although he was connected to that cannon quite tightly. I made sure of it." He laughed quietly as she struggled against his men angrily. Fear and anguish gripped at her insides as she struggled in vain, the tears coming faster.

The Commodore turned back and grinned. "Guess who will be Governor Norrington of Port Royal very soon, fortunately." The young woman kicked and pulled angrily, doing nothing but giving the sailors holding her a few bruises and bumps. Norrington turned away, making sure no one would see him, and went to her, pulling the gag from her mouth.

Elizabeth Swann took a deep breath and spat directly in his face, making him growl in anger. "You damn bastard! I hope you rot in hell with the most horrible pain known to man!"

James wiped his face angrily and shoved the gag back into her mouth, haphazardly so that she just spit it back out. Looking at the crowd, she saw someone familiar staring up at her.

"Lambry!" She whispered, eyes wide. Norrington scanned the crowd, having not heard her at all, until he spotted one of the pirates…."Guards!" He started to say, but Elizabeth yelled, kicking free of the men finally and running to Norrington to beat his chest angrily.

The crowd was warped in confusion, glancing from Will in the noose, to Elizabeth hitting and beating the Commodore.

Norrington turned, shoving Elizabeth back into the arms of his men, frustrated and in pain, nonetheless, and yelled, "HANG HIM NOW!"

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed as the drumroll stopped. The crowd was dead silent, save for Elizabeth's loud struggling.

Will stood with his eyes shut tightly, proudly puffing out his chest and ready for the drop.

James Norrington stared at the hangman who stood without motioning. "Did you _hear_ what I said, Goddamnit! HANG HIM!"

But the man stood there.

As if he was slowly pushed over, the man in black robes tilted forward and fell onto his stomach dead. Gasps and screams sounded through the crowd as they saw the knife protruding from his back.

The governor ran up from the crowd onto the scaffold, bloodied and pained. "Father!" Elizabeth screamed. Norrington turned his head angrily and watched the Governor stand there.

A collective scream sounded as dozens of pirates erupted from behind the scaffold with a war cry, Jack at the front.

A clang of military weapons against the weapons of freedom sounded all around the frightened crowd.

The governor grinned with the adrenaline until he felt arms thrown about his neck and looked down to see his precious daughter. "Father, you're alright!" She cried, shutting her eyes tightly and hugging him. He nodded, "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

She pulled away just in time to see her father catch a sword thrown to him by Jack. "Cheers, gov'nuh!" He yelled, running away to fight again. The governor puffed out his chest and roared, running into the tumult and waving the sword.

Will watched helplessly until he felt soft hands at his wrists untying the rope bounding them. He knew at once who it was just by her touch and pulled off the noose with relief when she had untied him. "Elizabeth…" he breathed, turning to hug her tightly. They broke away and Will picked up a sword that was next to his feet where a dead navy man lie.

He threw another to Elizabeth and she ran after him, slicing away at anyone who came near her to do harm.

When most everyone was cleared away, she looked across the courtyard to see her father nearly running from Norrington, holding up his sword and barely blocking the jabs and thrusts the younger man threw at him.

Elizabeth gasped, starting towards them, but was stopped by a man running in her way. Once she became preoccupied with fighting him, all other thoughts were thrown off.

Norrington swung at the governor again, nearly hitting the poor older man's sword from his hands. "You…damn…old…fool!" He growled with every stroke.

Governor Swann quite nearly whimpered, gripping the sword tightly and trying his hardest to fend for himself.

In just a split second, he saw his daughter running towards him. "No…!" He started, but the distraction was a split second too long. Norrington thrust his sword right through the governor's belly.

Elizabeth threw her hands to her face and yelled, tearing towards him and catching his weighted body. She eased him down onto his back, not caring that a man meaning to do her harm stood right above her. "Father, no…no." She shook her head and smoothed back the hair that was revealed under his powdered wig.

"Elizabeth…" he gasped.

She shook her head. "You're not dying on me, Father. You're all I have left."

Governor Swann shut his eyes and chuckled, blood gathering at the sides of his chapped lips. "No, no…you have your young…" he sputtered, blood dripping down his chin. "…young man."

Elizabeth cried, putting a blood soaked hand on his shoulder. "Father, you're _not_ dying on me!" She yelled, barely able to keep her voice from quivering.

He chuckled again. "…just like her mother…" The smile faded.

His eyes glazed over then and all breathing stopped. Elizabeth screamed and buried herself in his chest. "Father, no…" Her face was red and tears cascaded onto his bloodied clothing. Her sobs were strong enough to shake not only her own body, but his lifeless one as well.

James Norrington stood, breathing heavily with a maniacal grin on his face. He dropped his sword. "Hell, take me now," he muttered with an insane glint in his eye.

Elizabeth looked up at him before all the fury and anger tore from her in an instant.

"You bastard!" She screamed, lifting the sword into her hand and running at him. Up until now, the fighting was still going on, but the pirates had finally defeated the enemy. The clanging and clashing of swords was gone, the celebration over before it even started.

Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal was dead, and to hell with his daughter if she didn't avenge him.

Her roars of anger were frightening and chilled even Norrington himself to the bone. A separate entity had thrown itself into her soul, and her eyes were flashing almost red.

William Turner had never seen her like this. Elizabeth nearly looked animalistic, screaming and roaring as she swung powerfully against the helpless Commodore.

She blocked every thrust, parried every stroke, until finally, she started tiring.

Will stepped forward to help her, alerted to her fatigue. But Jack got to him first and held him back. The young man never kept his eyes off of her though as she pitifully tried to strike the navy man.

When Norrington saw her wavering, he laughed, hitting the sword out of her hand.

"No!" Will breathed, trying to break away from Jack, but the older man had him in a secure grip. "Jack, let go of me!"

"Yeh know she needs ter do this, mate."

Norrington closed in on the crying and pitiful sight of Elizabeth Swann.

The crowds had disappeared in fear, the navymen nearly dead, if not wounded. The pirates stood silently, their hats already taken off their heads in respect for the governor. Many of them had tears rolling down their grubby faces, wringing the hats in their hands.

Elizabeth staggered back, tripping on the dead body of her father and brought up a blood-soaked and grimy hand to wipe her nose. She was tired of living, tired of fighting.

But in a flash of faith, she saw William Turner, staring at her in immense fear and anguish. She knew how badly he wanted to save her, how badly he wanted to just run up and end this all for her. But he stood, knowing full well that this was her fight.

She _would_ avenge her father.

When Norrington came close enough, he raised his sword over his head with a triumphant yell. So it made sense that he was surprised when he looked down to find the hilt of the governor's sword protruding from his stomach. "How…?" was his last word, before he fell forward in a crumpled heap, the sword clanging on the ground at his side.

The fury was still there in Elizabeth's eyes. She had grabbed the sword next to her father's body and shoved it into the corrupted man's stomach when he'd least expected it.

The silence was deafening to Elizabeth, so she just turned over in a rush of anghuish and hurt, burying herself in her father again and crying her heart out. She really had loved her father, and he realy had been all she had.

She heard the soft sound of crunching gravel behind her and felt a tender hand rest on her now bare shoulder. The young and broken woman turned to see Will with an incredibly saddened but uplifting look on his face. "Come, love," he said softly in the most loving tone she'd ever heard.

Elizabeth nodded and turned back to her father, bringing a hand to his eyes and closing them softly. "Goodbye," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Will's neck as he lifted her into his arms.

She nestled into his chest, not caring that their blood, as well as other blood, was intermixing as they touched. Will didn't care either, thinking only of how perfectly her lithe body fit in his arms against him. Her broken spirit pained him to no end as he cradled her.

Jack pointed to the governor's lifeless body and tilted his head, the men nearest Weatherby Swann walking noiselessly and lifting him up. They all followed Will into the sunset as he carried his love away, no sounds emitting from anything or anyone.

Even nature held her head low in respect for the man who, in the end, loved his daughter til the very end of his life.

* * *

(A/N:) Hello everybody. Once again I apologize for leaving you all hanging like that. But I'm back again and I only have an epilogue to do after this chapter. 

Then (sigh tear sigh) I will be finished. Completely finished. And of course, I'm writing a new one. You shant be rid of me THAT easily! MUAHAHA!

Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed!

AND THANKS TO ARAMINTA DITCH! (Ashley, I love you so!)

The idea of the escape was all her, yo! She feeds me the ideas, and I sprout the words. That's how it should be! DUN DUN!

I'll be right back with the epilogue, guys. And this was a helluva journey. Thanks for being there to support me, all of you!

-williz


	34. Epilogue

**You Were Meant For Me**

Author: williz

Summary: Will/Elizabeth focus- It's just Will and Elizabeth in a big adventure in which they meet many times. OK…I'm bad at summaries. But my story is going to be really fun. I swear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters? Not mine.

Unrecognizable characters? MINE!

Recognizable characters that you just don't recognize because you're having a bad day? Not mine, though I'd like to stake claim for them just that day.

* * *

"So what are we doing about Port Royal?" Elizabeth heard the whisper in the corner as she lay on the bed "asleep".

"I don't know. It's Elizabeth's call. She needs to rest now, though." She recognized this voice as Will's. Pain etched at her heart again as she thought of everything that was happening. Port Royal had no Governor. Port Royal had no Commodore. All it had was the people and the governor's daughter…if that.

Elizabeth sighed, a tear dripping down her face as she listened to the hoarse whispers.

"Well, what then? We just wait here? The people are all there, probably frightened by what just happened. Riots, Will. There could be riots."

"I _know_…" Will stopped as he had raised his voice to Jack, realizing the sleeping woman still lied in the bed. "I know that, Jack. I do, trust me. But Elizabeth just lost her father. And she killed a man that…she killed a man that meant something to her. She needs some time, Jack. The last thing Elizabeth needs right now is to make a decision."

"Aye, mate. I know tha', but it needs ter 'appen soon, yeh know. The people….they're gettin' restless…"

"I know, Jack. I know. Just let her have some sleep. That's all we can do for now." Will turned to look at her and saw her shoulders shaking silently. She was awake…and crying, for what's worse.

Jack nodded to Will knowingly and stood, setting a hand on Will's shoulder as he quietly walked out of the room.

Will saw her shoulders shake a bit more violently as he heard soft sobs. Standing with a broken heart, he walked to her and sat on the bed. Elizabeth felt him near her and resisted the urge to jump into his arms. She needed to be strong, for herself, for her father, for Will…for Port Royal and its people.

She felt a loving hand on her arm as Will laid down behind her. "Elizabeth…" He couldn't exactly find the right words to say. He licked his chapped lips and turned her over gently to look at him.

Elizabeth was trying to hard to stop the tears and sobs, but couldn't as she stared at Will through red, blurry eyes. Her love moved closer and wiped the tears from her eyes with rough fingers. Will didn't want to get too close to her, just in case she didn't want it at this moment. He had to know what she wanted before he could do anything.

He sighed in relief as she threw herself at him and pulled him tightly to her. "What am I to do, Will?" She asked him, hoarsely. He felt her tears soaking through his shirt. "What am I to do?" She repeated. Elizabeth squeezed him tighter before he winced.

She pulled back confused, before she saw the bruises on his face and realized he must be hurting. "Will, you're hurt!" She said, touching his face lightly. He merely shook his head.

"Elizabeth, don't. Just don't. I know you're hurting, so just let it out. Everything's all piled up on you and it won't go away. You need to deal with this."

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "That was rather direct," she said, softly.

"If that's what it takes…" he said back, sitting as well.

She turned away from him and let her head drop to her chest as she took a deep breath. "Everything _is_ piling up on me. But I don't know what to do. Certainly, I cannot be the governor of Port Royal. I'm a woman, it's impossible for a woman to hold office anywhere, which is why my father wanted me married so quickly. My husband was to be the governor when my father left office."

Will looked down. "I know this might not help much, but whatever you do, wherever you go, I'll be right here behind you, always holding your hand, ready to help you in any way I can. Alright?" He reached over and took her hand. She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"That's the most help anyone's ever given me, William Turner."

He smiled softly. "I also know for a fact that no matter what you do, your parents will be proud of you. Both of them. They always were, I think."

Elizabeth turned all the way around and crawled to him, giving him a hug. "You're the most anyone could ask for, Will. And then some." He grinned cheekily.

"S'what I'm here for, Miss Swann. To cherish the ground you walk upon."

She giggled lightly, before sobering up a bit. "I just feel as if I'm falling too quickly to latch onto anything. Nothing could stop my fall."

"What if I told you there was a whole crew of pirates who were waiting at the bottom to catch you? And what if I told you that one of them loved you more than life itself and planned on marrying you and loving you til eternity…when you've landed, of course?"

Elizabeth pulled back and looked into his eyes fondly. "Then I'd tell you to bring me to said pirate, because I love him just the same." She smiled a genuine smile. It was something Will longed to see again. When he did, his grin only widened.

"Then you will marry me, when all this is over?" His tone and eyes were hopeful and Elizabeth leant forward to kiss him softly.

"When I told you then that I'd marry you on that island, I meant it with all my heart. And I mean it now also. I'll marry you. You know I'll marry you." His grin made her beam as he brought her to him for a kiss.

As they pulled away, Will smoothed her hair back from her face and sighed. "Let me help you, Elizabeth. I know this is hard for you." She nodded.

"It is. I just wish there was someone we could bring here that could take over the job. Someone qualified and someone who will take care of the people the way my father did. When we marry, you would be qualified to take the governor's seat, Will." She looked into his eyes as shock came into them, before dwindling away.

"I sort of figured that." If she expected more from him, she was to be disappointed, for he turned away and didn't say a word.

She sighed and stood then, walking to the door. "I need to talk with the rest of them."

He nodded and followed. "They're all on deck, waiting for you. The people are restless, you can be sure."

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth, you can't seriously be considerin' talkin' ter all those people!" Lambry said, stepping in front of the crew. She shrugged.

"What else can I do? They need to know the truth, and who better to tell them than someone they're familiar with?" She felt Will's warm presence behind her as he stepped nearer to her.

"The point is, Lambry, and all the rest of you too, Elizabeth is the governor's daughter. With that comes responsibility and power. She needs to use both to her advantage and she needs to get them to understand," Will said, raising his voice so all on the _Pearl_'s deck could hear him.

"But by herself?" Another pirate asked. Clearly, they had all grown to like the courageous young woman on the _Black Pearl_. She was kind to them and full of care. They all thought it their duties, to Will and to Miss Swann herself, to make sure she was protected from harm.

"She will not be by herself, because I'll be accompanying her there," Will stated, matter-of-factly. Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up as she turned around.

"Will, no! You…"

"I'm accompanying you there. I'm not taking any chances. Those people saw you killing their beloved commodore. You need me there, admit it."

She closed her mouth and nodded. She hadn't thought of that, and it was true. She did need him there.

"Then it's settled. We'll git yeh two back on dry land as soon as possible. Those people deserve an explanation." Jack stepped up and set a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Be brave, Lizzy. Be brave." She smiled at his expression, because it wasn't as serious as he most likely meant it to be, and his face had quirked into a weird position.

Will took her arm gently and led her to the side where the lifeboat sat. "Come, love. It's time." Jack handed him a fully-loaded pistol and sword to hook on his waist.

"An' watch those ribs, mate. They're a bit bruised." Jack winked and threw the rope over so Will could climb down it. He did so quite easily and landed in the boat, helping Elizabeth down as she followed.

"See yeh soon, Will'um!" A pirate said, coming to the side. That pirate was Gibbs as he waved.

"Right, Gibbs. Soon."

* * *

Elizabeth Jane Swann stood in one of her finest dresses. Estrella had dressed her in it and did her hair in an elgant bun. The grime and blood was washed from her tender body and her cuts were bandaged beneath the bodice of the dress. Elizabeth had declined a corset, loose fitting or otherwise, knowing that she really had no need for it.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful. Your father would have…" Estrella started, but she was cut off.

"Don't. Please. I need to keep my composure so that I may speak to the people. Are they come?" She asked, slowly morphing into the straight-laced, no nonsense, high society woman she should have become before the adventure.

She looked elegant, poised, and incredibly stoic. This was the way a young woman of society was meant to look. Pulling up her skirts to walk, she turned swiftly and walked to the door where Will waited outside of her room. She was a woman on a mission.

As the door opened, Will turned to look at her. His stomach nearly dropped to his feet. "Elizabeth, you…you look gorgeous." He came to her and tried to take her hand, but Estrella stepped in between them. Without thinking, she said, "Please, Mr. Turner, she's just been cleaned. You'll dirty her with your hands."

Elizabeth hadn't time to think of the statement before she was ushered downstairs so that she could speak to her people.

If she _had_ thought of it, she wouldn't have very much been fond of the look that crossed Will's features. It was a look of hurt. He dropped his gaze to his hands and stared at them. They were incredibly dirty. And rough. They were rough too. Attempting to wipe his hands on his pants, he followed after them, making sure to keep Elizabeth in his sights, so that he might protect her if he needed to.

As they both jumped into the carriage, it quickly pulled away towards the fort, where most of Port Royal had gathered.

Elizabeth turned to Will and watched him as he stared out of the window. A strange look was upon his face and she yearned to ask him what was wrong. She had no idea what was surging through his mind at the moment, nor did she have an idea of why he wasn't looking at her or touching her for comfort, the way he always would.

Indeed, Will was thinking of how incredibly stately and proud she looked in that elegant dress. How perfectly well she fit the part of governor's daughter.

As the carriage came to a stop, Will heard more than saw the chatter and gathering of the people for the announcement. He waited for the door to open before he stepped out and wiped his hands unconsciously before helping her out as well.

"Remember, I'm right behind you always." She nodded to him and smiled softly before taking a deep breath and walking up the steps to the scaffold. The chattering and tumult died down quickly as soon as she was seen. She raised her arms to stop the conversations and waited until it was silent before addressing them all.

"Good morning, people of Port Royal. I thank you for giving me your full attention…" she was interrupted as a roar overtook the people when Will walked up to stand behind her.

"What's that pirate doing here!"

"I knew she was in league with them!"

"The governor's daughter, how ghastly!"

Elizabeth turned to look at the slightly startled young man behind her. "Will, go," she whispered. His jaw clenched as sadness etched across his features. She turned back and gave them all a calculated stare. This silenced them immediately.

"Please do not fear him. He is my protector and soon to be husband. Thus, making him a candidate for Governor."

Another roar overcame the crowd.

"Please! Listen to me!"

"You killed the commodore!" A man roared from the front. Will started forward to protect her as people started yelling more violently. She turned and held him back from her. "Please Will, no."

"But…"

"No, Will," she demanded. Turning back to the people she yelled, "Quiet!"

It was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

"By Port Royal law, it is the right of my husband to step to the seat of the governor if it is his choice and wish to do so. By law!" She paused, letting that sink in. "And as Elizabeth Swann, I say it is so."

"And the commodore?" A young woman at the front yelled.

"None of you know the truth about him. While sailing out to find me, he came into possession a drug of a deadly and corrupting kind. It overtook him and caused him to feel the need to harm me…"

"It's not true! She wanted her precious pirate to be governor so she killed him off!" Another man said.

"_And_ her father!" One more yelled out. A murmur went through the crowd, only a select few noticing the incredibly hurt look Elizabeth carried in her features. Will stepped forward to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"How dare you! All of you! I cared about my father very much! And I cared about James Norrington as well. For you to think I'd do harm to either of them for such a trivial thing as this, I—I don't know what I can say. If you don't believe me, fine. It cannot change anything. This man behind me saved my life, and he saved my father's life. He saved _all_ of your lives. Think of this and know that no matter what happens, the man who sits in the governor's seat will be a man fit for the job. That much I can promise you."

As the governor's daughter continued talking, Will's heart continued breaking. He watched her, thinking of how perfect she looked speaking to the people. She was the perfect aristocrat, fit for a perfect man with noble backgrounds and noble beginnings.

Again, Will found himself looking down at the dirt that covered his clothing and hands. If he were to be the governor of Port Royal, he would need to change. He would need to change drastically. He would need to match Elizabeth in elegance and propriety.

He looked to her again and found her speaking with great composure. She managed to swing most of the crowd her way. He didn't know how. Will figured he'd never understand how, which was why he doubted he'd ever be a great governor to the people. He didn't know how to be clean and polite. He didn't know anything about this life.

Elizabeth deserved someone who _did_.

He barely noticed as Elizabeth started towards him, followed by the clapping roar of the people of Port Royal. "They're behind you, William Turner." She grinned at him.

"Wha—What?" He looked and saw them all clapping. How had she managed to do it? Only Elizabeth could know. He waved, stunned, and the clapping increased. He hardly felt Elizabeth's hands on his back as she guided him back to the carriage. He helped her in and jumped up across from her, eyes still wide and body numb.

William realized now that he had a choice to make. He had a choice between the love he felt for Elizabeth Swann and the love he felt for the wind in his face as he stood at the bow of _The Black Pearl_. She had her place, and it was here. He could tell by the way she carried herself now. He would need to carry himself proudly like that.

* * *

"So this is Port Royal?" A tall, stately man in a white, powdered wig asked, squinting in the sun at the port before him. He had come from Kingston at request of a Lieutenant Gillette, at the announcement of the death of Governor Weatherby Swann. The man hurried as fast as possible to Port Royal, eager for the new position he was to hold.

Governor of Port Royal, Jamaica.

As he stepped onto the wooden dock a half hour later, he quickly walked to the dockhand.

"Sir?" The man asked. "I should like to have your name and it'll be a shilling to tie up your boat."

"The name is Jeremiah Laddiston. You'll hear more of me soon, I assure you." He handed the man a shilling and continued forward, taking gloves off of his smooth hands while the crew behind him on the large ship continued unloading his luggage.

* * *

"Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth looked up from her parchment. Estrella stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Estrella?"

"The young Mr. Turner is having some…difficulties and we request your assistance." Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion and pursed her lips, but stood nevertheless, following the other woman into the room a few doors over.

Inside, William Turner, pirate and first mate to the infamous _Black Pearl_, fumbled with a man servant. "It's a bit tight, wouldn't you say?" He asked, savagely, as the man pulled the jacket tighter about his broad chest.

"Sir, I cannot say! This is why I request your assistance in telling me what you want!" The man snapped back. He dropped his hands and turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Swann, he's all yours."

As the man hastened passed the young woman, she heard him mutter, "Insolent pirate."

Will stood, still attempting to pull the jacket to fit better. Elizabeth Swann shook her head in slight amusement and hurried to him. "Estrella, get some pins from the drawer in my room, please."

Elizabeth took the jacket in between her soft and able hands, immediately fixing the jacket to fit. "Comfortable?" She asked Will, looking up at him with pouted lips.

"Yes, thankyou," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. This whole gentleman business is difficult for me to pull off." He blushed as she looked away. "I'm afraid governor isn't exactly going to be easy for me to pull off either."

"I know," was all she said, turning as the door to the room opened and Estrella walked in with a box of pins. "Miss Elizabeth, mum…there's a young gentleman downstairs that says he is here to meet you."

Will and Elizabeth, both, widened their eyes in shock. "A young gentleman?" Elizabeth asked, quizzically.

She took her hands off of Will's jacket and started for the door. Will made to follow her, but she turned as if knowing he was following and said, "Stay here. I'll be back."

As she walked out of the door, Will looked down at his vest front, sighing as Estrella began to pin the jacket's arms.

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth Swann, I presume?" The handsome young man asked, coming to stop at the bottom of the stairs Elizabeth descended. She nodded her head elegantly and allowed him to place a kiss against the top of her hand.

"My name is Jeremiah Laddiston. I was sent for while residing in Kingston. Port Royal needs a governor and I intend to be that man."

Elizabeth opened her mouth numbly, but looked down, a slight smile widening her features. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Laddiston. But I'm afraid…well, I am not sure this whole business is on the level. My father's passing has left Port Royal without a governor, sir. We are all at a loss, to be sure, but my husband is to be governor."

Laddiston smiled widely. "I have no qualms with marrying you, my dear Miss Elizabeth. I have found you quite to my liking."

Elizabeth pulled back quickly. "No, I believe you have the wrong idea, sir. I am to be married to another and he is to become governor."

She heard a sound behind her up at the top of the stairs. Turning, she saw a well-dressed William Turner walking smoothly down the stairs, his jaw clenched and eyes darker than she'd ever seen them. He looked incredibly handsome.

"Will!"

"Good afternoon, sir. My name is Jeremiah Laddiston and I am to be governor of Port Royal." Laddiston outstretched his hand. Will nodded and took it.

"William Turner, Elizabeth Swann's fiancé."

"I am sorry, Mr. Laddiston, but my fiancé is to be governor after we marry. There is no need for you, sir." She said it politely, but you could still see the slight consternation flash across her light brown eyes.

"Let me ask the simple question then, Mr. Turner." He turned to Will and smirked. "Are you entirely sure you really want to be the governor? I heard you were a pirate, and I doubt very much that a man living life on the seas would very much want to be tied to a position such as Governor of Port Royal."

Will was speechless and tongue-tied as Elizabeth turned to regard Will, as if silently asking him the same question. "I'm—not entirely sure."

"My point exactly, Miss Swann. I believe I am to be the governor?"

Elizabeth shut her mouth, pushing back all emotions, and nodded. "Yes, I do believe so. Congratulations, Mr. Laddiston. My best wishes." She stuck out a hand and allowed him to kiss it, before leaving to walk up to her room without even looking at William Turner.

"Mr. Turner, you made the right decision. I'll take good care of Port Royal's people, I assure you." Kindness and sincerity melted into the features of the handsome young Jeremiah Laddiston. William took his hand just as kindly and nodded.

"Thankyou, sir."

* * *

Jack stood leaning against the main mast of the _Black Pearl_, eyes shut as he tilted his head up.

"They're coming!" He heard Ana Maria say urgently.

His eyes snapped open as he stood straight and ran to the railing beside the dark young woman. "Aye, tha's them. Wot're they doin' here?" He asked to himself.

A few minutes later, William poked his head over the railing as the crew helped him up. When he landed on the deck of the ship, he turned, lifting Elizabeth over to stand on the deck as well. Much to Jack's consternation, three suitcases came up afterward. Elizabeth was dressed in pirate garbs and had her hair tied back with a bandana. Her features told Jack not to speak to her just yet.

"Will, me boy! How was it? Everythin' sorted out, then?"

With a nod, Will walked to Elizabeth, but was brushed by quickly as she walked down belowdecks without so much as a word to anybody. At the look on Will's face, Jack walked up to him.

"Mate, wot 'appened?"

Will told him everything that had happened, after which Jack audibly winced. "Yer in fer it, lad. Better go down an' talk to 'er." With a nod, Will dejectedly followed Elizabeth down.

"Let's go, ye scallywags! We're gettin' outa 'ere!"

Elizabeth sat on the bed she had used while aboard the _Black Pearl_ during the adventure so many times. She thought about everything that had happened, and she thought about Will denying the position of governor just because Laddiston came to relieve him. Without so much as a goodbye, she had grabbed suitcases of her things and took Will and they disappeared.

Elizabeth Swann was leaving Port Royal, Jamaica for the last time, and she'd be damned if she was to ever return.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "I have nothing to say to you, William Turner."

His head poked through the door. "Then I'll do most of the talking." He came in and shut the door behind him, walking to her side and sitting beside her on the bed. "Please don't be angry with me, Elizabeth. You don't know how terrible governor would have been for me."

"I do know. And I understand that this is your life, sailing the seas, danger following in your every wake. I am prepared to lead the same life, I just wanted to be sure that you…no, nevermind." She turned away again.

"What, Elizabeth?"

"Would you live the same life as me if you had to? A gentleman with responsibilities who must be polite and live in the eyes of society? I wonder, Will."

"Of course I would, Elizabeth. You _know_ I would! Did you not see the things I was subjecting myself to? I cleaned myself, I did my best to make my hands softer and to make myself more of a gentleman. I tried my hardest, but I was still a dirty pirate inside. Nothing could change what I am on the inside. I cannot help it, my love." His eyes were downcast as she set a hand to cup his cheek. She raised his eyes to hers.

"I know, William. I wouldn't have my Will any other way. Know that." She leaned forward and kissed him, her anger and uncertainty towards him melting from her mind the moment their lips touched.

Will took her hand and pulled her up. "Come here."

With a slight smile, Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled out of the cabin and up on deck. As they surfaced on deck, Elizabeth looked behind, surprised to see only a small dot on the horizon that was Port Royal.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, would you do me the honor of joining my hand with that of Miss Elizabeth Swann?" Will asked quickly.

Elizabeth's head whipped about.

"What!" She and Jack asked simultaneously.

"As the captain of this ship, _you_ can perform a marriage ceremony, am I right?" Will asked, feeling Elizabeth tighten her grip on his hand as she stared wide eyed at him.

"Well, yeh I can. But…but yeh wanna marry 'er now!" Jack asked, jaw slack.

"Yes, if she'll have me." Will turned to Elizabeth. "Will you?"

"Yes, of course!" She said, shock turning quickly to a beaming smile.

"Right then." Jack turned around and took his jacket, shrugging it on. "Men, we're 'avin' a weddin'! Let down the anchor! You'll all be our witnesses!"

* * *

"Do you, William Jonathan Turner, take this lovely lass, Elizabeth Swann, to be yer lovely wife…" Jack started.

"Lawfully, Jack. Not lovely."

"Right, yeh want her to be yer wife?" The captain asked.

"I do."

"And you, Miss Lizzie Swann, take the whelp to be yer _lawfully_ wedded 'usband, aye?"

"Aye."

"Then yer married, savvy?" Jack said, happily. "Oh wait! Anybody disagree or wanna say somethin' 'bout this?" His eyes darted back and forth through the crew, as most of them took out their guns, looking for anyone who dared interrupt the ceremony.

"No? Good. I pronounce yeh man and wife. Kiss the bride, yeh eunuch!" Jack barked, slamming his hat on Will's head.

With a laugh, Will grabbed Elizabeth and crashed his lips upon hers. When they pulled away to the catcalls and whoops of the crew, Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

Jack turned, walking to his wheel again, grinning at the sounds behind him. Music was being played happily as everyone danced for the newlyweds.

"…and really bad eggs…drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

_**FIN **_

* * *

(A/N:) Hello everybody. For the last time.

It's all over. This was it. You Were Meant for Me is completely finished. I think we did a good job, we did! And I'm getting all emotional now. You realize I've been doing this story for almost two years? Yep, almost two complete years.

And it's over.

I just want to thank EVERYONE who took the time to read it, and I want to thank EVERYONE who helped me with it and gave me advice. I hope everyone liked the story as much as I liked writing it. You're all so wonderful to me, thankyou so much!

And a very special thankyou to Araminta Ditch. Ashley, you are the best beta anybody could ask for, you cheeky monkey.

TA EVERYONE! And check out my new story.

You knew it was coming.

With warmest regards,  
williz

P.S. Happy endings are so...happy, eh?


End file.
